Darkness Reborn
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: After the events of being trapped in a dream world during trouble with King Lenny, Blu attempts to forget about that tragic event that happened not too long ago, and hopes to live in peace with his family. However, Blu and his family are far away from peaceful. (Sequel to "Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness" and "Epilogue")
1. New adventure begins

**Darkness Reborn**

**Greetings to the many authors of FanFiction and to all who are reading. How are you doing? I hope you all have been well, because am I here to bring you another Rio story. I know I said Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness was going to be the last story, but then I got this idea, and all of you wanted to make one more story, so I thought, why not?**

**Anyway, this story is a sequel to "Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness" and "Epilogue" from the other story line. I know this may sound confusing, but when we get further into the story, you will understand why.**

**Here is chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions, feel free to let me know. This chapter was not supposed to be published for a while so it will take me around two weeks to update again, but don't worry, after chapter 2 is published, I'll be publishing daily again. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Today could not have been a better day for the locals of Rio de Janeiro to be outside. The weather was just perfect, sending a beautiful warm weather throughout the entire city.

Beyond the city of Rio was the beautiful jungle of Rio de Janeiro, home to various animals that made their home there, but most importantly, it was home to the last birds of their kind.

A family of blue macaws had lived there for more than a year now and had lived a great life, despite some trouble they had along the way. There was the father, a mother, three teenage chicks, and one baby macaw.

The following morning, the father and mother were enjoying a day out together as a couple, laughing and crying out enthusiastically as they were flying and playing around with each other.

"Come on, Blu!" Jewel called out to him, laughing as she performed a cart-wheel in the air just for fun. "You gonna have to fly better than that if you wanna keep up with me!"

"Hey, you've been doing this for a long time, Jewel!" Blu reminded, panting a little as he flapped his wings harder to keep up with her speed level. "I only learned to fly one-year, fifteen-days, and twenty-two seconds according to my calculations!"

"Oh, Blu!" she giggled, finding every geeky word of his that came out from his beak to be both cute and funny. "Just come on!"

Despite being extremely tired, Blu had never been happier to be with the one he loved and cherished more than anything in the World. Not too long ago, he had spent weeks in a dream world ruled by King Lenny after an incident with the Orb of Light.

Nevertheless, Blu was happy he returned safe and sound and promised to enjoy and cherish every moment of being with his family. He had not told Jewel what had happened that day; how he was trapped in another world with nothing but pain and misery, and how he saw his best friend Rico the black hawk too.

But that was all over now, and he was back home, safe, and sound. He smiled as he continued to chase his wife around the Jungle.

Eventually, both of them had flown enough that their wings had tired themselves out and needed a rest for a while. Both of the lovebirds descended down towards the ground, near the edge of the small stream.

Jewel smiled as she pecked the side of Blu's beak before walking towards the stream for a quick drink to get her energy back. She leaned forward and drank out the stream while Blu waited patiently for her.

Secretly, Blu was gazing upon Jewel's beauty. Ever since the day he saved her and they were waiting for her wing to heal, he promised to cherish every moment with her, and be with her until the day his time on this Earth was finally over.

Jewel had enough to drink for now and walked back towards Blu, who stood against the tree with his wings out from his sides. She danced into his grip, and both moved their wings around their backs while looking into each other's eyes.

"So, my Bluey lovehawk. What do you want to do now?" Jewel asked, leaning her head down against his shoulder.

"That depends. Where does the beautifully Jewel like to go?" Blu in return, asked her the same question, complementing her that caused her to blush a little.

"Hmm." she hummed, moving her eyeballs up in a way to think. She eventually had an answer for her lovehawk, and leaned her head up to see him. "Well, how about we go pick up the kids, and we can all go to that beautiful waterfall we sometimes like to go to?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blu agreed, taking his wings from around his wife and allowing her to move out from his grip. He bowed down to her and gestured his wing back to the way he came. "Lead the way, my Queen of the Jungle."

"With pleasure." Jewel smiled, extending her wings out from her sides before taking flight into the sky, calling back to her husband as she flew away. "Race you there!"

"You're on!" he grinned, immediately taking flight into the sky in pursue of the one he loved.

* * *

After racing back to their home where their kids were being watched by their friend Eva, both of them eventually made it back at the same time. Blu and Jewel placed their wings around each other in mid-air and rolled around in the sky, landing down into some long grass nearby.

Jewel smiled as she pecked Blu for a quick second. "So, do you we call that a draw?"

"Well, by my calculations, one of us was traveling exactly one-point-five seconds faster than the other, so technically" Blu want on and on about his theories, making himself sound even more like a nerd. "It might have been you, but my maths, I could have been-"

"Shhh, shhh." Jewel shushed him playfully, placing a wingtip upon the top of his beak to keep him from talking any further. She whispered into his ear while taking her wingtip off of his beak. "You talk too much."

"...Alright, I promise to not talk as much anymore for the day." Blu promised, sitting himself up from where he was laying.

"Good, because if you say one more nerdy thing today, I'm personally gonna tie your beak shut and leave your nerdy butt in the hollow for the rest of the day." she teased, talking in a playful way. "Now, let's go back home."

"You're the boss, M'lady." Blu smirked, flapping his wings to ascend himself into the air yet again, seconds later, followed by Jewel.

The two lovebirds flew back up to their tree hollow and perched their talons down by the edge of their hollow where they saw their kids running towards them in a excitement.

"Mom! Dad!" they cried out enthusiastically, hugging their parents like that had not saw them in a long time.

"Hey, kids." Blu greeted, petting Azul slightly, who was hugging his fathers tummy with his wings around his stomach and his head lowered down.

"Have you been good for your Aunt Eva?" Jewel asked Crystal and Rey, whom were hugging her tummy too in a similar way to their brother.

"They were precious." Eva smiled, setting down little Jessica, who was laid down in the Toucan's wing. "Wish my children could be like yours."

Jessica used her tiny wings to stand herself up on her talons and walk her way to her parents. She could now walk perfectly, but still had trouble talking a little due to her shyness. The little chick made her way to her father and hugged his talon.

"Hey, Jessica." Blu greeted, scooting up his baby girl in his wings and holding her close to his chest.

"Hi...Hi daddy." Jessica smiled, a little shy to speak with other birds due to her having to inherit her fathers shyness.

"Thanks for watching them, Eva." Blu thanked, watching as little Jessica rubbed her head against her fathers chest, snuggling in for his warmth. "Me and Jewel really appreciate it."

"Any time." Eva smiled, making her way towards the hollow exit/entrance before spreading out her wings from her sides. With one quick leap, she took off into the peaceful loving sky, and bidden the blue macaw family farewell.

After the keel-billed toucan was gone, Blu shifted his attention back to his family as they all sat together in the center of their nest. He smiled as his wife and children gathered around him. "So, kids, how would you like to go for a fly around the jungle with me and your mother?"

"Where are we going?" Crystal inquired, her expression obviously curious and excited.

"Me and your mother thought me you would like to this beautiful waterfall we found a little while ago." Blu offered, setting Jessica down in front of him with her siblings. "So, what do you say?"

The three children did not take a second to answer, and immediately, their answer was yes. The three blue macaw kids cheered enthusiastically, jumping up and down on the spot they were sitting on. "Ya! YA!"

"Okay, kids, settle down." Jewel said, chuckling slightly as she placed her wings onto her offspring in an attempt to calm them down.

"Let's go." Blu smiled, standing up from where he was sitting, extending out his wings from his sides.

Before long had passed, Blu, Jewel, and their four children took flight out from the tree hollow, and the family left their home, and into the beautiful jungle of Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

After the blue macaw family traveled a short flight through the jungle, they eventually made it to the beautiful small waterfall in the jungle. It's water shinned beautifully like crystals as the sunlight reflected off the water.

The family of blue macaws perched down on the ground, gazing upon the beautiful sight of this amazing experience.

Members of the blue macaw family split up in different directions, each doing different things with one and other. Blu and Crystal were gazing upon the waterfall, Jewel was showing Jessica the flowers, and as for Azul and Rey, they both admired the pond.

"Wow, Dad this place is amazing." Crystal said smiling, still admiring the beautiful waterfall.

"I know it is, honey." Blu agreed, placing his left feathery wing around his daughter.

Back with Jewel, she was smelling the nearby orchids, smiling as the sweet smell of the orchids hit her nostrils. "Wow...These are amazing."

She soon turned her attention to her little daughter where Jessica had brought her a small flower. Jewel smiled as she picked up Jessica with one wing, bring the small infant close to her face. "Jessica, did you get this for me?"

Jessica nodded as she smiled shyly.

"Why, thank you, Jessica." Jewel smiled, bringing the small flower to her head and setting it down to the side of her head feathers, making her look even more beautiful then she already was. She brought the little chick into a hug, nuzzling her face slightly.

Despite being quite shy, Jessica cooed as he mother held her in her cerulean wings, and Jessica returned the feeling by snuggling her head against her mother's chest. She was a couple of weeks old now, but to Jewel, she was still the little baby she held in her wings not long ago.

Over to where the two blue macaw boys were hanging around, Blu and Crystal approached Rey and Azul, who were looking at their reflection in the nearby pond. Obviously, they wanted to go swimming, if it was shallow and if their parents were okay with it.

"Hey, Dad, can we go swimming here one of the days?" Rey asked, tugging his father's left wing slightly.

Not too long ago, Blu would be extremely protective of his children and would not dare let them do anything fun yet dangerous, but that was the old Blu, and this Blu was not the over-protective father anymore.

Blu smiled as he patted his son's back a couple of times with his left wing. "Sure we can, Rey. The water does seem safe and shallow. I guess we can come here one of the days in the Summer."

"YA!" Rey cheered, hopping up and down slightly on the spot he was standing on.

"Alright, Rey, settle down." Blu said with a smile still across his face. He turned his attention around where he saw Jewel, who looked slightly more different than usually, and she was carrying Jessica in her wings.

Blu greeted his beautiful wife (although he knew the term was mates, but he still like to call her his wife) with a peck on the side of her beak. "Hello, beautiful. And where did you get that flower from, M'lady?"

"Your daughter here got it for me." Jewel replied, adjusting the flower across her head. "Isn't she an angel?"

"Yes she is, Jewel." Blu agreed, placing his wing around Jewel and allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. He looked up towards the sky where the sun sent a warm breeze against his coat of feathers. _"Yes, she is."_

* * *

**Chapter 1 is completed, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you read what I wrote above, chapter 2 won't be here for another two weeks, but after that, I will be publishing daily again.**

**Stay tuned, my fellow amigos.**


	2. Return of an old friend

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, here is chapter 2 for Darkness Reborn, and I appreciate the reviews for the previous chapter and hope you will continue reading for the rest of the story. Enjoy the chapter, and as I always say, any questions, let me know.**

**Oh, and if you are looking for another good story to read to, check out "Desent Into Darkness" written by Kraft58.**

**And also, don't forget I will be updating almost everyday like usual so be sure to check in once a day to see if I have update so you don't miss anything. And apart from that, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The following day, while Blu and his family ere enjoying a family day out near the waterfall they had traveled to, a sad canary was laying almost motionlessly on a small bird-size bed inside a small cage with bandages wrapped around his entire body.

A little while ago, he almost sacrificed himself to save his friends, and lucky for him, his bottle-cap has taken most of the damage, saving his life from certain death. Nico was now in Tulio's aviary, slowly recovering from his injuries.

He remembered that day as he haunted him over and over again, knowing it could have been far more worse.

* * *

_Arlene saw the beam coming and gasped, realizing she may be dead, but out of nowhere, a small Canary quickly jumped of Ivan with his bottle-cap in his wings as a shield. "NO!"_

_Arlene gasped and quickly knelt down to Nico. "NICO! NO!"_

_Nico groaned in response, in agonizing pain. He should be dead, but lucky for him his bottle-cap acted as a protective shield. "...Oh..that...hurt..."_

_"Nico...you're going to be okay." Arlene smiled as she held him in her wings. Her smile soon changed when Nico had passed out. "Nico? NICO?!"_

_"Arlene...It'll be okay..." Blu reassured placing one of his wings on her to comfort her, and with a smile. "Nico's just injured. He'll be okay, but we gotta job to do."_

* * *

Nico dazed out his thoughts as he turned his head to the right where his bottle-cap (with a burned mark smeared in the middle part) was laying next to him, and then he looked to his left where there was a card from Blu and Jewel, who wrote 'get well soon', despite Nico not being able to read.

Truth be told, Nico was hoping one day, when it was his time, he could finally be reunited with his best friend, Pedro, who was killed by the Angelus more than a year ago. Nico forgave her, but that did not make it right.

He placed both his wings around his body, trying to get some sleep as he looked up at the cage rooftop. "This is great...No flying, no walking, just laying here in this bed all day. I've been in here for weeks, and I am bored out of my mind."

Before long, Nico was greeted by a figure standing outside his cage, and he looked familiar in a way. He sighed as he rubbed his wings against his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating the whole things due to the medicine he had been taking. "Oh, great, now I'm seeing things."

"Oh, but you ain't seeing things." the voice replied, sending all to familiar to Nico as it walked into his cage and stood over him with a smile across his beak.

It took Nico a few seconds for his vision to get fully clear where his eyes met a familiar friend, and this left Nico confused and shocked. His eyes widened and his beak dropped in shock. "P-P-Pedro?"

"Hey, buddy." the cardinal greeted, helping his best friend lean up from his laying down. "And what happened to you?"

"Never mind that!" Nico replied, his voice slightly loud, completely shocked and surprised about how he was alive. "How-how is this possible?! I watched you die!"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Pedro trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head with his right wing, trying to find the right words to explain this to Nico. "After I was dropped by the Angelus, I landed in the water and some how survived. I was in a coma, but this family of Hawk's took my in for a while. I only just woke up a couple of days ago. And the first thing I thought I would do was find my best buddy!"

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Nico said, holding his wings to his face until a sudden sharp pain hit this hip. He winced in pain as he rubbed where Pedro had pinched him. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You said, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming"." Pedro reminded, crossing his wings together slightly.

"I'm just glad you're back, man." Nico said, him and Pedro extending out their wings and fist-pumping them, as a symbol of friendship.

"You too, brother." Pedro replied, always thinking of Nico and him to be like brothers from another mother. He smiled, glad to be back where he and all other birds belong: the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro. He helped Nico lay back down in his bed before picking up his friends' damaged bottle-cap, curious to what happened. "So, you wanna keep me up to date on what has been happening?"

"Best eat some sugar, Pedro." Nico suggested, placing his wings around his chest. "It's gonna be a LONG story."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, the blue macaw family had decided their family day had ended when nautical dusk had risen, meaning the day was over, and made their way back to their tree hollow, tired from all the fun they had. When they were home, Jewel and the three kids flew back into their home while Blu was carrying Jessica (who had fallen asleep) in his wings as he climbed to the top of the tree.

He walked into his home and set his little girl into the nest, letting her sleep peacefully, and not wanting to disturb. "Today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that place was beautiful." Jewel agreed, sitting down in the middle of her nest with her wings placed to her sides. "I hope we can go there again someday."

"Me, too." Blu agreed, moving himself closer to Jewel as she cuddled close to him, laying her head down against his shoulder. He responded by placing his left wing around her, and waited until their children had also joined in by sitting in front of their mother, under her wings.

As for little Jessica, Blu scooted her back up in his wing for a moment and sat her in front of Jewel, laying her down carefully against her next to her brothers and sister.

Blu then placed his right around Jewel and the kids, keeping them comfortable as they stared out of their small tree hollow exit/entrance at the sky, that was now a beautiful night with the stars and the moon shining like crystal diamonds.

"Jewel..." he whispered to her, catching her attention almost immediately. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she replied, rubbing her head against his shoulder to make herself comfortable. "Is something on your mind?"

Blu did not reply, and went silent for a couple of moments. He wanted to tell her the truth, why he had changed slightly, and about the alternative world he was in where Lenny was a King, where he met more of his kind, where he saw Rico again. But then he stopped when he remembered the one and only person who cared for him in that world.

Sapphire. Another blue macaw in the world, who took Blu in care when he was on the verge of dying after Lenny badly injured him. She had feelings for Blu and cared for him any many ways, and she proved this by taking her own life to save him.

Blu did not know if she was real or not, but he knew she did have feelings for him either way. If Blu was to tell Jewel this, then what would happen next? Would she believe this, or would she maybe understand this, or even overreact and accuse him of cheating of him?

Blu dazed out of his worries, and changed his mind, deciding to keep this whole thing a secret still. He answered back to Jewel eventually as he positioned his wing around her. "It's nothing...It doesn't matter."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow, confused to what he was going to say, but decided to drop this whole thing for now. _"Boy, I wonder what he was going to ask me. Hmmm, maybe he was just trying to think of a compliment for me. Aww, how sweet."_

As the family admired the sky, each blue macaw fallen asleep one by one. First it was Rey, due to him being the youngest. Then Crystal, then Azul, and then Jewel. The kids fallen asleep with their heads cuddled into their mother's belly, smiling in their sleeps as they slept like the angels they were.

Jewel fallen asleep with her head resting against her husband's shoulder like a comfortable pillow. She sighed in her sleep, cuddling closely to the bird she loved more than anything in the world.

Blu was the last one to fall asleep with his family. Before drifting off into a deep peaceful, he took one last look at his family, and softly stroked each of them with his wingtips. He kept his wings around his family, never wanting to let them go before he finally drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Blu's dream**

_Blu was laying in the center of his while he watched his wife and their kids, who were now full grown adults, around the age of twenty-years old. Their parents, who were now in their elderly age, finally living out the remains of their lives. They had lived in the same tree hollow for many years, and now the old home was covered in cobwebs slightly and trig's were scattered around their home._

_Jewel still had the energy to walk at least, but Blu could not move anymore due to him being weakened by age that left him bedridden. He watched his family, who were smiling as they stood beside him, knowing his time was coming soon._

_Blu was not afraid to admit he was sad to leave his family like this, but he knew his time was here now, and he was glad he could live that peaceful life he wanted with those he loved more than anything in the world. His beautiful wife, his four children, his best friend._

_Without saying anything, Blu held Jewel's wings and watched as tears fell up in her eyes as she held his wing, not wanting him to go. _

_Blu managed to raise a slight smile across his face as his eyes were slowly closing for the last time. He whispered four special to his family as his eyes closed, feeling multiple emotions. In sadness that he had to leave them now, but in happiness that he knew his family were going to be okay without him._

_"I love you all." _

* * *

**Chapter 2 is completed, ladies and gentleman. Pedro is alive and well. What do you think of that? If you did not read the previous Rio the Darkness stories, than you may have been confused, but if you did, than you know what happened.**

**Long story short, I hope you liked the chapter and hope you will stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. A friendly request from Rafael

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, my fellow amigos. I hope I did not keep you waiting for too long, but chapter 3 is now released for everyone to read. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to drop a review in too. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, a message to author chloemcg: "Yep, he lived alright, although I did not know if you read the other Rio the Darkness stories or not. And I am glad you figured out my message I left for you. And I am pretty sure you will like what I got planned for this story. Stay tuned for more."**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

The next morning, Blu slowly began to open his eyes after enjoying a peacefully, loving sleep, completely forgetting about the dream he had the previous night. He looked into his wings where Jewel was still sleeping, with her head cuddled into his chest, and a smile across her beak

He watched her sleep as he released her from his grip, gently laying her down in the nest in order to that wake her up. Blu turned his attention back to his children, who were already awake, eating mangoes for breakfast (except for Jessica, who was eating strawberries due to her size).

"Good morning kids." Blu greeted, until his expression soon changed into a slightly worried one. "Did you go out of the jungle on your own!? What if-"

"Dad! Dad! We didn't." Crystal assured him, nodding her head to the side where Blu had completely missed sight of the Toucan sitting beside him. "Uncle Rafael got them for us."

"Oh, sorry." Blu apologized, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, embarrassed about overreacting again slightly. "Thanks Rafael."

"No problem, amigo." Rafael smiled, him too eating some food for breakfast, but instead, he was eating a banana. "I'm sure you would do the same for my kids."

_"Yeah, that will be the day."_ Blu thought to himself, not imagining what it was like to take care of those eighteen little rascals (especially the time when they used their cute looks to trick Blu and Jewel into hugging them, followed by them tripping over the chain attached their talons, and then being bitten by them). "Uh, sure, I would. But what brings you to my tree hollow, anyway?"

"It's mine and Eva's anniversary tomorrow." Rafael explained, causing a slightly nervous expression on Blu's face. "I was wondering..."

_"Please don't say babysit my kids. Please don't say babysit my kids. Please don't say babysit my kids!"_ Blu repeated in his thoughts, pressing his wings together as he looked up at the hollow ceiling, somewhat praying for a miracle.

"If you know anyone who can take care of my kids?" Rafael finished, rubbing his two wingtips together.

Blu sighed in relief, happy that he would not have to take care of those eighteen little demons. _"Oh, thank you."_

"Unless you want to do it?" Rafael added, causing his feathery macaw friend to panic once again without even knowing he did that.

_"Dangit!"_ Blu thought, slapping his face with his wing. He trailed off as he tried to figure out how to answer to the Toucan's request. "Uh, Rafael, I, um, well..."

"Please." Rafael begged, pressing both of his wings together in an attempt to change Blu's mind. "I and Eva will be forever grateful. Please Blu?" he gave Blu the puppy dog look.

As much as Blu did not want to do this, and was tempted to say no, he couldn't. How could he say no to the one bird who helped bring him and Jewel together, and the same person who would also take care of his children when they wanted to go out on a date?

"Okay." Blu sighed, not sure he would explain this to Jewel. "We'll do it."

"Thank you so much, amigo!" Rafael jumped for joy as he shook Blu's wing toughly before leaping out from the tree hollow, soaring through the sky cheering to himself. "Woo-hoo!"

After he was gone out from their sights, Blu gulped in fear. Not that he was afraid to take care of the kids, but afraid of what Jewel going to say when she found out. In fact, he was worried about both of those reasons.

"Dad, I think you just made a big mistake there." Crystal admitted to her father, knowing what the toucan kids were like after the many times they have been attacked by them.

"Boy, wait until Mom find out." Azul said, knowing how easily his mother can be annoyed when Blu make's certain mistakes.

"Oh, great." Blu mumbled, rubbing one wing with the other one nervously. _"I'm sure in for a butt kicking when Jewel finds out."_

* * *

Back at the Tulio's aviary, the two best friends, Nico and Pedro had been practicing their singing together since it has been a long, long time since that both sang together, but luckily for both of them, they still had it.

Ever since Pedro had returned, Nico had not felt better in all of his life. Rather than resting in his badly injured state moments ago, he now felt like he was pumped with energy, and could only cheer in excitement as he and Pedro flew around his cage together.

"Man, it's good to have you back, Pedro." Nico admitted, spinning around in circles slightly in mid-air. "I can't wait to see the looks on Blu and Jewel's faces when they see you're back."

"Me, too, Nico." Pedro agreed, dancing around in circles on his wing like some sort of break-dancer. "I just can't believe what you told me about Rico coming back from the dead, and trying to kill Blu and Jewel."

"Yeah, it was shocking for me, too." Nico admitted, sitting down on his bed as he picked up his damaged bottle-cap in his tiny wings. "But he made amends in the end, and he gave his own life for Jewel."

"He was a good bird, man." Pedro replied, leaning against the cage bars with his folded together.

"Yeah, I know." Nico agreed, placing his damaged bottle-cap back onto his head, trying to straighten it out. "At least he's in a better place now." he thought to himself.

"So, the Angelus. The one who almost killed me, what is she doing now?" Pedro inquired, obviously with some anger in his voice.

"Well, as much as I wanted to personally kill her myself, she lives back at the World of Light." Nico answered, rubbing his right wing with his left wing nervously. "I know you're angry, man."

"Hey, if you could forgive her, then so can I." Pedro said smiling, not harbouring any ill feelings towards her.

"Well, glad we got that out of the way, then." Nico said, chuckling nervously as he tried to change the subject while lying back down in his bed. "I should be getting some rest. That bird guy says I might be out of here in a couple of days."

"If you say so, buddy." Pedro replied, walking towards the cage door that had been left open, meaning Tulio did not think they were smart enough to open doors, but how wrong he was there. He left the cage and made his way into the same room with the other sick birds, leaving his best friend to rest.

* * *

Millions of light years from Earth, deep into another world where there was not one bit of darkness, The Angelus, the Queen of Light, a powerful life form with unbelievable powers, sighed as she walked back into her castle with her royal guards following her behind.

She had just returned from a meeting from the generals of her army about a recent attack nearby, and this had her worried deeply. Not because they could kill or invade her castle, but because they may reach what she has hidden.

The Angelus made it to her throne room and dismissed her guards from patrolling her, wanting to be left alone for the day. She sighed as she sat down on her throne, pressing both of her wings together.

_"They can't get to him."_ she thought to herself, nervously staring down at her glowing wings. The Angelus knew who these recent attacks had been from, but there was nothing she could do to stop them. _"They just can't..."_

The attackers were members of the dark macaw army from the World of Darkness, or what was left of them at least. They were a powerful army, but if they Angelus were to go to their home, her powers would not work, leaving her vulnerable to attack due to darkness being her one and only weakness.

Her only hope was to trust her guards, who could not be affected by darkness since they did not hold any light essence powers. And like their enemies, dark macaws could not be affected by light.

The only thing she could do was stay here, and hopes her powers will be strong enough to stop anyone who may dare get in her home.

Before long, she stood up and left her throne room all on her own, and made her way to the prison area that did not have that many prisoners any more than it did in the past. The Angelus made her down to the very end of the hallway where she was stopped by a brick wall.

She held her wing against the wall that turned out just to be an hallucination, hiding what was real behind which was think glass glowing with light essence. The Angelus used her powers to make the glass disperse, revealing a medium sized room where a glowing golden cage was stood in the center of the room.

The Angelus the mysterious creature looked behind that cage, which looked at her with its evil red eyes in anger.

The figure inside had special golden, light essence restraints attached to parts of his body to keep him secured. His wings and neck were locked into a stock; a round gold metal restraint was secured around his body, and his talons were locked together by cuffs.

The Angelus was not afraid to admit she was afraid of what was locked in there, but the prisoner was too weak to escape, and could just about move.

_"I will not allow you to escape, or anyone to set you free."_ the Angelus said to the prisoner, who did not reply and merely gazed it her with his expression almost saying that she was wrong. _"You have caused some destruction, and as the Queen of Light, it is my duty to keep you here."_

The prisoner kept silent still as he head leaned down, facing towards the ground.

Before long, the Angelus knew he was not going to reply so she left his secret cell, and walked back into the hallway of the prison area. She used her powers to bring the light essence glass back up, followed by making it look like a brick wall to anyone else who may find their way down there.

* * *

Not far from the Angelus' castle, three dark macaws were spying on the guards from the top of a nearby tower, lying down to keep out of sight as they were plotting their next attack. One of them was the brains of the operation, the other one was just dumb, and the last one was the muscle in their gang.

Ever since the death of their leader Ivan, they were imprisoned in Rio de Janeiro, serving time for their part of the invasion. But now they were free, and with not leader, they were pretty much free to do what they wanted.

"Can you see the Angelus?" the stupid macaw inquired, looking towards his partner, who was spying of them with some bird-size binoculars.

"I can't see through walls." the smart macaw replied, adjusting the binoculars zoom level. "But I think she's in there. It seems quite obvious."

"What's the plan?" the stupid macaw inquired, leaning up from his stomach using his wings. "Have Kirilenko smash himself through the wall."

The smart macaw sighed as he put down his binoculars and placed his wings on Kirilenko's one wing, knowing he was about to hit his stupid partner for being stupid. "Easy, big guy, he's not worth it."

Kirilenko growled as he calmed down, trusting their so-called leader. He sat back down and placed his one wing around his body.

The smart macaw proceeded by slapping his partner across the back of his head, for being stupid as always. He whispered fervently in his hear. "You idiot! Be careful what you say! You know how easily Kirilenko can be upset!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." the stupid macaw apologized, rubbing the back of his head where his partner had slapped him. "That hurt, ya know."

"Just shut up and get ready." the smart macaw ordered, grabbing his nearby backpack where he pulled out some glowing rope that were purple with the color black glowing around them in his wings.

"What are those?" the stupid macaw inquired, attempting to touch them before his partner slapped his wing as a warning not to touch.

"These are ropes made from dark essence." the smart macaw explained, smirking across his face slightly as he untangled the rope. "The Angelus's weakness is dark essence. If she's nearby it, she will turn weak and can't use her powers. If we can get to her, we can capture her, and make her people do whatever we want!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." the stupid macaw admitted, thinking his partner's plan was full proof.

"Indeed it isn't." the smart macaw replied, picking up a staff that he brought as a weapon in case they ran into any trouble. He stood up as he strapped his bag back onto his back, preparing for the job. "Now, follow my lead. Me and you will make our way in there while Kirilenko keeps watch. We should be in and out before any of them even notice."

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

The two dark macaws panicked as they burst out form the castle, running as fast as their wings would carry them as the Angelus's guards fired arrows at them.

"This was a bad idea!" the smart macaw admitted, ducking his head down with his wings placed behind his head in attempt to avoid being shot.

"Let's get out of here!" the stupid macaw said, leaping up into the air, flapping his wings hard to escape from the World of Light. "Let's go back home!"

* * *

In the world that was the complete opposite of the World of Light, known as the World of Darkness, the two macaws, who had just came back from a failed mission, walked back into the darkness castle where different members of dark macaws had been waiting for them.

The two walked inside, and were greeted by another dark macaw, who looked somewhat excited.

"How, did it go?" the dark macaw inquired, hopping up and down on the spot where he was standing slightly.

"Not good." the smart macaw admitted, throwing down his backpack to the ground. "We didn't even into the castle. The other way in from the back has been sealed off. The only way in is through the front door, and no way were getting in there with getting shot."

"I'm sure you guys will think of something." the dark macaw assured, walking away from the two and making his way to some other macaws.

After he was gone, the stupid macaw walked beside his partner. "There has to be something else we can do. Maybe we could blast our way in there."

"Unless you have some sort of powers, then know, we can't." the smart macaw replied, looking around where the remaining dark macaws were each doing different things to pass the time. "All we got is a couple of weapons, a huge guy with one wing, and a couple of birds who think their martial-artists. We need a new leader!"

"But who?" the stupid macaw inquired. "Who could lead us?"

"I have just the bird to help us." the smart macaw replied, crossing his wings as he looked up at the ceiling, smiling slightly in an evil way.

* * *

**Dumb, Dumber, and Kirilenko failed their little mission to kidnap the Angelus. They are morons, am I right? Still they can make a good team if they wanted too, they just need to get smart.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if you have any questions, feel free to let me know. Adios for now, and stay tuned for chapter 4. It should be here tomorrow.**


	4. Babysitting eighteen troublemakers

**Darkness Reborn**

**Chapter 4 is at your door**** (does that rhyme?)****, ladies and gentleman :D. I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and hope you will keep updated for more. Enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

The next day, Blu and Jewel had woken up nice and early for Rafael and Eva, expecting them to drop their children off very early. As for the blue macaw kids, they were still sleeping, and there was no reason for Blu and Jewel to wake them up yet.

While they were waiting, Blu rubbed his neck with his right wing where Jewel had pinned him down after he had told her about volunteering to babysit Rafael's children. He sighed as he looked at he rubbed his neck, worried about it being noticeable. "That really hurt, ya know, Jewel. I hope this isn't going to leave a scar."

"Trust me, Blu; it could have been a lot worse." Jewel assured, grinning evilly that sent fear down Blu's spine, knowing how feisty and aggressive she can be when you get on her bad side. "Next time, I am going to tie you up and bury you in the ground for the day."

Saying this, it caused Blu to gulp yet again as he nervously placed his wings around his body. But what he did not know is Jewel was only kidding this time, and was only saying this to see him in fear.

She moved closer to him when he was not looking and touched his wing, causing him to jump slightly. Jewel moved her face close towards Blu and pecked the side of his beak before whispering into his ear as she backed away. "You're so cute when you're scared."

Blu found the energy to calm down a little after hearing this, but he will felt somewhat scared of her. He thought back to yesterday when he had told Jewel the news about them babysitting Rafael's children, and it did not make her very happy.

* * *

**_One day earlier_**

_Blu struggled for air as Jewel had him pinned down in the middle of the nest with her left talon placed on his back while she kept her right talon gripped on his throat, almost chocking him to death. "What do you mean we're babysitting Rafael's kids?! Are you crazy?"_

_"Jewel-can't...breath." Blu coughed out, still struggling for air as his eyes were going red slightly._

_"Sorry." she apologized, losing her grip a little so he could breathe at least before returning to the previous subject. "Now, like I was saying, why, Blu? Why didn't you tell me first?"_

_"Jewel, Rafael is a friend, and he has done so much for us since we have met him." Blu explained, staring it his beloved wife with only his left eyeball. "Besides, you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."_

_"But Blu, you know what they are like." Jewel reminded, placing both of her wings back to her sides but still keeping her grip on her pinned-down husband. "Couldn't he have asked someone else? Like, I don't know, Nico, Arlene, Kipo?"_

_"Jewel, I know you're afraid a little, but Rafael would have done the same for us, and he has taken care of our kids when we wanted to." Blu explained, causing some slight relief from Jewel that did make her think about it for a few seconds. "It's just for one night. And after that, we're scot-free."_

_"You do have a point." Jewel admitted, placing a wingtip to her chin while Blu sighed in relief that he may have just talked some sense into her and lived. She sighed, knowing that her husband was right as usual. "Alright, we'll do it, but you can be the one to play with them."_

_"Why me?" Blu inquired, not wanting to play with the toucan kids due to the fact their kind of 'playing', was completely different. "What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to be the one who gets their dinner." Jewel answered, finally releasing her grip from his throat and back, and sitting back down in the nest they shared. She placed her wingtip towards Blu's chest as he sat back up from being pinned down. "So that leaves you with playing duty."_

_"Fine." he sighed, knowing there was no way he could win this argument. He then rubbed his neck where Jewel had gripped him where he could feel pain. "That really hurt, Jewel. Ohh, what if this leaves a scar?"_

_"Stop whining." she ordered, placing her wings around her clumsy lovehawk and laying him down in her lap in some way to apologize for pinning him down. "It didn't hurt you that hard. Just relax and stop complaining so much."_

_"Okay, okay, I won't." Blu obeyed, cuddling his head into her lap, closing his eyes as she stroked his head feathers with a single wingtip. "But next time you're angry at me, please don't pin me down again."_

_"Sure." Jewel smirked, deep down, this was all lie, and she would do this again if Blu did something stupid like this a second time. "Whatever you say, lovehawk."_

* * *

_**Present time**_

Blu dazed out of his flashback as he and his wife waited for the Toucan's to arrive, and the worst part was he was the one who had to play games with them later. He sure hoped Jewel may have forgotten this, but that was unlikely. She had the mind of an Elephant.

Before long, the lovebirds were greeting by a familiar friend, but it was not Rafael. It was their small canary friend Nico, who now looked fully healed and could fly again. He landed into their tree hollow and bowed down to them in a friendly matter with his bottle-cap in his wing. "Hey, Blu, Jewel."

"Nico, good to see you." Jewel said sweetly, not believing how long it has been since they last saw him.

"You too guys." Nico agreed, but his expression soon changed as a smirk rose across his beak, and he moved to the side of the hollow while talking in a sing-song voice. "Guys, look whose ba-a-a-a-c-k!"

Blu and Jewel looked confused to who he was referring to until suddenly, a familiar red-crested cardinal landed down into their tree hollow and took a bow to them. The lovebird's eyes widened with huge smiles across his their beaks. "PEDRO!?"

"Hey, guys!" Pedro greeted, flying towards them where he noticed both of them did not look that different since the last time he saw them.

"How is this possible?" Blu gasped, one-hundred percent sure that no-one could survive a height like that, especially someone of Pedro's size.

"It's a long story." Pedro answered, rubbing the back of his head slightly while he looked towards the blue macaw kids, who were hiding shyly behind their mother, confused about who this bird was, present in their home. "Hey, these must be your kids."

Despite being shocked about Pedro being alive, Jewel decided it was time for him to meet her children. She beckoned for her children to come on out while she smiled, and gave them a little push with her wing. "Kids, remember your Uncle Pedro we told you about?"

The four kids nodded in response.

"Well, this is him" Jewel introduced, smiling as her kids moved closer to their long-lost uncle that they heard so much about from their parents. "Pedro, this is Rey, Azul, Crystal, and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Pedro." Crystal greeted smiling.

"We have heard so much about you, Uncle Pedro!" Rey said, jumping with excitement as he hugged his Uncle's rounded tummy.

"I've heard about you too, kiddo." Pedro replied, playfully ruffling Rey's head with his wing. "I would love the stay and get to know you all a little better, but me and Nico got to set up a party at the club for Rafael and Eva's anniversary."

"Rafael knows you're alive?" Blu inquired as he watched Jessica hide behind his wing shyly from the two samba birds.

"Yeah, we went to see him before coming here." Nico answered for Pedro, placing his bottle-cap back across his head. He once again took his bottle-cap off and on in a friendly matter as he and Pedro flew back outside of their home. "We'll see you around, guys!"

"Goodbye, Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro!" the kids simultaneously called out to their Uncles as they flew away into the distance.

"Bye!" Blu called out to them, waving a wing to bid farewell before taking a breath, possible from the shock Pedro was back. "I can't believe he's alive, Jewel."

"Me, too." Jewel agreed, despite the fact she was not there to witness the events due to her being under the control of the Angelus. "Blu, do you still think back to that day?"

"How could I not, Jewel?" Blu asked, taking his memory back to when that tragic day happened, the day he lost a friend forever, or that's what he thought at least. "It haunted me forever. I could only watch."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_The Angelus began to loosen her grip a little on Nico and Pedro. "Make a choice, Blu: Tweety or Tubby?"_

_Blu gulped once again, and chattered his beak, wiggling his wingtips nervously. "No, please! Let them go, they haven't done nothing to you!"_

_"Ok, Blu. I'll make this easy for you." the Angelus said, she suddenly released her grip on Nico and Pedro, and watched them both fall to the ground. "Go and get them."_

_"NO!" Blu screamed, jumping off the cliff, towards the ground, desperately trying to save his friends. Blu flew down as fast as he could to save them; unfortunately Pedro was too far in front to keep up with; you could hear his screams echoing as he plummeted towards the ground. Blu grabbed Nico just in time, and quickly un-tied him._

_"Nico, are you OK?" Blu inquired._

_"Pedroooooooo, no!" Nico yelled, with tears coming in his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry, Nico." Blu said comforting._

_"She killed him!" Nico cried._

_"Nico, listen to me!" Blu said. "You have to stay strong. Now run, get out of here!"_

_Nico obeyed and quickly departed away from the cliffs. After the Canary was gone, Blu flew back on top of the cliffs, only to see the Angelus laughing, perched on top of a tree branch._

* * *

**_Present time_**

Blu dazed out from his flashback as he and Jewel turned their attention to outside of their home where wings flapping was heard coming their way, and they knew it was time for a very, very bad day. _"Oh, boy. Okay, stay strong, Blu."_ he breathed in while talking in his thoughts, trying to make himself look buff. _"You can do this. You're like three times their strength."_

The blue macaws were greeted by Rafael and Eva, who flew inside their tree hollow with their kids followed by them closely. The two toucans had done their feathers up nice, making themselves look perfect for their anniversary.

"Blu, Jewel, me and Eva cannot thank you enough for this." Rafael gave his gratitude as his eighteen children landed beside him; acting all sweet and innocent, but deep down, Blu and Jewel knew what they were like.

"Oh, it was fine." Jewel assured, deep down, she just wanted to get out of here as soon as she could.

"We promise to take good care of them." Blu promised, looking towards the young toucans, who stared at him with their big adorable eyes. _"Awww-no, Blu! That's just what they want!"_

Eva knelt down to her eighteen children and gave them specific rules to follow while in the care of the blue macaws. "Now, you kids be good for your Aunt Jewel and Uncle Blu. Understand?"

The eighteen toucans nodded in response.

"Good." she smiled, kneeling back up to full height before she twirled around and danced into her husband's grip. "Ready to go, my pudgy papaya?"

"You get I am, my juicy little mango." Rafael answered, extending his wings out as he and his wife took flight from out of the blue macaw family's home, leaving their eighteen children in their care.

After they were out of sight completely, the toucan kids gazed towards their babysitters, who looked somewhat fearful. One of the toucans, who seemed to be the leader of their little group, jumped up and raised his wing towards Blu and Jewel. "ATTACK!"

"Oh, dear!" Blu gasped, not having the chance to escape when the kids tackled him and Jewel to the ground, jumping on them like a bouncy trampoline.

"You see what you get us into, Blu?" Jewel accused, grunting slightly as one of the kids were pulling on her eyelids.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far side of the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro, the two dark macaws had just arrived outside of an underground hideout, home to a familiar face, and possibly, their new leader for now. Both of them trembled in fear, not sure if they thought this through or not.

"You ready?" the smart macaw asked his partner, who merely shuck his head before answering.

"No." he answered, but his refusal was no use as he was ended up being grabbed by his partner.

"Yes you are." the smart macaw countered, dragging his partner's wing and leading him towards the entrance to the underground hideout. "Look, we just ask for his help until we get a new leader. Relax, he use to have his own army."

"What was his name?" the stupid macaw inquired, not bothering to put up much of a struggle to get free from his partner's grip.

"I think his name was Vadin." the smart macaw answered, knocking on the door with a single talon, hoping he still lived her. "Last time I heard, he's been hiding low with some yellow and blue macaw girl as a partner."

* * *

**Doesn't look like Blu and Jewel are going to have a good time today. :D stay tuned for chapter 5, ladies and gentleman. Let's hope Blu and Jewel, and their kids can survive being with the toucan kids for the day.**


	5. Babysitting and the proposal

**Darkness Reborn**

**Here I bring you chapter 5, folks, and I hope you will all stick around for more. Enjoy the story, ladies and gentleman. I was meant to update yesterday, but I had to clean my apartment and do some shopping, and by the time I was done, I just had no energy to continue. Sorry**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy, and thank for reviewing. :D**

* * *

The following day, the little eighteen toucans had eventually got bored of torturing their babysitters so they decided to go outside of the tree hollow and play around for a while until their parents go back. The blue macaw kids did not want to play with them and decided to stay with their parents.

Blu and Jewel had just finished checking themselves for any more injuries the toucan kids may have left from their attacks.

"Oh, it took my forever to get those tail feathers perfect." Blu complained, rubbing his wing against his chest feathers where the toucan kids had taken some bites out of his feathers.

"Hey, it was your idea to take care of them." Jewel reminded, sighing as she rubbed her talons with her wings. After she was done checking her injuries, she placed her wings upon Blu's shoulders and gave him a little push towards the hollow exit/entrance.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Blu asked, trying to halt himself by digging his claws into the ground, but his wife was stronger and easily continued to push him.

"You have to play with them, remember?" Jewel reminded, finally getting him to the hollow exit/entrance where the toucan kids could be seen outside, looking like they were planning something evil like usual. She leaned forward and pecked the side of Blu's beak with a smirk across her beak. "Good luck, lovehawk."

Blu gulped as he extended his wings out from his sides before he carefully jumped out from the tree hollow, and began to slowly descend towards the ground, praying for a miracle while expecting the worse to happen. He was soon spooked when the toucan kids all gathered around him, and placed his wings up to his body cautiousness. _"Okay, Blu, take a deep breath. Just got to...Hold out...Oh, boy, this is not going to end well. _Uh, hey there, kids."

"Are you coming to play with us, Uncle Blu!?" one of the toucan kids inquired, jumping towards him slightly that caused Blu to back away a little in fear.

"Uh, y-y-eah, yes I am." Blu stuttered, his break trembling in fear. "What do you want to play?"

"We have a game, Uncle Blu!" one of the female toucan kids answered, smiling across her big beak in a cute yet evil way.

"Oh, y-you do." Blu replied trying to put on a smile on his beak as the kids moved in closer towards him slightly. "And what is this game?"

The toucan kids did not reply to him. Instead, a couple of them flew into the air, holding rope in their talons that they somehow had found. All eighteen of them smiled as they moved in on him from every side in a circle figure.

Blu gulped a second time, realizing he was cut off in every way possible with no escape route. He placed his wings up to his chest while closing his eyes, not bothering to try and escape. "Oh, dear."

Back in the tree hollow, Jewel had her wings around her children, who were slightly frightened from the toucan kids, seeing what they did to their parents, but lucky for them, they were not harmed in anyway. "Now, now, kids. There is nothing to worry about. You father is out there now, playing with them."

"JEWEL!"

Jewel jumped slightly at the sound of her husband screaming her name for help. She took her wings from around her children and walked over towards the hollow exit/entrance to investigate. She peaked her head out from the tree hollow before chuckling where she caught the sight of Blu being pinned to the ground with rope tied around his body and talons. "Oh, Blu."

"Hey, kids, this is against my full rights as a bird." Blu said to them, but they did not seem to take any notice of him and kept him pinned down to the ground. "Now, untie me."

The toucan kids ignored his request and began to jump up and down on his back, causing him to grunt in pain each time they stepped on him like a trampoline, laughing slightly as the continued to bounce on him.

"Okay, but no biting at least, please?" Blu requested, managing to turn his head slightly where he could see them still jumping down on him for fun. He sighed, knowing this was not going to be over soon. "Great, just great."

* * *

Meanwhile, far from the home of the blue macaw family, the two dark macaws were both sitting on small comfortable chairs as they looked towards the red-bellied macaw named Vadin, who was pacing up and down slowly while rubbing his two wingtips together on his right wing.

In the room with him was Kate, who was sitting on another chair across from the two dark macaws, and there was a couple of green-winged macaws (AKA, brotherhood members that worked for Vadin) guarding the area.

After moments of silence, Vadin sat down in his chair behind his desk after thinking about their proposal. He pressed his wings together as he leaned them against the desk. "So, let me get this straight: you want me to be in charge of your world until we find a new leader, and in return, your army helps protects us, and follows my orders, and we get to stay in your castle?"

"That's the deal." the smart macaw replied, winking towards his partner (who he told to keep quiet the entire conversation) with his left eye. "Will you do it then?"

"Hmmm. Alright." Vadin accepted their offer and decided to become their temporary leader for now. He stood up from his desk and using his power, he dashed towards the two dark macaws with a grin across his beak. "You have yourself a deal."

"Awesome!-I mean, thank you, sir." the smart macaw thanked, preparing to use his one and only power to take everyone back to the World of Darkness where they could begin their operation. "Now, if you want, we can get going."

"Of course." Vadin agreed, placing his wing onto the dark macaw's shoulders before they left. "But first, tell me, how is the Angelus these days?"

"We tried to get to her, but her castle is too strong." the smart macaw explained, putting down his wing before he could need to activate the porthole. "We know she's hiding something in there, but we don't know what."

"Don't worry about that." Vadin assured, beckoning for the dark macaw to continue what he was doing. "I have the perfect plan for her. Leave that to me."

* * *

Back at the blue macaw's family tree hollow, almost a full day had passed since the blue macaws had been taking are of the toucan kids.

While Blu stayed there to watch them and his own children, Jewel had just gotten back after getting eighteen different types of fruits for the toucan kids, and she had to admit it had tired her out so much, her wings felt like they were going to drop off at any moment.

She landed down near the jungle ground and set down the food wrapped around in leaf. She collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion while the toucan kids did not wait a second and zoomed over to the fruits, acting like they had not eaten for an entire year.

"Oh, that was a long flight." Jewel spoke to herself, leaning herself up where she saw Blu, who had finally been untied from the toucan kids, but he looked as tired as she did. She got up and approached her husband by walking, too tired to use her wings for the rest of the day, before sitting down beside him on a log. "Hey, Blu. You okay?"

"Yeah, the finally decided to untie me." Blu answered, rubbing his wings slightly where there was rope marks from how tight the rope was. "Oh, this has been one day I'll remember for the rest of my life."

"Relax, look." she nudged him slightly and gestured her wing towards the sky where dusk had risen, meaning it was almost night time, and that means Rafael and Eva would be here soon to pick up their children. "It's almost night time. We made it."

He followed her wing to confirm she was indeed correct; it was almost night time, and this nightmare of theirs would finally be over. "Oh, so it is...Jewel, listen, I'm sorry for getting us in this mess in the first place."

"Blu, its okay, I'm not mad." Jewel assured her, shushing him from apologizing further by placing her wingtip against the top of his beak. "Don't worry your nerdy little tail feathers about it. We survived, and now it's almost over."

Blu smiled and nodded slightly in response, happy Jewel did not harbour and ill towards him for agreeing to this whole situation. He soon looked up towards the sky where two figures could been seen flying their way, and it did not take a genius for Blu to know who they were. "Jewel, the nightmare is officially over."

"I see them." she grinned, also seeing Rafael and Eva flying towards them. She thought to herself while sighing in relief. _"Oh, it's finally over. Good, I need to just relax for the rest of this day."_

* * *

After Rafael and Eva had collected their little trouble makers and took them back home, Blu and Jewel decided to congratulate each other on a day well done before they went to bed for the door, extremely exhausted from the long day of babysitting.

The blue macaw kids had fallen asleep instantly, they too tired from today.

Blu and Jewel both laid down next to each other in their nest, staring upon the ceiling of their home with their wings placed behind their heads. They both sighted together, feeling their eyes closing on their own.

"Well, this was one crazy day, Blu." Jewel admitted, rolling around onto her left side with her wing placed at the side of her face.

"It could have been worse." Blu added, rolling onto his side the same way as Jewel as he moved his feathery wings around her, pulling himself closer to her as he snuggled into her feathers. "But we did it."

"Yeah, I know." Jewel replied, resting her head down against Blu's neck, ready for a goodnight's sleep in her husband's warmth.

"I'm glad I have you, Jewel." Blu admitted, closing his eyes as he held her in bear hug, rubbing his head against her neck slightly. "You're my one and only bird, and I would not trade you for any other blue macaw, despite we are the last."

"Yeah..." she trailed off, her face looking somewhat fearful and guilty.

"Is something wrong, Jewel?" Blu inquired, leaning his head up where he noticed Jewel's worried expression by her voice.

"Blu, listen." Jewel said, turning herself around in Blu's wings to meet his face. "There's something I need to tell you...Something important..."

Blu arched an eyebrow, confused about what she wanted to tell him that could be so important after they had been together for more than a year. "O-k, sure. What's on your mind? Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, well..." she sighed as she placed the side of the wing near Blu's face, stroking it softly with a single wing. I just wanted to tell you...You weren't my first."

Saying this, Blu seemed shocked and somewhat hurt, but he quickly shrugged it off before Jewel would notice. He replied to her in a calm voice, trying to keep himself from overreacting. "I-I-I wasn't your first?"

"No...I had a boyfriend, don't worry, we never became mates. In fact, he wasn't really much of a boyfriend, more like a close friend, we never kissed or anything." Jewel added, and this caused Blu to sigh in relief, realizing that they could not have been together long if they were only boyfriend and girlfriend. She took a deep breath and continued her story. "His name was Roberto, he was kind, tough, and treated me like a princess...He was like the son by dad never head...But, we had an argument one day because I saw him with another girl...I flew away from my tribe to calm down for a while without anyone noticing...And when I got back, they were gone...All of them...Everyone was dead, and...And..."

Blu knew she had told too much, and her eyes were now feeling up with tears, crying from the hurtful memories that she had to bring up. He did not care about her ex-boyfriend, and comforted her with a hug, allowing her to cry into his chest. "Its okay, Jewel, I understand. I don't care about that. Shhhh, shhhh, its okay."

"Blu, you're so kind for understanding." Jewel replied, raising a smile as tears continued to roll down from her eyes. She tried her tears for a few seconds before resting her head against Blu's chest. "I just thought I would get it off my chest."

"I know." Blu whispered, planting a kiss against her head as she patted her back a couple of times, calming her down before she would end up waking up any of the kids. "It's okay. Try to get some sleep. Don't worry; I'm not angry, I promise."

She nodded slightly and tried to get some sleep by resting her head against Blu's chest, hoping she could get some sleep without worry about the past. Jewel whispered to Blu one more time before closing her eyes, preparing to hopefully enjoy a goodnight's sleep. "Thank you, Blu...I love you...Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Jewel. I love you." Blu smiled, holding her close as he rested his head above hers, drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Sorry I did not update yesterday, I was busy all day, so I hope I made up for it for this chapter. As you can see, Jewel mentioned Roberto, who is a character that will be featured in Rio 2, and for people who do not like him, don't worry, I won't be adding him in. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. The tables have turned

**Darkness Reborn**

**Here I bring you chapter 6, ladies and gentleman. Enjoy, and I would have updated yesterday, but it was Carnaval where I was, and I wanted to go out and enjoy myself.**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone, and for those who do not like Roberto, don't worry, he will not be in this story, nor will any of the new Rio 2 characters.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Shortly after the deal with the dark macaws, the former brotherhood leader Vadin had traveled to the World of Darkness, taking charge of their world until they could vote on a better leader. Along with him was Kate, having her as his assist due to her power to change forms.

When they arrived through the portal, the two dark macaws escorted Vadin through the Darkness castle, giving him a tour of the place until they eventually made it to the throne room.

The smart macaw knelt down to Vadin in a respectful way, and gestured his right wing towards the throne chair. "And this is the throne room. We hope it is too your liking?"

Vadin did not reply to the dark macaw like he was not even there. Instead, he approached behind the throne chair where he studied the wall, placing the side of his face against it, knocking on it slightly with his talon. "Hmmm. This sounds weak."

"Uh, that's been there for years." the stupid macaw assured, looking towards the red-bellied macaw all curious-like. "Lord Nexus would have mentioned if something was there."

"Now, it does sound weak." Vadin admitted, shifting his attention back towards the throne chair where something interesting caught his attention fully, something that he had to look at. He ducked near the throne chair and pressed his wing down against the ground where the ground-like-switch had caused the wall he was standing on to open up, revealing a secret room.

Vadin smirked as he walked towards the secret room, having a strong feeling that he may have just found some thing valuable.

The smart macaw and stupid macaw could only watch in shock with their beaks dropped, completely puzzled about a secret room even being there in the first place.

The stupid macaw struggled to get his words out from his beak, trying to figure out what to say next as his wing shock in shock. "B-B-ut how? I-I-I? How long has that room been there?"

"I-I have no idea myself." the smart macaw admitted, walking closer towards the secret room where Vadin had gone into, wanting to see what was in there. He looked back towards his partner, who stood there in shock, and waved his wing to call him over. "Let's go and have a look."

The two partners walked together into the secret room together where a bright light could be seen closely in there. They both walked in together, a couple of feet from Vadin before their eyes met something they never expected to see in here.

The stupid macaw had fainted from shock, but as for the smart macaw, his eyes widened in shock while he kept s close eye on Vadin, who looked more happy than shocked. "The-The Orb of Darkness!"

"Indeed it is, my friend." Vadin agreed, grinning in amazement as he held the Orb up in both of his wings, smiling slightly as he could see his reflection on his face, but his smile dropped for a second where he saw a scar across his eye from the battle with Blu a long time ago. He soon turned his attention back to the dark macaws, and by the looks of his face, he was happy. "Now, let us make a plan, shall we, gentleman?"

"What are you going to do, sire?" the smart macaw asked, while he helped his partner stand back up onto his talons.

Vadin remained silent for a couple of seconds, staring closely into the Orb. He smiled as he declared his plan of action, and by the look on his face, he looked determined. "We are going to the World of Light."

* * *

**Oh, no, Vadin has found the Orb of Darkness, and just what does he have planned? Let's find out soon. Sorry this was short, but like you read above, it's Carnaval here until the 4th of March, and it is tradition here to take part.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. The blue macaws in the city of Rio

**Darkness Reborn**

**Chapter 7 has arrived, everybody. I hope I did not keep all of you waiting for too long. But for those who were patient, I thank you for waiting, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter would have been a little earlier, but because of something stupid, I lost it all and had to start again which annoyed my greatly.**

**But it's okay, and I managed to get it done in time. Want to know why? Because a silent Rico, is a more concentrated Rico. :D**

* * *

The next day back in Rio de Janeiro, Blu had convinced his family to leave the Jungle for the day and spend some time in the city of Rio de Janeiro. Despite Blu now being a wild and free bird just like his wife, he still had some domesticated life left in him, and he wanted to teach his children the same things he did.

When they arrived in the city, the blue macaw family landed down on a nearby building to rest after the long flight through the jungle, needing a rest for a few minutes. Blu was the only one who was still pumped with energy inside of him. He took out a small mini camera he borrowed from Linda to take some pictures of his family which he did seconds later.

Jewel looked towards her clumsy husband, and sighed, not believing he brought all that ridiculous human stuff with him. She looked towards Blu, who took a couple of pictures of his children standing together. "Blu, do you have to take pictures of me and the kids?"

"Awww, come on, Jewel." Blu complained, clicking the camera as he prepared to take more pictures himself and the family. "Someday we're going to look back on these and laugh. For example, what about when the kids are adults? Don't you wanna remember what they use to look like when they were small and cute?"

Saying this, the kids had caught his attention and crossed their wings, giving their father and saucy look with not-amused faces on them.

Jewel raised her wingtip up and was about to say something to her husband, until the realized that he was right as usual, and she placed her wing back to her side and lowered her head down. "Okay, okay, Blu, I guess you're right. Just don't take pictures every five minutes or so."

"I can do that, Jewel." Blu assured, as he looked towards his four children, who began yawning, tired from the flight here, and the fact they had to get up so early. "Hey, kids, don't fall asleep now. There's still a full day ahead of us."

"But we're tired, Dad!" Rey complained, rubbing his eyes with both of his wings in an attempt to keep himself awake.

"We have to get up at six in the morning!" Crystal reminded, lowering her head down as her eyelids began to close on their own.

Blu placed his wingtip to his chin as he began to think of an idea he could use to keep his children awake for the entire day. A smile raised across his beaks when he thought of the perfect idea he could use to keep Rey, Azul, Crystal, and Jessica awake.

He knelt down to their height and caught their attention as a grin raised on his beak. "Hey, kids, remember those vanilla ice-creams I got for you a while back?"

Saying this, the kid's expression soon changed from a tired one to an enthusiastic one. All four of them paid close attention to their father as they nodded their heads in response.

"Well, how about if you're good, I promise I will get you all an ice-cream each." Blu promised, smiling as he patted each of his children's heads.

The blue macaw kids jumped for joy as they danced around on the spot they were standing on, no longer feeling tired. "YA! YAAA! ICE-CREAM!"

"Alright, settle down, kids." Blu smiled, looking back towards Jewel, who was not amused that her children were eating something made by humans, but nevertheless, she was glad it made them happy, and she smiled as she folded her wings together and winked towards her husband.

Blu then stood back up and turned the camera onto automatic mode. He quickly ran towards his family and placed his wings around his family, holding them close as they camera prepared to take a picture.

"Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel inquired, feeling her head rub against Blu's shoulder as he held her close.

"Family picture." Blu smiled, keeping his eyes locked towards the camera, ready for the perfect picture. "Everyone smile."

_"Oh, boy."_ Jewel thought, rolling her eyeballs around, still thinking Blu taking pictures was kind of silly, but she did smile for the camera.

Blu waited until the camera flashed and took a picture of the entire family before he picked up his camera and looked into it where he saw he had indeed taken the perfect photo. He placed the mini camera back into the small backpack he had been carrying, and pulled out a mini map of the city of Rio de Janeiro, trying to decide where to go next. "Hmmm, okay, where shall we go next?"

"Let's go to the beach!" Rey suggested, wanting to go to his favourite place every time they had taken a flight out of the jungle.

"No, to the bookstore!" Crystal argued, tugging her fathers' wing slightly, wanting to build up her intelligence more to be just like her father.

"No, let's go the club!" Azul said, loving nothing more but to dance, just like his mother.

Blu smiled as his three children jumped for joy. His youngest daughter was not really concerned to where they were going, along with her mother who thought the same. He looked down at his children and put his wings in an attempt to calm them down. "Alright, alright, kids, settle down. We will have time to do all of those, but for now, how about we get something to eat?"

"From the city?" Jewel asked, turning her head to the side in confession for a moment. "Don't humans have to pay for food here?"

"I know." Blu smiled, placing his wing over Jewel as he danced around for a brief moment before standing on the edge of the building, looking down at the city. He had an idea to get some food without any trouble at all. "People around here like to throw fruits away because they aren't "Perfect", and tend to leave them on the side of the streets. So we swoop down, take a couple, and no-one will notice. It's not like it's stealing or anything. They weren't going to sell them anyway, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, Blu, we get it." Jewel said, shushing him from explaining further as she extended her wings back out from her sides, preparing to fly down and get those fruits Blu was talking about. "I'll go down and get them, the rest of you wait here."

Blu watched as she stood at the edge of the building, preparing to fly. He got behind her and placed his wings onto her shoulders, showing concern for her, as he almost ended up pushing her off. "Jewel, you sure you wanna go down on your own? It can be scary out there."

"Blu, you are sweet for carrying about me." Jewel admitted, turning her head around to peck the side of Blu's beak that caused him to blush slightly since their kids were not too far away. "But I'm a big girl, and I have taken care of myself before."

Blu was about to say something else, but no matter what he would say, he knew Jewel was one free-spirited bird who could kick anyone's butt any day, and she could take care of herself in situations. "Okay, Jewel, I guess you're right. But please be careful."

"I will, lovehawk. I will only be a couple of minutes." she reassured, pecking the side of Blu's cheek one more time before spreading her wings and taking flight, heading down into the city of Rio de Janeiro.

Blu watched as the most beautiful bird in the world to him flew away into the distance, soaring through the sky like the angel she was. He loved Jewel with all his heart and would not dare let Jewel go again, and he knew she may look mean and aggressive sometimes on the outside, but in the inside, she was a loving, caring person, who now had a husband and four children to be with.

Blu soon dazed out of his thoughts when one his children were heard calling out to him. He turned around where the blue macaw kids were hugging a familiar canary and cardinal around their stomachs, almost crushing the small birds. "Nico, Pedro!"

"Hey, Blu." Nico greeted, trying to wiggle his way free from Rey and Crystal who were hugging him closely on the ground. He attempted to crawl away but found that he could not escape the little chick's grips no matter how much he tried. "Okay, guys, hugs over. Let me go, now."

"Yeah, we didn't come all this way to get tackled by you little rascals!" Pedro teased, playfully rubbing his wing against Azul, who hugged Pedro's rounded stomach, not wanting to let him go.

"Alright, kids, you have had your fun with your uncles." Blu decided, picking up his children in his wings and setting them down aside of him. He helped the two reunited best friends back onto their talons. "Hey, guys. What brings you here?"

"Just going for a fly around the city until we saw you five." Nico answered, picking up his newly bottle-cap off from the ground and placing it back across his head, trying to angel it just right so it did not fall off. "We've been busy."

"Busy doing what, exactly?" Blu inquired.

"Making some new songs, or course!" Pedro stated like it was obvious, dancing around on a single wing around his blue macaw friend. He moved his way towards his best friend as they both folded wings and moved towards each other back-to-back.

"We wrote a new one, recently!" Nico said, lifting his wings to the top of his head before spreading both of them down like a rainbow shape. "We call it _Lady_."

"Lady?" Blu repeated, turning his head to the side recently. "Cool name."

"Why don't you guys drop by at the club later?" Nico asked before he smiled when he got a positive answer from the blue macaw kids, but as for the father, he did not reply. "The club's closed today. Just me, Pedro, Kipo, the band, and Dimitri."

"Um, maybe we'll stop by later." Blu answered, rubbing the back of his head slightly with his feathery wing. He looked back at their wings, who gave their father the sad eye look. Normally, Blu would not fall for that, but with all of them doing it, it was impossible to say "no". He smiled as he shifted his attention back to the samba birds. "Okay, we will drop by later."

"Great to hear!" Nico replied, jumping back into the air before he and Pedro took flight, and made their way back into the sky, flying away from the blue macaw family. He called back to Blu before him and Pedro was out of voice range. "Tell Jewel we said "Hi!" for us, Blu! _Bem-vindo_ to the city again! (Welcome!)"

"Yeah, _bem-vindo!_" Blu called in return, waving his wing to the canary while he thought to himself about the same word Nico had said to him when they first me. _"I still have no idea what bem-vindo means. I'll have to get Jewel to teach me more Portuguese lessons."_

* * *

The following day, the blue macaw family had done EVERYTHING Blu had wanted to during their visit to the city. The visited the beach where they met Rafael and his family, they went to the bookstore where Linda was kind enough to let them stay for a while; they also went skate boarding with some bird-size skateboards.

They did many things that their wings felt like they were about to fall off, but they still had one more things to do, and that was to pay Nico and Pedro a visit at the samba club, and maybe do a little bit of dancing while they were there.

When they arrived, the blue macaws perched their talons down onto the hard concrete ground. Blu adjusted his bag as he looked back at his four children, who all had an ice-cream each in their wings, licking the sweet taste out from them.

"Enjoying those ice-creams, kids?" Blu asked, but he did not get an exact reply and merely got a slight nod from them.

"Blu, that better not make them sick later." Jewel warned, recalling the last time Blu had gave their children some cookies that left them unwell for a week.

"Jewel, relax, it's just ice-cream." Blu assured, taking Jewel's wing and leading her into the samba club. "Now let's go inside and see Nico and Pedro."

The blue macaws walked into the samba club where they were greeted by Nico and Pedro, who flew up into the air while the stage light was set down on them, causing them both to cover their eyes for a moment.

"Blu! Jewel! You guys made it!" Nico called out to them, perching himself down in front of the two lovebirds.

"Yeah, just like we promise." Blu smiled, keeping an on his children as led them over to the bar so they would not get in the way during Nico and Pedro's song, and to let them finish their ice-cream. "Do you both have your song ready?"

"Yep." Pedro answered, flying back towards the stage with Nico, clearing his vocals as he prepared to sing. "Wanna here it?"

"I don't see why not." Blu replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Alright!" Nico whooped, shifting his attention to the military macaw band, which were all carrying custom-made instruments. "Hit it, guys!"

The military macaw band began to play their instruments, giving the perfect beat for the two birds to sing their song. Nico and Pedro both danced around on the stage, performing different dance moves as they both sang together.

_Lady_  
_Hear me tonight_  
_'Cos my feeling_  
_Is just so right_

_As we dance_  
_By the moonlight_  
_Can't you see_  
_You're my delight_

Blu tapped his talon to the rhythm of the music, nodding his head side to side until he felt his body beginning to move on his own. He began to dance in circles as he spun both of his wings together, still nodding his head side to side.

_Lady_  
_I just feel like_  
_I won't get you_  
_Out of my mind_

While Blu was busy dancing like he was being controlled, Jewel left her children nearby and joined in on the dance floor with her husband. She spread out her wings and danced her wings and talons around in circles to the music.

_I feel loved_  
_For the first time_  
_And I know that it's true_  
_I can tell by the look in your eyes_

As Blu danced, he turned around where he accidentally bumped into Jewel, who was dancing too by spreading her wings out to the music. Jewel smiled as she giggled and playfully bumped him in return while they both danced in circles together, copying each other's foot movements with each step in perfect with each other's.

_Lady_  
_Hear me tonight_  
_'Cos my feeling_  
_Is just so right_

The two lovebirds spun around each other, and they both crossed each other. Blu stood behind Jewel with his wings spread, and Jewel had her back to him as she had her wings spread out too. Blu took her wing and turned her to his direction, both of them smiling to each other.

_As we dance_  
_By the moonlight_  
_Can't you see_  
_You're my delight_

_Lady_  
_I just feel like_  
_I won't get you_  
_Out of my mind_

The two lovebirds both spun around each other, constantly letting go and taking each other's wings over and over again for a couple of moments. It had been a while since they last went dancing together.

_I feel loved_  
_For the first time_  
_And I know that it's true_  
_I can tell by the look in your eyes_

_Lady_  
_Hear me tonight_  
_'Cos my feeling_  
_Is just so right_

Blu placed his right wing around Jewel, and she did the same by placing her left around Blu. They both held each other's wings with their free wings as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling as they danced in circles.

_As we dance_  
_By the moonlight_  
_Can't you see_  
_You're my delight_

"Blu, I want you to tell me something?" Jewel requested, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure." Blu smiled, looking into her turquoise eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"Did you ever do any dancing when you were living with Linda?" Jewel inquired, as Blu let go of her wing for a moment to let her dance a different way for a moment before they got back into their same dancing position. "You seem to be good at it."

_Lady_  
_I just feel like_  
_I won't get you_  
_Out of my mind_

"Truthfully, yes I did." Blu answered, twirling his wife around for a moment. "I watched a lot of dancing shows while at Linda's. And I always like to imagine what it would be like to dance with someone my own kind."

"Oh, well, that's nice I guess." she agreed, dancing back into his grip. Jewel leaned her beak to the side of his face and whispered closely to him. "But now you have a real girl, and she is never going to let you go again."

_I feel loved_  
_For the first time_  
_And I know that it's true_  
_I can tell by the look in your eyes_

_Lady (Lady)_  
_Hear me tonight (Hear my tonight)_  
_'Cos my feeling ('Cos my feeling)_  
_Is just so right (Is just so right)_

On the stage, Nico and Pedro watched as Blu and Jewel were dancing with each other, holding each other in their wings. The two samba birds jumped past each other, and got close to each other as they moved until their backs touched while continuing the rest of their song.

_Lady (Lady)_  
_I just feel like (I just feel like)_  
_I feel loved (I feel loved)_  
_For the first time (For the first time)_

_Lady (Lady)_  
_Hear me tonight (Hear me tonight)_  
_Can't you see (Can't you see)_  
_You're my delight (You're my delight)_

As the song was near an end, Blu looked into Jewel's eyes as he moved his wings around her back with a smile across his beak. "So, Jewel, what do you think of this song?"

"I like it." she admitted, placing both of her wings behind Blu's neck. "But not as much as the song they sang for us when we first met."

"Couldn't agree with more." Blu agreed, moving his face closer to her as they both kissed for a second.

_Lady (Lady)_  
_I just feel like (I just feel like)_  
_I won't get you (I won't get you)_  
_Out of my mind (Out of my mind)_

_Lady (Out of my mind)_  
_Hear me tonight (Hear me tonight)_  
_'Cos my feeling ('Cos my feeling)_  
_Is just so right (Is just so right)_

Nico and Pedro finished their song as they took a bow, despite no-one being there except for the blue macaws and the military macaw band, but those who were there did clap for them.

Blu and Jewel took their wings from each other and joined in on the applause, clapping their wings together for the two samba birds. To Jewel, this had just been another day, but for Blu, he was glad things were almost back to way they should be.

With Pedro being back, maybe the peaceful life Blu had dreamed of for so long was coming true.

* * *

**Chapter is completed, and damn this took a lot of energy out of me, but I was glad to do it. This would have been a little earlier, but I am still celebrating carnaval with my friends and family. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and peace out.**


	8. The warning

**Darkness Reborn**

**Here I bring you the next chapter, ladies and gentleman, and glad all of you loved the last chapter, and as for the song, a couple of you asked if I made it. No, I did not make, it's real song. I just like it. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter, and feel free to ask me any questions. And also, in case you did not know, yesterday was the one-year celebration of Rio the Darkness 3. :D**

* * *

At the Samba Club, the duo Nico and Pedro had just bidden their blue macaw friends farewell after singing their new song for them, and at the same time, getting the chance for Blu and Jewel to do some dancing with each other. When they were alone, they decided it was time to open up the club for the day, hoping to get some customers to celebrate the return of Pedro.

A couple of hours later, it did not take long for an entire amount of birds to enter the club and dance their tail feathers off, having the time of their lives. Tonight was one of the best nights the club was having, and they had almost twice as much customers as usual.

While in the club, Nico and Pedro decided to take a break from all the fun they were having so they went around backstage and into their little VIP room they liked to stay into rather than in the jungle with other birds. They were not domesticated of course, but they sure were wild when it came to samba.

"Man, tonight is wild!" Nico admitted, jumping down in one of the two small nests they made to sleep in.

"You can say that again!" Pedro whooped, jumping behind the minibar they had inside as he picked up some orange juice and poured it into a bird-size cup. "It feels so good to be back here, Nico."

"Same here." Nico agreed, placing both of his tiny wings behind the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Was so boring around here without you. Truth be told, I was thinking of just closing down the club. I didn't think it was a great without you here."

"Well, no worries there, buddy 'cause the samba master is back!" Pedro declared, lifting his cup up and drinking out its contents in one big swallow. "Ahh, refreshing. Now, what are you we going to do now?...Nico? Nico?"

Pedro looked back to where the canary was laying in his nest, sleeping peacefully; tired from all the partying that had been celebrating all night. He smiled as he too was feeling sleepy, but was not going out yet so left the VIP room, and went back into the club, leaving his best friend to rest for a while.

Meanwhile, back at the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, the blue macaw family had returned back to their home after a long day of fun together, and were almost getting ready to end their day. Inside of their tree hollow, Jewel had soon fallen asleep from the tiring day with Jessica tucked in her wings as they both slept peacefully.

As for Blu and the three older kids, they were still up, and Blu was keeping his children entertained by telling them the story of how he and their mother met. They had heard it before of course, but they loved that story and would hear Blu tell it over and over again.

"And then, your mother spread out her wings and took flight for the first time in weeks. I said my goodbyes to Linda before I left the tower and joined your mother in the air, and then we flew away into the jungle, living happily ever after." Blu finished as he looked down at his three children, who sat in front of him, listening carefully to his story.

"Awww, it gets better every time you tell it, Dad." Crystal admitted, wiping away a slight tear of happiness from her right eye with her wingtip.

"Yeah, that story was awesome!" Azul admitted, jumping up from where he was sitting as be began to make imagine himself there. "I also love the part where all of you had a war with the monkeys!"

"What story are you going to tell now, Dad?" Rey inquired, wanting to hear more stories from his father in an attempt to stay up longer.

But unfortunately for them, Rey's plan did not work. Blu chuckled slightly as he ruffled his youngest son on the head slightly with his wing. "I think that's enough story time for one day. It's time for bed, all of you have had a long day today, and you need your rest."

Azul and Crystal agreed to their father's request, and Rey was about to say something back until he realized arguing would be useless, and also agreed. The three kids all got comfortable in their family nest, tucking their heads in their wings.

Blu soon joined them, and hopped over his children to get to his beloved wife. He lay down behind her carefully, and moved his wings around her while she was sleep. He watched as she moved closer to him in her sleep, and he smiled as he rested his head down in the nest, holding his beloved close to him. Blu had soon fallen off into a deep, relaxing sleep, almost completely out of energy from the long day.

While the family of blue macaws slept, a few minutes had passed when Jewel had woken up from her peacefully, loving sleep. She blinked her eyes a couple of times where she saw her little baby cuddled up in her wings, and felt her husband's warmth around her.

Jewel yawned as she shifted her attention to the hollow exit/entrance. Her expression soon changed from a tired one into a spooked one as she gasped when she could have sworn she saw something standing by her home just for a second.

Could it just be her imagination playing up on her again, or was there really someone there spying on her and the rest of the family for a second. Whatever the reason was, Jewel had to find out right now in case there really was someone there.

She carefully got out from her husband's grip and set Jessica down in the nest as she tiptoed to the hollow exit/entrance, trying to make as less noise as possible, not wanting to wake anyone else up and worrying them about the current situation at hand.

Jewel got to the exit of the hollow and carefully descended towards the ground, flapping her wings as quiet as she could. She got to the ground and placed her wings to her sides while examining the area, carefully investigating for any sign of life of life that may be nearby without her even knowing. _"I could have sworn I saw something...If I did, who could this be?"_

Jewel spent a few minutes checking the area until he found nothing and sighed in relief, thinking it was just her imagination messing around with her the entire time. She was about to fly back up to her home until footsteps shot through her eardrums, and in the quick of an flash, she swiftly turned around where a figure lunged at her from the shadows.

Jewel did not have the time to react and ended up getting tackled towards the bottom of the three where her attacker placed one wing against her neck while covering her beak with the other, keeping her from calling for help or screaming. She attempted to break free and call out for Blu's help, but she could only mumble as she stared into her attackers fearsome eyes, fearing for the worse to happen.

Once she stopped struggled, her attacker, who had the figure of a bird, but he was wearing some kind of overalls. Her attacker was wearing silver accented armor across his body and wings, two metal wrist gauntlets just above his wingtips, wearing a belt across his waist and a sword holder belt across his chest to hold a sword on his back. And to top it off, he was wearing red hood followed by a red mask around his head and face, covering his identity up completely apart from his eyes.

Jewel had finally given up trying to escaping, discovering the figure had enhanced strength, being far stronger than her.

When she was now calm enough, the figure looked into her eyes as he slowly took his wing from around her beak, talking to her in a deep yet serious voice. "Do not scream, Jewel. I am not here to hurt you or your family."

_"How does he know my name?"_ Jewel thought, still in fear as her attacker took his wing from her beak at long last, allowing her to speak. "W-W-Who are you? What do you want?"

"Dark days are coming, Jewel." the mysterious figure warned, taking his grip from Jewel as he took a few steps back, knowing she was going to listen now. "There is going to be chaos spread against this entire city. The jungle will burn, your home will burn, and everyone you love and care for will be gone forever, burned to ashes."

"What do you mean?" Jewel inquired, rubbing one wing with the other nervously for a moment. "How? How is that possible? Me and Blu defeated all of our enemies."

"Not all of them." the mysterious figure countered, pulling out his sword for a moment that caused Jewel to jump a little, but luckily, he was only drawing some sort of symbol on the ground. He placed his sword back into his belt while turning his attention back to Jewel. "You see this symbol? This symbol represents the heroes who will save the day, and close the gates of darkness."

Jewel examined the symbol where it was a shape of a feather. She looked confused, wondering what this symbol could mean exactly. "I-I don't understand."

"In time, you will. When you see this symbol again, you will know it is time. But it is important that you keep this too yourself, too act to soon could lead to death and misery." the mysterious figure warned, taking a couple small balls that looked like smoke pellets to Jewel.

He threw the pellets to the ground, making himself disappear out of plain sight completely. As he vanished from Jewel's sighed, he called back one more thing to Jewel that she needed to know. "Darkness will be reborn, Jewel."

Jewel covered her eyes for a moment while coughing a couple of times due to the smoke. She waited for the smoke to be cleared out where the mysterious figure and the symbol that he drew with his sword into the ground was gone, vanished from her sight completely.

As much as she was scared and confused at this very moment, she suspected this mysterious figure may not be lying. After everything that happened back in the past, it may not be such a surprise that trouble was on its way.

For now, she decided to listen to this mysterious figure's warning and advice, and made her way back up to her home as quietly as she could, knowing that if she was caught by anyone, she could have no excuse for being outside in the dark.

Jewel made her way back into the nest and tiptoed her way back over to Blu and Jessica, who were still sleeping position, and Blu still seemed to think he was holding Jewel in his sleep. She carefully lay back down in front of him and placed his wings back over her, hoping she could get some sleep after the encounter she just experienced.

_"I...I don't understand what that person meant."_ Jewel thought to herself as she closed her eyes, trying to puzzle together what exactly had just happened moments ago. _"But what if he said is true? What if trouble is on the way, and what if the jungle is going to be attacked again?...I should tell Blu-no! No, Jewel, you can't. If what he says is true, I have to wait or else acting to soon will cause nothing but trouble. I hope I can figure this out soon."_

* * *

**Chapter is completed, folks. Who could this mysterious figure be, and what could he have meant by his warning and the symbol? Let us hope we can get some answers soon, and please feel free to review.**


	9. Strange nightmare

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, here I bring you the next chapter for "Darkness Reborn". I hope all of you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who has been following so far. I appropriate it. Anyway, long story short, enjoy the chapter, and if you do have any questions, feel free to let me know.**

* * *

The next morning, the blue macaw named Jewel slowly opened her eyelids where a blue figure could be seen standing over her. She blinked her eyes a couple more times to get her sight back where she was greeted by Blu, who smiled as he held a mango to her face. "Good morning to the most beautiful bird in the World. I got you breakfast in bed."

Jewel smiled in return until she just remembered about the event that happened the previous night, where she was ambushed by a mysterious figure, who warned her of great danger ahead. She accepted the mango from Blu into her wing while at the same time, trying to hide her worried expression. "T-Thanks Blu. That's sweet of you."

"Jewel, is everything okay?" Blu inquired, noticing how she was looking like she just saw a ghost. "You seem worried about something?"

"No, I'm fine, Blu, really." Jewel assured, deep down, she was lying, and following the mysterious figure's advice when he made it clear not to tell him until the time was right. She made up an excuse for now in an attempt to avoid the subject. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Blu was slightly puzzled about this, but he did believe her nevertheless and decided to drop the subject for now. "Okay, Jewel, it was just a dream, like you said." he knelt down and pecked the side of her beak.

Jewel sat up from where she was laying down and began eating her breakfast; hoping eating would calm her down from the situation the previous night. While she was eating, she could not help but check the tree hollow exit/entrance every two or three minutes, suspecting the stranger could return at any second without any of them even noticing.

After she was done eating, Jewel decided to go out for a while to think things over. She pecked Blu on the side of his beak when he was not looking before making her way to the hollow exit/entrance. "Blu, I just need to go out for a few minutes. Do you mind watching the kids?"

"Sure, honey, I can do that." Blu answered, handing out a small strawberry to Jessica, who took it off him slowly and began to eat slowly too. "Have fun."

She smiled before extending her wings out from her sides, taking flight into the jungle, flying past multiple trees as she flew quite faster than usual, paranoid that the stranger could be following her without her even noticing.

As she left, Blu could not help but wonder why she left. Surely he did not do anything to upset her, and even if he did, surely Jewel would tell him about it. For now, he turned his attention back to his children. Rey, Azul and Crystal were still sleeping, but Jessica had woken up nice and early.

He smiled as he moved closer to his little girl and watched her eat her breakfast. Every time he saw Jessica, he remembered back to the day when she was only a couple of days old, and he promised her he would let anyone or anything hurt her as long as he was too live, and so far, he kept that promise.

"Enjoying your breakfast, honey?" Blu smiled, stroking her head with his wingtip softly as she continued to eat her strawberry.

* * *

While she was flying, she studied her surroundings every three minutes or so, being more cautions than usually, heck, she was even being more paranoid than Blu normally would be at the moment. As she was flying, she felt her wings were beginning to tire out and she needed to land and rest up before continuing her flight.

Jewel landed down by a nearby river, desperate for some water at this very moment. She jumped down on her belly and dug her head into the water, taking a big gulp of water down her throat. She leaned her head back out from the water and splashed her face a couple of times, trying to calm herself down from the pressure. _"Okay, Jewel, just calm down. You're just being paranoid. Nothing's happening at this moment so all I need to do is wait...Wait for what though? I need to know if that stranger was telling the truth or not."_

As a few more minutes passed, Jewel finished cleaning herself up and stood back up onto her talons, preparing to get on her way until she was greeted by a couple of familiar faces, who did not look too happy to see her. She growled, recognizing them to be brotherhood members that use to work for Vadin. "What do you want?"

"Well, well, what do we have her?" one of them asked, walking towards her while the rest of his team (only two more of them) stayed where they were. He approached Jewel and extended his wing out to touch her, only for the female macaw to bite him in self-defensive. "Ow! That wasn't nice!"

Jewel attempted to escape in a hurry until she was stopped when something tight gripped her around her neck. She grabbed the rope against her neck and attempted to pull her way free. "Let me go!" she demanded, growling slightly.

"Now, now, don't struggle." the one who she bit said, smirking as the one who held her still dragged her over to a nearby tree. He watched his men lifted her wings above her head and tied rope around them and over the tree, keeping her wings secured above her, and to top off, they did the same with her talons.

She looked up and saw her secured wings restricted tight against the tree, and attempted the get free, but the rope was too tight against her wings, meaning she could not wiggle her way free. "Just let me go."

"Now, we would LOVE to do that, but that won't be happening anytime soon." he said, taking out a hidden blade from underneath his wing before he held it near her, and stroked it against her chest feathers. "Now, we're going to play a game. If you do what we say, you live. You don't, you die."

Jewel gulped, fearing for the worse as she trembled her beak in fear while replying to the brotherhood member, stuttering slightly. "J-J-Just tell me w-what you w-w-want from me?"

"The Orb of Light. Where is it!?" the brotherhood member demanded, yelling slightly to show he was serious.

"The Orb? I-I don't know where it is!" Jewel answered, but that was not good enough for them, and they suspected she may be lying to them. "I swear!"

"Don't lie to me!" the brotherhood member yelled, holding his blade against her neck, threatening to cut her throat if she did not cooperate with them. "We want to know, now! Where is the Orb!?"

"Look, I swear, I don't know where it is!" Jewel repeated, crying slightly as she feared this was where she was going to die, and she never even got the chance to see her family again. "Please, just let me go."

The brotherhood member growled as he leaned away from Jewel and handed his blade back to his partner, and exchanged it for something better: a whip. He straightens his whip before he prepared to use it an attempt to force Jewel to talk with physical pain.

"Now, let's try again, shall we?" the brotherhood member chuckled slightly as he took the whip and moved closer to Jewel. He placed his right wing onto her face, and stroked the side of her face with a single wingtip. "Just tell me what I want to know, and this can all be over right now."

"Please...I swear I don't know anything..." Jewel pleased, crying tears out from her turquoise eyes as she squirmed slightly. "Please, don't do this. Just let me go."

"Now, that's not a good answer." the brotherhood member replied, throwing out his whip with his free wing, preparing to use it before asking her one last time in a calm matter. "Okay, this is your last chance, lady, and I suggest you answer wisely."

Jewel remained silent for a few seconds as tears continued to roll down her eyes. She replied to the brotherhood member with the same answer yet again. "I-I don't know. Honest."

"That does it!" the brotherhood member yelled, standing back as lifted his whip up, preparing to slap it against her. "I tried to go easy on you, but now you leave me no choice!"

"NO!" she screamed, closing her eyes as the brotherhood member's whip struck down from above, heading straight for her face.

* * *

Jewel suddenly shot out of her day dreaming as she screamed, falling down on her back with her wings up in self-defense. She opened her eyes where she was laying next to the same river she head a drink out from. She sighed in relief, relaxing it was just a dream she had after falling asleep nearby.

"Oh, it was just a dream." she sighed, holding a wing to her chest where her heart was located. "I need to talk to someone about this, but I can't. If that that mysterious figure said was true, then I must wait until it's time. I guess I should go back home now. Maybe I should just stay at home for now.

* * *

**Jewel sure had a strange dream, but question is: what could it mean? I cannot be just a coincidence can it? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and feel free to review if you would not mind please. It helps me write quicker. **


	10. A blast from the past

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hey, everyone, how are you doing? I hope everyone is enjoy the rest of the story so far, and for those who like kid friendly stories, I have to warn that this story may be a little dark sometimes, but I won't go too far like blood or swearing, or anything major, so don't worry about that.**

* * *

The following day, Jewel had decided to go home after the dramatizing dream she had not too long ago, and this had left him quite shocked and afraid. She thought the best thing to do for now was to stay in her home and wait until either the mysterious figure returns, or that something bad happens to her home.

Inside her tree hollow, Jewel was laying down in her nest while lying on her side with her wings folded around her chest, and a nervous expression on her face. She did not know what to do and this moment, and she needed to tell someone (especially Blu). Her mind was telling her to tell him, but her heart was telling her not to.

It was like that old saying: "Between rock and a hard place".

But why was this happening to her and not for Blu? He was the hero out of all this on the other occasions, and all she did was pretty much nothing. To prove this, she remembered back to the day when all this began.

The first encounter was with the brotherhood members, and they were defeated by Blu and the Darkness while she was recovering. The second encounter was with the Angelus, and Jewel was in a coma at that time when the Angelus possessed her mind and body to use her as a human host.

Their third encounter was with Nexus, and Jewel was dead for most of that time until being brought back by Rico. And to top it off, there was that incident with Ivan and his army, and all Jewel did then was hide due to her being pregnant with her four baby.

So why? Why would this be happening to her now? Why would this mysterious figure not tell Blu this instead?

While resting and thinking things over in her home, Blu was outside of the tree hollow, playing games with his four children. He did ask if she wanted to join them, but Jewel made some excuse for now by telling her husband she did not feel too well.

She sighed, placing a wing to her face nervously. _"What am I going to do? This is driving me crazy...I...I got to tell someone, but I can't! This isn't fair. Why me? Why couldn't it have been someone else? I...I need to wait and hope for now...I hope this whole nightmare will be over soon."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the World of Light, the Angelus had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while after things in her world had gone peaceful for a short while. No attacks, no dark macaws, just peaceful, like she had always dreamed off and tried to keep.

The next morning in her world, the Angelus had just woken up from her peaceful, loving sleep and made her way to her throne room, getting ready for a new day. As she got to her throne room from the top of her tower, she sensed something was not wrong as she walked inside.

In her throne room, a few of her royal guards had their weapons raised in a defensive position while a couple more locked down the main door into her throne room, blocking it off completely.

The Angelus was shocked as she approached the officer in charge of those soldiers, demanding answers right this moment. _"CAPTAIN! What is the meaning of this?!"_

"We're under attack, your Highness." the guard answered, picking up his golden staff as he prepared to take on their enemies. He clutched his weapon tight as he led the Angelus to behind of her throne chair. "Your Highness, you must stay down! These are power enemies."

The Angelus nodded as she ducked down behind her throne chair, carefully peaking over it as her guards stood their ground while pounding on the other side of the giant door shot through their eardrums while they stood in complete silence.

A couple more moments had passed until finally, an explosion of dark essence from outside of the throne room door shot down the door, smashing it to the ground as the guards stood their ground, protecting this place no matter would.

The Angelus peaked over her throne chair where a red-bellied macaw (holding what looked like to be the Orb of Darkness in his wings) walked inside with a yellow and blue macaw, two dark macaws with the size of normal macaws, and one big dark macaw with one wing walked inside the throne room.

She growled silent under her breath, remembering full well who this red-bellied macaw was in a minute. _"Vadin."_

The guards attempted to attack their enemies, but Mr. Kirilenko acted first, and knocked everyone who got close to them away with his incredible strength. He may only have one wing, but he sure knows how to use it well.

The only guard that remained was the captain, and he attempted to charge straight towards Vadin with his weapon raised above his head while crying out a battle cry. He got too close for Vadin to easily blast him away with the power of the Orb of Darkness.

As soon as he was down, Vadin smirked as he looked towards the throne chair, knowing the Angelus was hiding behind it. "Come on, your Majesty. We know you are there."

The Angelus had no choice but obey as she walked back from around the throne chair with her wings raised above her head in surrender. _"There is nothing worth taking here, Vadin. Just give up the Orb and leave before my guards arrive."_

"Please." Vadin snorted, finding her words to be amusing. "A couple of guards cannot stop me."

_"We'll see."_ the Angelus countered, lifting her wings down in the quick of a flash as she attempted fire light beams to the evil macaw, attempting to kill him.

Vadin acted first, and easily used his dash ability to dodge her light beam attacks while his men behind him merely took cover. He continued to same tactic over and over until he got a couple of feet from the Angelus where he took off a small bag he was carrying and emptied out a dozen rocks made out of dark essence.

The Angelus soon groaned as she fell towards the ground, already unable to barely move as her one weakness kicked in. She could only watch as Vadin knelt down to her with a smirk across his beak. _"Let...Me...Go. Vadin. You...Cannot...Win...I will...Stop...You."_

"We'll see about that." Vadin countered, standing back up to full height as he took some dark essence rope from out of his bag, and threw them over to Kate. "Tie her up while I take a look around. I got the feeling she is keeping something from us."

After a few minutes of carefully surveying the entire castle, Vadin and his men discovered it was completed empty after they cleared it out from the Angelus's guards. Now to finish what they came here for.

Vadin and Kate walked down the hallway of the prison area with the smart macaw and stupid macaw beside them, and Mr. Kirilenko was following behind, carrying the Angelus in his one wing over his shoulder.

The Angelus groaned as she wiggled around in the huge macaws' grip, pulling hard on the dark essence ropes tied around her body and talons. She could get free if only the ropes were not made from dark essence. _"Ugh...LET! Me go! Do you not have any idea who I am? How dare you treat the Queen of Light like this."_

"Someone tie her beak shut if she carries on." Vadin ordered, until the sight of the wall at the end of the hallway caught his attention. He dashed towards it where he could tell that the wall was not real just by looking at it with his talents. "It's fake."

"How can you tell?" Kate inquired, walking beside him as she placed her right wing to her hip.

"Like this." he replied, firing a small explosion of dark essence to make the wall beak apart where it revealed a small room with a glowing golden cage locked in the center of the room. "And what do we have here?"

_"No! Don't you dare go in there!"_ the Angelus warned, struggling the best she could to escape but the ropes were too strong, and Kirilenko's grip was not going to let her go anytime soon. _"You cannot go in there! Please, no! It can't get free!"_

Vadin and Kate walked inside while he gave the others a signal to stay where they were, not wanting to risk anything. Inside the golden cage, they could see a figure restrained in a golden stock, with a round gold metal restraint secured around his body, and his talons held together with golden cuffs.

Vadin could not quite tell who was locked in there because of how bright the cage was, but to be sure, he used the power of the Darkness Orb to force the dark essence inside like a darkness mist, turning the golden restraints in a darkness color before they fell apart.

The two macaws watched as the restraints fallen apart, causing the prisoner inside to collapse onto the ground with his body burning slightly. They both watched as he summoned the strength to get back up onto his talons and approach his saviors.

Vadin was about to greet the mysterious figure and ask him a couple of questions until his break dropped in shock, not expecting to see someone familiar every again. "No...It can't...Be..."

The mysterious figure growled slightly as his fearing red eyes shot a glare to the red-bellied before walking towards him, revealing himself to be at least a foot taller than Vadin, but not as big as Mr. Kirilenko of cause.

Vadin was still in shock as he raised the Orb of Darkness up to the mysterious figure, allowing him to touch it that somehow gained him the ability to stop himself from burning further, and making himself fully recovered like the Orb was some sort of medicine to him.

The mysterious figure laughed as he stretched out both of his silhouette wings out from his sides. He looked like a dark macaw, except his body was glowing with dark essence, and he was much darker than the average dark macaw would usually be.

There was silence as Vadin tried to puzzle together how this was possible, and why he was hear, or better yet, how he was hear. He and Kate knelt down to the mysterious figure as he remained silent still, his expression almost like he had seen a ghost.

...

...

...

"Lord Nexus...?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks, and I hope this chapter as got you worked up to read the rest of the story. And not to spoil anything, but the action is on it's way.**


	11. Darkness Reborn

**Darkness Reborn**

**Judging**** by me reviews, I see most of you were shocked about the cliffhanger at the end. :D I know it was certainly surprising (even for me) and I hope everyone will stick around to see what happens next.**

**Also, a message to an fellow author.**

**chloemcg: "Hi Chloe, I do not mean to bother you, but if you are free, would you mind making another picture of Mr. Kirilenko for me? I do the like the one you made before, but instead, I was hoping you could draw his whole body? You do not have too if you don't want to so don't worry. :D But if you do want to, let me know and I will give you a description on what he looks like."**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, everyone. :D**

* * *

"Lord Nexus...?" Vadin gasped, his eyes wide open as he the dark macaw took the Orb of Darkness from his wings into his own, using its power for his own will.

**"Vadin, I see you have not changed much."** Nexus replied, clearing his throat slightly as the two macaws standing in front of him knelt down to him in respect. He smirked as he beckoned for them to stand again. **"And I see you have captured the Angelus, too."**

"Yes, we did, Lord Nexus!" Vadin quick responded, not wanting to make the evil macaw angry or get him upset in anyway, knowing how strong Nexus is with his powers. "I was watching your army for you until we found a new leader."

**"Good. I thought my nephew would have been in charge of them for a while."** Nexus chuckled, walking out from his captive cell, and completely unaware of nephew's fate. He looked in front of him where three of his soldiers (whom he recognized immediately) quickly knelt down to him in respect. **"Ah, you two are still alive, I see. And Mr. Kirilenko. Good thing my personal guard is still here with us."**

"We are glad you are back with us, Lord Nexus." the smart macaw assured, standing back up to full height where he gestured his wing to the Angelus, who was being held still by his partner. "And we caught the Angelus."

**"Excellent."** he smirked, lifting his right talon out and gripping the Angelus's throat, easily lifting into the air with his super strength that he soon acquired again with the power of the Orb. **"Hello, your Majesty. You kept me locked in that cell for a very long time. I was beginning to think you forget about me, and now that I am free, I would love nothing more than to kill you right now."**

The Angelus wheezed for oxygen as Nexus crushed her neck with his talon, almost breaking it in the process. She managed to spit out a couple of words as the evil macaw did not release his grip one bit. _"Nexus...We may be the opposite...Of each other, but we share one thing, and that is our healing factors."_

**"True."** Nexus admitted, smirking as he watched her struggle in his grip, finding it to be amusing to him. **"But you forget one thing: I cannot die, but you can."**

_"So be it."_ she replied, hiding her fear of death from the evil macaws as her eyes turned red from the lack of oxygen. _"Go ahead."_

Nexus was about to give the finishing blow until he smirked, realizing her trick. He released his grip and dropped her to the ground, watching as she gasped for air before slipping off into an unconscious state. **"I know you too well, and you will remain alive...For now, anyway. Gentleman-and lady-let us be on our way."**

Nexus walked down the hallway with his new men walking behind him while keeping their prisoner (who was being carried by Kirilenko) in their captive for now. It felt so good for Nexus to be out of that cell and finally free from his restraints, free to do whatever he wanted.

While walking down the prison air, Vadin caught up with Nexus while rubbing his wingtips together with his right wing. "Lord Nexus...If I may ask, do you still have any of your previous powers?"

**"Only some."** Nexus answered, keeping his eyes locked to the end of the hallway. **"I still have all the powers of the Darkness inside of me, but as for the powers you, Kate and the others shared with me, they are gone. But my strength has increased during the past year. I trust you and Kate will be willing to help me?"**

"Of course we will, Lord Nexus!" Vadin agreed, fearing that Nexus may punish him by killing him or even worse if he was to refuse. "We are here to assist you in anyway possible."

**"Good."** Nexus grinned, finally reaching the throne room where they prepared to leave this world and make their way back to the World of Darkness. **"Now, if we may, let us get back to the World of Darkness. It's been too long."**

The smart macaw and the stupid macaw nodded as they use their small powers to open up a portal back to the World of Darkness. Now that they had their true leader back, and some strong allies, maybe they could finally carry out their plan of destruction, but except this time, they would finally succeed.

* * *

A short while later, Nexus and his new allies finally made it back to the World of Darkness where he never felt better to be back home. They got to the castle of darkness where Nexus was kindly-and fearfully-greeted by the remaining dark macaws.

While they were here, Nexus ordered the dark macaws to take the Angelus to a special cell he had created just for hour a long, long time ago. They had been battling for many years, and now Nexus has finally won this battle once and for all.

Nexus got to his throne room where he it did look like it changed much in his opinion. He sat down in his throne chair, sighing as he inhaled a deep breath with his eyes closed and head rested. **"Ahh. It feels so good to be home again."**

"Is there anything you would wish us to do for your, Lord Nexus?" Vadin inquired while he and Kate merely stood in the center of the room with their wings placed to their sides, awaiting orders.

**"Yes, there is."** Nexus answered, pressing both of his wings together with one talon crossed against the other. **"I want you both to go to your quarters for now and rest up. Tomorrow, we begin making our plans."**

Vadin and Kate nodded before they left Nexus' throne room to leave him at peace for now. After they were gone, Nexus closed his eyes as he began to mediate to himself. He sighed, opening his eyes for a brief moment while he thought to himself. **"I may have just gotten out of prison, but the first thing I wish to do is take revenge on those who put me in there in the first place. Now that I already have the Angelus in my captive, I will take my revenge on the blue macaw. He may be still be alive, but I will make him suffer from what he did to me!"**

A Before Nexus could lose his rage about events of the past, he was greeted by the smart macaw and stupid macaw, who walked into his throne room and knelt down to him in respect. Both of them were carrying scrolls in their wings to present them to their leader.

"Lord Nexus, we bring you the scrolls you requested." the smart macaw said, holding up the scrolls in both of his wings.

**"Excellent."** he grinned, using his power of telekinesis to appear a glowing purple light around the scrolls that allowed him to lift them and bring them to him. He took the scrolls into his wings, reading them carefully as they were written in a strange sort of language. "**Now, if you both do not mind, I need silence in order to learn these."**

The two macaws nodded and obeyed their leader, leaving him to learn these new scrolls in peace.

After they were gone, Nexus began to read all of these scrolls one-by-one, wanting all the knowledge and power he could get. In the future, he was not going to need these if he was going to finally defeat his enemies, and win this war once and for all.

The Angelus slowly began to open her eyes for the first time in hours after she had knocked unconscious under the mercy of her old nemesis Nexus. She eventually summons the strength to lean up where she was locked in a small room of some kind.

_"What...?"_ she said to herself, using her wings to stand herself up where she studied the small room where was in.

The room was not that big and had a bed, a wooden chair, and a mirror, and to top it off; all of them were mad from dark essence. She could tell by how they were glowing purple and black, but luckily it was not enough to physically harm her, just enough to keep her from using her powers.

She ran towards the way in where it was blocked off by a strong glass made out from dark essence too. The Angelus banged on the strong glass where she could see the two dark macaws that were with Vadin guarding the cell on the other side.

Both of them sat in wooden chairs while the smart macaw was holding a dart gun in his wing (possible with darts made out of dark essence) in his wings as weapon while the stupid macaw held dark essence rope just in case things got bad.

"Hey, she's awake." the smart macaw declared, tapping his partner on the wing to wake him up after he had fallen asleep.

_"Let me out of here, right now!"_ the Angelus demanded, banging against the glass to get their attention. She attempted to use her beam powers to blast her way out, until she remembered she was trapped in a room full of her weakness.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." the stupid macaw refused, chuckling slightly as he leaned back with his wings placed behind the back of his head.

"Lord Nexus ordered us to keep you here." the smart macaw replied, rubbing together two of his wingtips. "Now, please be a good prisoner and remain silent."

_"You can't keep me in here!"_ the Angelus yelled, still banging against the window while threatening them with words, knowing how stupid they could be if she said the right words. _"My guards are searching for me as we speak, and this will be the first place they check!"_

"Please." the smart macaw snorted, finding her wings to be amusing to him and his partner. "This castle is locked down tight. They can't get in here, and even if they did, they got a WHOLE army to get through first."

The Angelus growled as she took a step away from the glass, knowing they were not going to let her go anytime soon. She approached the bed in her cell where she lied herself down on the bed, not having anything else to do for the time being.

The Angelus sighed as she turned around and faced the wall, not knowing what to do next. She thought to herself quietly so the two macaws did not hear her. _"I need to get out of here, but how? Without my powers, I am useless, and as long as I am in this cell, I can't use them. There has to be something I can do...If I cannot stop Nexus, then all hope is lost. I can't stop him...He will be immortal..."_

* * *

Back in Nexus' throne, the evil macaw had just finished reading through every one of these scrolls he requested, learning a lot of useful powers and tricks he could use in the future to face his enemies.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he set down one of the scrolls beside him, learning everything he needed to know for now. Nexus sighed, pressing his wings together yet again. **"With me strength and powers, I cannot be stopped this time. Blu and the Angelus may have got the best of me last time, but now that I have already caught one of them-and with me new powers-I am unstoppable. Without the Angelus as his guardian, Blu is weak, and if he has no idea I have returned, I can get to him before he even has the chance to notice. Heheheha. This is going to be perfect!"**

Taking a couple of breaths from his laughter, Nexus stood up and walked into the center of his throne room where he faced only the entrance/exit to his throne room.

Using his many powers, Nexus grinned as the Darkness demon arms and serpent heads made their way out from his back as they slivered around his body. When he first required what was rightfully his, Nexus merely had just the powers of the Darkness, but now, he was no longer a puppet...He WAS Darkness itself.

**"This is what I was born for. This is my destiny."** Nexus said, stroking his wing against the serpent head alike they were some sort of pet. He speared out his wings as the demon arms locked themselves onto the ground and lifted him into the air. He smirked as his eyes went completely red for a moment. **"I am the Darkness."**

* * *

**Nexus the evil dark hawk is back, ladies and gentleman, and this time, he truly does look to be unstoppable this time. Let us hope someone may be able to bring him down, but that does not look like it will be happening anytime soon.**


	12. Plans of action begin

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, my fellow authors. In case you did not know, Rio 2 is being released in a few days where I live (according to what I have heard). The long wait is finally over, but the question is: will it be good? Let us wait to find out.**

**In the meantime, enjoy a chapter to read.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro, the blue macaw family sat in a circle together in their nest as the father told them a story to pass the time. The kids were eager to hear, but Jewel merely watched, knowing this story already as she held sleeping Jessica in her wings.

"And then I confronted Vadin in the attic an abandon penthouse suite at the _Blue Tree Berrini Hotel_, and finally, we battled to the death." Blu continued, keeping his three children excited while continuing the rest of his story. "Although I did not have all of my powers, I finally managed to defeat him, and take the Siphon for myself!"

"And then you kicked Vadin's butt, right, Dad?!" Rey asked, jumping up from where he was sitting for a moment in excitement.

"Indeed I did, Rey." Blu smiled, continuing his story as his youngest son sat back down in the nest. "And now, I opened up a portal, sending Vadin into a world like a prison where he would stay for the rest of his life to pay for his actions. The end."

"Awww, but what happened to Johnny?" Crystal inquired, wanting to know what happened next in her father's story.

"I'm afraid story time is over, honey." Blu replied, stretching his wings out from his sides.

"Awww, but we wanna know what happens next!" Azul whined, pressing his wings together while he gave his father the famous puppy dog look. "Please."

"Not until tomorrow, Azul." Blu answered, trying to make it fully clear in a calm voice that it was over, but all three of his children gave him the puppy dog look at once. He looked towards Jewel for advice, but she merely shrugged. Blu sighed, not standing to see them like this. "Oh, okay. I suppose I can tell you a bit a more."

The kid's expression changed from a sad one into a happy one, and they paid close attention to their father as they sat back down into the nest. All of them listened carefully to their father as he continued his story, but to be safe, he did not tell them all of the scary parts.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the World of Darkness, the King of Darkness known as Nexus had organised a meeting in his castle, wanting to make an important announcement, and to celebrate his return. Inside a huge room known as 'The meeting room', Nexus stood on the stage as an entire army of dark macaws standing in front of him, waiting patiently for him to begin.

Beside him on the stage were Vadin and Kate, who were standing behind him during his speech (just like before when Nexus made his announcement during the invasion of the jungle).

**"My fellow brothers and sisters!"** Nexus began, spreading out his wings from his sides as the entire army listened carefully to his words, fearing the consequences if they were to ignore. **"Today we are here to celebrate the return of me: your powerful King Nexus!"**

The army of dark macaws cheered for him as they began clapping their wings for a moment. Standing right in front of the army were the smart macaw, the stupid macaw, and Mr. Kirilenko, who listened carefully to their leader.

**"Alright, settle down."** Nexus kindly requested, waving his wings slightly before he began to pacing up and down across the stage, rubbing his wingtips together slightly. **"Now, as you are aware, we are planning to invade Rio's jungle again, and this time, take it over for good. We have the Angelus in our position. But first, we are going to catch our main target: a male blue macaw named Blu." **Nexus paused as the crowd began mumbling to others slightly so he continued his speech to further explain.** "Yes, yes, he does not seem so great, but did not underestimate him. He once had the powers of light, and I am not sure if he still poses them or not, but it is likely he may. And he was the one who got me defeated in the first place, and he was responsible for killing my nephew! He is our main target. Before our plan to take over Rio, he must be dealt with. Now, as you are aware, with have Vadin and Kate with us, and I know they are not our kind, but they are the captains of this army, and if they give you an order, you are to follow it. I am understood?**

Everyone nodded slightly in fear.

**"Good." **Nexus smirked, standing still in the center of the stage while continuing his speech.** "But before we go after Blu, we have recently tracked down a couple macaws that are in the position of rare powers. They live in different parts of the World but we have their location, and I want them brought here alive. Now, after we catch them, I am planning to send some of you out there to apprehend Blu, but! I want him alive! Understood?" **he paused as the army of dark macaws nodded yet again. **"Excellent. Now, all of you are dismissed. Do what you will until further orders."**

The army or dark macaws dismissed, and scattered all across the room while making their way to the nearest exit. After they were gone and the room was completely deserted, Nexus shifted his attention back to Vadin and Kate, who were waiting patiently for further orders. **"Now, as for you two, I want you both to give me part of your powers again. I may need them for the future."**

"Of course, Lord Nexus." Vadin agreed, nodding slightly.

"But, how?" Kate inquired, placing a wing to her hip. "Without the siphon, how can we share part of our powers with you, Lord Nexus?"

**"You leave that to me, my dear."** Nexus answered, folding his wings together as he began walking towards the exit of the meeting room. **"Just leave some of your blood samples to the doctor here. I will take care of the rest. But for now, go and help capture these macaws with powers."**

Vadin was willing to obey his master, but he was curious to why Nexus wanted them. He used his dash power to catch up to Nexus in a hurry as the evil hawk was walking out from the room. "If I may ask, what do you plan to do with them, Lord Nexus?"

Nexus froze in his steps as he shifted his attention towards Vadin, gazing at him with his fearsome red eyes that did cause fear to send down Vadin's spine. He smirked while answered the red-bellied's question like it was obvious. **"I plan to extract their powers of course. If I plan to take over Rio, I will need to get as strong as possible….Now, if you did not mind, I have work to do."**

Nexus left the meeting room and made his way to the secret room only he had access to unless he gave any of his men clearance to go in there. He made his way to that room where he entered through a wooden door, revealing a small room (similar to the way he was locked in) where only the Angelus's cell was in the center of the small room.

He chuckled as he looked through the dark essence glass where the Angelus was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed into a lap and her wingtips touching each other, quietly meditating to herself.

Using his powers, Nexus opened up the glass, making it disappear where he walked inside of her cell. He smirked as he watched the Angelus' attention, and she already knew who had entered her cell.

_"Nexus."_ She spoke, knowing it was him without even opening her eyes. _"What do you want?"_

**"You already knew it was me without opening your eyes."** Nexus said grinning, crossing his wings together. **"Impressive."**

_"What do you want with me, Nexus?"_ the Angelus inquired, opening her eyes fully as she stood up in front of him, trying to show she was not afraid of him.

**"Oh, just thought I would say, "Hi", Angelus."** he sarcastically answered, rubbing his wingtips together. **"But, first, since I am in such a good mood, I would kindly ask that you do not attempt to escape. Until I have a purpose for you, at least."**

_"I take it you are not going to let me go anytime soon?"_ the Angelus inquired. She looked behind Nexus' shoulder for a second where she could the cell glass was gone.

**"No, but as soon as I complete my destiny, I may consider-"** Nexus paused as the Angelus struck him in the stomach with her wing before attempting to run out of the cell.

He quickly extended out his serpent heads and demon arms, and in the quick of an eye, he wrapped a demon around the Angelus neck and dragged her back and held her into the air.

The Angelus struggled for air as the placed her wings onto the demon arms tied around her neck.

**"Now, now, that was naughty."** Nexus smirked, pulling her close to him as he magically appeared some dust in his wing and blew it into her face. **"Sleep."**

The Angelus attempted to look away but ended up inhaling the dust, and in seconds, her wings fell down as she passed out completely.

Nexus chuckled as he dropped her to the ground before he left her cell, and brought the strong dark essence glass back up, locking her inside yet again as he left the room, needing to do work for his next plan and action.

* * *

Back in Rio de Janeiro, the duo Nico and Pedro had just got back into the city after visiting Rafael and Eva at the jungle for the day. They both had a long flight to take, and they had been flying nonstop since they left.

Exhausted from the flight there, the two collapsed as soon as they entered the samba club. Both of them continued panting for a moment as they rolled onto their backs, trying to catch their breath back.

"Man….That was…." Nico trailed off while continuing to pant.

"A long…Flight?" Pedro finished for him, spreading out his wings to the ground.

"Yeah!" Nico agreed, managing to summon the energy to get back up onto his talons. He stood up fully and turned around where he walked straight into a figure's body. "Ow! Hey, watch where you're….Going…."?

Nico paused and watched in shock as a dark macaw stood in front of him with a smirk across his beak. He stood there with his beak dropped as Pedro got up and walked beside him.

"Hey, Nico, who's this?" Pedro inquired, tapping his best friend slightly.

"Remember those dark macaws I told you about?" Nico asked, getting a slight nod from Pedro in return while looking towards the evil macaw. "Well, this is one of them."

"Oh…" Pedro trailed off, realizing they were in trouble as the dark macaw merely stood there with his wings folded together, still smirking. He walked closer to Nico and pulled him away slightly while chuckling nervously. "I...Think we'll just...Be going...Now. RUN!"

The two jumped as they prepared to run straight towards the exit of the club. Nico and Pedro made it to the exit where they ran into yet another dark macaw. Both of them gulped, knowing there was no way out of this as they spoke simultaneously. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Back in the World of Darkness, Nexus smirked as he held up the two blood samples from Vadin and Kate using his telekinesis power. He chuckled slightly as he placed both of them carefully into a small container near his throne room.

Before long, the evil King was greeted by a few dark macaws, which walked into his throne room and knelt down to him in respect. The leader of the group spoke first as Nexus watched them from his throne. "Lord Nexus, we did what you asked and searched Rio. We manage to capture two birds who are friends of the blue macaw."

**"Is that so?" **Nexus inquired, pressing his wings together. **"And who are these two birds?"**

"One of them is a small canary and the other one is a cardinal." the dark macaw answered. "We have taken them to the prison a couple of miles away from here. We think they may be able to tell us some useful information."

**"Do what you will with them."** Nexus ordered, not really interested in these prisoners since they were not who he asked for. **"But keep them alive though. They may bring us valuable information."**

"As you wish, Lord Nexus." The dark macaw replied, standing back up to full height as he and his colleagues left the throne room.

After were gone and he was left in his own, Nexus grinned as he held his wings pressed together, knowing full well who his men had just captured. He thought to himself quietly while keeping a grin across his face**. "Ahh, Nico and Pedro are now in my position. I did not think it would be this easy, but now that they are in my captive, I know Blu would not dare let anything happen to them."**

"Lord Nexus?"

Nexus dazed out from his thoughts where the smart macaw, the stupid macaw, and Kirilenko had entered his throne. He growled slightly, not liking to be interrupted. **"What is it?! Can you not see I am busy?"**

"W-We are sorry to bother you, Lord Nexus." the smart macaw apologized, fearing for the life when he remembered what happened to the last macaw he annoyed Nexus: he got his wings and talons cut off. "But we have discovered the blue macaw's location."

**"I already know where he lives."** Nexus countered, creating dark essence fireballs in his wings as they just wasted his time just by telling him something he already knew. **"That's all you wanted to tell me?"**

"No, no, we also discovered his powers are gone!" the stupid macaw quickly responded.

**"He no longer has light powers?**" Nexus inquired before chuckling slightly, knowing that this was going to be almost too easy. **"Interesting. Did you find anything else out?"**

"He has three kids and a wife." the stupid macaw added, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Not that they are a threat."

Saying the word "wife", this left Nexus in shock slightly. He placed his wingtip to his chin, shocked about the impossible? **"Jewel...? No, it cannot be. I killed her myself. There was no possible way she can be alive!"**

"You sure he didn't just find another wife?" the smart macaw inquired, not wanting to worry his leader, but then again, he was basically the God of chaos and feared nothing.

"Don't be stupid!" the smart macaw snapped, slapping his partner across the head with his wing like he usually did on a daily basis. "Jewel was the last female of our kind."

**"Hmmm, I suppose that is interesting."** Nexus admitted, rubbing his chin slightly with his wingtip as he thought back to the day when he had taken Jewel at his own mercy. He did not have any interest on killing her and was attempting to kill Blu, but instead, she took the damage for him, sacrificing her own life.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jewel quickly pushed Blu out of the way, just before the dagger would hit him._

_Blu grunted and used his wings to sit up. "Jewel, are you ok...Jewel?"_

_Blu turned around, and was in complete shock when he saw Jewel standing still, with the dagger stabbed in her stomach. Jewel looked over at Blu and extended one of her wings out, and was about to say something._

_Blu watched as the love of his life, the lovely Jewel let out a pained gasp. Without any other words, she fell forward, landing with a sickening thud. Blu couldn't believe his eyes, he charged forward, clutching Jewel in his wings._

_"Jewel! Jewel! GET UP!" Blu begged, slightly shaking her, but she didn't answer his desperate pleas, her head bobbed as he attempted to shake her awake. There wasn't a single inch of life about her...Jewel was taken away, by the deadly dagger that the Nexus held. The blade which robbed her of her life._

_"Jewel...Jewel, baby...No...NO!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blu screamed, with his head looked up at the sky, and his voice screaming anger and sadness. Blu closed his eyes, and held his head on Jewel's head. He used his wing to keep her head touching his. "No...Please, Jewel...Come back...No."_

_Nigel, Vadin, Johnny, Kate, and Rico merely watched the Blue Macaw holding onto the love of his life in his wings._

_Johnny beckoned for one of the Gangsters to give him a gun. Johnny accepted the weapon and aimed it at Blu. "Should we finish him?"_

_"No." Nexus said, pushing Johnny's gun down. "Leave him to suffer. For now, we leave."_

_So, Nexus, Vadin, Johnny, Kate, and the Gangsters who dragged Nigel along, walked away into the Jungle, leaving Blu next to his wife's corpse. Blu closed his eyes and held Jewel's wing in his. "I'm sorry, Jewel."_

* * *

Nexus dazed out from his thoughts where he saw the three macaws still knelt down in front of him. He smirked as he beckoned for them to stand up. **"Well, it seems that was valuable information. Good job. In fact, you two are now sergeants. And as for Kirilenko, you are now a lieutenant."**

"Thank you, Lord Nexus." the smart macaw thanked, giving his full gratitude to Nexus before he and his colleagues left the throne room.

Nexus watched as the trio left the room, and using his strong hearing, he could hear what they were saying as they were walking away into the distance.

_"Why does Kirilenko get to be the lieutenant?" the stupid macaw whined, not thinking it was fair._

_"Maybe it's because he's two foot taller than us, three times the strength than us, and is very scary?" the smart macaw stated like it was completely obviously, but he knew his partner was so stupid, he could not even spell his own name some times._

_"Yeah, but at least we have both wings!" the stupid macaw countered, yelling slightly in jealously to the bigger macaw._

_"I will leave you smeared across this room!" Kirilenko threatened his voice deep and serious._

_"Settle down, gentleman." the smart macaw ordered, not wanting there to be any arguments between them, or worse, Kirilenko losing his temper and could easily crush the stupid macaw if he wanted to._

The three macaws were eventually out of his hearing, and he was left in peace once again. Despite them pretty much being useless most of them time, Nexus had to admit they did a good job this time, and now he could use this information to his advantage in so many ways.

**"Idiots."** Nexus chuckled, finding all three of them to amusing to his entertainment. **"But this is interesting. Not only will I have my revenge on Blu, but I will also make his wife watch as I slowly torture him with my bare wings. And with the canary and cardinal, they will surrender. Mwhahaha!"**

* * *

**Looks like Nexus has Nico and Pedro in his captive, and we all know that is not going to end well. Will Blu and Jewel soon be attacked by Nexus and his army? Can he be stopped? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. New friends or old friends?

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, here I bring you the next chapter, and I would like to mention that this story may not have as many chapters as the previous story, but it will have more words, and words are better than chapters.**

* * *

In Rio de Janeiro's jungle, Blu and his family had just made their way to the area full of various fruits, preparing for dinner. The blue macaws each picked a different type of fruit to eat. All except for Blu, that is. He was too busy trying to pick the perfect fruit.

Blu sat on the ground as he had a bunch of mangoes lying in front of him for him to pick. He picked up each mango, checked them, and then threw them away, doing the same routine over and over again. "Hmm, this one is too big. Too small. This is too fresh. This is moldy. This one is one has a spot on it."

"Blu, would you please just pick a fruit, already?" Jewel requested, carrying an orange in her talons with her kids flying beside her in mid-air. "In case you did not notice, your children and I wish to eat."

"I only be a minute, Jewel." Blu assured, still checking each of the many mangoes he had gathered up. "Hmmm-what the?! This one has a bite mark in it! Don't people know how unhealthy and dangerous it is if someone was to eat this? Getting someone else's germs can be very dangerous, and-"

"Blu, we get it." Jewel sighed, feeling her stomach growling for food as she was getting hungry. "Can you please just pick a mango so we can go? My wings are beginning to ache."

"Alright, alright." Blu replied, picking up the closet mango he could in both of his talons as he flew into the air, joining his family in the sky. He looked back down at the mango clutched in his grip, and he could not help but whine about it more. "Not perfect, but I guess it will have to do for now."

Jewel rolled her eyeballs around as they took flight towards the direction of their home. She looked back at Blu, who was flying at her side, moaning slightly about his food. "Blu, you can be such a baby sometimes."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with picking out the perfect fruit!" Blu countered, but his words only got another sigh from his beloved wife and their four children.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the World of Darkness, Nexus stood up from his throne chair where his soldiers had brought in the captured birds with rare powers he had requested for. He chuckled slightly as he walked towards the cages where four different specious of macaws were trapped inside, wearing glowing dark essence metal colours around their necks to keep them from using their powers again.

**"I see you have caught them. All four of them."** Nexus stated the obvious, walking towards the cages in the center of his throne room. He smirked evilly as he looked towards one of the cages where a male Lear Macaw was locked inside.** "But the question is: what can they do?"**

"All of them have different types of unique powers, Lord Nexus." the dark macaw replied, walking beside the evil bird as he gestured his wing to the Lear macaw trapped inside. "This one has super reflexives. He was able to dodge almost all of our traps."

**"Impressive."** Nexus admitted, walking towards the second cage where an unconscious male scarlet macaw was lying against the cage with cuffs attached to his wings. **"What about this one?"**

"A tricky one, Lord Nexus." the dark macaw replied. "He has the ability to teleport. The only way to capture him and lock the collar on was to knock him unconscious. But he will be fine."

**"I do not care if he survives or not. Just as long as I get his powers."** Nexus replied, walking next to the third cage where a female Martinique macaw banged against the cage, and this was certainly shocking since they were supposed to be extinct for more than one-hundred years. **"Interesting. And what can she do? I thought her kind were extinct."**

"She was tricky too, Lord Nexus." the dark macaw admitted, taking a step back as the female macaw rapidly banged herself against the cage, desperately trying to get herself free from capture. "She has the ability to make illusions, meaning she could make copies or herself, and could influence anyone with her mind. And not that it is important, but she doesn't speak a word of English."

**"Such a shame. She is very pretty."** Nexus chuckled, turning around as he walked towards the final cage where a male military macaw sat in the corner of his cage. **"And last but least, what can this little green bird do?"**

"He did have the power to create ice from his wings, but he decided to take some sort of cure for his powers." the dark macaw replied, standing a couple of steps away from Nexus in fear he may be angry for his failure. "We sorry we could not stop him in time."

**"I suppose they will have to do."** Nexus admitted, turning around as he walked back towards his throne chair. He sat back down while waving his wing towards the prisoners, beckoning for his soldiers to take them away. **"Get samples of their blood and bring them back to me. As for the prisoners, take them to the prison. I am sure the warden would like to have a few more prisoners to play with."**

The dark macaws nodded in response, and removed the prisoners out from the throne room, and from his sight. After they were gone, Nexus rubbed two of his wingtips together while thinking quietly to himself about his next plan of action. **_"This all going too well. I have more powers than I could imagine, and I have prisoners in my position. Maybe this is my chance for my destiny to finally be fulfilled! _HAHAHAHAhAHA! MWHAHAHA-"**

Nexus was cut off from his evil laughter's where a sight explosion was heard. He angrily stood from his throne and walked out from his throne room, towards the sound of the explosion. He eventually made it to the spells room, and rather than open the door, he smashed it down using his super strength.

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"** Nexus asked, yelling in his deepest voice possible as he eyed the macaws responsible. He folded his wings together where the smart macaw and stupid macaw looked at him with fearful faces. "**Oh, it's you two. What is the meaning of this noise?!"**

"Lord Nexus, the door was open." the stupid macaw reminded, only to be slapped on the head by his partner as usual for being stupid.

"We are sorry for the explosion, Lord Nexus." the smart macaw apologized, brushing his feathers slightly were ashes marks were. "We were just trying to see if this spell worked or not."

**"Spell?"** Nexus queried, looking towards the scroll of paper that rested against the table. He used his telekinesis to make the scroll appear into his wings where he read its contents. He sighed as he shouted towards the two morons yet again. **"YOU MORONS! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"**

"Uh, no." the stupid macaw replied, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right wing. "What is it?"

**"THIS SPELL BRINGS ALTERANTIVE VERSIONS OF ANYONE WHO'S NAME YOU MIGHT SAY INTO THIS WORLD!"** Nexus explained, throwing the paper aside as he approached the two dark macaws, who hugged each other in fear. **"THIS IS WHY YOU LEAVE THE SPELLS TO ONLY ME AND MAGES!..." **he calmed down for a moment as he took a deep breath. "**Now, please tell me that you did not say any names...Did you...?"**

"Uh, yeah, we kind of did." the smart macaw replied, before suddenly being grabbed in the strong talon of Nexus' talon as he raised him into the air, choking him slightly. "Lord Nexus...You're choking me!"

**"Whose name did you say!?"** Nexus demanded, tightening his grip slightly, almost crushing the smart macaw's throat with his incredible strength. **"TELL ME!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio de Janeiro, the blue macaw family had just finished eating their breakfast in their tree hollow. Jewel and the kids had enjoyed their breakfast, but as for Blu, he was rubbing his wings against his tongue.

"Blu, stop that." Jewel ordered, taking his wings away from his beak. "You are not going to get infected."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Blu countered, still rubbing his tongue with his wings. He continued doing this for a couple more moments.

The family of blue macaws soon jumped at the sound of an explosion heard just outside of their home. All of them panicked as they moved away from the hollow exit/entrance, fearing for the worse. The kids hid behind their mother while Blu picked up a twig in his talon as a weapon to use before shouting from the tree hollow.

"Who is out there?!" Blu yelled, waving his twig around near the hollow exit/entrance. "I have a twig, and I am not afraid to use it!"

"What in the World was that?!" Jewel asked, holding her frightened children in her wings as they moved closer to her in fear.

"Not sure." Blu answered, peeking out from the hollow entrance/exit where he could see three bird figures standing outside, but he could not make out who they were exactly. "I can see someone. I better go and have a look."

"I'm coming, too." Jewel replied, turning her attention back to her children as she sat them down at the back of the tree hollow, carefully assuring them everything was fine. "Kids, me and your father are going out there. We will be back in five minutes, just stay here until then, okay?"

Blu opened his beak and was about to argue, but he knew Jewel would not take "no" for an answer, and there was nothing he could do to stop from coming along. He waited for her to finish up with the kids, and they both gave a slight nod to each other before exiting the hollow, carefully descending towards the ground.

The two lovebirds touched the ground where the three figures were turned around, carefully examining the area.

"Hey, can we help you?" Jewel asked, walking towards them carefully just in case they were not as friendly as they seemed.

"You better not be bad guys!" Blu warned, raising his twig in the air yet again, pretending it was some sort of knife. "I have a twig!"

"Blu, enough with the twig!" Jewel warned, slapping the twig out from his talon as they both walked towards the figures, which turned around when realizing they were not alone. Jewel opened her beak and was about to greet them until she gasped in shock and confusion.

Blu was about to ask his wife what was the problem until he saw the reason why and followed suite, gasping in fear and confusion. "What in the-?!"

Standing in front of them were another pair of blue macaws and a black hawk. But they were not just blue macaws, they were them! It was another Blu and Jewel standing in front of their eyes. The only difference was they were older, and could be at least ten years older than them.

And to make matters more confusion, Rico was there! Except this was not Rico they remembered. He looked far older than he already did when they last saw him.

Blu, Jewel, and their other selves walked around each other, carefully examining their twins. None of them had any word to explain how confusing this was. This could not get any more confusing then it needed to be.

"How is this possible?" Blu inquired, looking towards his older self, who had darker and bushier feathers than he did, and he was a few inches bigger.

"You tell me!" older Blu countered, looking at his younger self while crossing his wings together. "The last thing I remembered, me, Jewel, and Rico were flying together until some sort of portal opened up and then brought us here."

"There has to be an explanation to this." Jewel inquired, placing his wing on her hip where her older self copied the same actions she did while they looked into each other's eyes.

"Indeed there must be." older Jewel agreed, looking towards her husband in confusion.

"Man, how much have I been drinking?" Rico told himself, rubbing his eyes with his wings when he saw a complete double of his friends. "I'm seeing double you."

Blu placed a wingtip to his chin as he tried to figure out how this is happened, or better yet, what did they come from. For now, letting them go would be chaotic, so befriending them would have to work for now. "Listen, this is shocking for all us. But why don't you come into our home, and maybe we can sort this whole thing out?"

Older Jewel thought about this for a moment as she looked towards older Blu, who merely shrugged, not knowing what to do next. "Blu, what do you think?"

"I guess both of us should." older Blu agreed, thinking that he could trust himself. "I suppose I always did trust myself."

"Very funny." Blu said flatly, frowning slightly as he gestured his wing to his wings towards their tree hollow. "Now let's go inside before someone sees us."

* * *

**"IDIOTS!"** Nexus yelled, throwing a table at the two idiot macaws, who ducked and managed to avoid any damage, but unfortunately, it was not over yet. He slammed his wing into his face as he angrily stormed off back to the throne room with them following him. **"Do you not know what you have done? You brought another Blu, Jewel, and Rico from an alternative world! And everything was going so well!"**

"We offer our sincere apologizes, Lord Nexus." the smart macaw said, attempting to apologize for their huge mistake.

Nexus and the two macaws finally made it back to the throne room where Nexus angrily hit the wall, causing a huge dent in the wall. He sat down in his throne chair with his right wing placed to his head. **"I can't believe what you did! I should kill you both for that!"**

"Uh, Lord Nexus, this is good in a way." the stupid macaw replied, about to get slapped by his partner before he continued his sentence. "Now that there is two Blu's, you could practice what you are going to do on one of them while keeping the other one hostage."

Nexus was about to shout at the two morons again, and this time, do something more than yelling, but he stopped when he realized the moron had a point. He smirked as he pressed both of his wings together with a smirk across his beak. **"Hmmm, I suppose you do make a point. But there is now going to be a slight change of plan."**

"See?" the stupid macaw whispered to his partner, nudging him slightly. "I just saved both of us!"

**"I want you two to collect the blood samples from those birds we captured."** Nexus ordered, placing both of his wings behind the back of his neck. **"We are moving out to Rio. I am going to personal deal with them myself."**

"Right away, Lord Nexus." the smart macaw replied, grabbing his partner's wings as they ran out from the throne room.

After they were gone, Nexus chuckled as he used his powers to appear a dark essence fireball in his wings. He smirked, finally preparing to exact his revenge on Blu once and for all. **"This is all too easy."**

Back in Rio de Janeiro, Blu, Jewel and their children with their older selves and Rico, all sat together around in circle in their tree hollow, discussing how all of this possible could have happened. Their older selves made it clear that they were brought here by a portal, but question is: who caused it?

"We got to figure out how this happened." Jewel admitted, folding her wings together as her four children moved in behind her. She smiled as she beckoned for them to come back. "Kids, it's okay. They are not strangers. They are just us from an alternative world."

"Its true." older Jewel smiled, watching as the four kids moved out from behind their mother, and she could see they were the exact same as her kids when they were young. "Only difference is my kids are adults now. And one of them has a husband."

The kids moved out from their mother as they looked towards the older Jewel.

Crystal was the one to speak first, suspecting that she was the one who had a husband in their world. "Who was it? Was it me?"

"Actually, it was her." older Jewel replied, pointing her wingtip to Jessica, who hid behind her mother's wing in shyness.

"There was more of our kind in your world?" Blu inquired, thinking that he, Jewel, and their children were the last ones.

"Yes." older Blu answered, crossing his wings together. "Another male named Lev and another female named Lola got together, and they both had a child eventually. That's who are Jessica is with now."

"Awww, how sweet." Blu admitted smiling, before he turned his attention back over to Rico, who seemed quiet the entire time. "What about you, Rico? Are the same as you were here?"

"Depends on what you mean?" Rico inquired.

"Funny, sarcastic, drunken, and strong?" Blu asked, pointing to each other his wingtips every time he made a comment about the hawk.

"Sounds about right." Rico smirked, until his expression soon changed into a curious one when he wondered who his other self was here. "So, what happened to the Rico in your world?"

"Hey, um." Blu began as he rubbed the back of his feathery neck with his wing. "He died. He gave his life to save Jewel."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." older Blu said, giving his condolences to his young self. "I'm sure he was a good guy."

"Yeah, he was." Blu agreed, shredding a tear slightly from his eye but quickly wiped it away with his wingtip before anyone would notice. He looked back up to his and Jewel's older selves while he smiled slightly. "Don't worry; we will get you back home somehow. Me and Jewel have been through a lot of adventures together."

"Really?" older Blu inquired, placing his wing over older Jewel as she cuddled close to him. "What like?"

"Better drink some hot chocolate, my friend." Blu suggested, smirking slightly as he winked towards Jewel, thinking that this may be okay, and that having two of them was not that bad. "It's going to be one story to tell."

* * *

**Well, everyone, this is certainly confusing, isn't it? The smart macaw and stupid macaw have brought Blu, Jewel, and Rico in from the alternative universe (from the saga that is not connected to the Rio the Darkness story line). Now you understand why this story is a sequel to both "Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness" and "Epilogue". In the other story line, Blu, Jewel and Rico were brought her between chapter 31 and 32 from "Epilogue".**

**So I do not confuse everyone, Blu and Jewel in the Rio the Darkness story line will still be referred to as their names, but other Blu and Jewel will be reffered to as: "Older Blu and Older Jewel". Just to let you know. **

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	14. Chaos begins

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, I got the next chapter completed an hour early, and this means I can already start working on the chapter after this one. :D Anyway, I have talked enough. Enjoy chapter 14.**

* * *

Rafael and his wife Eva flew together through the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, where they were making their way to the blue macaws family home, wanting to drop in on them to see how they were. They left their eighteen children with Tulio at his aviary while they were gone, but Rafael told them he would not be too long.

Rafael and Eva eventually made it to the blue macaw's family tree where they landed inside without knocking to greet them. The both smiled as they saw Blu, Jewel, and their four children, and by the looks of it, they had guests with them.

"Hey, amigos." Rafael was the first to greet them until he suddenly jumped in shock where he could see two Blus and two Jewels, almost exactly identical to each other. And to make matters more confusing, Rico was sitting in there too, drinking vodka out from a small bird-size oak whiskey bottle container. "What in the-?"

"Rafael, please don't panic." Blu said, holding his wings out to keep his toucan friend calm as he approached him slowly, not wanting to startle the situation at hand. He placed his wing on the toucan's back as he escorted him towards the nest. "I know this is strange, but there is a reason for this."

"There are two of both of you?" Eva inquired, shocked as Jewel took her wing and led her into the nest. She watched even more in shock as she spotted a familiar hawk sitting at the back of the tree hollow. "And Rico?"

"How is this possible?" Rafael inquired, sitting down beside older Blu and next to Eva.

"Like I said: we can explain this, Rafael." Blu reassured, sitting down next to his four children while he tried to figure out how he could explain this to his toucan friend in simple terms. "Just listen carefully, and then it will all make sense."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the World of Darkness, Nexus stood on top of his castle roof after he had just collected the blood samples from Vadin, Kate, and the prisoners to use for his own will. He took the lid caps off from the samples, and without hesitation, he drank them down his throat, and grunted slightly as he felt their powers blend into his DNA, giving him their abilities.

He sighed as the powers from the other macaws were now in his blood, and now this made him powerful than he could even more. Nexus chuckled slightly as he walked to the edge of the castle room where an army of dark macaws waited down below, cheering for their King.

**"Alright, settle down."** Nexus ordered, waving his wings out slightly while waiting patiently for his army to quiet down so he could give orders. **"My fellow brothers and sisters of the World of Darkness. Today is the day we invade Rio, and finally take over what is ours!**"

The army of dark macaws cheered for their king, waving their weapons around in the air.

**"Yes, I know!"** Nexus continued, talking as the crow settled down almost immediately, in fear of making their King angry. **"But first, we are going to make a quick stop to the blue macaw. But as you all aware, there are now two of the male and female macaws, thanks to a certain pair of idiots."**

Everyone in the crowd frowned as they turned their attention to the smart macaw and stupid macaw, who were standing in the front of the crow, chuckling nervously as they waved a wing.

**"It does not matter."** Nexus assured them, raising his wings into the air where he yelled to his fellow army, who he knew would serve him and always be loyal to him no matter what. **"Now, once we arrive, we are going to invade the blue macaw's home. But! I want him, his family, and any of their friends if they were there to remain alive! Am I understood?"**

The entire army of dark macaws all nodded their heads in agreement, fearing and obeying his very strict order.

**"Excellent."** Nexus smirked, using his new powers to teleport from the rooftop and into the front of the entire army, who did not expect him to teleport down like that. **"Now, I want at least a quarter of you to be at my side for now. The rest of you stay here, and listen to Vadin and Kate if they give you an order."**

* * *

The following day in Rio de Janeiro, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, and the kids had got the chance to get to know their other selves and Rico. They spent the day just hanging around the small area below their tree hollow. Blu had to admit there was a slight problem when Rafael and Eva dropped by unexpectedly and spotted both their older selves by mistake. But now that they cleared it up and the toucans agreed not to tell anyone.

Blu and older Blu were talking to each other, sitting on a log while playfully arguing with each other about nerdy stuff that no-one else had bothered to join in on. As for their wives, those two stood together on the other side of the area, Rafael and Eva were chatting with each other near the bottom of a tree while the blue macaw kids were playing tag with each other, in their parent's sight of course.

"I'm telling you, it is physical impossible for an eagle to reach size!" Blu argued with his older self, smirking as he folded his wings together. "Eagle's only grow to be the height of three-foot, according to my facts and calculations."

"And I'm telling you, me and Jewel met an Eagle at least six-foot tall!" older Blu argued, placing his wings back to his sides while trying to explain this too his younger self. "Radioactive can cause a massive growing, depending on how much the average body can take."

While the two male blue macaw twins were arguing with each other, the two Jewels looked towards each other and shrugged. "Nerds." they both said simultaneously together, grinning slightly.

"So, tell me about this Sentinel, anyway?" Blu inquired, finally admitting his defeat on his proven logics with his older self.

"He was huge!" older Blu replied, pressing his wings together before spreading them out from both sides. "Oh, man, he almost killed us! But even with his size and strength, he was no match for the power of friendship."

"Cool." Blu admitted, standing back up from the log where he walking towards his Jewel, who was talking to her older self. He smiled as he stood next to her and pecked the side of her beak.

She smiled as she moved her wings around his neck and returned the kiss too. Jewel rested her head down against his chest, closing her eyes as she got herself comfortable. "I'm surprised you could even tell which of us the one you love was."

Truth be told, Blu could only tell the difference between them because of older Jewel being older than his Jewel. But nevertheless, he used this to his advantage to make his loved one blush. "You can stand in a room full of a thousand of you, but I would still tell who you were any day."

Blu took his wings from around Jewel eventually and began making his way towards his four children, who were still playing with each other in midair. He spread out his wings as he was about to join them, but found himself that he could not move.

He groaned as he managed to move his eye balls where a mysterious glowing familiar purple slight surrounded his body, keeping him from moving any part of his body complete. "What, the-I-I can't move! Jewel! Help!"

"Blu!" she screamed, rapidly flying towards her trapped husband where he stood in the center of the small area, unable to move at all. "Hang out. I-I will think of something."

As Jewel was about to help her husband break free, she was held to in the same position. She struggled as she was lifted into the air and tossed away, hitting a tree where she fell flatly to the ground.

**"Ah-ah, no."** a voice warned from a direction no-one could understand where.

_"That voice? I know that voice."_ Blu thought to himself, struggling as he commanded his body to move as hard as he could, but he felt like he had no control over his body. He looked in front of him where a flapping could be heard nearby.

A squadron of dark macaws flew in from nearby, landing down in the entire area where they completely surrounded the place, cutting off any escape route for any of them.

Older Blu and older Jewel were completely unaware of who they were, but just to be safe, they hid behind a log with as they brought their young selves kids towards them to protect them just in case. A couple of the dark macaws aimed their rifles at Rafael and Eva and forced them to get down on the ground with their wings behind the back of her head.

Out from the bushes, a mysterious glowing figure emerged from the trees and jumped down a few feet away from Blu while he held his right wing towards him, using his telekinesis to keep him still.

The evil macaw chuckled as forced Blu to float into the air slightly where he brought him only a couple of feet away from him. He smirked, remembering how he held Blu just like this a long time ago.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds as Nexus held Blu in the air, keeping him from moving at all. **"Hello Blu."**

"Nexus!" Blu growled, angry and shocked that the mysterious bird who was half hawk and macaw had survived. He could have sworn there was no possible way for Nexus to survive after the battle of Rio. "It's impossible. You're dead!"

**"Oh, but you are wrong there my feathery macaw friend."** Nexus countered, using his telekinesis to pull Blu's wings out even more, causing his bones inside the crack slightly. **"I am surprised you and your family didn't miss me. I was beginning to worry you forget about me."**

"Nexus, I bet you once, and you know I can do it again!" Blu threatened, managing to move his eyeballs to the side where he could see someone hiding in a bush nearby. "Now let me go, and I may consider not coming after you."

Nexus could only laugh at his arch-nemesis's words as he raised him into the air even more. He smirked as he slammed Blu to the ground with his powers before raising him back in front of him again. **"Good try, but you forget that you no longer have your powers anymore, and I already caught your precious Queen of light."**

"The Angelus?" Blu gasped, secretly knowing he was doomed without the Angelus to gain him his powers back to defeat Nexus for a second time. "What have you done with her!?"

**"She is fine for now."** Nexus assured, bringing Blu closer to him where he let him go out from his telekinesis and dropped him to the ground, but he was not done yet. He lifted up his right talon and got a solid grip on Blu's throat, crushing it slightly as lifted him up and cut off his oxygen support a little. **"But you will not be so lucky, my friend. As you can see, my strength has increased since our last encounter."**

"Maybe so." Blu admitted, gasping for air as he placed both of his wings onto Nexus' talon. "But you are nothing but a macaw, same as all of us!"

**"Ha-ha!"** Nexus laughed, slamming the blue macaw done to the ground where he held him down and slowly choked him. "**I am nothing like you stupid macaws. I do not go around singing and dancing every minute. I am a God, and I am unstoppable!"**

"Let him go, Nexus!"

Nexus grunted in frustration as he turned to his left where a squadron of the Angelus' guards jumped out and down from trees and bushes where they raised their staffs up, attempting to save Blu and stop Nexus and his army. He chuckled, thinking this was almost too easy and too fun. **"Oh, please. If the Angelus could not stop me, what makes you think you are any match for me?"**

The captain of the guards, who could be described difference from the others by his glowing tattoo which had 'CPT' (short for Captain) against his chest, was the one to reply to the evil bird. "We may not be able to stop you, Nexus, but we can try!"

**"This is going too easy."** Nexus chuckled, lifting up Blu and throwing him away out from his sight where he faced the captain of the guards. He beckoned for his army to stand back, wanting to do this with his bear wings. **"Make your move, peasant."**

"With pleasure." the captain smirked, grabbing a small flash bang from the belt he was wearing in the quick of an eye where he threw it towards Nexus, who easily caught it in his talon with his quick reflexives.

**"Is that the best you could do?"** Nexus inquired, folding both of his wings together but did make a stupid move by keeping the flash bang in his grip, mistaking it for something else. "A grenade?"

"Who said it was a grenade?" the captain smirked as he and his men ducked down and covered their eyes with their wings.

Blu and Jewel, who were lying on the ground from their injuries, covered their eyes too, knowing what was going to happen. Older Blu and Jewel followed suite and did the same, also telling their younger selves children to do the same.

Nexus arched a curious eyebrow until the flash bang suddenly exploded in his grip, sending a blinding light shock wave across the entire area. He yelled as he gripped his eyes, feeling the pain from his one and only weakness. **"ATTACK!"**

The dark macaws were also blinded by the light, giving the Angelus' guards to perfect opportunity to attack. A battle in the entire area took off as the light macaws and the dark macaws engaged in combat, battling with any enemy they could see and reach.

As for Nexus, he was still busy recovering, stunned by the blinding light. Despite his healing factor, light was the painful thing for him, and this would take him a little longer to recover this time. He crawled away as he waited for his eyesight to recover.

While the others were engaged in combat, Rafael and Eva ran for cover as they were no longer being held hostage. Older Blu and Jewel older with the blue macaw kids remained where they were for the time being, knowing there was nowhere for them to run.

Jewel was lying next to a tree after she had been slammed into it by Nexus, and she tried to recover to help out and escape.

As for Blu, he finally caught his breath back where he studied the battle around him, realizing there was no way out for now, even if he flew or ran. Questions would have to wait because now was the time to escape.

Blu attempted to crawl away without anyone noticing until he suddenly felt a solid grip grab his entire body. He groaned as squirmed where he discovered he was in the grip of Mr. Kirilenko, who held him tight in his huge grip.

"I will crush every bone in your body!" Kirilenko threatened, tightening his grip further in an attempt to make Blu pass out, knowing he needed to be captured.

"Sure you will." Blu replied, biting the huge macaw's talon where he let go. He landed onto his back where he yelled in panic as Kirilenko almost crushed him with his talon, but he luckily rolled away in time.

Kirilenko grunted as he attempted to step in Blu to keep him still, but he kept moving every time he tried to catch him. "Hold still while I pound your face into the dirt!"

Blu continued to rapidly dodge Kirilenko's foot attacks where he ran under his body and ran away from him, giving him the slip. He desperately looked around for Jewel, who was nowhere to be seen, and this made him worried. _"Where's Jewel?! She cannot have gone far!"_

Nearby, Nexus had finally got his eyesight back where he could easily see Blu in the area due to his rare color. He angrily shoved everyone (including his own men) out of the way, trying to get towards Blu. **"Get out of my way, puny macaws!"**

Multiple light macaws attempted to stop Nexus in his tracks by using their weapons to injury him, but most of them easily got knocked away with Nexus incredible strength, and those who did manage to stab him was a waste of time, and Nexus easily healed those injuries he taken.

Out of nowhere, Rico came jumping down towards Nexus with his right wing curled like a fist. He struck the evil macaw directly in his face, but Nexus did not even flinch, and Rico even ended up hurting himself.

"Ow!" Rico grunted, waving his right wing around in the air, trying to ease the pain. "Someone's been eating their vegetables."

Nexus merely groaned as he grabbed the hawk's throat and held him into the air, chuckling slightly. **"Didn't I already kill you?"**

"That must have been the other Rico." Rico answered, keeping calm despite the current situation.

**"Good point."** Nexus replied, throwing Rico against a nearby tree where he hawk collapsed to the ground upon impact. He turned back around where Blu was helping Jewel standing back up onto her talons, and this was the perfect chance to catch both of them.

Using his powers, he raised his wing and prepared to fire a dark beam towards them. He did not intend to kill them now, but knew he could at least injure them. He aimed towards both blue macaws and prepared to fire until a light macaw stood his way where he accidently shot him instead, and this caused the beam to also ricocheted against the macaw's staff towards the tree Blu and Jewel were standing under.

Heavy branches above the tree collapsed from the impact of damage, and this caused them to straight in the direction towards Blu and Jewel.

Jewel, who saw the branches coming towards them, panicked as she pushed Blu out the way, but she did not have enough time to move herself. She covered her body at the last seconds before she was hit upon impact.

Blu could only watch as the huge branches crushed his wife, and this sent only the worse thoughts in his mind. "JEWEL!" he screamed as he flew towards the huge branches.

Rafael and older Blu made their way towards Blu (who desperately tried to pull the branches away, hoping Jewel was still alive), to assist him.

"Guys, help me!" Blu begged, gaining some assistance from his friends as they all placed their wings around the huge branches and lifted them up enough to drag them away. "She's trapped under there!"

"We'll get her out, amigo!" Rafael assured, grunting slightly as he pulled one of the huge branches to the side. "She's a tough one. She will make it out of there alive!"

"He's right!" older Blu assured, not being able to do much since he was not as strong as his young self. "My Jewel is the same."

After lifting a couple of the huge branches away, Blu could only watch in shock where he discovered Jewel, who was lying badly on the ground, just able to barely move. Her left wing was cut open, and both of her talons were still trapped under a huge branch.

Blu jumped behind Jewel as he placed his wings under her wings and around her body, preparing to drag her to safety. "Guys, lift the tree while I pull her out!"

Older Blu and Rafael jumped to it and both struggled to lift the branch up for enough room for Blu to drag Jewel away to safety. It was now harder for both of them to lift since it was only the two of them, but they would not give up until she was safe.

Blu finally dragged Jewel away where she was half-conscious, slightly in shock from the dramatizing experience of almost being crushed. He panicked as he held her up in his wings, shaking her slightly. "Jewel, are you alright!?"

"Ugh...Ah...Blu...My talons!" Jewel spat out, groaning an agonizing pain as she clutched Blu's wing with her good wing. "I think they're broken!"

Blu looked towards her talons where he saw they were snapped out of shape, and this caused him to gasp in fear. He turned his attention back to Jewel, stroking her head slightly to keep her calm. "Jewel, honey, everything is going to be okay. I promise you-"

Jewel gasped where Blu was knocked unconscious by the strong powerful force of Nexus' talon. She could only watch in fear as the evil macaw used his telekinesis to throw Blu back over to the open area where the battle had been won by the dark macaws.

Most of the light macaws were dead, and those who remained had been forced to surrender. Those who remained such as: older Blu, older Jewel, Rico, Rafael, Eva, the blue macaw kids, the captain, and a couple of light macaws were on the ground with their wings placed above their head.

Nexus knelt down to Jewel as he placed his wingtip on her and stroked the side of her face while he smirked. **"Hello there, my dear. Glad you are back from the dead." he looked towards her talons and wing where he saw she was injured, and this would explain her not trying to attack him. "I see you are badly injured. Such a shame."**

"Ugh, the pain..." she groaned, attempting to crawl away with her free wing, but in her condition, she could not move.

Nexus appeared some sleeping dust into his wing and blew it towards Jewel's face, putting her to sleep in a matter of seconds. He smirked as he personally picked her up in both of his wings, carrying her towards where the other prisoners were. **"It is truly a shame to see you like this, my dear. Men! Take every one of these people to the prison. I'm sure the warden will have some fun with them. But as for the older Blu and Jewel, take them to my castle."**

The dark macaws nodded as they forced older Blu and Jewel up and tied some rope around their wings to hold them together. They pushed them away from the other prisoners so they did not end up taking the wrong Blu and Jewel with them.

Nexus watched patiently as he handed Jewel over to couple of his men while the others used their powers to open up a portal back to the World of Darkness. He looked towards the sky where he laughed evilly; finally thinking he had won this war he had waited so long far**. "It is over. There is no-one to stop me now, and soon, the power of a million souls will be mine!"**

* * *

**I think it is safe to say things have just taken a turn for worse. Everyone is captured, Jewel is broken, and Nexus is finally about to conquer Rio once and for all. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter, ladies and gentleman. Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger.**


	15. Captured

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, I got the next chapter completed a lot earlier than I expected. Enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentleman.**

* * *

Shortly after the battle in Rio de Janeiro's jungle, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Rico, and the blue macaw kids had been taken prisoner by Nexus and had now been taken back to the World of Darkness where they were to be held prisoner until further notice.

The prison was a few miles away from Nexus's castle in the middle of the woods. It was a huge square building with at least five stories high and it was a protected by a huge wall surrounding the entire building (similar to the giant pyramid protected by a wall in the dream world that Blu had been too).

When they were brought inside, Blu, Rafael, Eva, and Rico had been escorted to the first room when walking inside the prison where they were greeted by the warden of this prison. The blue macaw kids had been taken away already, but as for Jewel, no-one knew where they had taken her too.

The four friends could only watch as they were sat down on wooden chairs in a row together with rope tied around their bodies and chains attached to their talons to keep them together and from escaping the entire prison.

While they were being held prisoner, the warden had eventually entered the room where he greeted his prisoners. He was the same as other dark macaws, except he was a few inches better than the average dark macaw, and he had slightly darker feathers.

"Look at all of you. Pathetic, weak, useless birds!" the warden judged them, pointing his wingtip to them as they merely stared at him. "Now, Lord Nexus has brought you here until he says different, and while you are in my prison, you will follow my rules! Rule one: do not attempt to escape from the prison. Any attempt to escape will be met with hostile punishment. Rule two: dark macaws have full jurisdiction in this prison. If for any reason a dark macaw gives you an order, you are to do so. And rule three: do NOT leave your cell unless you are told to, otherwise we will consider this as an act of escape, and this will be met with extreme force! Now, men, take these scum to cell block three. I'm sure they will fit just in with the canary and cardinal."

Saying this, it left everyone shocked (epically Blu) who could only think to himself as he already planned an escape route. _"Nico and Pedro are here, too? I have to get out of here and stop Nexus! There has to be some way out of these chains."_

Before he could do anything else, Blu and the others were forced to stand up and were now being escorted towards cell block three. Blu sure did not know what was going to happen next. Heck, he did not even know where his children or wife were at this moment, but he prayed that they were okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the medical area of the prison block, the female blue macaw named Jewel had finally just woke up after being asleep since the events of the small battle outside of her home. She blinked her eyes a few times where she felt her left wing was numb slightly, and her back was lying against something hard.

Jewel managed to command her body to lean up where she saw herself in some kind of medical room, lying down against a table. She studied her surroundings where there were different types of medical supplies such as beds, wheelchairs, surgery tools, and medical sinks.

And to make things worse, there was a dark macaw in the room with her, washing his wings in the sink.

Jewel was about to quickly make haste to escape until she suddenly realized she was in no condition to move. She looked to her left wing where the mark that was cut open was now sewed together with bandages wrapped around her wing. And to make her situation worse, Jewel looked to her talons where they were now wrapped up in bandage casts after they had been broken, leaving only her toes exposed.

_"I don't believe this."_ Jewel thought, observing her injuries as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this one. _"I can't walk or fly. How am I supposed to get out of here?"_

The dark macaw, who was washing his wings had just finished cleaning up and he was now drying them while he spoke to Jewel, knowing she was awake somehow without even looking. "Go ahead, escape if you want. You can just about to move, and there are guards everywhere."

Jewel merely sighed in response as she tried to move her talons, but she could not move them one bit without feeling any pain. She looked back towards the dark macaw as she carefully lay back down on the table. "Alright, so I can't move. Now, do you mind telling me where I am?"

"You are in the World of Darkness, of course." the dark macaw answered as he pulled out some rope out from a nearby draw, and Jewel knew exactly what he was going to do with them. "You and all your friends were brought here. But I had to fix you up before we could put you in a cell."

The dark macaw pulled Jewel up where he began tying the rope around her body to keep her wings held to her sides. He smirked as he tightened the rope slightly.

The dark macaw then got up and pulled a small wheelchair next to table, obviously to set Jewel down into. He picked her up and sat her into the wheelchair before he pulled out a waist strap and tied it around her waist, keeping her held down. "Just to make sure you don't fall off."

The dark macaw then began to push the wheelchair, escorting her out from the medical room and into the prison block area where he handed her over to a couple of guards. "She is all yours, boys."

The other dark macaw chuckled as he stood behind Jewel and began pushing her down a cell area to put her inside a prison cell. "It is a shame we have to put you in a prison cell. Such a pretty thing."

"I would like to see you say that to me if I wasn't tied up, strapped to this wheelchair with broken talons." Jewel countered, grinning slightly as the guard eventually brought her to a cell where he opened an iron prison door (and this was quite strange to Jewel since all the prison cells she saw were usually call bars).

Using a key from his belt, the guard opened up the door, revealing a small room inside with only a bed, a small table, and a mirror where he pushed Jewel inside and placed her at the end of the room.

"Hope you like your new home." the dark macaw chuckled, walking back out towards the cell.

"You won't get away with this!" Jewel shouted, but could only watch as the guard closed the prison door, followed by locking it. As soon as she was alone, Jewel desperately struggled her body around, trying to get her wings free from her sides. _"I need to get out of here and find Blu!"_

After a couple of moments of trying, Jewel found herself giving up. She leaned forward and looked down at her bandaged talons before sighing. _"No way am I moving those. Going to have to use my head for a while."_

She studied her cell for a couple of moments, looking for anything useful that she could use to her advantage. But unfortunately, there was nothing she can find, and if there was something, she could not do anything as long as she was tied up and strapped down.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio de Janeiro, Nexus and his entire army of dark macaws had just finished clearing out the military macaw prison so they had nothing to stop (or delay) them. Every military macaw had been locked inside every empty cell in the prison now that the dark macaws were in charge.

Nexus walked with his men as they walked past the prison block area, revealing all the trapped prisoners and military macaws inside. He grinned as he folded his wings together. **"I feel somewhat sorry for you. This was almost too easy."**

Captain Lenny; leader of the military macaws (who was locked in a cell with Raxos) walked to the cell bars where Nexus was not standing too far away. He angrily banged on the cell bars to get Nexus' attention, demanding to be set free. "Hey! You think we are scared of you!? Let us out of here."

**"Do not get my angry, macaw."** Nexus threatened, using his dash ability to approach the captain in the quick of an flash. He grabbed Lenny's throat through the cell bars and began to choke him. **"You think your threats can scare me?! I defeated all of your macaw friends, and now this jungle belongs to me!"**

Nexus dropped the captain macaw, who fell to the ground with a loud thud upon impact. Lenny coughed a couple of times as Raxos came to his side and assisted him.

Nexus turned his attention around to a group of dark macaws standing together, waiting for their next order. He pointed his wing to the dark macaws and gave them their orders. **"Men, all of you are charge of this prison. Lock it down once we leave, and do not OPEN it under any circumstances unless it is me! Am I understood?"**

They nodded, and saluted their King in respect and fear.

**"Alright."** Nexus turned around and used his teleportation power to make his way to the main prison door rather than walk or fly there. He dropped down where he walked away, followed by his dark macaws.

He leaded all of his dark macaws to the top of a nearby cliff where they planned their next attack. He sighed as he looked towards the sun, and groaned slightly, feeling it burning against his feathers that prevented him from using any of his powers. **"Ugh, I hate the light."**

"Do you need to get into complete darkness, Lord Nexus?" one of the dark macaws inquired, setting his weapon up against his shoulder.

**"No, I will be fine. All I need is a little shade."** Nexus assured, walking into the shade under a nearby tree where it blocked out the sun, and allowed his burn marks to heal in a matter of seconds. **"Ahh, that is better. Now, gentleman. It is time for our next plan of action."**

"May we ask what that is, Lord Nexus?" another dark macaw inquired.

**"We are hunting for an ancient scroll that was buried her over one-hundred years ago."** Nexus answered, cracking his wingtips together slightly. **"It gives me the power of a million darkness souls that perished a long time ago. With it, I will truly be immortal."**

The dark macaws' eyes winded slightly, shocked that their King could truly become unstoppable if he was to find this ancient scroll. All of them were not sure what he would do then, but they would always obey him no matter what.

"And where is this scroll, Lord Nexus?" a dark macaw inquired.

**"I do not know, exactly."** Nexus admitted, smirking as he used his powers to extract the Orb of Darkness from his body, and into his wing. **"But we will find it with this. And once we do, nothing will truly stand in my way."**

"It will truly be a pleasure to help you, Lord Nexus." another dark macaw said, grinning as he held up his weapon in his wings.

**"Good, that is what I like to hear."** Nexus replied, using his dark essence to blend the Orb of Darkness back into his DNA, giving him energy again. **"Now, let us be on our way. Before we find the scroll, we need to make sure no-one will interrupt our plans. So be on your guard. The blue macaw has friends, and I got a feeling we did not capture all of them-"**

Nexus suddenly paused where he lifted his left talon up and caught an arrow that had almost been shot into him. Not that it would have mattered. He crushed the arrow where he studied the area they were in, hunting down their attackers. **"See what I mean, gentleman? Now be on your guard. I go the feeling we will not be alone out here for long."**

* * *

Back in the World of Darkness, the feisty blue macaw named Jewel struggled as she continued squirming around, desperate to get free from her restraints. She continued to do the same thing over and over again for a few moments, but found herself not making much progress.

Jewel groaned in frustration as gave up and leaned back on the wheelchair. She calmed down and took a deep breath, carefully planning her escape (or at least try to) to get out of here. _"Okay, calm down, Jewel. Let's just look at the facts. My wings are securely tied to my sides. I'm strapped down to this wheelchair, and I can't move my talons. There has to be a way out of here."_

She soon dazed out from her thoughts where she could hear the iron door being unlocked from the outside. Rather than be scared, she merely frowned, not believing who was here. _"Not those idiots again?"_

The smart macaw and stupid macaw entered her cell where one of them was carrying a wooden tray with a bowl of...Something inside. They set it down on a table where she continued to frown at them.

"Bon Appétit." the smart macaw said, turning around as he prepared to leave the cell.

"Uh, how am I supposed to eat this like this?" Jewel inquired, turning her body slightly in an attempt to get her wings out. "I can't exactly move almost any part of my body."

"You'll figure out." the smart macaw replied, turning around where he accidently walked into his partner, who took it as an offence act and shoved him back. "Hey!"

"Watch where you're walking!" the stupid macaw warned.

"Make me!" the smart macaw ordered, shoving his partner in return where he hit the wall, and on impact, he caused the mirror to fall off the wall.

The two dark macaws wrestled each other as they ended up throwing each other out of Jewel's cell. They continued hitting each other until a guard arrived and eventually broke the duo up.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" the dark macaw ordered, holding the two idiots back on both sides with both of his wings. "Now, what is wrong with you two? You're supposed to be grown men!"

"He started it!" the stupid macaw accused, acting a childish matter as he pointing towards his partner.

"No, he did!" the smart macaw argued, trying to get to his partner to continue the little childish war they were having.

"I don't care who started it, but I'm finishing it!" the dark macaw replied, pushing them both towards the direction of the hallway exit. "You're both children, ya know that?"

The dark macaw did not forget about the iron door and closed it, followed by locking it. He turned around where the two idiots began slapping each other. "Hey, I said stop!"

After they were gone, Jewel shifted her attention to the ground where she discovered the mirror they had knocked off the wall had broken to bits of glass, and it looked sharp enough to maybe cut herself.

"Finally, I can get out here." Jewel told herself, attempting to make her way over to the broken glass, until she remembered she was strapped down. "Oh, dang it I forgot I'm strapped down. There has to be a way I can get to that."

The only way Jewel could think of was an idea that may just fail, but it could work, and it was her only hope. She sighed, not wanting to do what she was going to do next. "This is going to suck."

Jewel began wobbling herself side to the side, trying to put enough wait on one side for her to fall down to the ground. She continued doing sight until finally, enough weight was put enough on one side, and she fell down, grunting on impact.

"Ow!" Jewel groaned, trying to keep herself quiet so no guards were to hear. She looked up where her face was only a couple of inches away from the broken glass. "Okay, I got this. I can do this...I know I can..."

Jewel leaned forward and struggled a little to grab a piece of glass due to her still being strapped down to the wheelchair. She eventually grabbed a piece of glass in her beak, and turned her head around and began cutting through the knot part of the rope, where hopefully, this could set her free.

And once she was free, she hoped she would be able to finally get free, and find Blu, Rafael, Rico, and the others, and get out of here before Nexus or anyone else would discover her escape.

After a couple of moments of cutting, her attempts were successful, and the rope dropped from around her body. She laughed for moment, feeling quite proud of herself. "Alright! Now that I got my wings free, I can get out of here."

Using her bed, Jewel managed to pull herself up where she discovered the strap was still tied around her waist, holding her down to the wheelchair, and the release button was behind her where she could not reach it.

"I guess I don't need to take off the strap yet." Jewel admitted, placing her wings onto the wheels to get the hang of using them to push herself. "I'm not exactly walking anyway in my condition."

Before long, Jewel decided it was time to make a plan to escape this crazy place. She picked up the rope that she was tied up in and began to use this to her advantage. She grinned, thinking of the perfect plan. "I think I got an idea."

* * *

**Chapter is completed, and the feathered friends have been captured and brought to the prison of the World of Darkness. Can Jewel escape and find her friends in her condition? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


	16. Making a plan to escape

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hey, everyone. I bring the next chapter of "Darkness Reborn", and some of you have been asking me the same question: can Nexus be stopped? Well, truth be told, he is practically almost immortal, but they say nothing is truly immortal.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, everyone, and I would appreciate it if you review.**

* * *

Jewel took a deep breath as she moved herself at the side of the door, silently hoping this was going to work. She clutched the rope that she was tied up in tightly in her wings. _"Here goes nothing."_

Curling her good wing like a fist, Jewel hanged her wing against the door as loud as she could, trying to get the guards' (who she remembered was standing outside) attention. After a few times of banging, a voice shouted back from the other side of the iron door. "Hey! Be quiet in there!"

"Make me!" Jewel shouting, continuing the bag on the door a few times to get him angry. "I'm not going to stop!"

"That does it!"

Jewel grinned for a second, thinking her plan was perfectly so far, but she knew it was over yet. She grabbed both ends of the rope as tight as her wingtips would hold in.

A key began to enter the keyhole, following by the lock clicking. The door opened where the guard entered the room, expecting to see her on the other side of the room. In the quick of a flash, Jewel curled his right wing as a fist and struck on the guar directly in his stomach, knocking him down for a moment.

Before he would have the chance to recover, Jewel flipped the rope around his neck and pulled as hard as she could, choking him and keeping him from calling out for help. Despite Jewel not being able to walk or fly at this very moment, she could still be useful in different types of various ways.

After a couple of struggling moments, the guard had eventually passed out from lack of oxygen. Jewel let him go after he was no longer moving, not wanting to kill him in cold blood. Before dropping him, Jewel took a key from his belt, knowing it was her ticket out of here.

"Thank you." she grinned, dropping the guard to the ground as she placed the key in her lap. She placed both of her wings onto the wheels of her wheelchair as she pushed herself out from cell, and into a small empty hallway.

Shutting and locking the cell door behind her, Jewel looked to her left all the cells looked the same from the outside, and there was only a brick wall at the end, but as for the other side, the hallway went up for a few feet before it turned to a left direction.

"That must be the way out." Jewel admitted to herself, pushing herself down the hallway while being careful not to make any noise, knowing that guard was not the only one here. "I need to be careful. But the others might be here, too. I have to find them."

As Jewel made her way down the hallway, she got to the small turning where the hallway ended with a wooden door that looked like the way out of this area. She was about to make her way out of here until she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the cells.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I don't think, I know."

_"Rico!"_ Jewel thought to herself, recognizing that voice anywhere. She followed the sounds of the voices where she approached a nearby cell that she could tell was already open.

Being as quiet as she could, Jewel looked through the small opening of the door where she could see Rico inside the cell, sitting in a wooden chair with rope tied around his body and talons while a guard stood in there with him, armed with a taser stick.

Jewel knew had to help Rico and could not leave him like this, but how? She was in no condition for combat at the moment, and Rico was tied up to help too. She would have to do this quietly.

Being as quiet as a mouse, Jewel opened the iron door enough for Rico to see her. The hawk looked towards her direction for a second where he knew she was going to help him. For now, Rico kept the guard busy from looking in her direction. "So, are you even planning on using that taser? Are do you just like stroking it all day?"

"Don't get smart with me, hawk!" the dark macaw warned, lifting his talon up for a moment where he gripped Rico's throat while using his wing to hold the taser only inches from his face.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Rico sarcastically replied. "Why don't you be a man and let me out of these ropes?"

While Rico kept the dark macaw from turning around, Jewel placed her wings to the wheelchair wheels where she slowly moved inside the cell, being as quiet as she could, knowing if she made one bit of noise, then it was over.

"You must think I'm that stupid, don't you?" the dark macaw inquired, whacking the taser against the chair for a moment to spark up. "Now, wanna see how shocking this is going to get?"

"You're very funny." Rico frowned, moving his eyeball for a moment where he could see Jewel was only a couple of feet away from the dark macaw, and she gave him a signal by nodding her head. "In fact, come closer. I wanna whisper you something."

The dark macaw leaned down towards the hawk's beak, not seeming to be afraid of him since he was pretty much unable to move at this point. He got down where he smirked, expecting Rico to say something stupid that would give him the opportunity to use his taser. "Ye-e-e-e-e-s?"

"Don't mess with a hawk!" Rico yelling, biting the dark macaw's wing that caused him to drop the taser that landed down next to Jewel, but the dark macaw seemed to still be unaware of her presence.

"OW!" the dark macaw screamed, jumping away from the hawk while he held his left wing to his right shoulder where he had been bitten. "I'll kill you for that!"

Now was Jewel's chance to attack. She leaned her right wing down as much as she should where she tried to grab the taser to help Rico, but the strap tied around her waist made this difficult. But after a few struggling seconds, Jewel finally managed to reach the taser, preparing to use it to end this once and for all.

The dark macaw recovered eventually where he pulled out a small knife out from his belt and held it against Rico's throat, threatening to kill him. "You little! That hurt!"

"Must have slipped." Rico grinned, appearing to feel no fear against the macaw as she shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Whoops."

"Glad you got a sense of humor in you." the dark macaw smirked, preparing to cut Rico's throat to make him pay for the trouble and pain he just caused him. "Ya know, Lord Nexus said he only wants the blue macaws kept alive, but he didn't say anything about hurting you. Now I'm going to take my time with-"

The dark macaw was cut off as high voltage shot through his body, causing him to vibrate rapidly as he fell towards the ground, shaking from the effects of the voltage. He eventually passed out from the sudden feeling of thousands of volts being shot through his body.

Rico smirked as tapped the unconscious dark macaw with his tied-together talons to make sure he really was out. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Jewel smiled as she sighed in relief that her plan worked yet again. She leaned down picked up the knife from the dark macaw and made her way over to Rico to cut him free.

Jewel got herself by the side of Rico where she began cutting him free by cutting through the rope knot on his back. "You okay, Rico?" she asked.

"I'm impressed." Rico admitting, smiling as he turned his head to the right where the female macaw set him free. "Even though you are in a wheelchair, you still managed to take him down."

"That a yes, then?" Jewel inquired, not getting an exact from the hawk.

"Sure is." he replied, sighing as the rope fell from around his body where he rubbed his wings together, getting the feeling back in his wings. "Oh, that feels good to be free. But now, I would rather get out of here before any more of them show up."

"I know. But we do need to find everyone else first." Jewel replied, setting the taser down to the ground as she folded her wings together. "You have an idea where they could be?"

"I know they brought your Blu, your kids, and your Rafael and Eva in here, too." Rico answered, untying his talons by using his wings. "I also heard your Nico and Pedro were here too by that warden guy, but as for my Blu and Jewel, I heard that Nexus guy took them to his castle."

"Okay." she replied, thinking this whole thing over for a moment. "We need to find everyone else first, and then get out from this prison."

"I respect your opinion." Rico assured, standing up from where he was sitting where he picked up the taser to use as a weapon. "But where will we go? He brought us to this place that he calls "The World of Darkness"."

"I don't know, Rico." Jewel admitted, rubbing her wing nervously for a moment. "But we can't just stay here. We need to get out of here."

As much as Rico did not wish to admit it, Jewel was right. He knew well fact this was not the Jewel from his world, but she sure did not look or seem that different. "Alright. We'll go and find them, but we need to be careful we don't get caught."

"Good. Glad I have your help." Jewel replied smiling, looking down towards her waist for a moment where she was still strapped down. "Now, can you do me and favor and get this strap off me? It's really starting to hurt."

"I don't know." he replied, grinning as he folded his wings together, trying to make their situation fun a little. "I think I might leave it in. We don't want you to fall off now, do we?"

"Hey, don't forget, I just saved your butt." Jewel reminded, pulling her strap with her good wing for a moment. "Now, come on and help me."

"Alright, alright, you're the boss." he joked, waving his wings in surrender as he walked behind her where he saw the button to release the strap. He lifted his talon up where he clicked the button, unlocking the strap completely. "Happy now?"

"That's much better." Jewel admitted, pulling the strap off as she threw it across the room. "Now, let's get out of here."

Rico nodded and he personally pushed her wheelchair himself to keep her from using up her energy. After all, in her condition, she would need it. He pushed her out from the cell and made their way towards the wooden door. "Think that's the way out?"

"It's the only way I can see." Jewel answered, clutching the taser in her wings just in case they were to run into any more trouble. "Come on. Let's go and take a look."

Rico nodded as he pushed Jewel towards the wooden door where he attempted to open it by pulling the handle, but it was locked. "Dangit. It's locked."

"I got the key." Jewel assured, handing the key over into Rico's talon so they could get out of here now. "It opens all the doors and cells."

"Just the thing we need." Rico replied, accepting the key as he placed it into the keyhole, turning it where he heard it click. He handed the key back to Jewel and exchanged it for the taser. "Alright, let's go."

The hawk and the blue macaw carefully exited the hallway area where they entered an average sized room, but it was quite big when it was just them two there. In every corner of the room, they discovered there were a total of four wooden doors (including the one they just came from) that all lead into a hallway area with prison cells.

But on the bright side, right at the end of the room was a quite big door that must have been the way out from the prison block area.

"Looks like all of these doors lead into a cell area with the same area." Jewel stated the obvious, gesturing her wing towards the big door directly at the end of the room. "And that might be the way out."

"Maybe." Rico agreed. "We will got to find everyone else first though."

"I know." she replied, turning her attention to the nearest wooden door where it had "Cellblock 3, Hallway A" written above the door. "Let's go and look in that one first."

"You the boss." Rico replied, walking towards the door she pointed her wingtip to where he used the key to open up the door where it revealed the exact same hallways, except that the ending turned left instead of right. "Looks the same to me."

"Yeah, I know. Close that door behind us." she requested, pushing herself towards one of the cell doors for a moment where she looked through the keyhole, only to see a deserted cell. "We need to check all of these cells. I think I would be faster if we both checked one different at a time."

"Jewel that is not such a good idea." Rico replied, locking the wooden door behind him as he walked beside the blue macaw. "There was a guard in my cell with me, remember? What if there's one with everyone else?"

"Alright, then, smarty." she grinned, crossing her wings together as she shot him a saucy look. "Then what do you have in mind?"

"We check the cells like you said, BUT we don't open them." Rico instructed, taking the key back from Jewel just in case she did not try anything stupid. "Just check through the keyholes, and if they are not there, we move on."

"Sounds fair." Jewel agreed, moving herself to the next cell where she checked through the keyholes for Blu, the kids, or the others. "I'll check this side. You check that side."

"Copy that." Rico replied, kneeling down to one of the cell doors where he too began checking the doors, but so far, he could not find anyone they knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio de Janeiro, Nexus and his army were hunting down their attackers, who silently tried to take down the evil bird, unaware of his healing factor. It was now night time in Rio, giving Nexus to perfect advantage to hunt them down.

He eventually tracked the mysterious shooter down to a nearby tree hollow where his guards aimed their weapons at the tree, but Nexus gave them a signal to stand down.

**"Let me handle this. Stand down."** he ordered, beckoning for his men to raise their weapons down. **"HEY! We know you are in there, so you might as well come on out!"**

There was no answer from the hollow. Instead, another arrow was fired from the hollow directly towards Nexus, and this time, it managed to hit him directly in the shoulder.

Nexus had to admit he felt pain, but it did not harm him for long. He chuckled as he easily pulled the arrow out from his shoulder, and in a matter of a second, his wound rapidly healed. **"Nice shot! Now it is my turn!"**

Using his powers, Nexus extended out his serpent heads and demon arms from out of his back. He commanded the serpent heads to bite into the tree while the demon arms wrapped around the tree tightly.

Nexus used his incredible strength to pull down the tree towards his direction. He had to admit it was quite difficult, but he easily pulled out from the ground and dropped it completely, causing the ground to vibrate on impact.

Nexus then used his telekinesis to roll the tree around until the hollow entrance/exit was in view. He smirked as he used his telekinesis the pull the attack, who was a Great Green macaw from inside the hollow out into the open, where Nexus held him a couple of feet away from his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Why am I glowing?" the macaw inquired, commanding his body to move as best as he could, but found he was stuck, and could only move his beak and eyes. "Let me go!"

**"You have caused me quite a bit of trouble."** Nexus replied, pulling out the macaw's wings in places they should not be, causing his bones to crack slightly.

"Stop! Please!" the macaw begged. "You're going to break my wings!"

**"I am willing to be merciful if you answer me some questions."** Nexus replied, agreeing to stop pulling out his wings for now. **"Now, who are you? And why have you been trying to kill us?"**

"My-My name is Anox!" the macaw spat out, trembling in fear slightly. "I was hired to stop you."

**"By who?"** Nexus inquired, pulling out his wings again slightly, painfully torturing him. **"Tell me!"**

"My b-boss!" Anox replied, struggling to move the best he could. "His name is Exo. Me and another macaw named Asya work for him! He told us about you! He said we were to make sure you did not find something. He didn't say what!"

**"Hmmm, something, ya say?"** Nexus said, suspecting this Exo may be the one keeping the important treasure he was looking for. **"And where is this Exo, now?"**

"No! I said too much!" Anox replied, refusing to corporate anymore than he had. "I'm talking anymore!"

**"Bad mistake."** Nexus replied, throwing him into a nearby tree at great force that caused some of his bones to break upon impact. He turned back to his dark macaws, who looked at this King in leader in fear. **"Men! We are moving out! This Exo may have the scroll I am looking for. Let us be on our way."**

The dark macaws nodded as they followed their leader into the sky as he took off into the distance, flying at incredible speed. As they were flying away into the distance, Anox, who was still alive managed to crawl away, but he saw a couple of his ribs were broken, and his wing was fractured.

"I need to warn Exo!..." he said, trying to get back up but ended up falling to the ground, holding his ribs in agonizing pain before passing out from his injuries.

* * *

**And chapter is completed. Jewel and Rico have escaped from their cells, but can they find the others before they are caught? And will Nexus find Exo, and make him talk? Find out in the next chapter.**

**And in case everyone is not aware, Exo, Anox, and Asya are from "Rio the Darkness: Alternative Darkness", but they are good people in this story.**


	17. Looking for their friends

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone. Here I bring you the next chapter of my story, and I hope all of you are enjoying it still. :D**

**chloemcg: "Exo, Asya, and Anox were from Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness, Chloe. But yeah, it might get good with them in the story. :D"**

* * *

Back in the World of Darkness, Jewel and Rico continued to search the many cells their friends and loved ones. So far, it was just them two, and Jewel was beginning to think that none of their friends were here.

Jewel and Rico had just finished checking one side of the hallway, only to find nothing. She made her way back to the end of the hallway where she checked the other row of cell doors. She looked through the keyhole of the cell door, and gasped when she saw two familiar friends.

"Rico!" Jewel called out him, needing the key to open the iron door. "Come quick! I found Nico and Pedro in this cell!"

Rico made haste and ran as quick as her could toe injured female macaw. He quickly placed the key into the iron door, and opened it up.

The two walked inside where they saw Nico and Pedro sitting in chairs with their backs together, and rope tied around their bodies and talons. The duo turned their attention to the blue macaw and hawk, and were both shocked and happy.

"Jewel! Wait, Rico?!" Nico inquired, suspecting that his mind was playing tricks on him. "How is this possible?"

"I'm not from your world." Rico answered, kneeling down to the two where he began untying them both. "That Nexus guy brought me, my Blu and Jewel here."

"You're Blu and Jewel?" Pedro quiered, completely confused to what he was talking about.

"They are from an alternative world." Jewel explained, checking the hallway of the cell to make sure they had no company. "They are around ten years older than us."

"Oh, I see." Nico replied, somewhat understanding before he examined Jewel, and only just realized she was in a wheelchair with bandages. "Jewel, what happened to you?"

"A got hit by huge tree branches during a battle with Nexus." Jewel answered, rubbing her bad wing with her good wing for a moment. "I am going to be fine, but it's gonna take me a while to recover."

Pedro and his best friend waited for a moment until Rico had finally finished untying them. He stood up from the chair and rubbed his wings together. "So, who else is in this prison?"

"Me, you, Nico, Jewel, Blu, Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica, Rafael and Eva." Rico answered, pointing to each of his wingtips each time he said a name. "As for the other Blu and Jewel, I heard Nexus took them to his castle. Not sure where that is."

"Blu will know." Jewel assured, pushing herself out from the cell with the others be her side. "But we gotta find everyone first though. Now let's go before we're spotted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio de Janeiro, Exo; a scarlet macaw wearing a red and black colored accented armor all across his body (except for his body), and wearing various weapons, was pacing up and down the room of his underground base nervously, fearing the worse.

He looked back towards his two assistance, who were both a couple of feet away. Asya had just finished tending to Anox injuries after his encounter with Nexus. He now had bandages around his right wing and ribs where he had been injured.

"You sure Nexus does not know where we live?" Exo inquired, expecting a worst answer from his friend.

"I'm sure." Anox assured, groaning slightly as Asya gently lied him down at the table, resting his head on a pillow. "If I told him the truth, I would not have been in the condition I am now. God, this really hurts!"

"I see your point." Exo replied, picking up a nearby accented helmet that matched his armor where he placed it over his head, leaving only his eyes exposed. "But we best be ready. Who know's what Nexus might do just to find us."

"You're not thinking of hunting him down, are you?" Asya inquired, helping her boyfriend off of the table and placing his wing over shoulder to keep him supported as she escorted him to a nearby nest. "Nexus is too powerful. We may be trained, but we are no match for him."

"We have to try at least." Exo countered, placing his katana blade and combat bow staff onto his back.

"Exo, look what he did to Anox." Asya argued, setting Anox down into the nest so he could rest, and recover from his injuries. "We can't stop him."

"Then we do we suppose we do?!" Exo inquired, his voice angry and deep as he slammed his wing into the wall. "Just sit here and let him take over our world!"

"That is not what I'm saying!" Asya shouted, sitting down beside Anox as she stroked his head with her wing. She sighed as she took a deep breath, not wanting to cause an argument. "I am not saying we should not do anything, but taking him head on would be suicide.

Exo sighed, knowing that Asya was right in usual. He took off his helmet and placed it back onto the table, closing his eyes as he tried to think what to do next. "You're right, Asya. We will think of something."

Asya smiled as she nodded slightly before shifting her attention back over to Anox. She stroked his head with her wing, keeping him company as he tried to get some sleep. "You had me worried, there, honey. I didn't think you was going to make it."

"Takes more than a few broken bones to stop me." Anox replied, taking his girlfriend's wing in his own where he placed a kiss on it. "I'll be fine. I just need to get some rest."

* * *

Back in the World of Darkness, Jewel rushed Rico as he was trying to open a cell door, but he kept shaking because of the female macaw's yelling. "Rico, come on! My sons are in there!"

"Hey, yelling isn't going to make me go any faster!" Rico replied, struggling to turn the key still as he talon kept shaking. "You wanna do it, be my guest."

"Hello, broken talons!" Jewel reminded, gesturing her good wing to her broken talons. She inhaled a deep breath for a moment, trying to keep herself calm. "I'm sorry, Rico. I'm just worried about my kids."

"It'll be okay, Jewel." Nico assured her, flying up to her face where he perched himself on her left shoulder. "We will get them out, and then we're gonna get out of here. Right, Pedro?"

"Right we will!" Pedro agreed, him too perching himself on Jewel's right shoulder. "Don't worry about it, hot wing! We can do this."

Jewel smiled as she took both the canary and cardinal into her good wing. She was happy to have friends like them that would always support her no matter what. She planted kisses on both of their heads, causing them to blush slightly. "Thanks guys."

"Oh, it was nothing." Nico replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Got it open." Rico interrupted, pulling open the iron door, followed by taking the key out from the keyhole.

As soon as it was open, Jewel rapidly pulled herself in front of the cell door where Rey and Azul came flying towards her. She hugged them in her wings as they cuddled into her chest. "Rey, Azul! You're both okay."

"Mom." Rey cooed, never wanting to be alone again from his parents. "You found us."

"What happened to your talons, Mom?" Azul inquired, only just noticing her bandage casts wrapped around her talons.

"I had a bit of an accident, honey." Jewel answered, hugging her children still as they leaned back and looked towards her. "I will be okay, though. But do you know where your sisters are?"

"We think they're in the cell next to us." Rey answered, gesturing his tiny wing to the next cell.

"Rico." Jewel said, looking towards the hawk who was already opening the cell.

"Already on it." Rico assured her, easily opening the the cell door this time with Jewel nagging him. He smiled as he opened up the door where Crystal was comforting Jessica, who seemed to be crying. "They're here."

"Crystal, Jessica" Jewel signed in relief, pushing herself towards the cell door where her two daughters made their way over to them, and hugged her. "Are you both okay?"

"We're okay, Mom." Crystal assured them, wanting to cry in happiness, but found she had no energy too. She leaned up where she saw her mother in a wheelchair with bandages. "Are you okay, Mom? You're talons..."

"I'm fine, sweetie." Jewel assured, hugging her baby girl closer to her as the young chick cried into her chest. She soothed her youngest daughter, knowing how afraid she was right now. "It's okay, Jessica. Shhh, please don't cry."

"Mommy, I'm scared." Jessica admitted, covering her eyes as she hid behind her mother's wing. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not gonna leave you, sweetie. I promise." Jewel promised, leaning her head for a second, turning her attention to her three older kids. "Now, have any of you seen your father or your Uncle Rafael and Aunt Eva?"

"Uh, uh." Rey answered, shaking his head to the left and right slightly. "We don't know where they are."

"We're sure they are in the same area as us though." Crystal added, standing next to her brothers as spoke up. "They can't be far. But as for the other Mom and Dad-I mean, OTHER Blu and Jewel, we heard they took them to Nexus castle."

"Yeah, we know that so far." Rico replied, checking the remaining cells in the area for any of their friends by looking through the keyhole, only to find nothing. "Don't think they are here."

"We still have two more hallways to check." Jewel reminded, placing her wings onto the wheels as she was about to leave, until Nico (who was leaning around the corner) suddenly warned them of a danger ahead.

"Guys! Two guards coming!" Nico warned in a yelling whisper. "What do we do?!"

"Hide!" Rico warned, locking the cell Rey and Azul were in so it did not cause any suspicion. He quickly ran into the cell Crystal and Jessica were in, and beckoned for everyone to get inside. "Inside!"

"In a cell?" Pedro asked.

"Would you rather be seen?" Rico inquired, moving aside as Jewel, Nico, and the kids made their way inside. "Now, get in!"

Pedro obeyed and jumped directly into the cell, hearing that guards footsteps and voices heading straight there way. When he was inside, Rico quickly locked the cell door from inside just in case they were to notice it was unlocked.

Rico shushed them as he stood aside the cell door, keeping everyone quiet from making one peep. He whispered to them as everyone tried to find a space to stand in. "Everyone, keep quiet!"

"There's no room in here." Nico complained in a whisper, feeling cramped inside the small cell despite his size.

"Blame Jewel!" Pedro accused. "She's the one in a wheelchair!"

"Carry on, Pedro, and I will throw you outside!" Jewel threatened, growling slightly. "It's not my fault I'm in this condition!"

"Guys, shh!" Rico ordered, kneeling down to the iron door keyhole where he peaked through, checking if the guards had heard them or not.

He could see two guards just outside their cell, and they had three of the Angelus' guards with their heads and wings locked in stocks. And to Rico's surprise, one of them was the captain who tried to save them back in Rio.

"This cell is empty and it's big." one of the dark macaws said to the other, opening the cell opposite of the cell the birds from Rio were hiding in. "Throw them in there!"

"You won't get away with this!" the captain assured, but all he got in response was getting shoved into the cell with his two men. "We will break free and stop you all!"

"Who's gonna save you, huh?" the dark macaw asked, shoving another light macaw into the same cell. "You are the only three here. The only other prisoners here are a blue macaw in wheels, another blue macaw unconscious, a hawk who acts tough but smells of beer, two toucans who don't seem to know how to defend themselves. Two little birdies-and one of them wears a stupid bottle cap. And four children. You really think they can help you?"

"I wouldn't underestimate people on the outside." the captain said, smirking slightly as he stood and his men stood there while the dark macaw placed wooden stands under their stocks.

"Don't count of them saving them." the dark macaw replied, shutting the door after they were secured inside. He turned back to his partner and nodded his head back to the way back they came. "Well, that was our only job. Wanna get some doughnuts and coffee?"

"Sure." the dark macaw agreed, walking back the way they came.

Rico waited a couple of minutes to make sure they were gone, not wanting to take any chances. He turned back to the others, who were keeping quiet like he asked them two.

"Did you see anything?" Jewel inquired, obviously not hearing the voices from outside due to the iron door cells being so thick.

"Yeah, remember those yellow macaws who helped us back in Rio?" Rico inquired, getting a slight nod in return. "They captured the captain and a couple of his men and put them in the cell across from us."

"We should save them!" Jewel suggested, needing all the help they can get. "They are trained soldiers."

"I agree." Nico agreed, crossing his wings together. "I say we help them."

"Alright, alright, we will help them." Rico replied, unlocking the cell door as he slowly opened up, checking for anymore company. "Let's go."

Everyone exited the cell and got back into the hallway. Most of them waited while Rico opened the cell door, and Nico kept watch by leaning his head around the corner.

Rico unlocked the cell door where he saw the three light macaws, standing in a row with their restraints locked on tight. He smirked as he leaned against the door with his wings folded together. "Well, for trained guards, you sure got yourself in a pickle."

"You're funny." the captain sarcastically replied, trying to patient as Rico attempted to take the padlock off of the stocks. "Now, can you get us out of these please? My neck is hurting."

"Give me a moment." Rico replied, trying to use the same key he used to unlock the doors, but found it did not fit. "It doesn't fit. I can't unlock it."

"There has to be a way." Jewel replied, pushing her towards the cell door and held up the taser as a weapon. "Could this break them free?"

"Doubtful." Rico replied, still trying to pull the padlocks off from the stocks.

"Oh, where's Blu when you need him?" Jewel wondered, remembering how much of an expect Blu was a lock-picking.

"Mom, could this work?" Crystal inquired, holding up a little needle in his talon that she handed over into Rico's talon.

"Crystal, that's perfect!" Rico replied, accepting the needle where he began picking the lock.

Jewel smiled as she picked up her daughter and set her down near her lap. She stroked Crystal's head, proud of her daughter that she just maybe have helped save three lives. "Honey, where did you find that?"

"Found it under the bed in my cell." Crystal answered, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"A-A-A-A-and, you're free." Rico smirked, taking the padlock off from the stock, releasing the captain from his restraints. He turned his attention back to another light macaw, who was covered in scratches and bruises across his body, and barley conscious. "Now, what happened to you?"

"Those sick macaws tortured him for information." the captain answered, rubbing his neck for a moment while gesturing his free wing to the other light macaw. "We're lucky to have a medic with us, but we have no supplies. Without them, he won't make it."

"There might be supplies here." Rico said, freeing the injured light macaw as he set him down onto the bed, saving his energy.

"We should find Blu." Jewel suggested, merely watching as Rico freed the third light macaw. "He's been here before. He will know what to do."

"Right." the captain agreed, as he and the other light macaw helped the injured macaw standing, placing each of his wings around their shoulders. "We should find the rest of your friends."

"I agree." the medic agreed, struggling slightly to keep his friend up. "And then, maybe I can take a look at you, too." he said, pointing his free wing to Jewel. "You look in pretty bad shape."

"I appreciate that." Jewel smiled, staring down at her bandaged talons, and then her injured wing. "But I think I'm going to be okay. I don't know why they bandaged me up though."

"Well, questions will have to wait for now." Rico said, raising his taser up as he walked towards the hallway, checking around the corner with Nico. "Now, let's get out of here and find the rest of us before anyone spots us."

* * *

**Well, looks like things are going quite well for the feathered friends. Jewel and Rico are reunited with her children, Nico and Pedro, and three light macaws. Now let's see if they can find Blu, Rafael and Eva.**

**And as you can see, in this story, two of the assassins are boyfriend and girlfriend in this story, and they both work for Exo, but they are all friends, too.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	18. Escaping the prison

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hey, everyone, I bring you one of the longest chapters I have written so far. I hope I did not keep you waiting long, and if there is any questions, feel free to message me. Anyone, enjoy chapter 18.**

* * *

Shortly after rescuing the three light macaws from captive, the feathered friends made their way back into the open area where there were four different doors leading into cell block areas and one big door that seemed to be their way out.

They still had two more hallways to check before leaving, and hopefully they could find Blu, Rafael and Eva, and get out of there before they were spotted.

"We still got two more hallways to check." Rico stated the obvious, looking to both hallways as he tried to decide which one to go to first.

"We should split up." the captain suggested, setting down his injured soldier down onto the ground for a moment. "We can cover more ground."

"True, but we only have one key." Rico reminded, waving the key around in the air for a couple of seconds.

"I got a plan." the captain assured, turning to the others while Rico opened each wooden door to the two separate hallways. "Me and my men will check down this hallway, and the rest of you check the other hallway. If we find someone, we will come and get you for the key."

Rico nodded in agreement before he got the second hallway door open for them. He opened it carefully, checking for any hostiles, but it seemed to be empty...For now, anyway. "Alright, it's clear. Let's go everyone."

Jewel nodded as she pushed herself into the hallway with the kids, and Nico and Pedro flying beside her. As soon as they were in, Rico wished the captain good look as he closed the wooden door, followed by locking it to avoid suspicion.

"Okay, we need to check every hallway here." Jewel ordered, placing her wings to the sides of her wheelchair. "Check through the keyholes, and if you find anyone we know, call out."

"Can we help, Mom?" Crystal inquired, wanting to make herself anyway possible since she was just a little girl.

Jewel thought about it for a moment, thinking that it could be dangerous sending them to check, but then again, this whole place was dangerous. She made her mind up after a few seconds, giving her daughter an answer. "Okay, you can help. But, stay in sight, and if you see any bad guys, run back here, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Crystal smiled, setting herself away with her brothers where they began to search the left side of the hallway.

"We'll check this side." Nico said to Jewel, flying towards the first cell on the right side of the hallway with his best friend beside him.

Jewel could only watch as her family and friends searched both sides of the area, but for some unknown reason, she felt like she needed to go to the cell directly at the end of the hallway, near a small turning. She pushed herself towards the end of the hallway while everyone else checked other cells, too busy to even know she was moving.

Jewel eventually got to the end of the hallway, and she carefully leaned down, being careful not to slip off her wheelchair and injure herself further. She looked through the keyhole and gasped when she could see a blue figure lying down on a bed. "Blu!...Guys! I found Blu!"

Everyone stopped checking the cells and immediately darted towards the end of the hallway towards the female blue macaw. As soon as they were there, Jewel moved aside to allow Rico to open the cell door, and like last time, she pushed him a little.

"Rico, get it open!" she ordered, desperate to be with her husband again.

"I'm doing it, pushy!" the hawk replied, turning the key that unlocked the cell door where he pulled it open for Jewel. "Happy now?"

Jewel did not answer his question. Instead, she pushed herself into the cell where Blu had woken up, seeing his loved ones in front of him. He leaned up and rubbed his head with his feathery wing, suffering from a bit of a concussion. "Oh, my head!"

"Blu!" Jewel cried out, but at the same time, trying to be quiet so she did not alert any unwanted attention. "I found you!"

"Jewel!" Blu smiled, quickly jumping towards his beloved wife where he knelt down to her and hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go again. He held her close for a couple moments, and she too returned the hug.

The others watched the two reunited lovebirds comfort each other, and found it adorable (all except for Rey and Azul, who thought it was disgusting).

Blu eventually ended the hug where he placed his wings onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes apologetically. "Jewel, I'm so sorry. Your talons are broken and your wing is injured because of me."

"Blu, don't say that. What happened to me wasn't your faulty." she soothed, placing her right wing around the back of his neck while placing the tip of her left wing onto his beak to shush him from talking. She pulled him closer until their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other's.

The two blue macaws closed their eyes as their beaks locked into each other's, sharing a passionate kiss to celebrate their reunion.

"Awwww!" Nico, Pedro, and Rico cooed, finding their romantic moment to be adorable.

"Eeeeew!" Rey and Azul complained, covering their eyes in an attempt to block out the sight of their folks sharing a wonderful moment.

The two ended their kiss after a few more seconds where they both looked into each other's eyes, smiling across their beaks. While they were speaking, Nico and Pedro went to check the rest of the cells in the area to make sure they did not miss anyone else who could be there.

Despite Jewel being happy to be with her husband again, she had to get back to the situation at hand. "Blu, listen. You've been here before. Is there anywhere we can go once we get out of this prison?"

"As a matter fact, there is." Blu answered, rubbing his two wingtips together as he walked behind Jewel, pushing her outside of the prison cell. "Before I gave up the Darkness, I made a trip here and built a little underground hideout. It has nests for us to sleep, food, medicine, everything we need."

"Wow. You sure think one step ahead." Jewel complimented, merely watching as Blu pushed her out from the cell, followed by Rico locking it. "I'm impressed."

"A man's got to be prepared for the worse." Blu replied, as he began to escort himself, Jewel (since she was in a wheelchair) and the others out from this area. "Now, let's get out of here. Is there anyone else we need to find?"

"A couple of light macaws we found went to look for Rafael and Eva in the other hallway area." Jewel answered, placing her wings in front of her since she did not need to use them now that Blu was pushing her personally. "We find them, Rafael and Eva, and then we can get out here."

"Getting out of here isn't going to be easy." Blu replied, not wanting to scare everyone but to get them prepared instead if the worse was to happen. "Even if we got a master key-"

"And a taser." Rico interrupted him, sparking the taser to remind them they did have a weapon.

"AND a taser." Blu added, sighing as he continued the rest of his sentence whilst pushing his wife out of the hallway area. "Anyway, even if we have a master key and a weapon, there are hundreds of guards in this place. It won't be easy."

"I know, Blu." Jewel replied, watching as her four children flew up to her and landed in her lap where they got comforted by their mother, who hugged them in her wings. "But we are going to try, right?"

"Of course we are, Jewel." Blu assured her, stopping for a moment so Rico could open the hallway access door. "I'm not just going to sit back on my butt while Nexus destroys everything we care for and love. We will find a way."

"Let's just get out this prison first." Rico said, placing the key out from the wooden door where he opened it, leading everyone else out where they were greeted by the three light macaws. "Well, lookie here."

"Everyone, we found your friends." the captain replied, smiling as he moved aside, revealing the two toucans, who looked happy to be free and see their friends.

"Rafael, Eva! You guys are okay." Blu enthusiastically said, as he and Jewel moving their way towards the two toucans where they each hugged one of them.

"Jewel, what happened to you?" Eva inquired, taking one of her best friend's wings in her own, concerned for her after she just witnessed her wing and talons.

"Don't worry about me, Eva." Jewel assured her, keeping one wing over her children while Eva held the other one close. "I'll be fine. Just need to rest."

"Yeah, it was bad in there, amigo." Rafael replied, leaning out from the blue macaw's hug and placing his right wing over Eva. "But we're free, and now all we wanna do is concentrating on getting out of here."

"Way ahead of you." Blu replied, beckoning for Rico to go ahead and open the big door that looked like the main way out of here. He turned back around where Rico was preparing to open the door now that it was unlocked, and gave a nod to Blu, who nodded back in return. "Okay, guys. We're going to need to pass through a few cell block areas. Is everyone ready?"

"We're ready." Jewel answered, speaking up for everyone here as she placed her wings onto the wheelchair wheels, knowing she was going to have to make haste to escape. "Let's go."

Blu nodded, and turned back to Rico, who opened the wooden door, holding the taser in his talon as his main weapon. As soon as he opened it, the feathered friends moved as fast as they could, not stopping for anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio de Janeiro, Nexus had ordered the army of dark macaws to cover parts of the jungle while he had just made their way to the cliffs of the jungle, needing to rest for the day after a long journey of searching for the ancient scroll.

It was going to be a long sunny day when sunlight would rise, and if Nexus was out that, it would injure him greatly, and delay him more time from finding the scroll

For a place to stay, Nexus had found a hole in the cliffs of the jungle that was full of pure darkness in the inside, and this was just the perfect place for someone of his kind (although he is the only one of his kind).

Using his demon arms and serpent heads, Nexus made his way into the hole in the cliff and walked inside as far as he could to avoid being caught in any sunlight at all. He sat down at the end of the cliffs, leaning his back against the wall where he sighed. **"This search is becoming almost too much for me to handle. I must find better assistance to find the scroll. The sooner I find it, the soon I can finally destroy this pathetic jungle, and then take me revenge on the blue macaw!"**

He stood back up and walked towards the edge of the hole of the cliff where he spread out his wings out, followed by summoning the serpent heads and the demon arms out where the serpent heads roared.

Nexus laughed evilly as he looked towards the full moon, wanting nothing more than to end what his ancestors had started since the beginning of time itself**. "I will destroy this pathetic jungle! I will take my revenge on the blue macaw! And then, I will take the powers of my ancestors, and their souls will BE MINE! I WILL BE UNSTPOABLE!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

Back in the World of the Darkness, the feathered friends were almost at the exit to the prison, but unfortunately, their plan to escape without being detected had not been successful. They had been spotted, and now dark macaws were apprehending them.

Eventually, the group had managed to get to the big area where they were brought in. All of them ran through the entrance there. They blocked the way in there so no more dark macaws could follow them.

"We're almost there!" Blu yelled, quickly pushing Jewel towards the huge prison door entrance/exit that would finally grant them their freedom. "Just keep running!"

"Copy that!" Rico replied, locking the door behind them as the captain of the light macaws held it shut. "Let's go!"

The feathered friends ran towards the prison entrance, finally thinking this was over until they found their way had been blocked off by a bunch of dark macaws, who were unarmed, but they outnumbered them by two to one.

"Oh, give me a break!" Blu complained, halting in his steps as he tried to figure what to do next.

Everyone had halted to a stop. All except for Rico that it, who charged towards the entrance, holding a wooden staff as a weapon. "I'm not going to stop just because of you!"

Everyone else could only watch as Rico rammed into the entire group or dark macaws blocking their way, knowing almost every last one of them to the ground like bowling pins.

As they were about to move on, the door behind them broke down where the warden and a few other dark macaws marched out, most of them holding staffs (except for the warden, who was holding a flintlock pistol).

"Move in on them!" the warden ordered, waving his wings towards his men as a signal to attack. "Keep the blue macaws alive, but as for the rest, do what you want with them!"

The dark macaws nodded as they charged towards the birds from Rio, crying out battle cries as they moved in on them.

Despite being unarmed and outnumbered, everyone there was not going to give up just yet. Blu picked up a bow staff as he charged towards them, knocking some of them down. He looked back towards the others, who seemed to be holding their own (especially Rico, who was easily holding them back with his bare wings). "Guys! Hold them back until we have an exit!"

Jewel could only watch as she was defenseless to do anything in her condition. She kept her children close as she moved out of the way from the short battle that had just commenced.

As the battled continued, Nico, who was eluding the dark macaws and tricking them into hitting each other, jumped up where he could see the warden aimed his pistol towards Blu, who was too busy struggling to hold them back.

In the quick of an flash, Nico took off his bottle cap and threw it directly towards the warden's wing, knocking the weapon out from his wing before he even had the chance to fire. He chuckled as he caught his bottle cap. "Take that you...Uh...Dangit, nothing rhymes with 'warden'?"

"Nico, concentrate!" Blu reminded, whacking away a dark macaw with his weapon.

"Right!" the canary replied, dodging more of the dark macaw's attacks.

Jewel looked down beside her where she saw the warden's pistol had landed beside her. She leaned down her good wing, struggling a little but managed to pick it up where she tried to figure out what to do next. _"Hmmmm."_

The warden pulled out a small dagger from one of the dark macaw's belts and approached Blu, who seemed to be busy to even notice him. His plan was to injure the macaw, and use him as his ticket to winning this battle, knowing his friends would surrender.

The warden got directly behind Blu and prepared to stab him directly in the wing, but he was forced to stop when a sudden loud gunshot rang through the air, followed by a unbearable pain through his thigh.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed out in agony, collapsing to the ground where he caught everyone's attention. He called out to his men, crying out for help. "Help me!"

The dark macaws obeyed, and most of them ran over towards him assist him. Now that they were distracted, this was the perfect chance for everyone to escape.

Blu made his way back over to Jewel, who threw away the pistol she had just fired at the warden, and maybe just saving everyone's lives. He quickly got behind her and pushed out from the prison doors.

"No, stop them!" the warden warned, not wanting to let them escape, knowing how much trouble he will be in if they do. "Throw a flash bang!"

One of the dark macaws obeyed and pulled out a flash bang from his belt, throwing it directly towards the ground as they escaped.

Rafael, who was followed the others had just tripped over as he exited the prison. He was about to get up before he gasped when he saw the flash bang had landed only a couple of feet away from him.

Before he could act, the flash bang exploded, sending a blinding light through the entire area. Everyone else was fine, but Rafael was so close that the light had burned his eyes, leaving him in agonizing pain.

"My eyes!" he cried out, holding his wings over his eyes in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Rafael!" Eva cried, quickly flying back towards her husband as she helped up, taking his right wing while he held his other wing over his eyes.

As everyone else exited the prison, Blu did a quick headcount to make sure everyone was here and accounted for. He countered everyone (including himself), but noticed there was only thirteen of them. "Where's Rico?"

Everyone turned their attention back towards the prison where Rico was still holding them back, knocking each one of them down as he yelled out, whacking them back with a bow staff.

"Rico!" Blu called out to him, placing both of his wings to the side of his beak. "Let's go!"

"I'll catch up!" Rico assured, kicking a dark macaw away, not bothering to look back at his friends. "Just go!"

"Blu, we need to go!" Jewel said, grabbing her husband's wing before he would attempt to run in there. "We can't help him! If we don't escape, they will get out here and capture us all!"

As much as Blu did not want to leave Rico (despite him not being the same one he knew), he knew his wife was right and they had to leave. He moved behind Jewel and pushed her where they made their way into the dark forest, leaving the hawk behind to defend himself against them.

* * *

The feathered friends had gained a lot of distance between them and the prison. It was harder than it looked then since three of them were injured. Jewel was wheelchair bound with broken talons and an injured wing, Rafael had injured his eyes, and there was the light macaw, who was losing consciousness fast!

Everyone took couple of breaths for a moment as they hid behind a tree, suspecting the dark macaws may be following them.

"That was close!" Blu admitted, gasping slightly as she placed her tired wings back to her sides.

"Can't believe all of us made it." Nico said, thinking that they were all just pure lucky to have made it out of there.

"Not all of us." Blu reminded, looking back into the distance. "Rico didn't make it. He's still there!"

"Rico stayed there so all of us could escape!" the captain countered, setting down their injured man against a tree where the doctor examined him. "How's he doing?"

"Not good, sir." the light macaw admitted, placing his wing against his forehead. "He needs medical attention, now."

"He's not the only one." Eva replied, looking towards Rafael, who had to keep his eyes closed to avoid any pain, meaning Eva had to keep a hold of his wing to escort. "Rafael's eyesight is bad. He needs to get them checked out, too."

The captain could only worry as he looked towards the blue macaw, who was keeping an eye out for enemies. "How much further to this base of yours, Blu?"

"Only a couple more minutes there." Blu assured them, until the sound of footsteps suddenly shot through his eardrums that caused him to beckon everyone back. "Get down! I heard someone coming!"

Everyone obeyed, and knelt down to avoid detection. Blu could only wait as the footsteps got closer to him, and the only weapon he had was the taser he got back from Rico before they left.

The footsteps were now only a few feet away. In a split-second, Blu jumped out on their attack where he tackled them down and placed his left wing against their neck while holding a taser to his head.

He was about to attack, but instead, he frowned as he got back up onto his talons while helping the figure up. "Rico. You scared us."

"Sorry." he shrugged, brushing back his head feathers as he joined the others in the small open area they were resting in.

"How did you escape?" Jewel inquired, thinking that no-one (even someone as tough as Rico) could have made it out of there in one piece. "When we saw you, you were surrounded by a lot of them."

"What can I say?" Rico replied, shrugging his shoulders yet again. "I haven't had a drink in a while. I was angry."

"Right." Blu skeptically said, turning himself around where he began to make his way towards the direction they were going. "Well, come on, everyone. The base is not that far now."

* * *

Back in the prison where the feathered friends had just escaped from, the warden could only groan in agonizing pain as he sat against the wall with a couple of men beside him while everyone else was helping those who were knocked down.

"Unbelievable!" the warden shouted, fully disappointed with everyone here. "All of you were defeated by one hawk!"

"He was tough!" a dark macaw argued, rubbing his head with his wing as he was helped up by his colleagues.

"I don't care-oh." he groaned, holding his thigh in agonizing pain where he had just been shot. "Oh, where is that big macaw with the one wing and the deep voice when ya need him?"

"Kirilenko?" the dark macaw finished for him, helping him stand up where he used the table to support himself up.

"Yeah, yeah, him." the warden replied, attempting to walk under his own strength, but found he could not move fully. "Oh, I need to get...To the medical office."

"Sir, you should rest." a dark macaw suggested.

"I don't need rest! Ow!" he cried out, holding his thigh as pain shot through it. "I can't...I...Help me!"

A dark macaw obeyed and quickly ordered others to leave and alert the doctor they had. "You! Tell the doctor the warden needs medical aid!" he pointed towards another And you, get something to move the warden!"

The other dark macaws obeyed his request and charged as fast as they could towards the inside of the prison. The dark macaw who was with the warden helped him stand until they could move him. "Sir, should we alert Lord Nexus?"

"Absolutely not!" the warden replied, still groaning with the unbearable pain in his thigh. "No-one tells him nothing! I will have those birds macaw here before they have the chances to get far! OW! My leg!"

Finally, one of the dark macaws had returned, pushing a wheelchair where he most likely got from the prison hospital. He placed it behind the warden as he was sat down carefully, not being able to move fully.

"Hang in there, sir." one of the dark macaws said, pushing the wheelchair at average speed while the warden tried to cope with the pain, but he was feeling somewhat better now that he was off his feet. "We'll get you fixed up."

The warden could only wait as he was escorted through his prison, secretly hoping they could fix his thigh up. But that is not what he was worried about the most. He knew Lord Nexus would never forgive him if he found out they had escaped, and it was the warden's job to get them back before Nexus could find out.

_"I will not fail my task."_ the warden thought to himself, needing to find those prisoners as soon as he was fixed up. _"Lord Nexus put me as a warden because he trusts me, and I will not let him down. I will find those prisoners, and this time, they will not escape!"_

* * *

**Chapter 18 is completed, ladies and gentleman. Everyone has managed to escape and have somewhere to stay, but Rafael has been injured along the way. Can everyone get back to Rio soon? And even know the warden is injured, will he pursue Blu, Jewel, and the others?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks.**


	19. Safe for now

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone. Before we begin the chapter, I would just like to wish everyone Happy St Patrick's Day! Hope everyone had fun, and I made a reference to it in this chapter. I'm sure we can guess who. :D**

* * *

Blu, Jewel, and the rest of their friends and family had finally made it to this underground hideout Blu had claimed he built. They made it to a small hatch against a tree where it was covered in grass and mud so it would blend in with the rest of the forest.

When they were inside, Blu closed the hatch behind him, followed by locking it with a small padlock. He jumped down where the entire hideout was full of complete darkness, not being able to see anything at all.

"Blu, it's dark in here." Jewel said, stating the obvious.

"Hang on, I'll find the switch." Blu replied, extending his wing out where he tried to feel the switch. He continued doing so until he touched something, and attempted to pull it down. "I think I got it."

"Blu, that's my beak." Rico mumbled, frowning despite that fact no-one could see him (or anyone) in this complete darkness.

"Sorry." Blu apologized, placing his wings against the wall where he began to feel for the switch. He continued doing the same thing for a moment until he finally found the switch. "Ha-ha! Got it!"

Blu flicked on the light where it revealed they were in a small room in a square shape, the size of two tree hollows put together, followed by a few wooden doors around the entire room. He spread out his wings to his family as he revealed the entire home he made. "Ta-da!"

"Wow, Blu. I got to admit I'm impressed." Jewel admitted, examining the entire room they were in where there was not much except for a couple of bird-sized family-size couch's, followed by a single couch for one person, both in the color brown.

"How did you make all this?" Eva inquired, her too surprised that Blu was able to make all this just be using his brains.

"Just read a little homework stuff from a book." Blu answered, turning himself around where he gestured his wings to each of the wooden doors. "Now, that room there is mine and Jewel's room. The room next to it is for the kids, but as for the other four, they are for guests. And that room there is the medical room, and the one other is where I kept food."

"This place is almost as awesome as our club!" Nico said to Pedro, nudging his best friend slightly to gain his attention.

"It is pretty impressive." the captain of the light macaws admitted, as he and the medic macaw helped their injured man walk towards the medical room. "But I think it's best if we take care of our injured first."

"I agree." the medic admitted, struggling to hold their injured man since he was not as strong as the captain, and spent most of his time taking care of the injured. "You have supplies, right?"

"Yep." Blu smiled. "Bandages, medicine, everything you need."

"That's good." the medic replied, lifting his talon up to turn the door handle that lead them into the medic room. "Now, if the rest of your injured would look to come in, I'll be more than happy to take a look at them."

"Alright, come on, Rafael." Eva replied, holding Rafael's wing as she escorted him to the medic room while toucan kept his eyes shut to avoid any pain. "Just keep your eyes closed."

Blu watched as the toucans entered the same medic room, but he knew there was one more who needed to go in there. He turned back around where he turned towards his beautiful wife, who was wrapped up in her wings, obviously cold. "Jewel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blu." Jewel assured him, rubbing her wings up and down each other in an attempt to get warm. "It's just a little cold in here."

"I'll get some blankets." Blu replied, before turning back to the previous subject in hand. "Jewel, I was wondering if you want to go in the medic room with them? I know your bandaged up, but there's nothing wrong with being sure, right?"

Although Jewel did quite fine for the moment, she had to admit she was worried about her injuries, and she would do anything to recover quicker, and get out of this wheelchair. "You have a point, Blu. I'll go in and speak to the medic."

"Oh." he said, surprising that Jewel listened to advice for once instead of normally ignoring his requests and assuring him that things were fine. "Would you like me to push you in there?"

"That's sweet of you, Blu, but I can manage, thanks." Jewel replied smiling, knowing how king and sweet her husband could be. She placed her wings onto her wheels and pushed herself towards the medic room.

After she was gone, followed by the door closing behind her, Blu turned his back to the others, who seemed to be getting themselves comfortable in place, and trying to settle in. After all, they were going to be here for a while.

The blue macaw kids had gone into their room that their father had pointed out, obviously tired from being locked in a prison cell, and from the way here. Nico and Pedro walked into one of the guest rooms together, looking like they needed to talk about something.

As for Rico, he sat down on the single sofa chair, sighing as he put his wings to the arms of the chair, needing a long rest after he had single-handedly managed to escape an entire group of dark macaws.

Blu could only wait as he sat down on a wooden chair, waiting patiently for his wife to return from that room, and hopefully, it would be great news that she was going to be okay. He would love Jewel no matter what, but to see her in a wheelchair for the rest of his life would sadden him, knowing how much she loved to fly.

But he had faith. Blu knew that Jewel was tough bird. She would make it through anything, just like she always did. Heck, he even remembered when she was brought back from the dead once. Blu knew Jewel was going to be just fine, and soon, they would all return back home with their lives back the way they should be.

As he waited, Rico sighed heavily as he placed his wings to his face. He looked towards Blu, who kept his eyes locked on the door. "Hey, Blu, what's the date today?"

"I think it's the seventeenth of February." Blu answered, but was wondering why that mattered.

"Seventeenth?! NOOO!" Rico screamed, falling to the ground as he placed his wings to his head. "No! I am missing St Patrick's Day! All that sweet, tasty beer! Wh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-y!?" he cried slightly as he slammed his wings to the ground, thinking it was unfair that he spent his favorite day of the year in a World that he did not belong in. "It's not fair!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the World of the Darkness prison, the warden grunted in pain as the doctor had almost finished tending his wound. He had managed to get the bullet and shrapnel out from his thigh, and now he was sewing up his injury.

"Man, this hurts!" the warden grunted, looking towards two dark macaws, who merely stood there, not sure on what to do next. "Don't just stand there staring at me! Get me a drink!"

The dark macaws nodded as they both ran into opposite direction, accidentally head-butting each other as they ran out of the room.

"You were really lucky, sir." the doctor admitted, wrapping bandages around his injured thigh. "I recommend you rest."

"I will rest when my work is done!" the warden replied, struggling to stand up as he looked around for something useful to help him stand, and at the end of the room was the perfect thing. "Now, get me that cane."

"Sir, you don't understand. The bullet was very closing to breaking your bone completely." the doctor explained, standing back up as he walked over to the sink to wash his wings. "If you try and stand, you might get injure it more, and that means you could get infected. And that would mean we would have to amputate your entire leg."

The warden's eyes widened as the fear of losing his entire leg shot through his entire mind. As much as he did not want to listen to one of his men, he had no choice if he wanted to keep his talon. "Okay. Then what do I need to do?"

"Just stay off your feet until your injury is healed." the doctor suggested. "I would just stay in your office, and if you do need to get around, use a wheelchair."

The doctor exited the room for a moment for other business reasons. After he was gone, the warden leaned over enough where he grabbed the wheelchair he was brought here in the move.

He grunted as he carefully sat himself down on it, grunting as he tried to get the hang of moving. "I will make that female macaw pay for getting me like this! Mark my words; I will have revenge on them!"

The warden turned his attention back up when he saw the two dark macaws had returned, both carrying a bottle of alcohol in their wings. He accepted both of them as he ordered them to come back before they left. "Gentleman, if you think I'm moving on my own, you have thought wrong. You! Push me to my office. And as for you, go and get the messenger to my office."

The dark macaws obeyed as one of them pushed the warden towards his office while the other one went to find this messenger. The warden drank out from both bottles of whiskey, obviously needing a drink to calm his nerves.

Despite him not being able to walk at the moment, he was not preparing to give up just yet. His plan was as soon as he got back to his office, he would begin an entire search around the forest, not letting them rest until he got the prisoners back in his position.

* * *

Back at the underground hideout, the medic had finished tending to their injured soldier. He was going to be fine and only needed to rest for a while until he was back up to full strength.

After he was done with his own man, he attended to Rafael after his eyes had been exposed to a flash bang at close range. It did not take him long to attend Rafael's injures where he assured her was going to be just fine.

Jewel had waited patiently while the medic macaw was now checking her injures. She examined the medic room her husband had built while she waited. The room was quite small with a couple of nests on the ground to rest in, a couple of chairs to sit on, and an entire closet full of medical supplies. Blu sure was prepared.

While Jewel was waiting, she turned her attention back to the toucan's, who were sitting a couple of feet away from her. Rafael now had a sleeping eye shade mask around his eyes. Usually, humans would wear these do help them sleep, but now the toucan had to wear it until his eyes were better.

"I can't believe I'm going to be like this for a while." Rafael sighed, slowly standing up as his wife took his right wing, escorting him to the exit/entrance of the medical room.

"Relax." Eva soothed him, not wanting for her husband to get angry, but that was quite rarely possible since he usually was happy and joyful all the time. "I'll help you. Now, one step at a time."

The two toucans left the room, leaving only Jewel and three light macaws left in the room. The captain was sitting with the injured man, who was sleeping in a nest. She merely watched as the medic lifted up her bad wing, carefully examining it without hurting her.

"You're going to make a full recovery, Jewel." the medic announced, smiling as he lifted her wing down and stood back up to full height. "It might take around two months for you to fully recover. In the meantime, just stay off your talons and try to get as much rest as possible."

"Thanks doctor." she smiled, placing her wings onto her wheelchair where she pushed herself towards the door that had been opened for her by the captain.

The door closed behind her as Jewel made her way back into the main room, where she could see a few of her friends. Her clumsy husband had just seen her come out and made his way over to her. Rafael and Eva were sitting on one of the couches, talking with each other, but as for Rico, he seemed to be sleeping on the single couch chair.

"Jewel, how are you feeling?" Blu inquired, taking her good wing with his own, concerned for his wife.

"The doctor says I'm going to be fine." Jewel assured him, placing her wings back around herself where she felt the cold in this room had brushed up against her feathers. "He said I will recover in two months, and I just need to rest for a while. And I am kind of..." she paused for a moment as she yawned. "Sleepy."

"Allow me to escort you to your room, M'lady." Blu said smiling, pushing her towards their room that they might be staying in for a while. He made his way to their door where he opened the door and pushed her in, revealing a small room for them to sleep in.

Jewel examined the room carefully as she felt herself no longer being cold. Their room had a big nest for both of them to sleep in, followed by a couple of pillows and cushions. There also seemed to be a map of the World of Darkness hanging on the wall, but Jewel had no idea why it was there.

"May I carry you to your bed?" Blu inquired, acting like a full gentleman to his beloved wife, treating her how she should be treated.

"You may indeed." Jewel smiled, playing along with Blu as he placed his left wing under her talons while putting his right wing under her neck, carefully picking her up in his wings.

Blu held her close to him, not daring to drop her and injure her further. He carefully carried her over to the nest as she merely relaxed in her husband's wings.

"Blu, can I ask why you have a map on the World of Darkness?" Jewel inquired, placing her wings out as Blu carefully placed her down in the nest, setting her in against the right side of the next.

"Just in case I needed to make a plan if we ever got in a situation like we're in now." Blu explained, picking up a big cushion before carefully setting it under Jewel's talons. He knelt down to her and planted a kiss on her head, causing her to giggle in delight. "I'll be back soon."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow as Blu stepped out from the nest and made his way to the door. She called him back, obviously wanting company while she was recovering. "Blu, you're not staying with me?"

"I'm just going to talk to the captain of the light macaws for a moment." Blu answered, looking back towards his beloved wife as he gave her a supportive smile. "Don't worry; I won't be gone that long."

"Oh, alright." she replied, setting her head down in the nest in an attempt to get cosy. "Don't keep a girl waiting too long though. I could do with someone to cuddle with while I sleep."

"I won't be long, beautiful." Blu replied, opening the door as he prepared to leave, but stopped for a moment as he looked back towards her. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Jewel thought about his questions for a moment. She had warmth, a nest to sleep in, and company, but she had to admit she was a little hungry. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure, we got plenty." Blu replied, as he began to offer her multiple choices of food. He tapped each of his wingtips as he remembered what he had in the supply room. "What would you like? I got mangoes, bananas, oranges, grapes, grapes with seeds, apples, star fruits, strawberries, cookies, and I also have some drinks in a mini-fridge."

Jewel looked a little shock as she was surprised Blu kept some many supplies here, and somehow kept them completely fresh. "Uhh, I think I'll have some grapes."

"If that's what the lady wants." he smirked, exiting the room as he took one last look at his beloved. "Now, don't move. I'll be right back."

"Uhh, I'm not going anywhere." Jewel reminded, pointing her wingtip to her broken talons.

"Funny." he grinned, closing the door behind him as he entered the main room where only Rafael, Eva, and Rico were inside.

The hawk still seemed to be tired, but Blu could not really blame him. After all, he had just managed to escape from a maximum security prison while taking on any guard they had threw at him. As for Rafael and Eva, the two held wings as they talked with one and other.

Blu approached the two and sat beside them on the other couch against the wall. "Hey, guys, how are you both holding up?"

"We're okay, thanks for asking." Eva said sweetly, appreciating the blue macaw's concern. "The medic said Rafael's eyesight will recover in around a month's time."

"That's good." Blu smiled. "Normally, being that close to a flash bang would blind someone permanently."

"That's nice to know." Rafael replied, not knowing which one to look for his blue macaw friend. "How's Jewel though?"

"She's resting for now." Blu answered, leaning back on the couch for a moment with his wings to his sides. "She told me she is going to make a full recover in around two months."

"Whew." Eva sighed in relief. "I was worried for her. And didn't think her bones were going to recover after an accident like that."

"Me, too." Blu agreed, not wanting to sound like was not worried for his wife, but nevertheless, was happy she was going to make it. "I love her so much. I kind think this is my fault."

"Blu, don't say that." Eva said, leaning out to him where she placed her left wing onto his shoulder. "What happened to Jewel was Nexus' fault. It was him and him alone. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Blu smiled as he nodded to her in response. He and Eva never interacted with each other much in the past, but he was glad to have her and Rafael as friends. "Thanks Eva."

Eva smiled too in response before she turned her attention back to her husband. "We're going to go and rest for a while if that's okay?"

"Of course it is." Blu replied, standing up from where he was sitting as he walked towards the medic room. "My hideout is your hideout."

"Thanks." Eva replied, standing up from the couch as she helped Rafael stand and held his left wing with her right wing while keeping her free wing placed on his shoulder. "Come on, Rafael. Let's go and rest."

As the toucan's left the room, Blu opened the medic door where he saw two of the light macaws were resting while the captain, however, was still awake. He approached the captain, who was sitting on a wooden chair, thinking things over by the looks of it.

"Hey, Captain." Blu greeted, sitting on the opposite side of the table as he faced the light macaw. "I was wondering if I can ask you something?"

"Sure." the captain granted. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to know why you are you men came to save me, our over selves, and my friends back in Rio?" Blu inquired, not wanting to seem ungrateful for their help.

The captain sighed as he placed both of his wings onto the table, and began explaining the entire situation to the blue macaw. "As you aware, Nexus has captured the Angelus, and we think he is keeping her in his castle. We tried to get to her, but the castle is too heavily guarded. But then we remembered you. The Angelus trained you as one of her main warriors, and we heard how you always saved the day. We thought you were the only one we could count on. And we saved you to show we needed your help, and that you were in trouble of course."

"Hmmm." Blu hummed, thinking this whole situation over as the captain waited for a reply. "I understand. Thank for answering, but I should be on my way back to my room. My wife is waiting for me."

The captain nodded in agreement as the blue macaw stood up and left the medic room. He spoke one last thing to the blue macaw before he was left. "Take care of yourself, Blu. When the time comes, I hope you will help us finally bring down Nexus."

"You can count on me, captain." Blu assured him, exiting the room as he closed the door behind him. As he left, Blu did have to admit to himself stopping Nexus was going to be tough.

He had no powers anymore, and even if he did, Nexus is at least five times more powerful than any other macaw. How could he be stopped? Even if they did injure him, Nexus would heal rapidly from any injury he may take.

Planning to stop the evil hawk would have to wait. For now, Blu made his way to the storage room where he kept the food and drinks so he could get Jewel those grapes he promised her.

* * *

**Chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. Those who are injured have been attended to. But what will become of the feathered friends now? Will they just hide while Nexus takes over their home? Or will they manage to attack him and win against the evil hawk?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and once again, Happy St Patrick's Day!**


	20. The hunt for an ancient scroll continues

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hey, everyone, here I bring you next chapter of "Darkness Reborn" mwhahahahaha! Don't know why I laughed. :D But anyway, enjoy the chapter. I assure you, I will be updating everyday for ninety percent of the time.**

* * *

Blu exited the supply room, carrying a few grapes for his beloved wife, who was resting at the moment. She deserved to rest, after all, it was her who was the first one to break free, and if it wasn't for Jewel, none of them may not have made out of there if she had no injured the warden.

Blu entered the room him and Jewel were going to be sharing with each other for a while, followed by closing it behind him. He walked back towards the lovely Jewel, who seemed to be relaxed, despite the circumstances.

"Ah, there you are." Jewel said, using her wings to sit herself up as her husband sat beside her in the nest.

"Got you those grapes." Blu declared, handing over the grapes into his wife's wings. His expression changed into a surprised one as Jewel munched into the grapes, leaving the remains smeared across her beak. "Uhh, you hungry?"

"A little." Jewel admitted, swallowing the grapes down her throat, followed by wiping them off her beak. She carefully lied back down in the nest, placing her wings around her chest to get some rest for a while. "Thank you, Blu. I needed that."

"Anything for the bird I love." Blu said smiling, lying down beside Jewel as they both stared towards the ceiling of their room. "I also fed the kids. They're asleep now."

"That's good." Jewel admitted, turning her head to the right to make eye-contact with Blu. "They must be tired. I'm just glad they did not dare hurt them. Because if the did-"

"Jewel, honey, please calm down." Blu soothed her, not wanting to get her angry in her condition. He placed his wings onto her good wing while speaking to her in a calm voice. "I know you're angry. I'm angry, too, and I promise you, we won't let Nexus get away with this. Now why don't we try and get some rest? It's been a long day."

Jewel nodded in response as she carefully began lying back down in the nest, resting her head down in the nest.

Blu joined as he moved closer towards her, followed by gently placing his wings around her to keep her comfortable. After all, he was not going anywhere in a while, and he would need to be with her and take care of her every moment he could.

The two slept off into a peaceful sleep, hoping they would get a lot of rest so they could prepare for their next plan of action in the morning. However, Blu had no idea what he was going to do this time, and for once, he may have to seek help.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles north of the World of Darkness prison was, the World of Darkness castle, home to the evil hawk Nexus. At the moment, the castle was being run by Vadin and Kate until their leader would return.

The two macaws sat in comfortable chairs, a couple of feet away from each other a private room all to themselves as there was dark macaws with them, doing their bidding such as: fetching them food and drinks, checking on the prisoners, and doing a check on the outside of the castle.

Vadin sighed as he lied back on the comfortable chair he was sitting on with his talons resting against a cushion. He had to admit, for a place that was full of darkness, this was better than home. "This is relaxing. So much better than that hideout we were hiding in back at Rio."

"You can say that again." Kate agreed, sitting in similar way to Vadin relaxing as the smart macaw was massaging her shoulders while the stupid macaw rubbed her talons. "Oh, yeah. This is perfect."

"We can we stop?" the stupid macaw inquired, sighing as he continued to rub the yellow and blue macaw's talons with his wings, and this was not the job he signed up for.

"When I say so." Kate answered, closing her eyes as she laid her head back against the top of the chair. She spoke to the smart macaw while she was practically in her own world. "You, do me and favour and go and get me some water."

The smart macaw grunted in response, but he had no choice but to obey them until Nexus had returned. He stopped rubbing her shoulders for a moment to go and get her water like she requested.

"I can get use to this." Kate admitted, but her peace was ruined by a dark macaw that ran into the room without knocking. She merely sighed as she left up to Vadin to do the yelling.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vadin asked, shouting slightly as he leaned up to see their intruder.

"Lord Nexus has returned sir." the dark macaw answered, panting slightly for making his way through the entire castle just to get to them. "And he's requested you and her to be at his throne room as soon as possible."

Saying this, Vadin and Kate soon jumped up from where they were sitting (Kate accidently knocking the stupid macaw down along the way) and ran out from the room. Vadin used his dash ability to get down the hallways quicker while Kate struggled to follow.

"Hey, wait up!" Kate called out to him, running as fast her talons would carry her since she was use to flying normally, but the rules were no flying in the castle except for emergencies.

The two eventually made it to the throne room at the same time (despite Vadin's super speed), both panting slightly as they knelt down to Nexus, who was standing a couple of feet away from them.

It was only them three in the throne room at this very moment, but Nexus was expecting company. He ordered all his top soldiers to be in this room, and those were Vadin and Kate, who were his captains, Mr. Kirilenko, who was his personally bodyguard and his lieutenant, and the warden.

Nexus approached the two macaws knelt down in front of him in respect. He placed his right wing onto Vadin's shoulder with a grin on his beak as he could sense that Vadin was fearful of him, but this was Nexus' advantage. **"Vadin, Kate. I trust both of you have kept the castle in good condition?"**

"Protecting it with our lives, Lord Nexus." Vadin answered, speaking for both him and Kate while Nexus gave them permission to stand back up.

"May we ask why you have returned, Lord Nexus?" Kate inquired, looking towards the evil hawk, who returned her gaze with his fearful red eyes, sending fear down her spine. "Did you find the scroll?"

**"Not yet, Kate."** Nexus answered, placing his wing to the side of Kate's face where he stroked it with his wingtip for a second before he walked back to his throne chair. **"But we may have a lead, which is why I called a meeting. Now, we are just waiting for the warden, and Kirilenko. He will be bringing the Angelus here for us."**

"A lead, you say, Lord Nexus?" Vadin queried, placing both of his wings back to his sides as he and Kate stood where they were.

**"Yes."** Nexus answered, sitting back down on his throne while placing both of his wings down onto arms of his throne. **"I interrogated this macaw who had been hunting me down. He told me that he and his boss were protecting some valuable that they needed to keep from me, and I am positive that this is the scroll. I need to hunt them down. But first, we need to have a little talk with our good friend the Angelus."**

"Do you know their names, Lord Nexus?" Vadin inquired, wanting to make himself useful to prove his loyalty even more to the evil hawk. "I know I am from São Paulo, but I know Rio de Janeiro pretty well."

**"The macaw I interrogated said he works for someone named Exo."** Nexus answered, having to think for a moment to remember the name since he has been alive for millions of years, and that gave him a lot of memories.

"Exo?" Vadin repeated, remembering that name from the past. "I know him! He use to work for my brotherhood."

**"Really?" **Nexus inquired, pressing his wings together with a smirk across his beak, thinking that the hunt for his scroll was going to be over sooner than he thought. He used his telekinesis to drag a couple of wooden chairs over to the two macaws. **"Interesting. Take a seat, and tell me some of his origins."**

"Certainly." Vadin replied, sitting himself down on the wooden chair that was not as comfortable as the one in the private room, but it would have to do for now. "Exo is a scarlet macaw. He was one of my best soldiers ever. We trained him so much that he was capable of taking on ten macaws at once without hardly breaking a sweat, and had the skills to even build us weapons. He was my personal soldier, but one day, during an attack on someone's tree hollow, we were forced to attack someone and his family because they did not pay us back for some business we did together. After the attack, Exo claimed that he did not sign on for this and just left. We tried to bring him back, but he just refused and left forever. We didn't hear from him again...Until today, that is."

**"Hmmm, I see."** Nexus replied, paying attention to every word the red-bellied macaw had just been saying. **"He sounds like a worthy opponent. It's a shame we have to kill him. Someone like him on our team could be useful."**

"I couldn't agree with you more, Lord Nexus." Vadin agreed, as he and Kate stood back up from their chairs as Nexus moved them back to where they were with his power. "But, he is too honourable to change sides."

**"Then he will have to die."** Nexus replied, not having a problem with killing someone so skilful and intelligent, according to Vadin anyway. He soon looked to the entrance where two dark macaws had walked inside, and Nexus recognized them to be from the prison. **"Ahh, the warden has arrived. Excellent."**

The two dark macaws walked aside where they allowed another dark macaw to arrive inside. It was indeed the warden, who arrived inside on a wheelchair that he was pushing himself. He looked somewhat fearful, and this maybe because he just lost the prisoners he swore to keep locked up.

"Lord Nexus." the warden said, stopping himself in the center of the throne room as the others looked towards him. "I apologize for not kneeling down to you. But as you can see, I cannot move."

**"Warden? What happened to you?"** Nexus inquired, suspecting something was wrong as soon as he saw the warden in a wheelchair with a bandage wrapped around his thigh. He stood up as he slowly began to walk towards, the warden, who was trying to think of an excuse for his answer.

"Ummmm, I don't quite know how to explain this to you, Lord Nexus." the warden replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his right wing for a moment as tried to think of an answer. "But...But the prisoners you brought to me from Rio...Have escaped?"

**"WHAT!?"** Nexus screamed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone in the room to jump in fear. He angrily screamed as he dashed towards the warden, and in a split second, he pulled the warden out from his wheelchair by using the super strength of his talon, and threw him over to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with great force.

The warden collapsed to the ground as he groaned, holding his wing against his thigh as pain shot through it open impact. His troubles were not over yet as Nexus approached him and gripped his throat with his right talon and held him up in the air.

**"You idiot!"** Nexus shouted, throwing him yet again in the air where the warden landed in the middle of the throne room, breaking one of his ribs in the process.

The warden attempted to crawl away before the worse would happen, but there was no possible for anyway him to escape.

Nexus approached the warden once again, stomping down onto the ground on the way and gripped his throat and held him into the air, slowly choking him to death. **"You moron! I give you one simple task, AND YOU LET ALL OF THEM ESCAPE!"**

"Please, it wasn't my fault!" the warden begged, placing both of his wings onto Nexus' talons, trying to ease the pain against his throat. "Please, just give me a second chance! I can get them back!"

**"I don't give second chances."** Nexus refused, tightening his grip further, causing the warden's eyes to turn read as he could just about breathe.

"Please...Lord...Nexus...!" he begged, chocking out his words as he was on the verge of passing out. "I can...Make...Amends...Just give...Me...More time..."

Nexus smirked as he brought the warden's face closer to his own. He looked into the warden's panicking eyes, and without hesitation, Nexus tightening his throat fully, crushing the warden's throat completely. **"Like I said, warden: I do not give second changes."**

Nexus tossed the warden back over to the entire room and watched him land belly first onto the ground, followed by sickening thud. He beckoned for the two macaws that brought him there to drag his corpse away, and dispose of it anyway they wanted too.

He walked back towards his throne chair as he rubbed his two wingtips together. **"Such a shame. He was a loyal soldier, but that is the price you pay when you fail me! Nexus."**

"Uh, Lord Nexus?" Vadin interrupted him, trembling in fear slightly as he feared this could be him if he was to fail any of Nexus' orders. "Don't you think there was a chance we could have let him lived? I mean, he was loyal, and he-"

Vadin was cut off when Nexus had suddenly dash over him in a split second and placed his toes around his throat. Nexus was not choking him yet, but he feared if said anything further, then the choking would start.

**"Are you questioning my methods and the way I run things around here?"** Nexus inquired, preparing to tighten his grip in a similar way he did moments ago. **"If that is true, then that would make me very angry, and you really do not want to see me when I am angry, do you?"**

Vadin's beak trembled in fear as he tried to get out his wings from his beak. He gulped as he finally answered the evil hawk's question, and he was just in time to answer because he looked like he was running out of patience. "No, Lord Nexus. Or course not."

**"Excellent."** Nexus grinned, taking his talons off of his throat for a moment before turning his attention to the main door where he could hear giant talon steps heading their way, and there was only one person who he knew was capable of causing the ground to vibrate. **"Ahh that must be Kirilenko now."**

Nexus was indeed correct where he huge dark macaw had to duck to get into his throne room where he had the Angelus held over his shoulder in his one wing. She had some of those dark essence ropes tied around her body and ankle again to keep her from using any of her powers.

_"Put me down!"_ the Angelus demanded, squirming around as much as she could in his grip.

**"Ahh, Mr. Kirilenko, glad you could join us."** Nexus smirked, using his telekinesis power to pull up a wooden chair into the middle of the throne room. **"Please set our guest there."**

Kirilenko obeyed as he pushed the Angelus into his talon before sitting her down on the chair. He walked away seconds later, leaving the three villains alone.

After he was gone, Nexus used his powers to close the one way into his throne room so they could not be disturbed. He approached the Angelus, who struggled to get free from her binds, but she could not get free. **"Hello there, your Majesty. Glad you could join us."**

_"What do you want, Nexus?"_ the Angelus inquired, moving side to side as she attempted to get her wings free.

**"A lot of things, but that is not why we are here."** Nexus answered, placing his wing to the side of her face where she bit his wing, but it did not look like it affected him at all. **"Now, that was not nice."**

_"If you are going to kill me, just get it over with!" _the Angelus demanded, growling slightly as Vadin walked behind her and placed his wings against her shoulders to keep her still.

**"Oh, no. That would be too easy."** Nexus replied, lifting his throat up and grabbed her throat, squeezing it slightly in an attempt to make her talk**. "Now, all I want is an answer, and then, this will all be over. Now, I want to know one thing: the ancient scroll that you buried over one-hundred years ago. Where is it?"**

The Angelus did not answer. Instead, she spat at his face. _"I will never tell you!"_

**"You're funny."** Nexus mocked, wiping his face for a moment before hitting her directly in the stomach, causing her to groan as the force from his incredible strength winded her. After all, without her healing powers, she was defenceless. **"Now, let us try again. Where did you bury the scroll?"**

_"I won't tell you nothing, Nexus!"_ the Angelus refused, growling as she tried to stand up and attack him. _"You're just wasting your time!"_

**"Oh, but I have all the time in the World."** Nexus replied, referring to the fact they both could live for all eternity with their powers. He hit her again the same place, hurting her more than last time. **"Now, have an answer this time?"**

_"Never!"_ she spat out, leaning forward where she attempted to bite him_. "I cannot remember where I buried it, and even if I did, I would never tell you!"_

**"Don't lie to me!"** Nexus warned, letting go of her throat as clawed her in her chest, digging his toes in slightly that caused her to scream out in agony.** "Just tell me, and all this ends!"**

The Angelus continued to scream for a few more moments, unable to do anything. She attempted to move, but Vadin kept her still as Nexus continued to torture her.

The evil hawk let go for a moment before he extended out a single demon arm and wrapped it around her throat. He held her into the air, choking her with his super strength, still demanding answers. **"Where is it!? TELL ME!"**

Nexus was still not getting any answers, and there he was getting even more frustrated than before. He wanted to end her right now, but he could see she was beginning to pass out so he dropped her down where she landed down with sickening thud.

He beckoned for Vadin and Kate to lean her up so he could continue to get answers. He used his powers to appear a blade into his talon that he held to her throat. **"This is your final chance! Tell me, or I will personally cut off your head and hang it on my wall!"**

_"No!"_ the Angelus refused yet again, struggling as the two macaws beside her kept her still. _"You will never get me to talk! I would rather die than ever help you!"_

**"Have it your way."** Nexus replied, beckoning for the two to move her over to another table.

The Angelus struggled as she dug her talons down into the ground, but the two macaws dragged her towards a table. They both stood her up before slamming half her body down against the table, and both of them kept one wing on her back while keeping the other against the back of her head to keep her down.

**"I gave you a chance to live, Angelus."** Nexus stated, setting his knife down as he got something better from his powers which was a dark essence blade. **"Now, you leave me no choice. Vadin, Kate, please hold our guest down while I decapitate her head."**

"Yes, Lord Nexus." Vadin replied, holding her down further to keep her from moving her head.

"You should have listened to him." Kate said to the Angelus, smirking as she held her right wing against the back of her head. "It's a shame we got to kill you. After all, there was a better use for you."

As Nexus lifted his sword up and prepared to finish off his greatest enemy, he listened to Kate's words. **"Better use? What could she possible help us with?"**

"Well, we could have used her as bait to get the prisoners back." Kate suggested, pushing her wings further as the Angelus attempted to lean up. "But not that it matters now that we got to kill her, right?"

**"Actually, there has been a change of plan."** Nexus replied, vanishing the sword back into dark essence as he walked back towards his throne. **"The Angelus lives for now. Take her back to her cell, but leave the ropes on. We do not want to make things too easy."**

Vadin and Kate were confused about Nexus suddenly changing his mind, but nevertheless, they obeyed him and dragged the Angelus out of the throne room.

As the left, Nexus pressed his two wings together as he sat down on his throne, thinking of his next plan of action. **"As soon as night time arrives in Rio, I will take Vadin and hunt down this Exo. If there is a chance that he has my scroll, than I must take it. Oh, this is all going to be too easy. Hehehehaha."**

* * *

**And that bring's us to the end of this chapter, folks. Nexus has the killed the warden for his failure, and soon, he will be on the hunt for Exo and his people. Will anyone be able to bring him down? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	21. Planning a rescue

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, here is chapter 21 of my story. A couple of you messaged me about there being any action in this story, and I assure you, there will be action soon. But until then, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

In the World of Darkness, it had been a full night since the feathered had escaped the prison, and now they were at Blu's underground hideout, resting there until they could make a plan. But what they were going to do was unknown for now.

It was early morning in the World of Darkness, but it did not look much different than it did at night since it was a world of darkness or course. Inside the main room, Rico was still asleep in the armchair he collapsed on, and he had not moved since.

The only company he had was Nico and Pedro, who were both sitting with each other on one of the couches pressed up against the wall, talking with each other. The blue macaw family was each in their own rooms, Rafael and Eva were in one of the guest rooms, and the captain of the light macaws was in the smallest guest room on his own. As for his two men, they both stayed in the medic room.

Inside Blu and Jewel's personal room they were sharing, Jewel had slowly begun to wake up from a good night's sleep since she had that accident back in Rio de Janeiro. When she was fully awake, the first thing she saw was her baby girl cuddled into her good wing.

Jewel did not remember having Jessica with them both before she went to sleep, but nevertheless, she did not mind. She brought her little girl close to her chest, allowing her to get comfortable in her wing.

Before long, little Jessica had woken up from her sleep where she was greeted by her mother, who held her in her good wing. The little chick smiled as she spoke to her mother shyly. "M...Morning...Mommy."

"Good morning, sweetie." Jewel greeted, turning to her side for moment to face her daughter. "When did you get in here?"

"I...I was scared...Of the dark." Jessica admitted. "I didn't...Want to...Be alone."

"It's okay, honey." Jewel assured her, planting a kiss on her baby girl's head. "I don't mind."

Before long, Jewel felt warmer all of a sudden, and she looked around herself where two feathery blue wings had moved around her. She smiled as she turned her head around her husband rested his head just behind hers. "Hello, handsome."

"Hello, beautiful." Blu greeted, cuddling himself near her closer as he kept his wings around her. He looked towards her good wing where he could see Jessica, who was hiding behind her mother's wing. "Hello Jessica. It's okay. You don't need to hide from me."

The little chick looked towards her father where she smiled shyly.

Blu shifted his attention back over to Jewel while he looked down towards her bandaged-up talons that were resting against a cushion. "How are your talons feeling, Jewel?"

Jewel turned herself onto her back while she leaned up and examined her broken talons. She wiggled her toes a couple of times, checking for any pain, or to see if anything changed in her condition. "They're feeling okay, I guess. Just a little numb."

"Better get use to it, Jewel." Blu replied, leaning up himself while he sat behind Jewel and placed his wings onto her back, helping her sit up fully. "They're going to be like that for two months." he paused when he realized what he just said left a worried expression on her face. "Oh, don't worry. They will recover. It just takes time."

"I know, Blu." Jewel assured him, resting her head against her husband's shoulder for a moment as he placed his left wing around her. She sighed, not knowing what was going to happen next. "Blu, what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait?"

"No, of course not, Jewel." Blu reassured her, slowly rocking her side-to-side for a moment with both of his wings around her. "The captain said we were going to make a plan first thing today. Everything's going to be fine. All we need to do is find the Angelus and our older selves, rescue them, and hopefully, the Angelus can restore my light powers."

"I hope you're right, Blu." Jewel hoped, wishing that everything could have just turned back to the ways use to be.

"Now, would you like some breakfast?" Blu offered her, trying to change the subject at the same time.

"Sure, I am a little hungry." Jewel admitted, knowing full fact that Blu was just trying to keep her mind off things, but she decided to play along nevertheless. "Can you carry me to my wheelchair?"

"Of course." Blu smiled, standing up for a moment before kneeling back down to her while he placed his left wing under her neck while keeping his left wing under her talons. He grunted a little as he carried her out of the nest. "Wow, you're heavy."

"I you trying to call me fat?" Jewel inquired, frowning for a moment as her husband carried. "Because if that's so, you're one to talk, tubby."

"Hey, I'm not tubby!" Blu argued, but he was lying completely as his stomach was a little big than the average bird size should be. According to his math anyway. "I'm in perfect shape for someone my age."

"Sure you are." Jewel replied, rolling her eye balls around with a smirk across his beak. She waited as her husband as he placed her down into the wheelchair, being extra careful not to harm her further.

"There we go." Blu said, while he knelt down and picked up little Jessica in his wings, and kept her close to him as she snuggled into his chest. "Now, let's go into the room. Maybe the others are awake."

* * *

Back in Rio de Janeiro, Nexus, with Vadin and a group of dark macaws had left the World of Darkness into the care of Kate, and now they were back in Rio de Janeiro to continue the search for the scroll. They had just reached their destination which was a large open area full of marmosets, who were dancing around as loud music filled the air.

Nexus and his men flew down into the middle of the area where the entire group of marmosets stopped where they were and moved aside, fearing for the worse as soon as they saw a hawk who looked much unusual than the average bird. When is it every day you see a glowing dark hawk?

Nexus approached the end of the area where the leader of the marmosets was standing on top of a large chair he claimed to have "borrowed". He performed flips as he jumped down to the hawk, who was much taller than he was.

"Hello there." Mauro greeted him, smirking as his eyes were half-closed while he folded his arms together. "My, my, you don't look so good. You're kind of glowy."

**"Don't get on my nerves, monkey."** Nexus warned him, causing all the other marmosets around the area to jump in fear at the sound of his deep voice. **"Now, I am not in a good mood, so I will cut to the chase; I am hunting down a certain scarlet macaw by the name of Exo, and I want your services to find him."**

"And what's in it for us?" Mauro inquired, completely forgetting about the last time he said this to Nigel which ended up with him going high in the sky.

Nexus grunted as he gripped the marmoset's throat in his talon and lifted him up in the air, choking him slightly. He watched as Mauro begged him for mercy, and this is just what he expected to hear. **"Now, do you have your attention?"**

"Yes, sir." Mauro replied, managing to nod his head slightly while he was held in the air still.

**"I know you and your men here are experts and hunting."** Nexus admitted, losing his grip a little so the monkey could reply to him when he was finished. **"And I want you to send them to find Exo the scarlet macaw. He is here in this jungle somewhere. Understood?"**

"Uh-Hu." Mauro obeyed, turning his attention towards his men, who had been gathered around in a circle by the dark macaws. "Uh, boys! You heard, uh...What's your name again?"

**"It's Nexus."** Nexus introduced himself, tightening his grip a little as he brought Mauro's face only inches from his own. **"But you will refer to me as "Lord Nexus". Remember that."**

Mauro gasped as Nexus dropped him to the ground in front of his entire men. As soon as he recovered, he quickly obeyed the hawk's command, and ordered all his men to scatter out. "Boys! You heard Lord Nexus! Go out there and find him! And don't return until you do."

The other marmosets obeyed and quickly scattered out from their hideout. Some of them ran through bushes and plants while others climbed trees and swung on vines.

After they were gone, Nexus looked up where he noticed this area had no sunlight shining on it, and this made it perfect for him. For now, he decided this is where he was going to stay until they returned with the whereabouts of Exo.

**"I think this is where I am going to stay for now."** Nexus said to Vadin, while beckoning the other dark macaws to spread out and do as they wish. **"Do as you will for now, gentleman, but do not leave the area unless I say otherwise."**

The other dark macaws obeyed as some of them sat down against trees to take a break for a while. As for the others, they were comfortable enough to talk with each other until they were instructed otherwise by their King.

Nexus turned his attention back towards the center of the area where his eyes caught Mauro trying to slowly sneak away without anyone noticing. But unfortunately for him, Nexus had a sharp eye, and rarely missed anything around his surroundings.

He used his dash ability to move directly in front of the marmoset, who gasped as he fell down onto his back. Nexus grinned as he folded his wings together, finding it amusing for the marmoset to be in fear like this. **"And where do you think you are going?"**

"Uh, no way." Mauro lied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Nexus did not reply. Instead, he placed his talon onto the golden watch around Mauro's waist and pulled it up over his arms, followed by tightening it, securing his arms to his sides. He grabbed Mauro's neck and held him up into the air again. "**Now, you are not to leave until your men return. If I see you move again, well, let's just see I hope you can survive without your head."**

Mauro gulped in response as Nexus threw him back over to the bottom of the huge chair. He landed directly in front of the tree with his back pressed up against it. With his arms secure and dark macaws watching him, there was nothing he could do to escape, and could only hope Nexus would spare him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the World of Darkness, deep beneath Nexus's castle was a small prison dungeon that Nexus kept his most valuable prisoners down there (even despite the fact he had a prison not far from his castle).

Trapped inside that dungeon were the two blue macaws from an alternative world older Blu and older Jewel. They two had been locked in there since they were brought in there from Rio de Janeiro.

The two were sat against a wall (Blu on the right, and Jewel on the left) with chains attached to both of their talons. Both of them had chain cuffs attached to their feet as they shared the same chain, and to make things worse, the end of the chain was connected to the wall, preventing them from going anywhere.

Older Jewel grunted as she attempted to pull the chains cuffs off from her talons, but found that they were too tight to just slip off. She sighed as she fell down on her back. "I can't believe this. A couple of days ago, me and you were enjoying a peaceful life, and now we get dragged into this world where there's another two of us, then we are captured by some hawk with magically powers, and now, we're locked in a dungeon in a world with no light."

"I just don't see how we got tied into all this." older Blu replied, crossing his wings together as he examined the end of the chain attached to the wall that was on his side. "Why did that Nexus guy bring us down here? I heard a guard mention that they took everyone else to some prison in this world."

"Beats me." older Jewel replied, standing up for a moment where he had managed to walk towards the door, almost dragging Blu with her. "Hey! Let us out of here!"

"Quiet in there!" a guard from outside of the dungeon warned.

"Jewel, sit down!" older Blu ordered, but he soon regretted what he said when his wife look towards him with an evil look. "Uh, I didn't mean that! It's just, they got some huge macaw with one wing, and he's really scary!"

Older Jewel merely sighed as she walked back towards Blu and sat back down beside him. She fiddled with the chains across her talons while trying to lighten the mood during their current situation. "Guess we're chained-to-each-other-birds again, huh?"

"I guess." older Blu smiled, placing his wings around older Jewel, comforting her in this current situation. "It'll be okay, Jewel. We'll get out this."

"You sure?" older Jewel asked, resting her head down against his chest.

"I'm one-hundred percent positive." older Blu assured her, looking towards the ceiling of their room where he could see a couple of bats hanging upside down. "Don't worry, Jewel. If we can defeat a crazed cockatoo, half an army of gangsters, and a gigantic eagle, then I'm sure we can get out of this."

"You're right, Blu." older Jewel smiled, closing her eyes for a moment as she used Blu's chest as a pillow while he used his wings like a blanket. "I'm sure our younger selves, Rico, and the rest of them are looking for us."

"I hope so." older Blu replied, remembering the accident that had occurred when he witnessed the other Jewel having her wing cut open, and her talons broken. "The other you, she was injured. She broke both of her talons."

"Ouch." older Jewel admitted. "That must have been painful. You think she's okay?"

"It's hard to say." older Blu answered, looking back down towards his wife as she rubbed her head against him. "But I think she will be fine. If you can survive anything, than I am willing to bet, the other you can."

"Hmmm, yeah, I...I guess." older Jewel replied, trying to get some sleep as she closed her eyes, and the only thing she could hear was Blu talking and the bats flapping. "Let's try and get some rest for now. I'm pretty tired."

"Me, too." older Blu admitted, leaning his head down against her own as he too tried to get some rest. He kept her comfortable as they both drifted off to sleep, hoping someone would get here and rescue them.

* * *

Back in the underground hideout, everyone else had woken up a short while later, and now they were making their next plan of action. Blu was sitting on one of the family couches with his children sat beside him, Jewel sat next to him on her wheelchair, Rico was happy enough to still be in the single armchair, and as for the toucan's and the samba birds, they were all sharing the other family couch.

The captain of the light macaws was stood in the middle of the room, discussing with the others their next plan of action. "Now, everyone, I was discussing with the medic officer last night, and we think we have a solution to make a plan."

"And that would be?" Rico inquired, taking a sip out from a whiskey bottle while the captain briefed them.

"Well, it means-wait a minute, where did you get that?" the captain inquired, crossing his wings together with an eyebrow rose.

"Found it." Rico simply answered, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

The captain ignored him as he got back to the previous subject. "Anyway, like I was saying, we received word from a couple of our men out there that the warden has been killed. So, we do not need to worry about him for now. We believe that the castle is where Nexus is keeping your older selves, and the Angelus."

"You're not thinking of breaking in there, are you?" Blu inquired, remembering the last time he went into that castle.

"Unfortunately, yes." the captain replied, rubbing his left wing with his right wing for a moment. "But we have word that Nexus took half his army with Vadin to Rio, and this means the castle will not be as protected as it should be. Only problem is, there's only one we in, and it's locked down."

"Not exactly." Blu joined in, standing up from where he is sitting where he walked towards the center of the room beside the captain. "I was there once."

"You were?" the captain inquired, slightly surprised about this.

"Yep." Blu smiled. "This may sound strange, but when I first went there when I was the Darkness' host, I met the ghost who was the first male of our kind ever, and he was my grandfather. While I was there, I discovered there was another way in. There was a small hole in one of the walls that is covered up in grass. It's our ticket."

"Hmm, interesting." the captain admitting, placing his wing upon Blu's shoulder. "Well done, Blu. I'm impressed, and I would be honored if you companied me there."

"It couldn't be more honored, captain." Blu replied, willing to help win this war with Nexus anyway possible. "Now, who should go with us?"

The captain had to think about this question for a moment. He had Blu and the medic so far, but who else here could be useful? "Hmmm." he hummed, looking around the entire room. "Alright, I think we will only need two more people. You and you."

Blu followed his two wings where he saw he was pointing to Nico and Rico. Both of them stood up as they walked their way towards him.

"I need Nico because if we need to get through any small places, he can help. And as for Rico, I am impressed when you managed to take on one hundred guards and get here in one piece. I could use both of you."

"Then it's settled." Blu declared, looking towards them where he had a five man team.

"I'm coming too."

Blu turned around where he saw it was Jewel who had spoken up. He shook his head, no way he was going to let her come with him in her condition. "Uh-uh. No, Jewel, you're staying here. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care." Jewel replied, pushing herself closer to her husband as she spoke up. "I'm coming like it or not."

"Jewel, no." Blu refused, trying to somewhat negotiate with her. "It's too dangerous, and in your condition, what if we run into trouble?"

"Blu, listen to me!" she ordered, shouting slightly. "I'm the one who got out of my cell and took down two guards before I found the rest of us. I don't care what condition I am in. Broken talons or no broken talons, I'm coming with you, like it or not...Please, Blu. The other Blu and Jewel are in our responsibility. This is something I have to do."

Blu closed his eyes for a moment as his wife held his wing with her good wing. He sighed, knowing Jewel was right about their older selves being in their responsibility. "Okay, Jewel. Just promise me you will be careful and stay close."

"I will, lovehawk." she assured her, planting a kiss against his wing. "I promise."

* * *

**Chapter 21 is complete, ladies and gentleman. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Rico, and the light macaws are planning to rescue older Blu and Jewel and the Angelus. Let us hope they can be successful. **


	22. Breaking into the castle

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hey, everyone, before we begin I have two announcements to make.**

**1. Rio 2 is like a week away from where I live, and not that it what I am about to say matters, but I have traditional thing where whenever a sequel to a movie is about to come out, I watch the first one first which is why this chapter was a little later because I was watching Rio. :D**

**2. For those who know Kraft58, my OC Ricardo the Black Hawk will be featured in his story, and what he has going on so far is good, and I recommend reading it.**

**Anyway, that is all I have to say for now, and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Shortly after making their plan of action, six of their group had volunteered to on a rescue mission and they were no other than: Blu, Jewel, Nico, Rico, and the captain of the light macaws with the medic.

They made their way through the forest of the World of Darkness as they were not far from the castle. But they had to admit, this place gave them the chills. Especially Blu, who was worried for Jewel's safety. He wished she had no come, but he knew nothing he would have said would have prevented her from coming.

Eventfully, they made it to the World of Darkness castle where they could see the gigantic wall built around the castle, but lucky for them, the walls on the left and right were merged against the wall, and this was their chance to get inside.

The rescue team hid behind a large tree as they could see the protective wall only a few feet away from them, but the only problem was there was dark macaws walking patrolling the top of the wall. And they knew trying to force their way inside was not an option.

All they had were a couple of combat staffs as weapons, and a couple of supplies Blu had brought with them in a small backpack he was carrying across his beak.

The blue macaw lied down on the ground as he peaked through the grass with a pair of bird-size binoculars he had brought with him, using them to spy on the guards. "Okay, the guards are passing. As soon as they move, we move."

"We understand." the captain assured, clutching his weapons tight just in case they were to run into trouble. "Just give us the word when."

Blu nodded as he carefully waited for the perfect moment for them to strike. He looked back towards Jewel, who was already preparing to move in her wheelchair. He looked back towards the guards where they were out of sight, and now it was time. "Okay...Go, now!"

Everyone quickly jumped from behind the tree and flew towards the wall as fast as they could. Except for Blu that is, who had helped Jewel get there quicker by pushing her towards the wall.

The six birds got to the edge of the wall just in time before any of the guards could have seen them. Everyone else kept watch as Blu pushed his wings through the grass, looking for the small entrance they would have to crawl in.

"Blu, hurry up." the captain ordered, knowing they could be spotted at any moment.

"I'm getting there." Blu assured them, finally finding the hole in the wall, causing a sigh of relief to him as he suspected it may have been fixed up. "Okay, I found it! Let's go!"

Everyone slowly moved back as they took turns going inside. First it was Rico, then Nico, then the two light macaws. As for Blu, he helped Jewel in first since she would have to jump off her wheelchair for a moment so both her and it could hit in.

As she crawled her way in, Blu took one last check around the area to make sure it was fully clear. He got down onto his belly as he crawled into the small hole like an army solider would. Blu got to the other side of the wall where he met the others, who all waiting for him.

He got helped back up onto his talons by Rico before studying the place they were in which looked like a small empty storage room. He brushed his the dust from his feathers as everyone else got prepared.

"Wow, you weren't lying, Blu." the captain admitting, setting Jewel down back into her wheelchair before they left.

"Told you I have been here before." Blu countered, taking his backpack off while placing it in front of him as he opened up the zip before digging his wing inside. "Now, let's see here."

"You got any whiskey in there?" Rico asked, clearing his throat for a moment, feeling like he was on the verge of passing out without a drink.

"Is all you think about is beer?" Blu inquired, frowning slightly as he pulled out a small map out from his backpack.

No-one had no idea how Blu managed to get a map of the castle. Surely, he did not hang around here to draw one up, but nevertheless, the went along with it and asked no questions to how he required it.

"Not all the time." he answered, shrugging his shoulders slightly while he set his combat staff down for a moment.

Blu ignored him as he pulled out the map and unfolded it where he tried to figure out where they were exactly. He hummed quietly to himself while everyone else waited. "Hmm, okay, we got little while yet before we can find our friends."

"Where do you think they are keeping the Angelus?" the captain inquired, obviously wanting to find his queen as soon as possible. "We need to find her."

"I'm getting there." Blu assured him, placing his wingtip to the map as he studied their next plan of action. He caught something in the corner of his eye that caused him to sign. "Look in the backpack all you want, Rico, there's no beer in there."

Aware that he was being watched, Rico quickly took his wings out from Blu's backpack and placed them back to his sides. He quietly slipped away, walking causally while whistling to himself.

Blu got back to the map where he finally figured out where they could be keeping his and Jewel's older selves, and the Angelus. He beckoned the captain to come close while keeping his wingtip to the page. "There's two places we can search. There's this one cell that is close to Nexus's throne room. That's where the Angelus may be."

"What about our older selves?" Jewel inquired, only being able to watch and wait at this moment.

"I think they could be locked up in this dungeon." Blu answered, tapping his wingtip against a part of the map. "That's our best bet."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nico inquired, jumping up to the blue macaw's face as he perched himself on top of his head. "Let's get going."

"Not so fast." the captain warned, shifting his attention back to the medic macaw for a moment, who was nervously clutching his bow staff. The captain knew he was no solider and had no training for battle, but now was not the time for fear. It was the time to be brave.

"Medic, I'm going to need you to stay here." the captain ordered, looking towards the other light macaw as he waited for a response, knowing it was not going to be a good one.

"Why me, sir?" the medic inquired, trying to remind his commanding office that he was no soldier. "I...I don't know how to use these things. I thought the only reason you brought me with you is because they might be injured when we save them."

"Which is why we are going out there while you stay here." the captain replied, setting his right wing down on the macaw's shoulder, smiling slightly across his beak. "This might be our only way out. We will need your help, son."

The medic macaw nodded his head slightly in response. He managed to raise a smile, knowing that the captain was right. He placed his bow staff to the ground while saluting the captain with his right wing. "You can count on me, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." the captain replied, dropping his smile for a moment as he looked back towards Rico, who was standing next to a wooden door, obviously eager to go and get this over with. "Alright, everyone. Let's be on our way. Rico, open the door please."

Rico lifted his right talon up as he opened the door where trouble had emerged from the other side. Standing in front of him was a dark macaw, who looked shock as he looked like he was about to scream out for help, and if he did, than their rescue mission was over.

Without thinking and without hesitation, Rico curled his wing like a fist and struck the dark macaw directly in his face, knocking him out instantly. He watched as the dark macaw plummeted to the ground, completely out flat.

The others peaked over his shoulder as they were shocked and surprised that they just avoided certain danger.

"Nice." Nico complemented, closing his eyes half-way as he folded his wings together.

"You took that guy down with one hit?" the captain said, shocked that anyone could do that. After all, he has been in the Angelus' army for more than he can remember, and even he couldn't do that. "Wow, I'm impressed."

"And what is why you do not mess with a hawk." Rico replied, dragging the body away just in case any nearby guards would arrive and find him. "Now, should I do with him?"

"Here." Blu said, throwing him some rope that he had inside his backpack. "Tie him up and lock him a closet or something."

"You the boss." Rico replied, mockingly saluting him as he continued to drag the unconscious macaw across the ground while holding the rope around his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio de Janeiro, Nexus and his men had been in the same area for at least an hour now, and Nexus was beginning to get a little impatient. He angrily stomped over towards Mauro, who had not moved from where he was sitting, still with his arms restraint in his own watch. "I am getting very impatient. I am starting to think your monkeys are not returning."

"No, they are!" Mauro assured, but his voice spoke a little too fast for Nexus to believe him. "Just give them more time!"

Nexus growled as he grabbed Mauro's throat with his right talon and held him up into the air. He hated it when someone tried to give him an order. "No-one tells Nexus what to do."

"I'm sorry-ahh!" he cried out, feeling the evil hawk's grip tighten against his throat. "Please."

As Nexus was on the verge of killing him, he heard nearby noises approaching them from above, such as branches rattling. He looked up where he could see two of the marmosets had returned, both panting slightly.

"Hey, we found the guy you were looking for!" the marmoset replied, pointing his finger back towards the direction they had come from. "They are ten minutes away from here that way."

Nexus grinned in response as he looked towards the marmoset in his grip. He brought his face closer to his own as he whispering into his ear. "You got lucky." he whispered before throwing him against a nearby tree. "Men! Move out that way!"

The dark macaws obeyed as they stopped from what they were doing and headed towards the direction their King had ordered them to go to. As for Nexus, he easily got himself there by teleporting, but as for Vadin, he easily followed with his dash ability.

After the dark macaws had left the entire area, Mauro looked up towards his two men as he grunted, trying to get his arms free as he was lying down on his stomach. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get me out of this!"

* * *

Not too far from the marmosets hideout, Exo, Asya, and Anox all moved in the center of an large area with their backs touching each other as they raised their weapons, preparing to defend themselves from the dark macaws surrounding them on every side.

"There's too many." Exo declared, holding up his katana blade up while looking back at his two allies.

"We can't just give up." Anox declared, holding up his crossbow with his good wing, but found himself still in pain from his injuries. "We have to try."

"Anox, in case we don't make this...I want you to know..." Asya paused for a moment as she held up her two daggers in her wings, preparing for the rest. She took a deep breath as she finally got her words out from her beak..."I love you."

Confessing her feelings at long last, this left Anox quite shocked as he too had feelings for her. He smiled as he returned the same feeling to her. "I love you, too, Asya. I don't care if we are different kind, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's sweet of you to say, Anox." she admitted, holding his wing for a moment as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's just a shame...We will never get the chance to live our lives."

"We'll always be together, no matter what." Anox assured her, preparing to fire his weapon as the dark macaws were not far away from them.

"Get ready." Exo said, lifting his blade up to his shoulder as he prepared to take on as many as he could before being defeated. "If we go down, we die defending what we believe in."

* * *

**And chapter is completed. The rescue team are now in the castle, but things do not good for the assassins in Rio de Janeiro. Let us hope they can find a way to get out of this.**


	23. Old friends battle to the death

**Darkness Reborn**

**Greetings, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and sorry to leave you with so many cliffhangers, but it's kinda what I do. :D anyway, enjoy the chapter. And as usual, feel free to drop a review.**

* * *

"Get ready." Exo said, lifting his blade up to his shoulder as he prepared to take on as many as he could before being defeated. "If we go down, we die defending what we believe in."

As the dark macaws were preparing to attack, for some reason, they just stopped, and took a few steps back. The three assassins looked confused for a moment before a glowing dark macaw and a red-bellied macaw had arrived.

Exo immediately recognized this macaw that caused him to growl in anger. He place his katana across his back while he took off his helmet, wanting to see his old nemesis and former friend with his own eyes. "Vadin."

"Hello, Exo." Vadin greeted, folding his wings together as he examined his former soldier. "My, my, you have aged."

"True, and you seem to have changed, too." Exo replied, smirking slightly as he did not seem as bothered as he did just about the army of dark macaws. "Last time I saw you, you were using a cane to move around. You finally healed your talon, old man?"

Vadin growled as he was tempted to just charge towards him and beat up up until he was satisfied. But he was stopped by Nexus, who had placed his right wing out towards him.

**"No, Vadin."** Nexus ordered, placing his wing back to his side before he approached the assassin in armor, grinning slightly across his beak. "**You must be the famous Exo I have heard so much about. I believe you have something that belongs to me."**

"And that would be?" Exo inquired, but deep down, he was trying to buy him some time while he thought of a plan to get out of this.

**"Don't play dumb with me!"** Nexus snarled, gripped Exo's neck in his talon before he held him up into the air, choking him slightly despite his protective armor. "**The scroll of a million souls. Where is it?!"**

"Go ahead, kill me." Exo replied, placing both of his wings onto Nexus's talons as he tried to get free. "If you do, you will never find it."

As much as Nexus wanted to choke him right here and right now, he understood he would have to resist the urge to kill him at the moment. He half-closed his eyes as he looked towards the two macaws standing a couple of feet away, and this gave him an idea. "**You may be right, but I am sure your friends there are willing to talk."**

Exo gasped as he could see dark macaws restraining Anox and Asya. He would not let that happen, because not only where they his allies, but they were also his friends. "Wait! I have a proposition for you."

**"I don't like deals."** Nexus replied, tightening his grip further that almost caused Exo's eyes to pop out (not literally of course).

"You'll like this one." Exo assured him, wiggling around like a fish struggling for water on land. "I swear."

Nexus thought about this for a moment as he looked towards Anox and Asya, who had been tied up and forced down to their knees. He wanted his scroll right now, but he feared that maybe those two did not know the location, and if Exo died, he would never find it.

**"Hmm, alright."** Nexus replied, dropping him to the ground as he beckoned for his dark macaws not to take them away yet. **"I am listening, but make it quick."**

Exo coughed a couple of times as he summoned the strength to get back up onto his feet. He rubbed his throat a few times so he could get his words out, and propose his deal to the evil hawk. "My proposition; if you let Anox and Asya go, I am willing to take on your best warrior. I win, you let me go. You win, I give you the scroll. Deal?"

Nexus was going to think about this one for a few seconds. Either way, he would risk losing the scroll, but it was a risk he was willing to take. "**Alright then. You two! Let them go."**

Asya could only watch in shock as she realized that her friend had just basically gave everything up so she and Anox could live. As soon she was set free, she attempted to run over to Exo, but was held back by her boyfriend. "Exo, you can't!"

"It's what I have to do, Asya." Exo replied, closing his eyes for a moment as he tear shred down his eye, suspecting that there was a strong chance he would never see his friends again. "Now go! You and Anox have to get out of here. Don't hang around. Just go!"

Asya did not want to leave him, but she knew he was right this time, and this was a time she was forced to run away. She took Anox's good wing as they both walked away from the area, silently wishing Exo good luck.

Nexus chuckled slightly as he watched the two walk off into the distance. He called out to them as they stopped for a moment and looked back. **"Just go, before I change my mind."**

Exo took a deep breath as he could no longer see his two friends in the distance. But now was not the time for sadness. Now was the time for bravery. He turned his attention back to the evil hawk while he took a couple of steps back into the open area. "Alright. You know our deal. Who will you have me battle?"

This was yet another decision Nexus was forced to decided. He placed his wingtip to his chin as he figured out who he would pick to battle Exo. He knew full fact it was going to have to be someone with skill, intelligence, and someone who knew what he was doing.

But who? The smart macaw or the stupid macaw? No, they were too stupid. Mr. Kirilenko? No, despite him being strong, he was slow and was not very intelligent. Kate? No, she was not a good when it came to combat.

After a moment or so, Nexus made up his mind of who he would chose to battle Exo, and that was no other than someone he was close with. He gestured his wing to his right hand man as he moved aside. **"I chose Vadin."**

Vadin was shocked that Nexus would chose him to carry out such an important task, but at the same time, he was glad he would have the perfect opportunity to take revenge on someone who he had treated like a son to him.

Nexus smirked as he teleported up to a nearby large tree branch so he could have the perfect view of this battle. He decided to go over some rules so he could make this fair at least. **"Now, let us go over the rules. You may use any weapon, skills, and techniques as you wish, but you may not run away. Only one of you will live. Good luck."**

Vadin could not be more happier as he took a katana from one of the dark macaws to use as a weapon. He smirked as he approached his old friend, while he cracked a couple of his bones in his body. "I have been waiting a long time to do this, Exo."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Vadin." Exo reassured him, not sure if he had it in his heart to kill someone he looked up to as a father. "You can walk away from this."

"I don't think so, Exo." Vadin refused for two reasons. One: he would now dare disobey Nexus. And two: he was looking forward to this for a long time. "Now, may the better man win."

"If that's the way it is going to be." Exo replied, setting his helmet back onto his head while he pulled out his own katana from his back holster. "Let us do this."

The two stood on both sides of the area for a couple of moments while the dark macaws were cheering as they stood in a circle around them. It was now almost nighttime, and the sun was just about showing.

In a split-second, Vadin used his dash ability to charged straight towards Exo, who blocked it just in time with his own blade. Vadin kicked Exo in the stomach, knocking him into a nearby tree.

Vadin charged towards him a second time, but this time, Exo was prepared. He waited until Vadin was close before he dodged his sword attack, tricking Vadin into stabbing his sword into the tree that gave Exo the perfect chance to headbutt him.

Vadin grunted as he fell down to the ground, but he was not willing to give up yet. He dashed to the side of Exo before knocking his sword out from his wings, disarming them both, and making it even for them.

The two grunted as they gripped each other's in their wings, but Vadin got the other side and delivered a few hits into Exo's face, enjoying every moment of it.

Despite wearing a helmet, Exo had to admit that hurt. He grunted as he blocked Vadin's attack using his wing, followed by striking him directly in the chest. He kicked Vadin back down as he panted a couple of times. "You certainly know your skills, Vadin."

"Of course I did." he admitted, struggling to stand for a moment as he wiped the dirt from his face. "I did train you everything you know."

"Not everything." Exo countered, running towards his old friend with his wings curled like fists. He sung multiple hits towards Vadin, who blocked almost each one with his own skills. He certainly had been training.

Vadin blocked a few more of his attacks before grabbing his right wing in his left wing, locking it in his grip to keep him from hitting him. He curled his free wing and delivered four blows to his stomach.

Exo groaned in pain as he managed to bloke Vadin's wing as he went for the fifth wing. He kicked Vadin to the side of his hip before tackling him to the ground. He held him down as he placed his right wing against his neck, choking him slightly.

Vadin chuckled for a moment as he placed both of his wings onto Exo's shoulders where he squirmed his left should tightly, remembering a little incident that happened in the past. "Don't think I forgot about the time you were shot in your shoulder, did you?"

Exo cried out as the agonizing pain shot through his shoulder. He grunted as he watched Vadin laugh like a manic, but he was sure not planning to let him win any time soon. He curled his free wing like a fist and struck Vadin under the chin, causing him to release his grip on him.

The scarlet macaw groaned as he held his wing against his shoulder, trying to ease the pain. He was soon caught off guard as Vadin dashed towards him, tackling him against another tree.

Vadin placed his right wing against Exo's neck while he began striking him in the face with the other wing. He continued on doing this for a few seconds, almost knocking the scarlet macaw unconscious.

He chucked as he pulled Exo's helmet off and threw it away, wanting to look his former friend in his eyes before killing him. "This is it. This is what I have been waiting for." Vadin tightened his grip further as he watched Exo struggle for air. "Aww, don't tell me you're gonna fall asleep now, are you?"

Exo groaned as he lifted both of his wings out from his sides and slapped them both against Vadin's causing him to release his grip again. He coughed as he collapsed to the ground, realizing how close he was too death.

Vadin grunted as he held his wings against his ears, hearing a ringing noise shot through his eardrums. He opened his eyes for a moment where he saw a wing coming straight towards him, and he did not have enough time to react as he was knocked to the ground.

"Stop this, Vadin!" Exo shouted, taking out his bow staff off his back as he spun it around, preparing to defend himself further. "I don't wanna kill you!"

"Oh, you won't kill me." Vadin assured him, chuckling slightly as he dashed towards Exo, striking him in the face now that he had no helmet on. "Because you will not have the chance!"

Exo dodged the next couple of Vadin's attacks by blocking them with his bow staff, not giving him the chance to hit him at all. However, his luck did not last for long as Vadin managed to land a strike against his stomach.

Vadin dashed behind Exo before he leaned his wings forward, grabbing onto his bow staff and holding it against his neck, choking him with his own weapon. "You really love those toys of yours, don't you, Exo? But now they are going to be what kills you."

"Don't count on it." Exo replied, leaning forward before leaning his head back as hard as he could, knocking Vadin back that caused him to release his grip.

Vadin groaned as the sudden impact had caused great pain through his beak. He touched it a couple of times where he felt like it was broken. "You broke my beak!"

"No, only bruised." Exo assured, whacking him the stomach with his bow staff that winded him before he whacked it up against Vadin's chin, knocking him back onto the ground. "If it was broken, you wouldn't have been able to speak."

Vadin groaned as he swung his talons, flipping the scarlet macaw down onto his back before he jumped onto him, gripping onto his bow staff so he could not use it to his advantage. He struck Exo in his face a couple of times, not giving him any sort of chance to recover.

"I trusted you!" Vadin shouted, hitting him a couple more times until he was satisfied. "You were like my son! You just left us! You swore you would never leave the order as long as you lived!"

Saying this, it caused Exo to get even more angier or a moment that gave him the strength to defend himself. He blocked Vadin's next attack by blocking his wing before striking him in the face, followed by rolling them both on the other side so now Vadin was pinned down, and Exo was at the top.

"You were murdering innocent birds!" Exo yelled, striking him the face a couple of times to take out his anger on his former mentor. "You lied! You promised you order would bring peace and death, but all you were did was cause nothing but death and misery! I left because it was right!"

"I'll show you right, you traitor!" Vadin replied, placing his wings under Exo's bow staff that he used to his advantage by lifting it up and whacking Exo against his face, giving Vadin enough time to push him off.

Vadin got back up onto his talons where he could see his katana still stuck in the tree. He pulled out the blade as he approached Exo, who was recovering from the powerful hit of his own weapon.

"I am going to make you pay for your actions!" Vadin promised, lifting his katana up where attempted to slice Exo in half, but he missed, and instead, cut his bow staff in half.

Exo dodged a few of Vadin's sword attacks for a few seconds, knocking that could kill him if it got too close. He threw half of the broken staff towards Vadin, who easily dodged it with his speed.

Exo waited for him to attack again where he dodged and whacked the side of his head with the other half of his broken bow staff, enough to knock Vadin down to the ground on his stomach. He watched as Vadin attempted to grab his weapon, but Exo placed his talon against his wing. "Not so fast. Looks like you are disarmed now, my old friend."

"Who needs weapons?" Vadin smirked, using his free wing to pull Exo's other talon that caused him to fall over. He jumped on top of him as he placed both of his talons against his neck, choking him as he used his wings to hover in the air, keeping himself balanced.

Exo attempted to get free by hitting his wings against Vadin's talon, but found his attempts were just a waste of time. He could watch his possible death as he prayed for miracle to save him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the World of Darkness, the five feathered friends had stuck together as they tried to get through the castle with being detected, but found it was really difficult. They sure were not professional ninjas.

Blu sighed as he looked towards Jewel, who was happy enough to push herself in her wheelchair. He was still extremely worried for her, especially since she was in this place. But he had to stay focused, not just for Jewel, but for the sake of his friends, the Angelus, and his and Jewel's older selves.

Eventually, they made it to this small open area that had an average size double door at the end of it, followed by another hallway down on the left. Most of them had entered the small room, except for Jewel, who was a little slower since she had broken talons of course.

As she went to enter the same room as them, she gasped as some sort of purple dark essence glass had appeared in between, separating herself from the others. She banged against the glass to get their attention while yelling in a panic. "Blu! Blu, help!"

Blu did not take a second to respond, and quickly ran back towards her where he saw they were cut off by the dark essence glass. He banged against the glass, desperate to break it. "Jewel! Hang on, I'll break this thing down!"

"Just tip some whiskey on it and set it on fire." Rico suggested, not bothering to make eye-contact as he walked towards the door, tempted to see what was on the other side.

"Rico, I am not in the mood for jokes!" Blu shouted, before shifting his attention to his wife who looked somewhat fearful, especially now since she had no-one to protect her if she was to run into any trouble. "Jewel, it's okay. I'll think of something."

"Blu, please, think fast." Jewel begged, looking back towards the way they came where she could hear footsteps. "I can hear someone coming!"

"I'm trying." Blu replied, attempting to use a a staff to break open the the glass wall but found it was not breakable. "Come on!"

"It's impossible to break this glass." the captain replied, examining the glass slightly as he attempted to break through it himself. "I'm sorry, Blu, but her best chance if she goes around and meets up with us."

"Are you crazy?!" Blu inquired, not being afraid to insult a soldier as he continued to bang against the glass. "She doesn't know this castle. She might get caught!"

"Blu...I'm afraid he's right." Jewel admitted, placing her wing against part of the glass where Blu's wing was too, almost like they were touching wings. "It's the only one."

"Jewel..." he sniffed, kneeling down slightly as he feared he would lose her again. He still felt like it was his own fault that she was in this condition, and anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. "Please be careful..."

"I will, Blu..." she assured her, managing to rise a smile before she had to leave. She quickly placed her wings back onto the wheels where she began to push herself in the opposite direction, hoping they would meet up somewhere.

Blu could only watch in sadness as his wife was no longer in his sights. He now feared this was the last time he was ever going to see here.

While the blue macaw did not have much confidence to keep moving without Jewel, Rico had finally got to the door where he was about to open it. As he placed his talon to the door handle, the double doors suddenly burst open, knocking Rico a few feet back.

The others turned their attention to the door where they saw five dark macaws charge inside the area. Four of them were just regular dark macaws, but one of them wasn't. He was quite big, around half the size of Kirilenko, looking like some kind of enforcer, and he did not look happy.

The dark macaw enforcer had his eyes set on Rico. He greeted him as he spoke in some sort of British accent. "Allo son, you know you ain't welcome here, don't ya? And do you know what we do to trespassers? Well, you are about to find out, mate."

"So much for sneaking in." Rico said, cracking his wings and neck as he prepared to take them on. "Blu, Nico, captain, you guys take the small ones. The big guys mine. AHHH!"

Blu and the others watched in shock as Rico curled his wings like fists and charged towards the enforcer macaw, performing a rapid series of quick, focused attacks.

He continued in doing so for a few seconds but found it did not look like it effected the enforcer much. He gulped as the enforcer picked up in wings, crushing him tightly.

"What was I thinking?" Rico admitted, struggle to get free as he could feel the enforcer's grip tighten. He struck the enforcer in his eyes, causing him to drop him where he put up his defensive position. "Alright, big boy. I haven't had a beer today, so let's dance."

* * *

Back in Rio de Janeiro, Exo was on the verge of passing out from being choked by Vadin. In a last effort for survival, he placed his wing onto the ground where he threw some dust against Vadin's eyes, blinding him for a moment.

Exo quickly pushed Vadin off from him before hitting him once in the face, then in the stomach, in the face again, followed by one more hit to the chest. Before he would have the chance to recover, Exo curled his wings like fists and began a series of quick, focused attacks, rapidly hitting Vadin against different parts of his body as fast as he could, not showing any mercy to his former master at all.

After Exo had hit him at least thirty times or so, he delivered a powerful kick to Vadin's body, sending him flying across the ground. He panted a few times as he watched Vadin recovering, but could see he was struggling to stand. "That's enough, it's over!"

Vadin still was willing to give up, even despite the many hits he had just taken. He got up where he ran towards Exo with his wing raised in the air, attempting to hit him. Exo countered his attack by blocking his wing and then striking him the stomach, followed by slamming his head into a nearby tree.

Exo prepared himself as Vadin curled his wings like fists and swung them rapidly towards him, but he dodged each one before Exo stuck him in the stomach, followed by kneeling him the stomach. He pushed his former friend back as he struck him in the fact, then hitting him down, kneeing him the face, and then followed by a headbutt to the face.

Finally, not being able to take no more, Vadin collapsed next to a tree, groaning in pain as his former soldier had beaten him. He attempted to get up, but found the pain was too great for him to handle, and he had last this battle.

Exo panted as he screamed out in anger and regret, finally reaching his break point as rain had began, dripping it all against his feathers. He collapsed to the ground, knowing that it was over. Or so he thought so at least.

Nexus could only growl as he teleported down towards Vadin, who struggled to stand from his many injuries. He landed down towards him and forced him to stand by pulling up with his super strength. **"You failed ME!"**

"I...I'm sorry, Lord Nexus, I tri-AH!..." Vadin was cut off as he felt a sudden pain shot through his stomach. He looked down as Vadin took the blade out from his stomach where he had stabbed him. He collapsed to the ground, completely lifeless as Nexus stood over him.

**"Sorry is not good enough, Vadin."** Nexus replied, kicking the lifeless corpse against a nearby tree. He turned back towards Exo and used his telekinesis to restrain him as he walked towards him. **"As for you, give me the scroll and I may consider letting you live!"**

"We had a deal!" Exo reminded him. "I won!"

**"I changed my mind."** Nexus replied, using his powers to tighten his grip against him. **"GIVE IT TO ME!"**

As Nexus tightened his grip against his armor, he some some kind of paper drop out from Exo's belt. He used his telekinesis to pick it up where he discovered it was not the scroll, but better yet, a clue to where it is.

**"Hmmm, interesting."** Nexus admitted, looking back towards the scarlet macaw. **"Now, where is this hidden waterfall you speak of?"**

"No-one you'll never know!" Exo yelled. "I ain't gonna talk!"

**"Wrong choice."** Nexus replied, throwing him into a nearby tree where he was knocked completely unconscious, but to Nexus, he assumed he was dead. He looked back towards his men and beckoned for them to follow them. "**Gentlemen, are work here is done. Let us be on our way."**

* * *

**Chapter is completed, folks. Vadin has died, but the three assassins live for now. Will Jewel manage to find her way back to Blu and the others without being captured? Stay tuned to find out.**


	24. Reunited and the rescue

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, I would have had this chapter done yesterday but I had to catch up with this series I watch. You may have heard of it. It's called "The Walking Dead". But first, a message to one of my favorite authors.**

**chloemcg: "Thanks for reviewing, Chloe, and sorry if I bothered you with all this messages. And it's cool, take your time. And thank you for the compliment, and I wish you the best of luck for your stories. And I might share what happened in Rio 2 if people want to know that is. Anyway, I will feature your oc in this story, but she will not be a main character. Only a minor one. I hope you are okay with that."**

* * *

Back in the World of Darkness, Rico continued to rapidly strike attacks against the enforcer dark macaw, who did not look like he could take much more. He had his wings placed to his head, and Rico had hit him at least fifty times.

As for the others, they were doing well on their end. Two of the dark macaws had been defeated; one of them was busy with the captain of the light macaws as they both gripped the same weapon.

As for the four one, he rapidly swung around after Nico had jumped on top of him, covering his eyes up with his wings that left him without any sight. "I can't see!" the dark macaw shouted, waving his wings around rapidly. "Get him off!"

Blu saw this was his chance to help out. He picked one of the bow staffs and was about to stab him directly in the stomach...But found he could not do it. Instead, Blu turned the bow staff around and whacked the dark macaw directly into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious upon impact.

Back with Rico, he struck the enforcer one last time in his face, knocking him back a little. He jumped up to the enforcer and grabbed his head in his wings before he tackled him to the ground, preforming some kind of wrestling move that finally defeated him and knocked him unconscious. The hawk got back onto his talons where the others had defeated the other dark macaws.

"That's all of them." the captain of the light macaws said; station the obvious before he turned his attention back to Blu, who was walking towards the double doors. "Blu, where are you going?"

"To find my wife." Blu answered, not bothering to look back as he walked inside the next room with his backpack and bow staff as weapons.

"Blu, we need to find the Angelus first." the captain reminded, picking up the pace a little so he could keep up with him.

"I don't care." Blu replied, leaning around a nearby corner where he checked for any more dark macaws, but luckily, they coast was clear. "Jewel is out there on her own. She can just about move, and she doesn't know this place. I'm going to find her with or without you."

The captain was about to argue but he knew full fact that the blue macaw's mind was made up, and he was not going to change it, no matter what he said or did. He beckoned for Nico and Rico to follow as he followed Blu down the hallway. "Alright, we'll go and find Jewel. Let's just try and make it quick though."

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the darkness castle, the lone female blue macaw named Jewel covered her beak with her wings as she attempted to keep quiet. She hid herself behind a corner while dark macaws were passing on the other side of the hallway.

She waited a couple of more minutes before she leaned her head around the corner, and lucky for her, the dark macaws had passed. Jewel sighed as she placed her wings onto the wheels and pushed herself towards the door right at the end of the hallway.

There was no going back the way she came, so her best hope for now was to go the other way and hope she could reunite with Blu and the others. She sighed while making her way to the only door that she could see. _"I can't believe this...I have to find Blu, Nico, Rico, and the others. I just got to hope I don't get caught."_

Before long, Jewel had managed to get herself to the nearby door where she opened it carefully, peaking her head into the room to check for any hostiles. Fortunately for her, the room was clear. She made her way inside, closing the door behind her before the studying her surroundings.

She was in a huge room! There was a small door on each side except for one big double door that was to her left. Looks like every hallway in the castle could lead to this area.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Jewel began to push herself towards the big double doors at the end of the room. She placed her wingtip around the handle, attempting to open up, but found it was not budging.

"Locked of course." Jewel spoke to herself, sighing as she turned herself around towards one of the many small doors in the room. "Guess I am not going through there."

It took her a few minutes to check every door because of her broken talons, but she eventually checked the other where they were locked, too, and this means the only way to go was back the way she came, but that was no option now.

Jewel kept still for a moment as she placed her left wing to her chin, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. She could stay here, but those big double doors gave her the feeling that was an important room, meaning dark macaws could walk out of any of those doors at any moment.

But going the back the way was not really an option neither. There was a strong risk that she may run into unwanted company. But then again, she takes a chance and could try to make her way back to empty storage room where the medic was and wait for Blu and the others to return. But then again, he may not realize she managed to get back and end up searching for her in the castle all day.

While she was thinking, something interesting had caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She pushed herself towards the wall opposite of the way she came where she could see an air vent cover at the bottom of the wall, and it looked like it was more than big enough to get her through.

She was tempted to go through it and take her chances, but then again, this would mean leaving her wheelchair behind, and that means she would have to crawl everywhere.

Jewel groaned in frustration as she realized every one of her plans had a flaw to it. She placed her wings against her head to calm herself down while she quietly thought to herself. "Okay, calm down, Jewel. I'll think of something, just need to think, just need to think-"

She was cut off in her thoughts when she suddenly felt herself being pushed at great speed all the way to the other side of the wall. She got knocked into a nearby wall at great force, causing her pain slightly, but luckily, her wheelchair had taken most of the damage.

Looking up to her attacker, she gasped where a familiar huge dark macaw with one wing slowly approached her, growling slightly as he cracked his neck. He did not look too happy to see her, but then again, did he ever look happy?

Desperate to escape, Jewel attempted to push herself back towards the way she came, but her efforts were wasted as Kirilenko placed his huge talon onto her wheelchair. She was pushed up against a wall once again, and this time, the impact hurt her back slightly.

Jewel gasped for a second time as Kirilenko placed his giant talon around her body and picked her up from out of her wheelchair, keeping her restrained in his incredible strength. She could only watch as he hopped back into the center of the room, still holding his enemy in his talon.

Jewel than had only realized she still had her wings free, but how would not help? She could not exactly fly away, and trying to claw him was no option either. She grunted as Kirilenko tightened his grip on her, either trying to make her pass out from lack of oxygen or actually kill her this time.

"Put me down!" Jewel demanded, placing her wings against his talon in an attempted to pull herself free, but found his grip was too strong.

Kirilenko merely chuckled as he tightened his grip on her while moving her closer to his face. "I will crush every bone in your body!"

Jewel could only cry out as she could feel her ribs being held tight be the incredible strength of the huge macaw. In an act of panic, she bit one of his toes as hard as she could, and this caused him to drop her for a moment where she luckily landed on her back, avoiding any more damage to her talons.

Jewel attempted to crawl away back to her wheelchair, but her escape as soon lived long as Kirilenko picked her up in his one wing and held her to his chest, tightening his grip as hard as he could. She grunted as she placed her wings onto his shoulders, attempting to pull herself out.

Was this it? Was her end finally here? How would she escape this one? Her left wing was injured, meaning she could not fly away, and her talons broken, meaning she could not walk or claw anyone, and to top it off, almost all the doors were locked. Now that she was half broken, he on Earth was she going to get out of this one?

In one last attempt to escape, Jewel curled her right wing like a fist and struck Kirilenko directly into one of his eyes, causing him so much pain that caused him to drop her. She landed flat down on her stomach and began to crawl as fast as she could to escape.

Kirilenko moved back as he held his one wing over his left eye, feeling agonizing pain shoot through it. While he was not looking behind him, he placed his right talon onto Jewel's wheelchair by mistake that caused him to slip over on his back, causing him even more pain.

Now was Jewel's chance to escape. She quickly crawled her way towards the air vent cover, not daring to look back in fear. She quickly placed her wingtips around the air vent, pulling it as hard as she could.

Despite the current situation, this brought back memories. This reminded her when she first met Blu, how desperate she was to escape the artificial jungle. That vent was too big for her to break through, but the one she was trying to open now was easier since it was in bird size.

Finally pulling the air vent cover off, Jewel was about to crawl through but looked back towards her wheelchair. She had the feeling that may need it, but attempting to go and get it was risky for two reasons. One: she may not get to it in time, and two: it may not even fit through the air vent.

Not being able to make up her mind, Jewel could see Kirilenko had finally recovered from his injury and he did not look too happy. Without thinking, Jewel quickly pulled herself inside the air vent duct, crawling was fast as she could.

When she got quite far in, Jewel looked back for a moment where she could see Kirilenko trying to grab her with his free talon, but he could not reach her, and there was no way he could fit in there with his size unless he could somehow shrink in a matter of seconds.

Jewel continued to crawl down the air vent, turning down a couple of corners, wanting to get as a far away from that huge dark macaw was possible, despite the fact there was nothing he could do to catch her now.

Needing a break from all the crawling, Jewel stopped for a moment to catch a breath, leaning her back against the cold metal ventilation system. She sighed in relief while panting a couple of times, trying to get her breath back. "Oh, that was SO close! I...I can't do this. I need Blu, and I need him now! I have to find him before he ends up going into there, too."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, Exo had finally recovered from his injuries after he was knocked unconscious by Nexus. But fortunately for him, his armor had taken most of the damage.

He searched the area for his helmet katana blade but it was hard to see with it raining at the moment while searching in darkness. He eventually found his weapon, and was about to pick up his helmet until something caught his interest.

Being as quiet as he could, Exo leaned down to a corpse where he shook it slowly; wanting to make sure it was truly dead. He sighed as he placed his wings under the corpse's neck and talons, picking up as he walked away into the jungle.

Exo sighed as he placed his helmet back onto his head. He was somewhat shocked that he was about to burry someone who had tried to kill him to too long ago, but it was the right thing to do.

"I am sorry it had to be this way, Vadin." Exo said, knowing that Vadin was dead, but it was respectful of course. "You shouldn't have never have joined Nexus. You may have tried to kill me and my friends, but I forgive you."

Stopping for a moment to wipe a tear from his eye, he continued walking until he found a perfect area where he could put the red-bellied macaw to rest at look last. He placed Vadin down on his back, under a nearby leaf to stop him from getting wet from the rain, but it did look like that was going to matter.

Exo left him there for a moment as he walked back to his hideout to fetch a shovel so he could dig his old friend a grave, and put him to rest at long last. Hopefully no-one would take his corpse while he was gone, but then again, who would want to a dead body, and why would you be out this late and in this weather?

* * *

Back in the World of Darkness, Blu, Nico, Rico, and the captain of the light macaws all gathered outside a nearby wooden door that leaded into a room that Blu had pointed out on his map: a single cell near Nexus' throne room.

Despite this being a strong chance the Angelus was here, Blu still wanted to get out there and find Jewel, but he would have to wait for now. If they were to find the Angelus, his and Jewel's older selves, then they would have to take some chances for now.

Clutching a combat staff, Blu looked back towards the others as he prepared to charge inside, suspecting it was going to be full of company. "Get ready, guys. I don't think they left a single cell unguard-"

Blu froze his sentence as he jumped up and aimed his weapon towards the wall where there was noises coming from inside a nearby air vent. He beckoned for the others to wait as he could hear the thuds getting closer and louder. "Guys, there's someone in there! They're coming this way!"

"Think he could have beer on him?" Rico inquired, shrugging slightly as the others looked towards him with frowns. "What? Why else would they be in an air vent?"

"Just get ready." Blu ordered, clutching his weapon as he took a couple of steps back.

The five birds waited as the noises finally got close enough that meant they were here. The air vent cover was pushed open from the inside, and this caused the five to prepare themselves further.

Blu's expression soon dropped from an angry one as the figure had emerged from the air vent, crawling out from it. A huge smile raised on his beak as he ran over to her, dropping his weapon in the process. "Jewel!"

"Blu." she smiled, feeling extremely tired from all that crawling. She sat up as Blu knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"Jewel, you're okay." Blu happily said, closing his eyes as he smiled with his chin rested against Jewel's shoulder.

"Take's more than a spooky castle to scare me, Blu." Jewel said smiling, but was obviously trying to make light of the situation they were in. But nevertheless, she returned the hug, happy to be in the protective form of her husband.

_Everybody loves somebody sometime  
Everybody falls in love somehow  
Something in your kiss just told me  
That sometime is now _

_Everybody finds somebody someplace  
There's no telling where love may appear  
Something in my heart keeps saying  
My someplace is here_

Blu and Jewel both opened their eyes as they turned back towards Rico, who was singing for them. The both frowned as the hawk merely shrugged. "What? Happy moment, right?"

The lovebirds ignored him as they continued to embrace in each other's wings. Nico merely watched as he took off his bottle-cap and placed it to his chest while smiling across his tiny beak.

After a moment or so had passed, Blu leaned out from the hug where he placed his wings onto Jewel's shoulders, looking closely into her turquoise eyes. "Jewel, what happened to your wheelchair?"

"I had a little run in with our old friend with one wing." Jewel answered, forgetting his name or never even learning it. "I escaped, though. He didn't hurt me."

Blu nodded slightly as he placed his right wing under her neck while keeping his left wing under her talons. He carefully picked up her as she folded her wings around her chest. "I'll carry you, Jewel."

"Won't your wings get tired?" Jewel inquired, smirking slightly as she cuddled her head into his wing.

Blu was confused to why she was smirking but then he learned why. "Hey, I'm not that old."

"I hate to interrupt, but we are on a mission here." the captain reminded, preparing to open the door with his weapon clutched tightly in his wings. He looked back to Rico, knowing he was the only one who could help right now. "Okay, three, two, one. GO!"

In the quick of a flash, the captain and Rico charged inside where they discovered the room was unguarded. However, there was something that had caught their interest. Inside, they could see a small cell that was protected by a similar dark essence glass that they saw not too long ago.

And inside was someone very familiar. The captain of the light macaws ran towards the cell where he looked inside where he could see his Queen lying down against the ground. "Your Majesty!"

The Angelus opened up her eyelids where she could see one of her personal guards standing on the other side of her cell. She tried to lean up, but forget she was still tied up. _"Captain...Blu...Jewel..."_

"We're going to get you out of there, your Majesty." the captain assured her, beckoning for Blu to give him something.

"Can you get it for me?" Blu requested, turning his back towards the macaw captain. "My wings are kind of full here."

The captain opened up his backpack where he leaned his wing inside and pulled out a small flash bang. He quickly set it to the dark essence glass and set it on a timer, knowing they were going to need to get back. "Alright, everyone get back."

"What are you going to do, blind it open?" Rico sarcastically inquired, closing the door behind him.

"No. Light is powerful the break through dark essence if we have enough of it. If this works, it will turn it into normal glass which we can break through" the captain explained, setting the flash bang timer on before quickly yelling at them as he ran back. "NOW get clear and cover up your eyes!"

The feathered friends closed their eyes as hard as they could while looking away and covering them up with his wings. The flash bang exploded, sending a slight ringing noise through their ears, but it was only temporary.

After it was safe to open their eyes again, the captain ran back towards the Angelus's cell where he discovered the entire glass had been destroyed. He ran inside to the Angelus where he leaned her up, followed by cutting the rope around her body and ankles. "Are you okay, your Majesty?"

_"I'm fine, captain."_ the Angelus assured him, rubbing her wings together for a moment. She looked towards out of the cell where she saw four familiar friends she did not expect to see again_. "Blu, Jewel, Rico, and Nico. You're all here. What are you doing here?"_

"We came to rescue you and our older selves." Blu answered, still holding his wife in his wings as he stood there.

_"Older selves?"_ the Angelus queried, completely confused to what he meant by this.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Blu replied. "They are another me and Jewel but they are from another universe and they are ten-years older than us."

"Can you walk, your Majesty?" the captain inquired, helping her stand back up for a moment as he took her from outside the cell, knowing that dark essence made her weak.

The Angelus tested her strength for a moment to see if she could walk or not. Despite her being injured by Nexus, she still had the ability to move. _"Yes, I can walk, captain. Now let's get out of here. I hope we have a plan here."_

"That we do your majesty." Blu assured her, smiling as they prepared to leave the room. "We will explain on the way."

* * *

**Chapter is completed, folks. Jewel and Blu are reunited, and now they have rescued the Angelus. Let us hope they can find older Blu and older Jewel soon.**


	25. Escaping the castle

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, here is chapter 25 of my story. And I would like to thank everyone for reading so far. If you have suggestions you would like to see in this story, let me know in PM messaging. Enjoy.**

* * *

Blu watched as the Angelus was struggling a little to move that required her to limb a little. He knew this was not going to easy to get out. Two of them were injured, and if their older selves were injured too, that would make things a lot harder than they needed to be.

As Blu carried her back towards the way they came, Jewel looked back up towards her husband with an apologetic expression on her face. She sighed while closing her eyes for a moment. "Blu...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" he repeated, look down towards her, confused about what she was apologizing for. "What are you sorry about? You didn't do nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have come." Jewel admitted, now thinking she should have just listened to Blu's request in the first place. "You were right...I'm sorry."

"No, Jewel, I'm sorry." Blu apologized, managing to raise a smile across his beak as he stopped for a moment to let the others catch up. He looked back down towards her where he could see she had a puzzled face. "You were right, Jewel. The other Blu and Jewel are our responsibility. You had every right to come."

Jewel smiled in response, touched by her husband's words. For once in their lives together, she was finally right about something, and Blu even admitted it. "Thanks, Blu."

The others caught up eventually where they noticed they were back in the same room where they had defeated the enforcer and his men. Luckily they were gone, but they sure were not done yet. They had to get out of here quick, before Nexus returned.

Blu looked back towards the way they came from where he could see the dark essence shield that had separated him and Jewel was gone, meaning they did not need to find another way to get back. He looked back towards Jewel for a moment, knowing that he could do anything else until she was safe.

"Guys, I think we should split up." Blu suggested, turning around to face the others for a moment. "Jewel and the Angelus should get back to the medic."

"Are you sure?" Nico inquired, suspecting it could be a bad idea if they were to split up in this terrible place, full of nothing but soldiers who could kill them.

Blu was about to answer, but his wife had suddenly beaten him to it. She leaned up her head for a moment while talking to the others. "Blu's right. He can't save our older selves if he's carrying me around like this." she paused for a moment as she looked back up towards Blu. "So, what's your plan, Blu?"

Blu smiled for a moment as he got some confidence in him after his wife supported his plan. He looked back at the others, explaining his next plan of action. "The captain will take the Angelus, Jewel, and Nico back to the storage room. Me and Rico will find the others."

The captain nodded in response as the Angelus took her wing from around his shoulder, realizing she could stand for a moment, and used the captain's weapon to stand herself up. He approached Blu and offered his wings to Jewel, knowing someone was going to have to carry her back. "I'll take her, Blu. You can trust me."

Blu nodded in response as he carefully handed his wife over to the captain, setting her in the same position like he was holding her. He leaned down for a moment and pecked Jewel on the side of her beak, assuring her he would return. "I'll be back soon, Jewel. Just take care of yourself."

"You, too, Blu." Jewel replied, sharing the same wish as he did. "Be careful, both of you."

"We'll wait for you at the storage room." the captain said, before walking back towards the way they came from, holding the female blue macaw in his wings. He looked back towards Blu for a moment and gave him a supportive nod, knowing that Blu could handle himself well.

Blu and Rico watched for a moment as the four friends left the room, heading back towards the storage room until they returned. Now it was just them two, and the only weapon they had was one of those combat staffs. But maybe some of those supplies Blu brought him could be useful.

After they were gone, Rico swung his bow staff around for a moment, trying to act like some kind of ninja. "So, what's the plan here?"

"We need to head to the dungeon." Blu answered, remembering the section of the map he brought with him that looked important. "If we want to find your Blu and Jewel, then that is our best friend."

"You the boss." Rico replied, sarcastically bowing down to him as he gestured his left wing towards a door that have not been through yet. "Lead the way."

Blu rolled his eyes as he walked towards the way the hawk gestured his wing to. He remembered how sarcastic the other Rico could be, but this Rico was twice as worse. "Do you always have to be this sarcastic?"

"Only when I'm sober." Rico answered, standing back up to full height as he followed the blue macaw into the next room. He smirked, knowing how annoying he could be to others when he wanted to be. "Get me a drink, and then talk to me about sarcasm."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio de Janeiro, the scarlet macaw Exo had finally finished burying his former mentor-and former friend-into a nearby grave. He sighed as he placed down a couple of flowers to his grave while silently speaking some final words to him. "Vadin...You may have been the leader of an army who were willing to do nothing but hurt people. And you may have tried to kill me a little while ago...But I forgive you...Before I quit, you were like a father figure to me..."

Exo stood up from his grave as he placed his helmet back onto his head. He closed his eyes while slowly walking away, whispering one final word to his former friend. _"Descanse em paz, Vadin_ (Rest in peace, Vadin)."

* * *

Back in the World of Darkness, the two friends Blu and Rico slowly crept through the castle together, trying to avoid any soldiers than they already encountered. The two made eventually made it to a room that was guarded by two dark macaws.

Blu and Rico hid behind a nearby wall as Blu leaned his head around, carefully investigating them while being careful not to be seen. He looked towards the top of the door where the word 'Dungeon' was written on the top of the door. "Rico, do you see that?"

"I can't read." Rico replied, clutching his weapon tightly.

"It says "Dungeon". That must be where the other Blu and Jewel are." Blu explained, setting his backpack down for a moment while searching inside for anything useful. He took out some rope and a flash bang, already thinking of an idea. "Alright, I got a plan: I'll-...Rico?...Rico?"

Blu paused when he suddenly realized the hawk was nowhere to be seen. The sound of nearby groaning and whacking shot through Blu's eardrums, and this caused him to quickly run around the corner, armed only with his wings.

Blu was about to help out but instead, he frowned when he saw the two guards were completely unconscious. He sighed as he approached the hawk, who dragged the unconscious bodies into a nearby closet, wanting to keep them out of plain sight. "Rico..."

"What?" Rico shrugged, closing the closet door behind as he brushed his wings off. He chuckled nervously as he held up a key in his talon to Blu, who stood there with his wings folded. "I got a key."

Blu merely sighed as he took the key from Rico and used it on the dungeon door. Fortunately for them, it was the correct key, and in a second, the door opened, followed by a small creak. He smiled as he took the key back out. "Alright...its dark in there...I don't know if we should go down there-WAAA!"

The blue macaw wailed as Rico pushed him down the stairs, and watched him tumble down in step until he got to the bottom. Rico chuckled as he followed him down there, finding his tactic to be very amusing.

Blu finally got to the bottom of the stairs where he landed down on his back with sickening thud. He groaned as he sat back up and rubbed the back of his head as the hawk finally joined him. "Rico that hurt!"

Rico smirked as he held up a torch in his wings, lightening up the entire area. He helped the blue macaw stand back up onto his talons by pulling his wing. "Oh, lighten up. It was kind of funny."

"For you, maybe." Blu frowned, picking up the key from the ground, using it in the second door key lock where it luckily fitted too. He pushed upon the door where he a swarm of bats suddenly emerged from the dungeon, causing Blu to panic as he covered his eyes up with his wings.

"Oh, they are only bats." Rico reminded him, obviously not seeming at all afraid of the sudden ambush of bats.

"Bats happen to carry a large amount of rabies!" Blu explained, checking himself all around his body to check for any bite marks the bats may have left. Lucky for him, he seemed perfectly fine.

"And they also happen to be blind." Rico countered, walking inside the dungeon cell area with the torch held up in his wing. As soon as he got inside, he smirked as he set the torch down on the wall while eyeing the two prisoners sitting down on the ground with chains on their talons. "And what do we have here?"

"Rico, other me!" older Blu said, not being happier to meet his younger self and his best friend. He was certainly shocked that they managed to get here. "How did you guys get here?"

"A thank you would have been nice." Rico requested, using the end of his bow staff to break the chain shackles from their talons.

"I have this underground hideout set up a couple of miles away from here." Blu said, taking older Blu's wing as he helped him stand back up. "We decided to hide until we rescued you guys."

"Is everyone else there?" older Jewel inquired, rubbing her wings for a moment as she prepared herself, suspecting they may have to get out of here in a hurry.

Blu had to think about this one for a moment. He placed his wingtips out and tapped each one of them a few times so he did not lose track. "Hmm, there's me, other Blu, you, Rico, my Jewel, my Nico, my Pedro, my Rafael, my Eva, my kids, the Angelus, and three light macaws."

"Light macaws? Angelus?" Blu queried, cocking his head to the side in confusion for a moment.

"The Angelus is basically the Queen of Light, and Nexus is her sworn enemy. And the light macaws are her soldiers." Blu explained, picking up the torch that Rico placed upon the wall. "You both can walk, right?"

"I think so." older Jewel answered, speaking for both herself and Blu.

"We're going to need to hurry out of here before Nexus gets back." Blu told them, tightening his backpack for a moment as he prepared to move out of here. "I know the way back. Just stay close to me, and don't stop for anything. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the darkness castle, five friends were hiding out in a storage closet while they patiently waited for Blu and Rico to return with the older Blu and Jewel. Well, hopefully they could rescue them at least.

Jewel was the most worried out of them all. If it weren't for her accident, she could be out there right now, helping her husband. She loved Blu with all of her heart, and promised to always be there with him no matter what.

She was lying down against a nearby wall, almost feeling like she was about to fall asleep. However, her eyes soon shot open when nearby shouting shot through the entire room. The others jumped up too before the door suddenly shot open where three blue macaws and a black hawk charged inside, closing the door behind them.

Rico and older Blu both held the door as dark macaws tried to open it from the other side by banging against it. He looked back towards the others, who did not seem to be helping. "A little help here?"

The captain of the light macaws joined in as he got in-between them both of them and held the door close by holding his back against the door. He grunted as the almost opened it up, but they managed to close it again. "Get everyone out of here! We will hold them back!"

Everyone else did not hesitate and quickly made a run for the small hole against the wall. Only one of them could hit through at a time, and they would have to do it quick as they all knew older Blu, Rico, and the captain could not hold the door for much longer.

The first one to go through was Older Jewel, then the Angelus, then the medic macaw, then Nico. Blu was about to go in but he placed Jewel down here and allowed her to go first. "You got, Jewel! I'll be right behind you!"

Jewel listened to her husband as she crawled through the small hole, but it took her a little longer due to her broken talons. After she was out, Blu quickly called the others, not wanting to leave them behind. "Guys, come on!"

"You two go!" the captain ordered, knowing someone was going to have to hold them back. "I can hold it! Just GO!"

Older Blu and Rico obeyed as they ran towards the hole. Older Blu went first, followed by Rico, too. Now the only two that were left were Blu and the captain.

Blu was about to climb through the hole until he remembered the captain was still there. He called out to him before leaving, obviously not wanting to let anyone else get hurt. "Captain, let's go!"

"Just go!" the captain ordered, picking up his bow staff in his talon as he could no longer hold the door. "I'll be fine!"

Blu hesitated for a moment, but nevertheless, he crawl through the small hole, silently wishing the captain the best of luck. He crawled outside to the others, who were all waiting for them to return. As soon as he stood up, he shifted his attention to Jewel, who was being carried by Rico.

"Where's the captain?" the medic macaw inquired, helping the Angelus stand.

Blu did not need to answer as they heard screaming coming from back inside the castle. As much as almost everyone wanted to go back in there and help him, there was nothing they could do, and they had to leave now.

"Let's get out of here!" Blu ordered, taking Jewel back into his wings before he began running as fast as his talons could carry him while dark macaws standing above the prison wall began to fire arrows at them, but lucky for all of them, they had missed several times.

While they were escaping, Rico stopped for a moment to make sure no-one was following them. He got a small smoke pellet he had found inside the castle and through it to the ground, sending a giant smoke wave out that would give them some cover. He chuckled as he ran back towards the others, thinking he may have just saved them with that little distraction.

* * *

A few miles away from Nexus's castle, was the small hidden underground hideout Blu had made. Inside, there remaining birds were all waiting patiently for them to return; secretly hoping they were not caught.

The two toucans Rafael and Eva sat together on one of the family couches as they both had worried expressions on their faces. The blue macaw kids were sitting on the other family couch, wanting their parents to arrive at any moment. As for Pedro, he seemed to be keeping calm despite their current situation.

Before long, the hatch to the underground hideout had suddenly opened where a lot of familiar friends had returned. Everyone jumped inside except for Blu, who had to lock the hatch first before jumping inside.

"Is that them?" Rafael inquired, not being able to see at the moment.

"Yeah, it's us." Blu answered before he smiled as his four children jumped towards him, screaming out his name. He hugged them close in his wings as he knelt down to their level. "Hey, kids. Told you we would be back."

"Wow, nice place." older Blu admitted, studying the small room they were inside of.

"Okay, I think I need to check the Angelus for any injuries." the medic replied, escorting the Angelus towards the medic room. "Let's go, your Majesty."

As they were walking inside, older Blu and Jewel looked towards their younger selves for a moment, looking like they need a long rest.

"You can rest up in that room there." Blu said to them, gesturing his wing to one of the guest rooms while he gently placed Jewel down onto one of the couches.

"Thanks, we haven't slept since we got here." older Blu admitted, as he and older Jewel walked into the nearby room, not bothering to wish anyone goodnight.

Blu sat down on the same couch as Jewel while he allowed her to lie down with her head rested in his lap. He smiled as he slowly stroked her head with his wingtip while their children hugged their mother.

"Well, we rescued our younger selves." Jewel said to Blu; stating the obvious as she rested her talons on a cushion. "Now what do we do?"

"As soon as the Angelus is feeling better, I'll go and see if she can restore my powers." Blu answered, stroking Jewel's head for a couple of more minutes. "Don't worry. I stopped Nexus once and I can do it again." he paused for a moment as he looked up to the ceiling, thinking quietly to himself. _"I hope so anyway."_

* * *

**And this chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. Everyone is now reunited, but question is: can they stop Nexus before he finds the scroll he is looking for? Stay tuned for more.**


	26. Origins and heroes are awoken

**Darkness Reborn**

**Here I bring you the next chapter of my story, and I do not mean to spoil anything, but were are more than half-way through the story. It may not have as many chapters as the last story, but it sure had more words.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I got it out much earlier than I expected.**

* * *

The following day, once the Angelus had recovered, she called a meeting just outside of the underground hideout. Despite them being in a world with nothing but darkness and evil, there were no dark macaws around, and it looked safe to go outside...For now anyway.

Everyone stood in a circle around the Angelus (except for Jewel, who was being carried in Rico's wings). The Angelus had decided to announce their next plan of action while Blu stood beside her. _"Everyone, as you are aware, Nexus has returned, and he is more powerful than ever. We have to stop him now before he finds the ancient scroll."_

Blu arched an eyebrow as he heard the word "scroll" once again. This had been confusing him ever since he first heard Nexus announce it. What was this scroll exactly, and what would Nexus want with it? "Your Majesty if I may ask, what is this scroll you speak of?"

The Angelus sighed as she closed her eyes for a second before looking up to the full moon of the World of Darkness. She turned back to the others, who were waiting patiently for her to answer. _"The ancient scroll holds the souls of every one of Nexus's ancestors. If he gets it, then all hope is lost. He will truly be immortal."_

The Angelus paused for a moment when she could see everyone with confused expressions, thinking it was almost impossible for a scroll to hold so many souls. She took a deep breath, knowing she was going to have to do some explaining so everyone further understood. _"Let me explain: during the creation of the universe, Nexus and I were the first every specious of birds to be created. I was a light macaw while he was a dark macaw. We were both gifted with the powers of the Angelus and the Darkness. To gain them, we were both sent to both World of Light and Darkness to receive our gifts. I got my wish, but as for Nexus, he did not make it in time. Someone-a blue macaw to be precise-had taken the Darkness for himself by accident."_

Blu gasped silently for a moment as he placed his wing to his beak. He knew one-hundred fact that the first Darkness host was his great grandfather, the first every male blue macaw to exist. "_My grandfather. He was the one who took its powers."_

_"Because of this, Nexus was enraged and was willing to destroy anyone and anything to get what he wants, which is what happened to me. And because of this, I was forced to leave my real body after it was destroyed and was forced to need a host, which had to be a female blue macaw since the males had the Darkness."_ the Angelus continued, now giving some explanation to why she kidnapped Jewel in the first place and used her as a host all those years ago. _"Nexus wanted the Darkness, so to avoid death; he took over every single one of his family's body's to cheat death. He went around the entire universe, hunting down and killing every last male macaw there was...One hundred years ago, the many souls of his ancestors were trapped in the ancient scroll, and Nexus swore he would use this one day to his advantage. However, I managed to find it and hide it in Rio de Janeiro somewhere. He and I eventually tracked both of you two." _the Angelus gestured her wings to Blu and Jewel._ "And we both needed you. I needed Jewel for a host, and he needed Blu to take the Darkness from him...This is why he is so desperate to get you both, because he fears blue macaws will be his end."_

Blu was in shock for a moment as he felt like his talons were about to give in. He now understood why Nexus had hunted down his kind and killed everyone single one of them, including his parents. He did just to get the Darkness back. "I...I understand now...This is why he killed my mom and dad that day..."

Jewel looked towards her husband for a moment, shredding a tear from her eye as she could not imagine how he was feeling right now. Sure, she may have lost her family too, but Blu never even got the chance to know his.

However, there was still a question that Blu needed to know, and the only one who could tell him this was no other than the Angelus. "Your Majesty...How is it Nexus returned? I thought we killed him during the battle of Rio."

_"So did I, Blu."_ the Angelus admitted, looking towards the sky for a moment as she took her memory back to that door. "_After the battle, before we returned back to my World, I discovered Nexus's body was healing. As you know, the Darkness would never allow its host to die. I had to do something, and I knew taking him down was impossible. Before he fully healed, I ordered my men to take him back to the World of Light. We locked him inside these special restraints to keep him contained. He was contained, until Vadin had broken him free a little while ago...I wish I could have prevented all this..."_

The Angelus looked towards Blu with an apologetic expression on her face. She placed her right wing onto his shoulder for a moment in a sort of comforting way. _"I'm sorry, Blu. I wish I could have stopped it."_

"There is still time."

Everyone jumped in shock as a mysterious figure had jumped down from a nearby tree, standing only a couple of feet away. The others were about to jump in and attack, but the Angelus had placed her wing out to them, stopping them in their tracks. The mysterious figure who had joined them was wearing silver accented armor across his body and wings, two metal wrist gauntlets just above his wingtips, wearing a belt across his waist and a sword holder belt across his chest to hold a sword on his back. And to top it all off, he was wearing red hood followed by a red mask around his head and face, covering his identity up completely apart from his eyes.

_"No, he is not an enemy. He is an ally."_ the Angelus assured them, turning her attention back to the mysterious figure who knelt down to the Angelus in respect as he took her right wing in his left wing. _"Hello Drako."_

"It is great to see you again, your Highness." Drako greeted, standing back up to full height for a moment as he looked towards Blu, who was looking both shocked and surprised as he placed his wings to his sides. "Blu..."

"It's you." Blu said in shock, remembering this mysterious figure he had met a while ago when he was in the alternative world controlled by Captain Lenny.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Blu finally made it to the Christ the Redeemer statue and flew towards the very top of the statue and perched himself down onto the Christ the Redeemer's head. He placed both his wings to his sides while patiently waiting the mysterious watcher to appear (if his calculations were correct of course). "So...Here I am...Waiting...And standing on Jesus' head."_

_Before long, the sound of flapping shot through Blu's eardrums, and he turned around and lucky for him, he was correct. The mysterious watcher had appeared once again for the fifth time before he performed a barrel-roll across the statue's arm and landed perfectly down a couple of feet away from Blu._

_Still with his mask over his face with only his eyes showing, the mysterious watcher spoke to Blu when he had his full attention to him. "I knew you would find me, Blu."_

_"You did leave me a riddle, remember?" Blu reminded with his wings folded, before he got serious and demanded to know who he was, why he was following him, and what he wanted? "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you watching me?"_

_"We have been giving many names, but you will come to know me as Drako." the mysterious watcher answered, revealing one of his many names to be Drako for Blu to know his name. "I am the loyal servant of the Sacred Order of Rio."_

_"Just what I need. Another secret sacred order." Blu thought to himself while rolling around his eyeballs, remembering the first sacred order he met which was Vadin and his brotherhood members. But for now, it was time for find out what Drako wanted. "So, you're a part of Sacred Order. What does that have to do with me?"_

_"I bring a message to you, Blu." Drako replied, before he began to warn Blu of a very important prophecy that may come true. "Dark days are coming, Blu. The prophecy is coming true. You are the warrior that will defeat the King and restore order through Rio. You are the one who will save the day, and if you don't, fires will rage, Rio will die, your loved ones will die, and you will die too."_

_Blu's expression changed and his head hung low, not believing that if he did not stop Lenny soon, all of Rio would be destroyed. "I...I don't believe it..."_

_"Believe what you will, Blu." Drako said, pulling out another smoke pellet from the belt he was wearing, preparing to vanish away once again. "The message has been delivered, and we will meet again one day, Blu."_

_The mysterious watcher threw his smoke pellet onto the ground, sending a wave of smoke for him to disappear out of plain sight._

_After the smoke had cleared after a few seconds, Blu saw the mysterious watcher had vanished. But the important thing was that he understood what needed to be done, and if he did not do this soon, everyone and everything that he loved would be destroyed._

_"I'm...I'm part of a prophecy. I don't...I don't believe it." Blu talked to himself while he looked down towards the ground below where he spotted multiple military macaws down below. "I...I know what needs to be done...I have to confront Lenny and finish this once and for all!"_

* * *

**Present time**

Blu dazed out from his thoughts as Drako pulled out some sort of rolled-up paper from his belt. He did not expect him to be real, and thought everyone in that world were not real except for him and Lenny. "Drako?"

"You know him, Blu?" Jewel inquired, her too shocked as she remembered this was the same mysterious figure who had warned her not too long ago.

"I see you both remember me." Drako replied, taking his scroll out as he prepared to unfold it and read it out to them.

"Both?" Blu and Jewel said simultaneously, looking at each other for a moment in confusion, both surprised that they knew the same person.

"Yes." Drako answered, taking out his sword for a moment where he began carving something on a nearby tree that one of them would recognize. "Blu and I met in an alternative dream world, and after that, I was aware of the danger ahead and needed one of you to keep a secret. I was suspected Blu would not wait, so I needed to tell someone who could keep a secret, and that was you, Jewel."

Jewel looked back towards her husband for a moment while she now finally understood why Drako had come to her that night. "I understand now. You told me Darkness was going to be reborn because Nexus would return. Couldn't you have just told me that?"

"To act too soon may seal your fate." Drako answered, unfolding the paper he had while he looked back towards the Angelus for a moment. "Your Majesty, if I may, I think it is time."

The Angelus nodded in agreement, agreeing with him completely. _"Go ahead, Drako."_

Drako nodded to his Queen in respect before he opened up the scroll where he began reading out its contents to them. He did not even need to look at them to know he had their full attention.

_From Darkness reach which conquers all_  
_Destroy the one who shall not fall_  
_Five birds in one, will be the key_  
_Shall save the world and set it free_

_One is yellow and so bright_  
_He loves to party every night_  
_The next is white, with hint of red_  
_He has recently risen from the dead_  
_The third is black, and does not seem to do much thinking_  
_He is predator yet friend, and loves to go out drinking_  
_The fourth is beautiful yet feisty but no very smart_  
_She fell for a bird in who was clumsy yet had a kind heart_  
_The last is with the color blue and was once sent away_  
_However, he is intelligent, strong and will help save the day_

_When together, friends for all_  
_Then and only then will darkness fall._

Drako finished reading and rolled the paper back up and placed it into his pocket. He moved aside where he revealed he had carved the shape of a feather into the tree with his sword (the same symbol Jewel had saw back in Rio). "That was the prophecy."

Before long, Drako had bidden everyone farewell and goodbye before he dropped some smoke pellets, disappearing himself out from plane sight. After he was gone, the others moved a little closer towards the symbol.

"I...I don't think I understand what that means." Jewel replied, completely confused to what those strange words meant.

"I think I do." Blu said, approaching the symbol of the tree while he thought to himself about the words that Drako had just read out. "Hmmm, loves to party...Risen from the dead...Loves to go out drinking...Beautiful yet feisty...Save the day." Blu paused for a moment as huge smile rose on his beak, thinking that he got the answer. "I got it! I know what it means!"

"You do?" older Blu inquired, not being able to figure it out himself despite his other self being almost the exact same as him.

"Yep." Blu answered, turning his attention back towards Nico and Pedro, who both stood together with confused faces. "One is yellow and so bright; he loves to party every night. Nico, you're yellow, bright, and pretty much party often. The next is white, with hint of red; he has recently risen from the dead. Pedro, you're white with red, and you came back when we thought you were dead!"

"You mean we're going to be heroes?" Pedro said to Nico, before they both laughed and high-fived each other.

"Alright!" Nico whooped, as he and Pedro belly-bounced each other.

Blu ignored the duo as he continued to explain to the others who were part of this prophecy. "The third is black, and does not seem to do much thinking, he is predatory yet friend, and loves to go out drinking, Rico, you have black feathers and you love to drink!"

"Awww, well, I suppose I do." Rico admitted, rubbing the back of his head for a moment while he looked towards the others. "Anyone here go anything to drink?"

"The fourth is beautiful yet feisty and not so smart, she fell for a bird in who was clumsy yet had a kind heart, that's you, Jewel! You're beautiful and you fell for me, remember?" Blu said to his beloved wife, who had been sat down nearby a tree with her children around her.

_"I'm part of prophecy."_ Jewel thought to herself, surprised about this since she had not really done any that useful ever since all this first started. _"I...I don't believe it."_

"The last is with the color blue and was once sent away; however, he is intelligent, strong and will help save the day. That's me!" Blu finished, placing his wing towards the others while he had to admit that he was kind of proud of himself. "It's us five. We're the ones who will save the day."

"Great!" Nico whooped, before realizing a slight problem. "Now...How do we get these powers, exactly?"

_"By touching the symbol, of course."_ the Angelus answered like it was obvious as she placed her wing to her hip. _"Now, I do not think we should waste more time. You five are the heroes who will save us."_

Four of them nodded in agreement until Jewel had spoken up from where she was sitting. She attempted to lean up but found she could hardly move so she was picked up by the medic macaw.

She called out to her husband while groaning slightly, feeling a slight bit of pain in her talons. "Blu, you know I want to help, but I can't...In my condition, I'm not fit for combat...I'm sorry."

Blu watched in sadness as he took his wife's wing in both of his. He was saddened by this, knowing that if all of them were not here, then it would truly be over once and for all. "Jewel...I understand...You can't do it..."

"But I can."

Blu lifted his head for a moment where he saw older Jewel had stepped up. He was shocked that someone who was an opposite self to his wife and from a different world was willing to step up and take Jewel's place.

Older Blu did not agree with this and he quickly ran towards his wife and placed his wings upon her shoulders, turning her around to face him. "Jewel, you can't...You don't even know if it will work..."

"I have to try." older Jewel assured him, leaning forward where she planted a peck onto his beak, assuring him that this was going to work out fine. She walked away from her husband and approached Blu, who gave her a supportive nod.

"Thank you." Blu thanked, raising a smile across his beak as Nico and Pedro stood to his right while Rico and older Jewel stood to his left. "I promise, when this is all over, I'll get you and your Blu back to your own world."

Older Jewel nodded in agreement before they all faced the Angelus, knowing it was time for action. The Angelus gave each of them a supportive nod before moving side for them.

Blu, older Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rico; the five heroes who were going to help save this day all approached the symbol of the tree together, walking in a perfect lines. As soon as they stood in front of it, each one of them placed their right wings against the tree, closing their eyes to help them concentrate better.

The five remained silent as they could feel something passing thought he symbol of the tree pass inside of them. The others merely watched (except for Rafael, who had no clue what was going on) and could only hope this worked.

After an entire minute had passed, the five opened their eyes as they took their wings off from the tree and placed them to their sides while moving towards the open area they were in. The only one who looked different was Blu.

Blu looked to his wings where he discovered all of his light essence powers had returned to him. He smiled as he touched his face for a moment, seeing the tattoo across his face had also returned to him. He also discovered he still had the powers he had gained from the alternative world just by feeling them inside of him. Now he was even more powerful than before.

As for the others, they too checked their powers. Older Jewel leaned out her wing where she discovered her wing stretched far behind the size of any bird. Her power must be the ability to stretch any part of her body.

"Wow..." older Jewel trailed off as she leaned up and stretched her body at incredible feet. "This is amazing! Look at me, Blu!"

"That is quite amazing." older Blu admitting, but at the same time was confused if he should be impressed or find this strange.

Blu smiled as he looked towards the others, who were testing out their powers too. He was shocked as he discovered Nico had the ability to run at incredible speeds.

The canary laughed as he ran circles around his best friend, having to hold onto his bottle-cap so it did not fall off while he ran. "Ha-ha, this is awesome!"

Pedro was the next to look at his power. He discovered he had the ability to turn every part of his body into steel metal, making his eyes look white in the process. "Cool, look at me! I'm metal man!"

"Is that what you're going to call yourself?" Nico inquired, stopping for a moment, not seeming to be out of breath at all. He had to admit he did not like the nickname.

Blu continued to watch the others as he smiled and folded his wings together around his chest. His smile soon dropped as he discovered Rico was on fire! "Rico!"

"I'm on fire, I'm on fire!" Rico panicked, attempting to put it out by slapping himself with his wings. His entire body was on fire, his feathers were now glowing in flames, and his eyes had turned white. But he discovered he was not feeling any pain. "Wait a minute? I'm not burning."

_"You seem to have the powers of fire."_ the Angelus explained, examining the hawk as he looked towards his wings that were now setting with a flame color. _"You must be careful though, Rico. You have a power gift: the penance stare."_

"Which is?" Rico inquired, not having a clue what she was talking about.

_"You can look people in their eyes and burn their souls, making them feel every pain they ever experienced and every pain they ever caused to others."_ the Angelus explained, crossing her wings together as she looked off towards the moon. _"You must be careful. You have a powerful gift, use it wisely."_

"Sure will." Rico assured, but that turned out to be a lie as he fired a bit of flame towards Pedro, knowing it would not hurt him because of his power.

"Hey, what if I wasn't in metal form, then?!" Pedro inquired, tapping his talon as he placed both of his wings to the side of his belly.

"Then I wouldn't have done it." Rico replied, smirking as he learned to turn his power off that turned him back into his normal form. "This is pretty awesome though."

This was it. The five of them now had powers of their own to use for granted, and with these gifts, maybe they could finally bring down Nexus once and for all. It was not going to be easy, and if Nexus was to get this scroll they speak off, and then it would be over. Rio de Janeiro, the World of Light. All would be destroyed, just like Drako said.

* * *

A little while late, the five heroes were bidding everyone goodbye. There was no promise that they were going to come back from this in one peace, but for the sake of everyone and everything they loved, they had to try.

Blu had just finished hugging his wife, who was sat down in one of the couches inside the hideout. He looked into her eyes while smiling with a tear rolling down his cheek, fearing this may be the last time he sees her. "Take care of yourself, Jewel."

"It's you who I'm worried about." Jewel replied, lifting her free wing up to the back of his head before both of them shared a romantic kiss for a couple of seconds. She looked into her husband's eyes, crying slightly from her eyes. "Promise me you will be okay, Blu."

Blu could not promise this. He may have faced off against Nexus before in the past and many other villains, but now Nexus was more powerful than before. "I can't make any promises, Jewel. But I can say that I love you, and I will always be with you, no matter what."

Jewel nodded slightly with a smile while tears continued to drop down her face. She watched as her husband hugged his four children. Jewel tried her tears while her kids came over to her and hugged her stomach, and in return, she hugged them with her wings.

Before long, everyone else had bidden their loved ones goodbye. The five soon had to leave; knowing if they waited any longer could risk Nexus finding the scroll quicker. The Angelus did want to help them to, but without any light, she had no powers, meaning she was vulnerable at this point.

Blu, older Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rico exited the hideout as they faced towards the direction to the World of Darkness.

Blu looked towards the older version of his wife just to check if she was going to be fine. "How you feeling?"

"I'm a little nervous." older Jewel admitted, stretching her wings out a few feet long by accident. "But for the sake of the world, this needs to be done."

"That's what I like to hear." Blu replied smiling, turning his attention back towards the wooden forest as he extended his wings, preparing to fly as fast as he could. "Let's go, everyone. The fate of Rio rests in our wings."

* * *

**Blu, older Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rico are the five heroes who will save the day. I hope all of you liked this chapter, and now we have some explanation to how Nexus survived, and to why he did not have the Darkness long ago. Now the five birds are making their way to the castle, preparing to finish this battle that had began long ago.**


	27. Attacking the castle of darkness

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone. Before we begin, I would just like to say that Rio 2 is being released tomorrow here, and I plan to go and watch it with my girlfriend. But the question is: will it be good? Well, we can only wait and find out.**

* * *

Shortly after gaining different powers of their own, the five heroes named Blu, older Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rico were all flying together through the forest of the World of Darkness, flying as fast as their wings could carry them.

As they were flying, the five friends suddenly halted when they saw something on a nearby path that caught their attention. The five jumped down to stay out of sight while carefully peeking out of a nearby bush.

On the road were four dark macaws walking along the path with weapons in their wings, and they had prisoners with them. A small yellow macaw and an average height purple macaw were walking in-between them with rope tied around them. And to Blu, they seemed very familiar.

_"That's those two macaws I met when I was in King Lenny's world! It's Chloe and Crexis!"_ Blu thought to himself, looking back towards the others for a moment. "We have to help them, guys."

"That should not be a problem." older Jewel admitted, curling her wings for a moment as she prepared to charge out there and save the two. However, she waited for Blu to make the first move. "When you're ready, Blu."

Blu nodded as lifted his right wing out from his side, and in the quick of an eye, he jumped out from the bush and fired a light beam towards one of the dark macaws, knocking him away a few feet.

The other dark macaws soon turned their attention to their five attackers and quickly aimed their weapons at them, but they found they could not hit any of them and were in shock of what they were going.

One of the dark macaws attempted to shoot Nico, but the canary laughed as he ran up and down with his super speed, taunting the dark macaw. "Ha-ha! That all you got!"

The dark macaw growled as he continued to fire at Nico but out of nowhere, a cardinal jumped in front of him and turned his entire body into steel. He attempted to kick Pedro in the stomach, but discovered he injured himself instead. "Ow!"

"My turn!" Pedro laughed, striking the dark macaw directly in his stomach while Nico jumped onto him and rapidly struck his face with his super speed.

Nearby, Blu grabbed Chloe and Crexis and quickly moved them out of the way so they would not get injured. He took them behind a nearby tree to take care from the dark macaws while he untied both of them. "Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Crexis answered, rubbing his wings together for a moment before he eyed the glowing tattoos on Blu's wings, chest and face. "Cool tattoos."

As soon as Chloe was free, she hugged him on his stomach as a way of thanking him for saving her. "Thank you for saving us, Mister."

Back with the others, older Jewel tested out her power by stretching herself all around one of the dark macaws, slowly choking him. She was about to finish him off, but she then realized she never killed anyone before and did not intend to start now. Instead, she waited until he passed out before dropping him.

The final macaw aimed his weapon towards Rico and was about to shoot, but trembled in fear as he watched Rico turn into his flame mode. He shook in fear as the hawk took his weapon off of him and snapped it off.

Instead of burning him, Rico decided this was the perfect opportunity to test out his new power. He grabbed the dark macaw's shoulder while he brought his face only inches from his own as he began using his penance stare. "Look into my eyes...Feel every pain you have ever experienced, and everyone you ever hurt."

The dark macaw could not look away not matter how hard he tried. He screamed as he suddenly felt the greatest pain he ever experienced that caused him to collapse onto the ground. Before long, he felt the pain stop and his entire body burned into ashes.

Rico was quite surprised that he had such a powerful gift. He merely smirked as he looked back towards Blu, who arrived back into the area with the yellow macaw and purple macaw beside him.

As they all gathered around, older Jewel looked at the younger macaws and decided to be the first greet them. "Hello, there you two. May we ask your names?"

"I'm Chloe, and this is my friend, Crexis." Chloe introduced themselves, gesturing both her wings to herself and the purple macaw standing beside her.

Blu smiled as he folded both of his wings together. He remembered these two from King Lenny's world when a couple of the rebels had found them and took them back to their hideout for safety. But he had to admit, he did not expect to see them again, especially in this terrible place.

"If we may ask, how did you two wind up here?" Blu inquired, kneeling down to Chloe's height level.

"We're not exactly sure." Crexis replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly, but he did have a theory of why the dark macaws wanted him. "I think they wanted me because I am the one and only one of my kind. I'm a purple macaw...It's a long story..." he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head with his right wing.

"Right." Blu said, before he looked back to see how far they were from the underground hideout that only looked around five minutes away. After all, one of them was a kid, and he was not preparing to just leave them out here. "Listen, we have this underground hideout somewhere back there. Head south and looked for a small open area by a big tree. If you go there, you will find out friends who will take care of you."

Crexis and Chloe were surprised by this. Not only did they just save their lives, but they were also willing to give them shelter until all this was over. Just where have they been all their lives?

"Uh, thanks Mister." Crexis thanked, not quite sure how he could repay such kindness like this.

"When you get there, you will find a younger version of me, and an older version of him." older Jewel added, pointing her wing to Blu that left the two friends confused for a moment. She sighed, remembering how confusing it was to have twins. "I know it's confusing."

"Well, we'll be sure to do as you say. Come on, Crexis!" Chloe said, tugging her friend's wing as they both jumped into the air and began flying back towards the way the five had traveled from. She called back to them as they flew off into the distance. "Thank you! We won't forget this!"

Blu smiled as he and older Jewel waved their wings to them before it was time to continue. He turned back to the others as he extended his wings and took flight into the sky, wanting to get there was soon as possible. "Let's go, everyone. Stay close."

Older Jewel, Rico and Pedro followed him into the sky, flapping their wings as hard as they could to keep up with him. As for Nico, he decided to run through the forest instead of flying instead, wanting to save as much energy as possible for his wings.

While they were flying through the forest of darkness, there was one thing on Blu's mind that could not shrug off: how could they possibly win? He may have both of his powers combined together, but he understood that Nexus was not going to go down so easily, even with all of them together. What if they didn't win? What if Nexus won this time? How were they going to kill him?

Nexus can rapidly heal from any injury, and he has an advantage to beat all of them. Blu knew this because he did some research on the powers his friends and Nexus had. Nexus had unmanageable powers that he can use to his advantage. But that did not mean Blu was willing to give up hope now. It was time.

Blu dazed out from his thoughts when he heard older Jewel calling out to him while they were flying. He turned his attention to her while continuing their flight there. "Did you say something?"

"I said, how do you even know Nexus is going to be at the castle?" older Jewel repeated herself, and this left quite an interesting question for the blue macaw. "He could still be on Rio for all we know."

"That is true." Blu admitted, but he already knew the answer to this question just in a matter of seconds. "But if Nexus does find his scroll, he needs to do it here. He can't do anything as long as he is in the light, which is why he brought us here."

"Oh." older Jewel said; now understand why they were going straight to the castle of Darkness. "Okay, so what is the plan?"

"Simple." he smiled, planning out a perfect plan to help them win this war. "Nexus will obviously need to come back here, so when he does, we ambush him, and if we can, destroy the scroll before he reads it."

"I hate to interrupt!" Nico interrupted them, calling out to his friends while he ran at an average speed so he did not end up getting separated from them. "But if Nexus does learn that scroll, then what will happen to us?"

Blu now had a worried expression on his face after the canary had said this. He sighed as he decided to just be honest with them. "If he does get the scroll, then it's over...He will truly be unstoppable, and nothing we will do can stop him."

The others looked away in different directions, them too having worried and nervous expressions on their faces. All of them understood what they needed to do, and they had to hurry before Nexus even had the chance to learn the scroll."

* * *

After a few more minutes of flying, the five of them had arrived near the front of the castle where they hid in a nearby tree, carefully spying on the dark macaws. After last time, sneaking in through the small hole was no option, so they were going to have to go in through the front door the old fashion way.

While they were hiding, Blu peaked his head around the corner of the tree hollow they were in where he could see a LOT of dark macaws standing in rows together. There must be at least a hundred of them, and standing right in front of that army on a small stage was a familiar face.

"Nexus." Blu growled, wanting to just charge out there right now to end this and get revenge for what Nexus did to his Jewel, but doing this would be suicidal.

"Easy Blu." older Jewel soothed, placing her wings onto his shoulders, knowing how angry he must be right now. "Let's just wait and see what he has to see.

In front of the small army of dark macaws, Nexus chuckled as he stood in a stage with Kate standing behind him, smirking as she had her wing placed to her hip. He chuckled as he spread his wings out to the dark macaws. **"My fellow brothers and sisters! We have done it! The scroll of a million souls is now in my position!"**

The dark macaws cheered as they some of them clapped while the others shook their weapons in the air, cheering for their King. As for the five heroes nearby, all of them gasped, shocked that he had actually managed to find it somehow. They wanted to attack, but waiting for him to finish first would be the smartest thing to do right now.

**"Yes, it as a wonderful thing!"** Nexus admitted, his deep voice causing everyone to stop cheering so he could continue his speech. **"Now, as most of you are aware, there are prisoners out there in that forest somewhere. They somehow broke in here and rescued the duplicates of the blue macaws. But no matter. As soon as the power of the scroll in my position, the first thing we are going to do is hunt them down and make them watch as he destroy that pathetic jungle of theirs!"**

Everyone cheered yet again for a moment.

**"Yes, yes. I have been planning this for more than one-hundred years now."** Nexus continued, spreading his wings out as far as they would go for a moment. **"And now that I have it, NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"**

"Don't get on it, Nexus!"

Nexus growled as he turned his attention to behind the small army of dark macaws where he could see a familiar pair of blue macaws, a canary, a cardinal, and a hawk. He chuckled as he beckoned for his army to halt for a moment. **"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of Rio birds trying to stop us? Hahaha, oh this if funny."**

Blu raised his wing and fired a light beam towards Nexus, who just about managed to elude it but found that part of the light burnt the side of his face.

He groaned as he held his right wing to his face, knowing it was going to take him longer to heal because it was made from light, his one and only weakness. For now, he retreated into his castle while he yelled out to his solders. **"Get them!"**

All of the dark macaws did not hesitate and charged towards the five macaws, who for once did not look afraid and all stood together as a team. All of the dark macaws moved in, all except for Kate that is, who was left behind and rapidly banging on the door to get back into the castle.

Rico chuckled as he was the first to charge back at them. He set both of his wings on fire as he ran towards them as fast as he could, wanting to get some payback for locking him in a prison. "Alright, it's about time I do something useful! Bring it on!"

The hawk charged through the army, knocking them out the way as he moved through them like a rampaging rhino. The others took on their cue to join in on the action and attacked, using their skills and powers to defeat any dark macaw that got in range of them.

Blu jumped in the middle of the battlefield as he struck and countered any attacks the dark macaws may throw at him with his skills and powers. He also managed to knock some of them down with just a couple of hits with his enhanced strength.

Older Jewel had much experience with defending herself against other birds, but this way was just too different. She was afraid at first but discovered when she was hit by a dark macaw it did not seem to affect her much. It's like she was made out from complete rubber from her power.

She chuckled as she kicked them away with her stretching powers. Despite being in a strange universe with strange things going on, she had to admit this was kind of exciting as she continued to fend them off.

Back to Rico, he could only watch as a bunch of dark macaws tackled him to the ground, keeping him from moving at all. However, he was no afraid, and instead, he turned his body into his flame mode and in a seconds, the dark macaws jumped off of him after feeling the burning pain.

"Alright!" Rico whopped, firing flames towards the dark macaws, burning and knocking them in different various directions.

As for the duo Nico and Pedro, both of them stuck together as they managed to hold back any dark macaws that moved in on them, despite their sizes. Nico tricked them by getting them to attack in the wrong direction before jumping onto them with his super speed and rapidlly striking their faces as fast as he could.

But as for his best friend Pedro, he seemed to be holding his own. Now that he had the ability to turn his body into steel, he could easily hold them back and actually stuck some hits of his own.

The fiver heroes worked together as one as they took on any dark macaw that dared challenge them without much effort at all. The most powerful of them was Blu, who had the most powers and skills, and had the intelligence to know each of their tactics.

"We can do this, everyone!" Blu assured them, firing more light beams from his wings at the nearby dark macaws. "Just hold them off!"

While the blue macaw continued his many attacks and tactics on his enemies, he was suddenly picked up and slammed directly down on his stomach, followed by a loud thud upon impact. He looked up where he saw one of those enforcer macaws who looked just like the one who Rico engaged with.

"Allo, son." the enforcer greeted, speaking in a British accent just like the other one did. "Lord Nexus don't want you messing' around here. And do you know what we do to trespassers? Well, you're about to find out!"

Blu got back up onto his stomach as he curled his wings like fists. Rather than using his powers, Blu decided to do this the old-fashioned way. He waited for the enforcer to charge at him before he dodged and rapidly began striking him in the stomach as fast as he could, performing a series of quick, focused attacks.

Back with Nico and Pedro, the two high-fived each other as they could see none of the dark macaws had bothered to attack them anymore. They both belly-bounced each while laughing in victory. "Ha-ha! We did it!"

Their victory was soon lived short as Nico suddenly felt a grip tighten hard against his entire body as he was lifted from the ground. He grunted as he looked his attack in the eyes, who was a very large macaw. "Oh, boy!"

"You will die here, little canary!" Kirilenko shouted, throwing him all the way across the area they were standing in.

Pedro watched as his best friend was thrown away like that. He grunted as he transformed his body into steel again before he rapidly began striking the dark macaw in his stomach. But despite his powers, his attacks did not seem to be doing much.

Kirilenko merely laughed as he kicked Pedro away, causing him to land next to his best friend. He walked towards the two, who were panicking as they saw Kirilenko coming towards them and rolled out of the way. "Hold still while I pound your face into the dirt!"

"Nico, what do we do here?" Pedro inquired, not sure how they could defeat someone this big and strong.

"I don't know!" Nico replied, using his super speed to dodge Kirilenko's stomp attacks. "Let's get out of here!"

Kirilenko growled as he attempted to grab them but was not fast enough. He followed the two through the crowd of dark macaws, knocking his own men out of the way in the process.

Back with Blu, he delivered another attacks to the enforcer that left him too weak to continue. He delivered one more strike to his face, knocking him down unconscious in the process. He panted a couple of times, feeling himself tire. "Wow...That was...Tough!"

"Blu!"

Blu turned his attention to Nico and Pedro, who were both running towards him while a big macaw followed them, but Blu did not seem to notice them. They both hid behind his talon, realizing they could not stop him. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"It's him!" Nico answered, pointing his tiny wing towards Mr. Kirilenko, who shoved one of his men out of the way with his wing.

"I'll handle it!" Blu assured them, walking towards the huge macaw, who stopped in his tracks for a moment to eye the small blue macaw he had battled in the past. "Mr. Kirilenko. We meet again!"

"I will leave you smeared across this room!" Kirilenko yelled, attempting to crush Blu with his gigantic wing.

"But we're not technically in a room!" Blu replied, dodging the large macaw's attacks as he tried to be sarcastic like Rico always did, but it did not seem to work for in. "I think I'll leave the sarcasm to Rico."

Kirilenko finally managed to catch Blu and stomped on him with his giant talon. He groaned as he suddenly felt something tight around his entire body that caused him to take his talon off from Blu.

Blu used his wings to get back up for a moment where he could see older Jewel had wrapped her entire body around Kirilenko a few times with her stretching power to keep him restrained. He groaned as got back up to assist her. "Hang in there!"

"Hurry!" older Jewel ordered, stretching out further in an attempt to keep him even more restrained. "I don't know how long I can hold him for!"

Blu obeyed and quickly flew up to the giant macaws face. He placed both of his wings to Kirilenko's face as he looked him in his giant eyes. "Kirilenko, you have been a dangerous enemy ever since I first met you, and now, I am going to end this."

Using his powers, Blu closed his eyes as he passed light into Kirilenko's head, burning him from the inside. He hung on tight as older Jewel jumped off from him while the huge macaw screamed in agonizing pain.

After a few moments of struggling, the huge macaw managed to throw Blu off but he fell down to the ground in agonizing pain, holding his head where parts of his feathers were burned off. For once, he was actually staying down and was somewhat weeping.

Blu stood back up and was about to finish him once and for all, but stopped when older Jewel placed her left wing in front of his right wing.

"No." she said, taking his wing as they both watched the huge macaw pass out. "You defeated him. There's no need to kill him."

Blu nodded in agreement, knowing that he did not have to kill if it was not necessary. He and older Jewel turned back to the others, and were shocked when they saw every last dark macaw was defeated. Most of them were burned, so it could be assumed this was Rico's doing.

The only ones standing were two idiot macaws, who were both arguing with each other as they took the same weapon in their wings, both trying to take it for themselves.

"It's mine, I saw it first!" the smart macaw yelled, trying to pull the weapon for himself.

"Get your own!" the stupid macaw argued, pulling the weapon back for himself.

Blu frowned as he approached the two, preparing to perform the same move he used on them before. He placed his wings onto their heads and banged them into each other, knocking them unconscious "Morons."

Everyone regrouped with each other as some of them transformed into their normal forms. Now that all of them were defeated, they understood it was finally time to end this once and for all.

"Is everyone ready?" Blu inquired, rubbing his feathers for a moment against his tattoo's when he could see some dust scattered across them.

"We're ready." older Jewel assured them.

The five made their way to the front of main door where they spotted a familiar yellow and blue macaw desperately trying to get back inside. Blu and older Jewel smirked as they both approached her.

"And what do we have here?" older Jewel said, folding her wings together with her eyes half closed, and a smirk across her beak.

"No, I surrender!" Kate panicked; raising her wings in the air as she feared they would kill her too like that did to most of that army. "Please, let me live!"

Blu thought about this for a moment, but decided that she was not really a threat and not worth defeating. "Alright, we won't kill you. But that doesn't mean you're scot-free."

Kate gulped in response as she placed her wings back to her sides while Blu stood in front of her, and older Jewel stood behind, cutting her off from escaping. "Then, what are you doing to do with me?"

* * *

"You can't do this to me!" Kate accused them, struggling to move as she attempted to get her wings free from the rope.

Until they were done with Nexus, Blu and the others had tied rope around Kate, the smart macaw, and the stupid macaw's body and talons. The three of them were now sitting together with their backs pressed up against each other's.

"You're just going to leave us like this?" Kate inquired, wiggling her wingtips around as another effort to get free.

"No, as soon as we defeat Nexus, I think it's jail time for all of you." Blu explained to them, before he turned around back to the others who had finally got the huge door open inside of the castle. "Now, sit there and don't move."

Now that those three were dealt with, it was time to move forward and end this once and for all. The five moved inside the castle and made their way straight to the throne room, knowing that's where he could be. But now they knew Nexus has the scroll of a million souls, and if he reads it before any of them can stop him, than everything and everyone they love and cherish will be gone forever.

* * *

**It is time for our five heroes to face Nexus and finish him once and for all. Chloe and Crexis are owned by authors: chloemcg and Crexis The Purple Macaw. I decided to ask them if they would like a minor role in one of my stories since they were in "Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness". **

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and I don't know if I will have a chapter out tomorrow since I am going to watch Rio 2, but since I got time, I will most likely start the next chapter now. **

**Well, apart from that, I thank everyone for reading, and hope you will stick around for the rest of the story.**


	28. Confronting Nexus

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone. I just thought I would let you know I watched Rio 2 and I have to say...It was amazing! The storyline, the animation, the music, it was perfect, better than the first movie. I loved it and I recommend to all you Rio fans that you watch it, because I am not going to give spoilers no matter how much you ask me. :D**

**In the meantime, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy, because after I watched Rio 2, it gave me a LOT more confidence to get this chapter done quicker. **

* * *

Blu, older Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rico, the five heroes had entered the castle of Darkness, preparing to end this once and for all. The five of them were making their way to Nexus's throne room as fast as their talons could carry them.

Blu panted as he really needed a rest, but he had to carry on, otherwise it may be too late to stop Nexus. He continued moving forward with the others, him being the one who had to lead the way to the throne room since he knew the way.

Eventfully, the five of them made it to the throne room doors that were completely unguarded by any dark macaws at all. This is all seems too easy. For now, anyway. All of them waited as Blu was the one who approached the door first, preparing to open it and face their ultimate challenge.

"Is everyone ready?" Blu inquired, knowing how hard this was going to be for every one of his friends. He watched as they merely gave him a nod in response. "Okay. Here we go."

Charging his light beams as powerful as they would go, Blu blasted open the throne room doors, charging inside with his wings raised. Everyone charged inside, carefully scanning the area for Nexus. The throne room was a huge! Bigger than any tree hollow Blu had ever seen in his entire life.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Blu said to his friends, scanning the entire room, knowing that Nexus may jump out on them at any moment. "He won't be far."

"How do you know?" older Jewel inquired, unaware of the relationship between Blu and Nexus, and their story together.

"I know him." Blu explained, jumping behind the throne room chair where he expected Nexus to be hiding, but found nothing. He yelled out as loud as he could, his voice going echoing throughout the entire room. "Nexus! Get out here and face us!"

Older Jewel also did the same as the others: checking the area for any sign of the mysterious hawk. She turned around for a moment and gasped when some chains were mysterious floating around the area, heading in Blu's direction, and he was completely unaware. She quickly attempted to warn him of the danger ahead. "Blu, look out!"

Blu turned around in the quick of a flash where he could see the chains coming straight for him. He attempted to shoot the chains with his beams, but found he was not quick enough and the chains ended up tying around his body, forcing him to sit down.

The others were aware of this and were about to make their way over to him, but before they could assist him, all of them suddenly began glow purple and were held completely still, unable to move almost every part of their body.

"Hey, what gives?" Nico groaned, attempting to move his wings and talons, but found he could only move his beak and eyes.

"I can't move!" Pedro panicked, stating the obvious as he too tried to move but no matter how hard he commanded his body, he could not move.

Blu groaned as he was lifted up and dropped down in the center of the throne room, landing down with a sickening thud, and the chains being pressed up against his back did not make it any better. He managed to sit up as he tried to wiggle his way free but the chains were too tight.

Blu looked up where a familiar hawk emerged from the darkness, using his telekinesis power to keep the chains tightened around him while holding his friends still. He frowned as Nexus (whose face was now healed) approached him, standing only a couple of feet away. "Nexus."

**"Blu, my old nemesis."** Nexus greeted, smirking evilly across his beak with his fearsome red eyes half-closed. He placed his right talon onto Blu's throat, and easily lifted him up with his super strength. **"I feel a little sympathy for you. This was all too easy."**

"I know you would not face me again, and had to cheat to win!" Blu accused him, despite the pain he could feel on his throat as the hawk's grip tightened. "You're nothing but a coward."

Saying this, Nexus growled as he tightened his grip further on Blu, almost crushing his throat in the process. He chuckled as he brought Blu's face only inches from his own. **"I am no coward, macaw. I am a God. I actually make something of myself. What do you do? Go around all day, singing and dancing pathetically while enjoying your time with your precious family?"**

"I'm from Rio." Blu reminded, managing to raise a grin on his beak as Nexus had loosened his grip a little so he could speak. "It's in my blood."

Nexus merely chuckled in response as he cleared his throat and continued to taunt his enemy, wanting to enjoy every moment of this before he would end his life once and for all. **"And to make matters worse, you even acted like a human sometimes. And lived with them. What would your parents say if they could see you now?"**

Blu angrily groaned as he just wanted to kill Nexus right now for speaking about his parents like that. "Don't you dare talk about my parents!"

**"Oh, I remember them well."** Nexus assured him, chuckling slightly as he could see his words were finally getting to Blu, and this is just what he wanted. **"I remember the day I came and finished off your kind. Your father begged for mercy as I choked him to death in my talon."**

"That's not true!" Blu yelled, trying to claw Nexus with his talons, but could not reach him. "I may not have got the chance to meet them, but my father was a strong noble macaw. Stronger than you could ever be!"

"Don't be so sure." Nexus countered, looking his greatest enemy directly in his eyes, preparing to end him once and for all. **"I also remember your mother. Very pretty thing. Such a shame one of my men killed her before I could. I sure would have loved to have the pleasure of killing her myself."**

Talking about his mother and father like that, Blu finally lost his breaking point and charged up his body with light essence as much as he could. Before Nexus could finish him, Blu exploded into a ball of light, breaking free from the chains and blasting Nexus at least ten-feet away.

Blu landed down on his talons as he looked back towards the others, who were now free from his power and were ready for action. He put on his angry face as he prepared to finish this once and for all. "No-one talks about my family like that! We are going to stop you, Nexus!"

Nexus merely chuckled in response as he extended out his wings, thinking all of this was going to be all too easy. **"You will try."**

Blu was the first to charge towards the evil hawk. He dodged his beam attacks and jumped directly in front of Nexus and swung a hit at him, only to miss when Nexus suddenly disappeared. "Huh? Oomph!"

Blu was knocked away at a great speed when Nexus appeared in plain sight once again. He chuckled as the other four moved in on Nexus, each trying to take him down. He watched them as he got back up onto his talons, trying to ignore the pain.

Rico fired his flames towards Nexus, burning him rapidly by firing them out from his wings. He chuckled as he continued burning him, thinking this battle was over already. "Feel the burn, Nexus."

Nexus lifted his wing up and fired a dark beam at the hawk, knocking him all the way on the other side of the room. He chuckled as Nico attempted to get close to him with his super speed, but using his dash ability; Nexus dodged him and kicked him away with his super strength.

**"Is all you can do?"** Nexus inquired, laughing uncontrollably as he extended out the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms out from his back. **"You are nothing but play things for me."**

"Don't count on it!" Blu yelled, managing to get by Nexus without him knowing where he delivered a few strikes to his face, and with his enhanced strength, this actually hurt Nexus and knocked him back a few times.

Nexus grunted as he blocked the next of Blu's attacks and combined his dash ability and super strength to knock Blu away from him. He leaned back up when Rico had come back for more, and this gave Nexus even more the pleasure of killing them.

He grabbed Rico in his talon when he got close and held him up into the air. Nexus chuckled as he knocked older Jewel away with his free wing while holding the hawk in his grip. **"Feel like dying yet, Rico?"**

"No..." Rico coughed out, placing both his wings onto Nexus's eyes as he began shooting his flames through them. "But the heat is on, Nexus."

Nexus yelled out in pain as he dropped Rico and grabbed onto his eyes, feeling them burn as his healing factor healed them in a matter of seconds. As soon as his eyesight had recovered, Nexus felt himself being grabbed by the hawk, who looked him directly in the eyes.

"Look into my eyes..." Rico ordered, attempting to perform his penance stare on the evil hawk and finish this once and for all. "Feel every pain you have ever experienced, and everyone you ever hurt."

However, for some reason it did not work. Nexus merely chuckled as he struck Rico directly in his stomach, breaking one of his ribs in the process before he lifted him up in the air again by gripping his throat. **"I see you have the penance stare. In case you did not realize it, I have no soul to burn."**

Nexus threw Rico on the other side of his throne room while he used his telekinesis to keep Pedro (who tried to sneak up on him) still for a moment. He lifted him up as he eyed the smaller bird trapped in his power. **"Made out from complete steel, I see. That won't save you though."**

Blu charged towards Nexus for a second time and tackled him to the ground, causing him to release his power over Pedro. He got on top of Nexus and delivered a few strikes to his face, striking him as hard as he could. "I won't let you win, Nexus!"

**"Oh, but you do not have a choice."** Nexus replied, blocking his next attack before he pushed Blu off and changed position so Nexus was on top of him instead. He struck Blu in his face one with his super strength, almost breaking one of his cheekbones. **"You are pathetic."**

As Nexus prepared to strike him again, he suddenly felt something wrap around his entire body a few times that held his wings to his sides. He grunted as he watched older Jewel tighten her body around him, trying to keep him restrained with her stretch power.

"Guys, get him now!" older Jewel yelled, struggling to keep her grip around him as Nexus was pulling his wings out as much as he could, and with his incredible strength, it would not take him long. "I can't hold him for long!"

Blu did not hesitate and dashed towards Nexus with his dash ability and fired two light beams into his face before rapidly striking him in the face as fast and as hard as he could. He continued doing this for a moment as Nico and Pedro joined in, both of them striking him in the lower stomach.

As the four attacked him, Nexus suddenly burst his entire body into a ball of dark essence that sent Blu, Nico, and Pedro away while older Jewel fell to the ground with her body stretched out like a snake.

Now that he was free again, Nexus placed his right talon onto older Jewel's throat and lifted her up, choking her in the process. He looked her in her eyes as she struggled to get free. **"Hmm, looks like you have the gift of stretching any part of your body. Let me ask you something: do you know what happens if you superheat rubber?"**

"It expands more than twice its normal size!" Blu answered, firing his beams towards Nexus that hit him in his stomach, but he ignored it knocked Blu over by throwing older Jewel onto him.

**"I see someone knows his science."** Nexus said, having to admit that Blu did have quite some intelligence inside of him, but he still considered himself to be smarter.

Nexus walked towards Blu and prepared to stomp on his head but he suddenly shifted to his right where a blaze of fire was coming straight towards him. He quickly dodged with his super reflexives and fired a dark beam back towards Rico.

Rico's blaze of fire and Nexus dark beams met halfway in between as they both tried to push their powers close towards the others. Rico was struggling to hold his own, but Nexus was winning easily. He moved closer towards Rico, still firing his beams towards him as they were now only a couple of feet away. The hawk struggled as he knew he would not be able to hold his fire blaze any longer.

**"What's the matter?"** Nexus mockingly inquired, moving his wings out more to further push the dark beam closer to him. **"Can't beat me? You should know that trying to go head-to-head with me is a foolish mistake."**

"Nexus!"

Nexus turned his attention around where a light beam was coming straight towards him, and he did not have enough time to react as the light beam knocked him a few feet away, causing him to release his grip on the hawk.

Before he recovered, Blu charged towards him as fast as he could with his dash ability. He attempted to tackle Nexus back down for a second time, but Nexus was faster and struck him a few feet away with his incredible strength.

Nexus smirked as he looked towards the others, who were struggling to get back up onto their talons. He approached Blu, who groaned as he stood back up onto his talons. **"You are weak, macaw. None of you can match up to my powers."**

"Nexus, I learned a lot of things from the Angelus, and one of those is that nothing is truly impossible!" Blu countered, but this was all just a distraction while the others tried to recover and sneak up to him. He spoke up as he continued to distract Nexus, who merely grinned with his wings folded. "You won't win this battle, Nexus. I won't let you."

**"You will not have a choice."** Nexus said, using his powers to appear two glowing fireballs in both of his wings as he prepared to throw them. **"Now, any last requests?"**

Blu did not answer. Instead, he suddenly shouted out as loud as he could before he fired two light beams towards the evil hawk. "NOW!"

Nexus groaned as he attempted to push back the light beams with his own powers. He yelled as the others had joined in on the attack, striking him in different parts of his body. Blu held him with his light beams; Rico attacked him with his fire blaze, older Jewel used her stretching ability to distract him and restrain some parts of his body, Nico rapidly struck him as fast as he could with his super speed, and Pedro attacked his talons.

Finally getting tired from these peasants attacks him, and charged up his dark essence powers, blasting his entire body that blasted all of them away. He chuckled as they recovered, trying to continue on their efforts to stop him.

Blu was the first to recover, and was about to strike a few more attacks to his greatest enemy, but instead, he froze in his steps and gasped when he could see there was not one, but at least twenty other Nexus' around the entire area. "What the-?"

**"HAHAHAHAhAHA!"** all of the Nexus' chuckled, moving in on the five heroes, surrounding them in an entire circle. The five heroes could only watch in confusion as they moved closer to each other in the center of the throne room with their backs pressed, not sure what was happening. All of them except for Blu that is, who was aware of this after the battle with King Lenny.

"Guys, these other Nexus are not really!" Blu assured them, charging up his beams as he prepared to attack the many illusions of Nexus. "He's using sorcery to trick us, trying to influence our minds! Only one of them is real!"

"Which one?" Rico inquired, looking at every one of the fake Nexus's who were all preparing to attack them. "They all look the same!"

"Attack all of them!" Blu ordered, firing his beams rapidly towards the many Nexus', who all disappeared upon impact, but he discovered that more of them just kept coming.

"They keep coming!" older Jewel yelled, dodging their dark beam attacks with her stretching power, not sure if they were really or not.

The five continued to hold back the many illusions of Nexus, using their skills and powers to their advantage, but no matter what they did, more of them just kept appearing from out of nowhere like an a never ending battle.

Blu could only watch as each of his friends was taken down by the real Nexus, who was kept appearing and disappearing into the crowd of illusions. He attempted to save his friends, but found he could not get to them as he was knocked to the ground by the real Nexus.

He grunted as he attempted to push himself up with his wings, but dark essence shot into his body by the many illusions of Nexus, but despite this, he knew only one of them was real, but the question of which one it was a puzzle he could not figure out.

As the blue macaw groaned in agonizing pain, he heard Nexus speaking to him in an echoing voice, obviously to confuse him further so he could not tell who the real one was. The real Nexus mocked him as they all continued to put more power on him that he could not handle any longer. **"You are pathetic, Blu. Tell me, how is your wife doing? Last time I saw her, her talons did not look in the best condition. A shame, she is such a pretty thing after all."**

Blu was now growing even more angrier; despite the unbearable pain he was feeling right now. Nobody and he meant NOBODY talks about his wife like that, the bird he loved and cherished more than anything in the world. "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that! It's your fault she is even in that condition! You did this to her!"

**"Oh, I'm sorry."** Nexus sarcastically apologized, pushing even more pressure onto the blue macaw with his powers. **"It's not my fault she won't walk again, and be watching other birds fly around while she sits there and watches them. Isn't that what you were doing for fifteen years? Sitting there in the care of your pathetic human, feeding you cookies and hot chocolate? You are without a doubt the most pathetic macaw I have ever come across. You are no hero. You are just a sad, little blue macaw."**

Blu screamed out as loud as he could, finally losing his breaking point yet again as he let the evil words of Nexus finally get to him. He lifted his wings out and slammed them to the ground, using his shock wave power to blast all of the illusions away.

He panted as he jumped up onto his talons, discovering the many illusions of Nexus had vanished. All except for one that is, who happened to be the real Nexus. He charged back towards the evil hawk, who dash towards him and struck Blu in the belly as hard as he could.

The blue macaw grunted as he collapsed onto his belly, groaning in agonizing pain. He tried to get up but could only watch as Nexus extended out the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms from his back, and used him to restrain Blu.

He tied both the demon arms around Blu's body, keeping his wings held to his sides while he lifted him up into the air. Nexus smirked as he held his serpent heads back for now while he tightened his grip around Blu. **"You have lost, Blu. Even with your many talents and those pathetic tattoo's, you are no match for me. You and your pathetic friends."**

Blu groaned as he felt the demon arms tighten around his entire body. He attempted to get his friends free, but he could not get free, even with his light powers and his enhanced strength. He continued to struggle nevertheless as he struggled to get his wings free. "Let me go!"

Nexus chuckled in response as he moved Blu closed towards him before grabbing his throat in his strong talon, preparing to choke his enemy to death. **"And who are you to tell me what to do? You are in no position to make demands."**

"You're a coward, Nexus!" Blu yelled, moving eyeballs to look at the others who were all pretty much down for the moment, and looked like they were unconscious. "You really think you're going to win this?"

**"I don't think, I know."** Nexus replied, tightening his grip a little on his talon and demon arms, causing the blue macaw to groan out in pain as he squirmed. **"Now, any last requests before I kill you?"**

"Yeah, as matter fact, I do." Blu replied, but deep down, this was all a part of his plan just to distract Nexus for a little longer while he tried to think of a way to get out of this. "I would just like to request that...Leave my family alone...They can't hurt you. I'm the one you want, Nexus. Just leave them alone."

Nexus merely chuckled as he loosened his grip on his neck a little, finding his final request to be amusing. He looked back up towards Blu, who had managed to wiggle out his right wing out. **"I am afraid I cannot make that promise. The pretty wife of yours would make an excellent trophy though. I would personally love to have her as a prize in my home. Maybe I might even force her to watch as I destroy her home and tell her how her so-called husband failed to protect his world."**

Blu merely groaned as he began to charge up his right wing with some sort of powerful glow. He changed his expression into a smirk for a moment as he placed his wing onto Nexus's demon arm, sending a powerful burn through it that made its way over into his DNA. "Feel the light, Nexus."

Nexus looked puzzled for a moment before he suddenly felt an unbearable pain shoot through his entire body as the light essence was burning him from the inside. He almost fell to the ground, knowing it was going to take his healing factor even longer for him to heal his injuries, especially with light essence hurting him from the inside.

Blu took this as his chance to attack, and charged towards Nexus, striking him in the stomach with his wing curled as fist, than a strike to the fast, a kick to the belly, followed by one more hit to his face. He cried out a battle cry as he shoved Nexus into a wall, holding his wing against his neck. "It's over, Nexus!"

**"You actually think this is over!?"** Nexus inquired, placing his wings onto Blu's chest as he pushed him quite far back with his incredible strength. **"I will not lose! I will destroy you and all of your friends!"**

Blu groaned in response as he grabbed Nexus and shoved him near the center of the throne room. He struck Nexus directly in his face before slapping his ears against his ears, temporary causing him to go deaf for a moment.

Using his light to his advantage, he stunned Nexus three times by flashing his light essence in his eyes. It left Nexus stunned, and off balance

Curling his wings like fists again, he began a series of quick, focused attacks, rapidly striking Nexus as fast as he could, hitting him multiple times in different parts of his body, but mainly focused on his face and body.

Blu continued doing this for at least twenty seconds, and had delivered at least forty powerful blows to the evil hawk. He had to admit he was tired for the many blows he delivered, but he was not about to stop yet.

Delivering final blow to his face, Blu knocked Nexus directly down to the ground, panting as he watched the evil hawk collapsed straight down onto his stomach. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath back, thinking he had knocked Nexus unconscious with his strength and abilities.

"I told you...I wasn't going to let you win..." Blu reminded, panting as he knelt down to Nexus, preparing to finish him off right here, right now, especially since he was unconscious.

"You lost, Nexus...I did not come here to avenge my family, but nevertheless, this is for my mother," Blu curled his wing and struck him in the face once "this is for my father," he struck him in the face again "and this is for my WIFE!"

As Blu went to strike him one more time, but instead, he gasped as Nexus's eyes had suddenly shot open, followed by blocking him with his wing. Nexus gripped his throat in his talon as he got back up, and by the looks of it, he did not look happy.

Nexus chuckled as he held the blue macaw into the air, despite the many hits he had just taken moments ago. He slammed Blu up against a nearby wall, almost knocking him unconscious with the powerful blow to his head. **"Is that all you can do?"**

"Seemed to be enough." Blu replied, placing his wings upon Nexus' talons as he struggled to get free, squirming around in his grip.

**"I was going easy on you, but now, I think I will start to get rough."** Nexus said, turning around where he threw Blu all the way over to the other side of the throne.

Blu hit the wall with a sickening thud before falling down to the ground, hitting it with a powerful thud. He attempted to get back up, but felt a couple of his ribs had been broken upon impact. _"Oh, my ribs...I think...They're broken."_

**"I have waited more than one-hundred years for this moment, and I am not going to let someone like you deny me that!"** Nexus shouted, marching towards the injured blue macaw, who struggled to get back up. **"Today is the day I become the ultimate darkness, and the first one I plan to kill is you."**

* * *

**The battle between good and evil has commenced, but despite all of them working together, they seem to be no match for him. Can they stop the evil hawk before it is too late? Will Nexus learn the scroll of a million souls? Stay tuned for the next chapter, ladies and gentleman.**


	29. A legendary battle comes to an end

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone. Just thought I would let you know that I do appreciate everyone for reading this far, and hope you will read the rest of my story. It should not be that much longer.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentleman.**

* * *

Blu groaned as he struggled to regain his strength and continue his efforts to bring down Nexus once and for all, but it was not looking good. He held his right wing around his chest where he had a couple of broken ribs that left him in agonizing pain.

He could only watch as Nexus moved closer to him, growling silently under his breath. How was he to win this? He was half injured and could barely stand, and all of his friends were too weak to assist him. Only a miracle could save him now.

In an effort to by himself more time, Blu turned himself invisible with his power and slowly sneaked away, hoping he could regain some energy before engaging with Nexus again.

The evil hawk arched an eyebrow in confusing as he stood in the middle of the throne room, his wings raised up with the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms slivering around him. He called out to his rival while carefully scanning the area, suspecting Blu may try some sort of sneak attack. **"Where have you gone?!"**

There was no reply, and this made Nexus believe that the blue macaw was just trying to trick him. What he did not know was Blu was nowhere near him, and was trying to get his breath back without making much noise.

Nexus began to fire dark macaws all around the entire area in an attempt to draw him out. He angrily yelled out as he continued doing the same thing for a few seconds. **"Come out and face me, macaw! Are you afraid!?"**

"No." Blu's voice answered, causing Nexus to fire his beam in a direction he suspected the voice had came from, but he heard wrong. "I am not afraid, but I am also not stupid. I may be clumsy, but not stupid."

**"Is that so?"** Nexus inquired, turning his attention around for a moment where he saw older Jewel laying unconscious on the ground, completely out from the battle. He smirked as he slowly approached her, thinking of an idea he may have to get Blu to show himself. "**If that is the case, then I don't think you will mind if I hurt your friend."**

Blu gasped silently under his breath as he watched Nexus place his right talon on her neck, preparing to choke her. He may not be her real husband, but he was not going to just let him hurt her like that. "Leave her alone!"

**"Who, her?"** Nexus asked, choking older Jewel as he lifted her into the air, preparing to finish her off without her even knowing.

Blu had no choice but to show himself in order to save older Jewel. Turning off his invisibility, he quickly raised his wings and fired two light beams towards the evil hawk. "NOOO!"

Nexus sensed this was going to happen and easily dodged his attack with his super reflexives before firing his own dark beam towards Blu. He laughed as he watched Blu collapse onto his stomach before he dropped older Jewel, and proceeded to finish him off.

Blu managed to get himself back up again where he could see Nexus was only standing a few feet away from him. He groaned as he raised his wing to fire another light beam, but Nexus acted first and grabbed his wing with his talon.

**"I don't think so."** he smirked, lifting Blu up and throwing him all the way over to the other side of the throne room with his super strength. He watched as the blue macaw collapsed onto the ground, almost looking like he was on the verge of passing out. "**This is it, macaw. This is the moment with have both been waiting for."**

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Blu replied, holding his wing against his chest after his ribs were injured more upon impact. He groaned even more as Nexus grabbed his head and held him up into the air.

Nexus eyed Blu's chest for a moment, knowing that a couple of his ribs had been broken. He chuckled as he curled his wing like a fist and struck Blu directly in his chest, breaking them even more.

"AHHH!" Blu cried out, feeling his ribs shatter inside of him. He wiggled around as much as he could, attempting to get free from the evil hawk's grip.

**"Did that hurt?"** Nexus mockingly inquired, laughing as he shifted his talon onto his neck instead and began to choke him. Before killing him, Nexus wanted to hear him beg for his life. **"Beg for mercy."**

Blu knew full well what he was trying to make him do, and either way, he would have killed him, regardless if he begged or not. Instead, he created a light essence fireball in his right wing without Nexus knowing. "You want to here me beg, Nexus?"

Nexus grinned in response before he eyed Blu's wing where he could see a shine of light glowing in his wing. Before he even had the chance to blink, Blu shoved the fireball directly into his eyes, and this caused Nexus to release him.

**"AHH!"** Nexus yelled, holding his eyes with his right wing while rapidly throwing his left wing around, suspecting Blu would attack him while he was blind. **"You will pay for that!"**

Taking his chance now that he was blind, Blu tackled him to the ground before pushing them both down. He got on top of Nexus with his wings curled like fists, striking him in the face multiple times. A strike with his left wing, then his right wing, and he continued doing the same thing over and over again.

"You may have all those powers, but that does not make you unstoppable!" Blu shouted, slamming his wing directly into Nexus' face, taking out all of his hatred towards him while he had the chance. "I will never let you win! NEVER!"

Nexus's eyes finally recovered from his feeling factor, and the second he could see, he blocked Blu's wing with his own before striking him directly in the fact, almost breaking it the process. He stood back up to his talons before he picked Blu up in both of his wings and held him the air as high as he could.

**"You have real been a nuisance to me since the day I met you!"** Nexus yelled, holding the injured macaw in his wings as he prepared to break him. "**And now I am going to break you with my own strength!"**

Blu panicked as he attempted to escape his grip before Nexus would be able to finish him off. However, he was not fast enough, and shouted out in pain as Nexus slammed him to the ground as hard as he could, almost breaking every bone in Blu's body if he did it a little harder.

Blu tried to get up, but if he even tried to move one of his toes he would feel nothing but pain shoot through his entire body. He could only watch the evil hawk, knowing this was it. Nothing he could do now to get free or escape.

Nexus placed his right talon against Blu's chest as he pushed down, injuring his broken ribs even more. He chuckled as he could see Blu was on the verge on passing out, but Nexus wanted him to watch what was going to happen next.

**"You are weak, Blu. You have lost, and I have won."** Nexus said, using his telekinesis power to pull the scroll towards him that he had hid under the throne chair. He accepted the scroll into his wings as eyed the injured blue macaw trapped under his talon. **"Now watch Blu, as I accept my destiny."**

Nexus opened up the scroll and held it close to his face, slowly reading and learning it's contents in his wings, speaking in some sort of language "**Ele o gonba, ele supreme, ungongan til la tyte, untr expolise, exudous Darkness!"**

He continued studying for a moment until his eyes suddenly shot open, and this caused him to groan as he moved a few feet away from Blu.

The blue macaw panted as he turned his head to the left where Nexus was groaning in unbearable pain, falling to his knees in the process. He gasped as he could see some kind of darkness spirits traveling around his entire body.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"** Nexus screamed, falling almost flat onto his stomach as he used his wings to keep himself up. He continued screaming as the darkness spirits traveled inside of his body, blending in with his DNA.

After a moment or so had passed, Nexus had eventually stopped screaming, and even managed to get himself back onto his talons. He began chuckling to himself as he turned his attention back towards Blu, who had been watching the entire thing. **"Bluuuuu..."**

Blu panicked as he studied Nexus, knowing that his appearance looked different from what he looked like a moment ago. He had grown a foot taller, his eyes were literally completely a fearsome read color, and his body was glowing with dark essence more than it did before.

Nexus, now with the power of a million souls approached Blu at a fast speed despite him him walking. He extended out the darkness demon arms from his back and used them to restrain Blu by wrapping them around his wings, and lift him up into the air.

He chuckled as he watched the blue macaw to injured to attack him further. Nexus extended out the serpent heads from his back and slivered them over his shoulders, making their way over to Blu. **"You have lost, Blu. I am now truly immortal, and none of you shall stand in my way anymore."**

As quick as a flash, Nexus bit the serpent heads into Blu's chest, passing through dark essence into his DNA. He watched as the blue macaw struggled in his grip, feeling pain that he had never felt in his entire life.

"GGGR, AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Blu screamed, feeling the dark essence burning him from the insides, and this was causing his tattoo's to fade away from his wings, and causing his chest to burn as well. He could not do anything to escape, the pain was too great for him to handle.

Nexus continued doing this for a a couple of moments until he saw all of Blu's tattoo's had disappeared, and this meant he no longer had any of his powers inside of him. He laughed uncontrollably as he tossed Blu on the ground, enjoying the pleasure of watching him scream as he tortured him.

As soon as he dropped him, Nexus looked down towards his greatest enemy, who had now passed out, obviously from the shock and pain. **"You no longer possess any of your powers. The dark essence will pass, but that will not stop me from having the pleasure of killing you myself."**

Not too far from where Nexus was standing, Rico the black hawk, who had finally woken up after being knocked unconscious by Nexus. He stood back up onto his talons, holding a wing to his chest where he felt one of his ribs had been broken too.

Rico gasped silently as he noticed Nexus now looked stronger than ever. And to make it noticeable that he now possessed the million souls, the scroll had been dropped to the ground, looking like a normal piece of paper.

Rico watched as Nexus picked up Blu with his talon and slowly choked him, wanting to enjoy every moment of his victory. He was about to save his friend with his powers before he had just realized something...Something very important.

Rico disappeared the flames in his wings as he began to slowly approach Nexus, showing almost no fear at all. He still had one more trick up his sleeve. "It feels good, doesn't it, Nexus? Having all that power inside of you...All that pain...And even all those souls."

**"What's your point?"** Nexus inquired, whacking Rico down onto the ground when he got close, and it was lucky for him he did no strike him too hard, because Nexus was now twice as strong as he was moments ago. **"I have powers you could not imagine. I am truly immortal, and as soon as I deal with your friend here, you are next."**

"Look me in the eye when you say that." Rico requested, holding his chest as he used his free wing to push him himself up.

Nexus smirked in response as he dropped Blu to the ground and proceeded to deal with the hawk first. He placed his wing onto Rico's should and forced him to stand. **"If you insist."**

The second he was standing, Rico suddenly turned his entire body into his fire, leaving his fears glowing in an orange color, and turning his eyes white in the process. He placed his wings onto Nexus's shoulder's and looked him directly in his fearsome red eyes, preparing to end this once and for all. "Look into my eyes...Feel every pain you have ever experienced, and everyone you ever hurt."

Nexus chuckled for a moment, thinking his efforts were entertaining to him. He was about to strike his wing against him, but for some reason, he would not look away from his eyes, no matter how much he tried to look away.

Nexus began to scream in agonizing pain as he continued to look into his eyes, and he could feel the unbearable pain of the million souls shooting through his entire body. He could not escape, despite his many talents. He could not attack him, he could not teleport away, and he could not call on the Darkness for assistance.

After a moment of unbearable suffering had come to an end, Rico transformed back into his normal mode but he discovered Nexus did not burn into ashes. Instead, he looked just like an ordinary macaw now.

"Now, if the Rico that lived here could not do that, than that makes me better." Rico said, dropping the lifeless corpse to the ground. He turned his attention back to Blu, who was now being helped up by the others, who had recovered from their injuries. "Hey, all of you okay?"

"We're okay, Rico." older Jewel assured him, keeping her wings on Blu's shoulder and wing to help him stand.

Blu leaned his head down for a moment where he could see burn marks against his feathers. He groaned as he felt them stinging him, but it did change that fact that he was shocked Rico had managed to finish this. "Rico...You did it...You stopped Nexus."

"Naa." he said, waving his wing slightly, deciding not too take all the credit for defeating the evil hawk. "He's just a bird; same as all of us."

Blu smiled in response as he looked towards the the entrance the throne room where he met a familiar face. He groaned slightly as he held his wing against his chest, but was still help nevertheless. "Your Highness."

_"Blu...All of you did it..."_ the Angelus said, never being happier as she could not believe that had defeated someone who even she could not stop. _"You stopped Nexus."_

"We all helped, but Rico was the one to finish him off." Blu replied, gesturing his free wing towards the hawk.

"Ahh, it was nothing." Rico assured them, rubbing the back of his head with his wing for a moment. "He claimed he had no soul, but as soon as he read the scroll, he had a lot of souls for me to burn."

_"Well done, Ricardo. And to the rest of you too."_ the Angelus congratulated them, smiling as she discovered Blu's injures, knowing he and the others needed medic attention. "Now if you all can come with me, I'm sure we can-"

"LOOK OUT!" older Jewel screamed.

Everyone else watched in shock for a moment as Nexus had suddenly charged towards Blu, attempting to kill him with his last bit of strength. The Angelus quickly struck him the face, knocking him a few feet away as his body slowly began to burn up.

She turned back to the others and her expression soon changed as she suspected her eyes deceived her. _"Oh, my Goodness."_

There, laying almost unconsciously on the ground was Blu, who had a blade stabbed directly into his stomach. He struggled to get his words out as the others were not sure what to do next.

"Someone do something!" older Jewel shouted, panicking as she slapped her wing against Blu's face a couple of times to keep him awake. "Stay with me, Blu!"

"Can we move him?!" Nico inquired, knowing that he was going to need help as soon as possible.

"He's gonna die if we don't do something!" Pedro panicked, holding his wings against his head, not knowing what do do.

The Angelus sighed as she knew what she had to do next in order to help save another life. She beckoned for the others to move aside, and at first, they did not respond, but obeyed her wishes. The Angelus pulled the dagger out of his stomach that caused him to groan even more for a moment.

Closing her eyes to concentrate further, the Angelus placed her wings against the side of Blu's face. The others could only watch as they hoped what ever she was going next was going to work. After a moment had passed, older Jewel looked towards where Blu had been stabbed, and was shocked to see his flesh was healing itself quicker than before.

Groaning as she continued to help the injured macaw until finally, his wound had healed. She fell back for as she panted, holding her wings to her stomach.

The others knelt down to Blu, who's injury from where he had been stabbed had healed! His burn marks and broken bones did not however, but was going to live! The Angelus had managed to heal him with some sort of power.

"I'm alive...! I'm alive! Blu enthusiastically called out, as he was helped stood up by the others. "Angelus, you did!"

_"I know...I had to, ergh!"_ the Angelus groaned, holding her stomach further as he made her way over to Nexus, who looked barely alive.

"Are you okay?" Blu inquired, but he soon gasped as he could see the Angelus had not healed him, but instead, she had absorbed his injury. The injury where he had been stabbed was now on her stomach instead.

_"Blu...Without any light essence, I am going to die..."_ the Angelus assured him, groaning as she made her way to Nexus, who had managed to get back onto his talons.

"No, you can't!" Blu argued, attempting to reach out to her, but the others held him back, respecting the Angelus's wishes.

_"I know you are upset, but there is nothing you can do to stop it."_ the Angelus replied, finally making her way towards Nexus, who groaned as his entire body was burning with light essence. She placed both of her wings against Nexus face, knowing he was too weak to attack. "_Nexus, you have caused nothing but pain and misery just to get the things you want...And now, I am going to make sure you never hurt anyone again."_

The Angelus closed her eyes as she began to pass through her light essence into the evil hawk, knowing he no longer possessed any powers. In seconds, both the Angelus and the Nexus began to disintegrate, both of their bodies turning to specks of parts.

Blu and the others watched in sadness as the Angelus had given her life to defeat Nexus once and for all, finally ending his rule. Tears rolled down his eyes as he could not bare to watch. The Angelus may have been his enemy once, but then she became his mentor...And his friend.

But it was finally over. The legendary Angelus and Darkness, who had been alive since the beginning of time had finally perished. This surely was going to be a day to remember, but the important thing was everyone in Rio and the World of Light was going to be safe, and now they could try to rebuild what Nexus had destroyed.

* * *

**The final battle has been completed, ladies and gentleman. Nexus has finally been defeated one and for all, but at the cost of the Angelus' life in the process. Our feathered friends will now return to Rio, and hopefully, recover from this terrible day. **


	30. Setting things the way they should be

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone. I am glad all of you enjoyed the final battle with Nexus. He is now truly been defeated this time. Before I begin, I just have a message to a fellow author.**

**chloemcg: "Thank you for the kind words, Chloe, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And I wish you look on your future stories." :D**

* * *

A day had passed since the events of the final battle with Nexus, and now those who were involved had returned to the World of Light. Most of Nexus' army had been defeated, and those who survived were taken to the World of Light to be locked away.

The feathered friends had returned to the World of Light too, wanting to get back home and try to figure out a way to get the older Blu, older Jewel, and Rico back to their own world. As for those who had possessed powers, they had been turned back to ordinary birds, no longer needing them now that it was all over.

Inside the World of Light castle, Blu, who was holding his beloved wife in his wings, stood in the center of the throne room while the Mage who lived there had just finished opening a portal for the other three so they could return to their own world.

"That should do it. This portal will take you guys back home." the Mage said to the older blue macaws and hawk before he walked away for a moment. "When you want me to take the rest of you back to Rio, let me know."

"Thanks." Blu thanked them, before shifting his attention back to the other three who stood their with smiles on their beaks. "We're sorry the three of you ended up being dragged into this World. This portal will take you back into your own world. But you won't be able to remember anything that happened. It will be like nothing even happened."

"We understand." older Blu assured them, lifting his right talon up to offer his younger self a talon shake, wanting to bid him goodbye. "Despite the craziness, we were glad to be use of you."

"I know, and you thank you." Blu thanked to older Jewel, knowing she was the one who had saved their lives during the battle with Nexus. "We hope you three have a safe trip back."

"Thanks, and I hope your talons recover soon." older Jewel said to her young self, who had been remaining quiet during the entire conversation.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Jewel sweetly replied, managing to put a smile across her beak as she was held in her husband's wings.

"Have a safe trip." Blu said, accepting older Blu's talon shake where they both shook talons for a few seconds.

"Now let's go home." Rico said, placing both of his wings around their shoulders as he leaded them towards the portal. "I could do with a drink."

"Oh, Rico." Blu thought to himself, rolling his eyeballs around, but at the same time, he had to admit he was going to miss Rico's sarcasm and funny attitude.

The three friends bidden the others goodbye before they jumped through the portal, their voices echoing as they traveled back to their own universe, but the sad thing is, they were not going to remember anything that had happened here.

Blu watched as the portal closed, feeling somewhat sad because his best friend Rico had gone yet again, despite the fact it was not the same one he once knew. He sighed as he looked down towards his beloved wife. "Jewel, how would you like to go home now?"

"There's nothing better I would rather do." Jewel replied, looking towards Blu's chest feathers where he was still burned slightly, and to make matters worse, he looked a little dizzy, possibly with an concussion. "Blu, you might wanna get those injuries checked out. They look bad."

Blu looked at his feathers where he did have to admit they looked bad, and he did feel a little dizzy. "I guess you're right. We'll have to drop by Tulio's aviary."

"Good. I would hate to lose by handsome husband." Jewel replied smiling, cuddling the side of her head into his wing as he supported her in his wings.

"And I would hate to lose my beautiful wife." Blu replied, turning his attention towards the Mage, who was talking to a couple of guards with two prisoners in their possession. "Excuse me? Can you take us back home now?"

"Yeah...Sure." the Mage replied, a hint of sadness in his voice as he used his powers to open up another portal for them. Obviously, he seemed to be upset about the loss of the Angelus. "I just can't believe she's gone...Who's gonna take care of this place...?"

"I'm not so sure." Blu replied, his head lowered for a moment as he shook his head side-to-side for a second. "I guess she would want the highest ranking member to run things."

"And that's me." the Mage replied, shifting his staff back down as he got the portal open that would take them back to their home. "Since the death of the captain, that makes me the highest ranking person here..."

"You think you'll be okay?" Jewel inquired, concerned for what was going to happen to this world without their queen now.

"I don't know...But I will honor the Angelus' wishes, and continue running this World like she did." the Mage assured them, managing to raise a smile across his beak as he turned his attention to the other light macaws. "You guys get yourself selves back to Rio. I'll take good care of this place."

Blu nodded in response as he turned his attention back to the others, who were waiting patiently for him and Jewel near the portal.

Standing there was Nico and Pedro, with the blue macaw kids, and with Rafael (who's eyes were still covered due to his accident) and his wife Eva. And to top it off, they had Kate with them, preparing to take her back to the military macaw prison. She had cuffs attached to her wings, stopping her from flying away.

Blu was about to leave until a sudden voice had called him back. "Wait!" he turned his attention around where the smart macaw and stupid macaw, who had cuffs attached to their wings too had attempted to run over to him, but they were held back by two light macaws.

"What do you two want?" Blu inquired, not seeming to be afraid of them since they were the stupidest birds in the entire universe.

"Please, can we go back with you?" the smart macaw inquired, as he and his partner got down on their knees with their cuffed wings pressed. "Please, we promise to be good? We don't like the prison here!"

"At least at your prison they didn't make us exercise!" the stupid macaw added, attempting to put on a puppy dog look in an attempt to trick him. "Please...?"

Blu sighed in response as he beckoned for the light macaws to release the two idiots and take them with him. "Alright, you can both come. No tricks though."

"We cross our hearts." the smart macaw assured him, placing his cuffed-together-wings across his heart, swearing that they would behave themselves.

Before long, it was time for the feathered friends to finally make their way back home, and hopefully, maybe one day that could forget this tragic day while they tried to live peacefully.

* * *

Shortly after they had traveled back to their home, they went their separate ways as they tried to rebuild what Nexus had caused. Blu and Jewel had made their way to Tulio's aviary to help with heir injures along with their children and the toucans. Nico and Pedro were able to take Kate, and the smart macaw and stupid macaw to the military macaw prison where they would be imprisoned for crimes.

Inside the aviary, Blu sat on a surgery table with Jewel sitting beside him while he groaned each time Tulio held a wet cottonwool to his chest, carefully cleaning his burned marks. He felt embarrassed as the female macaw sitting beside him smiled, now wearing new bandages around her wing and new casts around her talons.

To avoid suspicion why Jewel was already bandaged, Blu had to ask her to remove them just for a little while so it looked like she only just had her accident. Now she had to do was rest until her injuries were fully-healed.

"And that should just about do it." Tulio declared, taking the wet cottonwool off from Blu before he carefully lied him down on the table. "Now, I don't know how you both got into this mess. You have burned feathers and a head concussion, Jewel cut her wing open and broke her talons, and I have a toucan with damaged eyes. Just stay there while I get some bandages for you."

Blu watched as the weird orthologist exited the room, leaving the two blue macaws alone with each other for a moment. He looked towards Jewel, who was sitting on the other side of the table, obviously not able to move unless she crawled. "How are you feeling, Jewel?"

"I'm doing okay." she answered, placing both of her wings out from her sides to keep herself sat up. "Tulio is a little weird, though. But I think I can trust him."

"That's good to hear." Blu admitted, remembering Jewel not being able to trust humans that much in the past, and she would even attempt to attack them if they got too close to her. "I'm sorry I had to take your bandages and casts off before he got here. It would kinda be difficult to explain about you being bandaged up in a World of Darkness."

"That's okay, Blu." Jewel assured her, looking towards her talons for a moment as she wiggled her toes around, realizing her talons felt more comfortable than before. "These new casts are actually more comfortable...I just hope it won't take too long to recover. I would hate to be in that fake jungle for almost two months."

Saying this, Blu felt somewhat sympathy for her, knowing how much she loved to free, and not being able to fly would make her sad. He did have an idea though, but he was not sure if she would like it or not. "Uh, Jewel...We could stay at Linda's...If you want to?"

"Stay at Linda's? Good one." she replied, but her expression changed when she realized Blu was not kidding and was being serious. "Blu, you know I'm not comfortable with humans yet. I know I have been there before, but staying there for two months...I don't know if I can handle that."

"Jewel, there's nothing to worry about." Blu assured her, wanting to take her wing in his own, but he knew full fact he would not get up at the moment. "It's either there or here. At least at Linda's there's things to do. And I will be there too, remember?"

Jewel thought about this for a couple of moments before Tulio had returned with bandages in his hands and medication in his hands. She continued thinking about his proposal for a moment while Tulio attended to him.

"Keep your wings up, please, Blu." Tulio requested, being careful not to injure him further as he carefully wrapped bandages around his chest. "This won't take long."

The blue macaw continued to think about this for a moment as Tulio finished wrapping bandages around his chest, and now he was wrapped a couple more around his forehead due to his head concussion. This was a tough decision for her to take.

After a couple of moments had passed, Tulio finished attending to his injures and carefully sat him back down while giving him a pill to take. "All done. Linda's on her way here, Blu. I told her what happened and she wants to check on you."

Blu squawked in response as the orthologist gently stroked his head with a single finger, and Blu was happy to allow him. After he was done, he looked towards Jewel, who was waiting for him to finish being attended to. "Jewel, did you think about what I said?"

"I thought about it." she answered, wiggling her toes around while using her wings to keep herself at up. "Well, I guess we can give it a try. As long as we're not bothered by any other humans who we don't know."

_"Yes!"_ Blu happily yelled in his thoughts, always wanting a chance to live a little of his old life again ever since he first came to stay in the jungle with Jewel. He still loved his new life of course. "Don't worry, Jewel. I'll tell Linda to keep us upstairs where no-one will bother us."

"Alright, then I guess it's settled." Jewel admitted, attempting to scoot herself towards her husband.

"Indeed it is." Blu smiled, placing his right wing over his wife as they both sat down on the surgery table. "I will be okay, Jewel. We will be up and flying in no time."

She smiled in response as she turned her attention to the window in the room where the blue macaw kids had been hiding, shy from interacting with humans. "Kids, come on over here."

The blue macaw kids flapped their tiny wings and and landed down in front of their mother who comforted her by wrapping her good wing around them.

"Now kids, me and your father are going to stay with Linda while we recover." Jewel said to all four of them, stroking their heads slightly with her other wing. "Uncle Nico and Pedro are coming by soon. They are going to take care of you?"

"We're...Not going...To stay with you...Mommy?" Jessica inquired, obviously not liking the idea of being separated from her parents for a while.

"It's only for one-week, honey." Blu assured his youngest daughter, lifting his wing up to stroke her head for a moment. "Just until we get settled in. And then you can come and stay with us."

"Okay..." Jessica replied, resting her head against her mother's stomach with her teal eyes closed.

"It won't be that long." Jewel said sweetly, picking up her little baby girl in her wings, gently hugging her close to her chest. "It will be okay. Just stay with your Uncle Nico and Pedro until then."

* * *

**The next chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. The blue macaws are now on the path to recovery. And hopefully, they might be able to live peaceful this time. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	31. On the path to recovery

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter of the story. I don't have much to say, so enjoy. :D**

**chloemcg: "Hiya Chloe, glad you got to watch Rio 2 where you live. I hope you liked it. And thank you, I hope you do enjoy my story. This is the last in the "Rio the Darkness" saga. I am not so sure if I want to make another saga. I don't know what I could. But yeah, thanks for reading, and I was wondering, did you ever try to draw a full picture of Mr. Kirilenko? You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering. :D"**

* * *

The following day, the blue macaws Blu and Jewel had trusted the care of their children over to their uncles before it was time for them to go to Linda's while they recover. Blu had a concussion with a couple of burned feathers and a couple of broken ribs. And his beloved wife had her wing cut open with broken talons. It was going to be a while before they recovered.

The journey to the bookstore had been quite boring. Blu and Jewel were sitting together in a cage together in the back seat while Linda was in the driver's seat, driving the car of course. Blu was happy enough to sit back and enjoy the ride, but Jewel was extremely bored.

"This is boring." she admitted, resting her head down against Blu's shoulder in an attempt to get some sleep until they were there.

"It's not so bad." Blu assured her, placing his left wing around his injured wife. "It's just a little journey in a car. Just try to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"I just can't believe we have to hit in a cage until we're there." Jewel said, hating the fact they were locked in a cage once again like when they first met. She sighed as she closed her eyes, hoping getting some sleep would pass the time. "Wake me when we get there."

Blu smiled in response as he leaned turned his head around and placed a kiss on her head. "You get some sleep, Jewel. I'll wake you when we're there."

It did not take Jewel long to get some sleep. She was already sound asleep, using Blu's body to rest on. It was going to take a little while to get to Linda's home since she did live quite far from the aviary. Despite being happy that he got to live some of his old life for a while, Blu had to admit he was quite bored too.

In the past, he did not go with Linda's on car journeys, and when he did, they were not in the car that long since Moose Lake was not really a big town. This sure was going to be quite boring for the blue macaw.

Blu slowly set Jewel down, being careful not to wake her up. He walked over to the cage door that was facing towards the driver's seat. He looked to the passenger seat beside her where he saw something that might keep him entertained for a while.

He squawked to get Linda's attention, but at the same time, trying not to startle her since she was driving, and after all, distracting the driver can be very dangerous. It did not take long for him to get her attention.

"Is something the matter, Blu?" Linda inquired, looking in her rear-view mirror so she did not have to turn around. She looked towards Blu, who gestured his wing to the passenger seat. Linda eyed the passenger seat where she could see her IPhone resting beside her. "You want the phone?"

Blu nodded in response, knowing Linda could not understand him.

"Sure." Linda replied, lifting her arm to the passenger seat to grab her phone before setting the phone down next to Blu's cage. "The battery is full, and I'm sure you still remember the password."

Using his beak, Blu opened the cage on his own and picked up the phone in his wings, sitting back down in his cage, followed by closing the door. He smiled as he typed in Linda's password with his wingtips. "That I do, Linda."

Now that he had the phone, he had something to do for a while. He would wake Jewel up to show her the phone, but waking Jewel up while she was sleeping was a bad idea, especially if she is not in a happy mood. For now, he played a couple of games on Linda's phone to keep himself entertained.

* * *

A little while later, the blue macaws had finally made it to Linda's bookstore where they would be staying until they recovered from their injuries. Blu did not mind this at all, but Jewel would still rather be in the jungle any day.

To give them some privacy, Linda had taken them upstairs where her actually home was, and taken them to a guest room she always had. But no-one ever used it since she had no guests ever come to stay. But now it was Blu and Jewel's home for a while.

Linda walked inside the guest bedroom while Jewel laying down in her hands while Blu was happy enough to stand on her shoulder. She carefully set them both down on the single bed that was in there, being extra careful not to hurt them due to their injuries.

"There you go guys." Linda said smiling, allowing them to get comfortable since they were going to be here for a while. "Now, Blu, if you need anything, just call me, okay."

Blu chirped in response before he closed his eyes as Linda stroked his head down to his back, followed by scratching him under his neck, his favourite spot he loved the be scratched.

"Okay, you guys get some rest. I need to open up the bookstore." Linda said, standing back up as she exited the guest room, closing the door behind her so they could have some privacy.

After she left, Blu and Jewel got the chance to study the guest room they were staying in. It was quite small room, but large enough for birds. It had a single bed against the wall with a small table beside it, a TV at the end of the bed pressed up against the wall on a TV stand. There was an average-size window to look out from, and to top it off, there was a shelf with a couple of DVD's for them to watch, and a couple of books too.

While they were here, Jewel carefully lied herself down on the bed, resting her head against the comfortable pillow that actually made her relax for once. She sighed as she closed her eyes, obviously still tired from the events not too long ago. "Wow, this is quite comfortable."

"I told you it was not going to that bad." Blu reminded, trying to act smart as he made sure her talons were well rested so she could recover quicker.

"Don't try and get smart with me, Bluey." Jewel teased him, grinning as she moved her good wing around him, pulling him closer to her. "Even with broken talons, I am not to be messed with."

"Glad you still got some free-spirited wisdom with you." Blu replied, happy that she was still the same feisty macaw he loved can cherished before she injured her talons.

"What can I say? I am a wild bird." she reminded, cuddling herself towards her clumsy husband, resting her head near his own while they playfully nuzzled each other for a moment. "Now, what did you do around here when you lived in Tiny-soda?"

"Well, there are a lot of things we can do around here." Blu replied, turning his head away for a moment, trying to figure out what activates Jewel would enjoy. "And it's Minnesota, by the way."

"Blu, you lived with humans for fifteen years, and I haven't even been here fifteen minutes and I'm bored out of my mind." Jewel replied, sighing as she placed her wings behind the back of her head. "Can't you think of something we can do?"

"Hmmm." Blu had to think for a moment as he placed his wingtip to his chin and began trapping it to help himself think. "Let me think...What we can do..." he clipped his wingtips together when he thought of something for them to do. How about we read a book? Books are interesting."

"Blu, I can't read." Jewel reminded him, not quite familiar with anything that had to do with humans since she did not spend much time in the city before she met Blu.

"No. But I can." Blu replied, pecking the side of her beak before he got up and made his way over to the shelf to fetch one of the books. "You sit there, and I will read the book to you."

"Alright." she sighed, laying herself back down on the bed as Blu hopped down to fetch one of the books. "I guess it couldn't really hurt, and I would give anything to pass the time for a while."

Blu got towards the shelf and began to check through each of the books that were now, wanting to find the perfect one that Jewel would like. He checked them for a couple of minutes until finally, he found the perfect book. "Oh, this looks like a good book."

Jewel waited back on top of the bed (though she cannot really move that well) until Blu had returned, struggling to kept himself back up to the top of the bed. He grunted as he used his talons to climb up while using his wings to hold the book in his wings.

This caused Jewel to giggle at his efforts to pull the book over to them. She watched as he fell down onto his back, followed by the book fall down on top of him. "Need a little help there, Blu?"

"No, I think I got it." Blu assured her, placing his wings onto the book in an attempt to push it off, but found it was too heavy and required assistance. "Actually, I don't got it."

"I'll help you." Jewel replied, using her wings to scoot herself forward until she got beside him. She placed her wings under the book and helped Blu push it high enough until he got himself out by crawling backwards.

"Thanks for that." he thanked, brushing himself up as he used his wings to pry the book open to the first page that took a little effort, but he got it open in the end. "Now, this is a book about a male and a female, who spent nearly all their entire lives alone, until they one day found each other, and realized that were meant to be together.

"Hmm, kind of like us." Jewel admitted, starting to think Blu had chosen this book since it was similar to their life too. She grinned as she scooted herself back towards the pillow, sitting opposite from her husband. "Well, read away, mister."

"With pleasure, beautiful." he replied, sitting in front of the book as he began to read the first page of the book to her.

* * *

An hour or so had passed since Blu had been reading the book to his wife, who was happy enough to remained quiet while they he was reading. He just finished reading the final chapter of the book, and slowly closed it with his wings. "And then they live happily ever after...The end."

Jewel was quite touched about the story of this book, and it even caused her to cry a little. She whimpered slightly while drying tears from her eyes. "Wow...That was a beautiful story, Blu."

"Glad you enjoyed it, Jewel." Blu smiled, not crying from the story since he had read it in the past. "And that past an hour at least."

"I guess." she replied, sniffing as she wiped away her last tear as Blu set the book back where he had gotten it from. She carefully lied herself back down on the bed while Blu jumped back down off from bed to put the book away. She waited until he was back so she could plan with him what to do next. "So, lovehawk. Anything else we can do to pass the time?"

Blu placed his wingtip to his chin again as he sat besides her, trying to think of another activate for them to do. "Um, well...I, uh...I am not exactly sure...Um, I can't really think of much except for books. Oh, you wanna see some pictures?"

"Pictures?" Jewel queried, feeling somewhat familiar with this word since Blu often took pictures of her and the family with a mini camera. "Like the ones you take on that camera of yours?"

"Yeah, humans like to print them and keep them to use as memories. Wait right there." Blu explained, setting himself off from the bed a second time as he began to walk towards the door that had been left open a little just in case Blu needed anything. Since he still had his wings, he could easily fly, but waited until he was out of the room so he did not make her feel bad.

Jewel watched as her husband exited the room, leaving all alone for a while. She used her wings to crawl herself near the table beside him that had some grapes Linda had brought for them just in case they were hungry. She struggled to pick one up in her wings since she was use to using her talons to grab things.

"This was so much easier when I had the use of my talons." Jewel admitting to herself, scooting herself back towards the center of the bed with a couple of grabs in her wings. She lied herself down as she slowly began to eat each grape one at a time. She thought to herself for couple of moments while eating the grapes, and waiting for her husband to return. _"I'm lying in a bed, living with humans with broken talons. This is just great. I'd give anything to get out of here..."_

Before long, Jewel felt her eyelids beginning to close on her own, and no matter what she did, she could not stay awake. Eventually, he split off into a deep sleep, completely unaware of her surroundings anymore. She turned around slightly in her sleep, groaning slightly like she was not having a good dream.

* * *

**Jewel's dream**

_Jewel slowly opened her eyes for a moment, thinking that she was still in the guest bedroom, waiting for her husband to return. She used her wings to get herself back up, and what she saw next shocked her. She was no longer in the guest room, but instead, was in a beautiful amazon in a large open area. How on Earth did she get back here?_

_"What is this place?" Jewel asked herself, but gasped for a moment when she looked down towards her talons, realizing they were no longer broken. "My talons! They are healed!"_

_Looking up towards a nearby tree hollow, she was shocked to see that this was her old home before hunters had arrived and taken everything away from her. She flew up to the tree hollow, also realizing her wing was better, and she could fly again perfectly._

_She landed into the tree hollow where there was nothing but an empty nest in the middle of the tree hollow. She sighed as her head lowered with her eyes closed, realizing it was all too good to be true. "I knew it wasn't real..."_

_"Can you really be sure, sweet pea?" a deep yet familiar voice inquired._

_Remembering the voice anywhere, Jewel jumped up where she saw a large blue macaw standing a few feet away from her, and he looked very familiar. He had medium blue feathers, quite taller than the average blue macaw, and had a couple of bags under his eyes. She suddenly ran towards the larger bird and hugged him as tight as she could, not wanting to let him go again. "Daddy!"_

_"Hey, Jewel." Eduardo greeted, returning the hug to his daughter as he held her close, seeming quite kind despite him having quite a scary look. "Did you miss me?"_

_"I missed you every day, Daddy." Jewel admitting, dropping tears onto his chest as she never wanted to let him go ever again. She then arched a curious eyebrow, realizing he was alone. "What happened to Mom?"_

_"Honey...Your mother didn't make it." Eduardo replied, hugging her closely as he could sense this was would sadden her, but it was best to be honest with her. "Neither did Roberto or the other blue macaws."_

_"No...!" Jewel cried, obviously in sadness that her mother was gone and the fact she was never going to see her again and bid her goodbye. "No...Mommy...No...It's not fair, Daddy..."_

_"I know, I know." Eduardo soothed her, gently patting her back a couple of times to comfort her, knowing how sad she must be right now. "It's just me and your Aunt Mimi now."_

_"Aunt Mimi?" Jewel inquired, lifting her face up from his chest for a moment so she could see him, tear marks damped under her beautiful eyes. "She's alive...?"_

_"You tell me." Eduardo smiled, allowing his daughter to turn around for a moment where she saw another female macaw, who was shorter than a normal blue macaw and quite bigger too._

_"Aunt Mimi!" Jewel said, running out from her father's grip to greet her Aunt, who welcomed her with open wings. She hugged her Aunt, who returned the hug to her like her younger brother._

_"Hello, my little flower. I knew you would return one day!" Aunt Mimi said, backing out from the hug where she took both of Jewel's wings in her owns, looking into her niece's eyes. "Me and your father are glad we got to see you again."_

_Eduardo nodded in response as he walked towards Jewel and placed his wing onto her shoulder, comforting her. He smiled as he was aware of something important that Jewel had not told him yet. "So, Jewel, I am aware that you found yourself a man."_

_Saying this, Jewel was worried about answering him. Not because she was ashamed of Blu, but because he use to be a domesticated pet, and she knew how much her father hated humans, no matter how kind they can be. "...Yes, Daddy...I did...He's name's Blu. We've been together for more than a year, and we had four children together."_

_"I'm a grampa!" Eduardo ethically called out, always wanting to see what it would be like for his daughter to have children of her own. However, there was something that he needed to know, and that was the fact if she was being treated like she should be. "This Blu. Does he treat you right!? He better not have hurt you, because of he did-"_

_"Daddy, Dad! Calm down." Jewel said, taking his left wing into both of hers as she remembered how over-protective he use to be of her. "Blu treats me better than any other bird in the world. He's kind, generous, and saved my life more times than I can count. He's the perfect husband for me, and I'm not afraid to say that."_

_"Hmmm, alright then." Eduardo said, knowing his daughter would never lie to him in a million years. "He sounds almost better than Roberto."_

_"Dad, Aunt Mimi, listen." Jewel replied, preparing to tell them both the honest truth that they needed to know because if she did not tell them now, her father would be extremely angry if he found out any other way. "Blu...He use to be a domesticated pet. But don't worry! He lives with me and the jungle now, and I taught him the ways of the jungle. I promise, he's not a bad bird." she paused as she looked at her father, who know had an angry face slightly. "Please don't be angry."_

_Eduardo continued to growl for a moment until his older sister placed her wing onto his shoulder, not afraid to speak up to him, and to try and calm him down before he got angry. Despite her never interacting with humans, she did not care if Blu was domesticated or not and willing to give him a chance. "Eduardo, calm down. If Jewel promises he's good, then we should believe her. You know your daughter would never lie to you."_

_Eduardo was still a little angry, but sighed as he knew his older sister was right. He smiled again as he placed his wing onto Jewel's shoulder. "Okay, honey. If you say he's a good bird, then I believe. Just make sure he treats your right."_

_"I know. And he does, don't worry." Jewel assured them, but felt different slightly as she could see them both beginning to fade away, and this caused her to be saddened again. She attempted to reach out to them with her wing, but found she could not reach them. "No! I don't want to go! Please, I don't want to lose you both again! Daddy!"_

_"Jewel...Jewel...Jewel!"_

* * *

**And this chapter is completed, folks. The blue macaws Blu and Jewel are now on the path to recovery, but question is: what did Jewel's dream mean? Why would she see her father and aunt again? Maybe we can find out soon.**

**And for those who did not like Roberto, don't worry. He won't be featured in the story like Jewel's father and aunt, and will merely be mentioned.**


	32. A visit from an old friend

**Darkness Reborn**

**Here I bring you the next chapter of "Darkness Reborn", ladies and gentleman, and sadly, this story is coming to an end soon. These next couple of chapters will conclude what happened to everyone else, and how they are going. But other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Jewel...Jewel...Jewel!"

Jewel gasped as she awoke from her sleep as soon as she heard someone calling her name. She leaned her head up where she was greeted by her husband, who smiled as he safely placed his wing onto her shoulder and carefully helped her lie back down.

"Its okay, Jewel." Blu soothed her, keeping her calm as he stroked her head for a moment with his right wing, wanting to keep her calm, especially in her condition. "Are you okay?"

Jewel struggled for a moment as she tried to get her words out from her beak. She was still surprised of the dream she just had moments ago, and this had got her confused to why she would dream about her father after all the years it had been.

Keeping herself calm, Jewel replied to her husband in a calm voice as she sighed, and wiggled her toes around in her casts. For now, Jewel kept quiet about her dream, not wanting to worry Blu. "I'm okay. Just a little bad dream, that's all."

"I thought so." Blu replied, grinning as he sat down beside her and held her good wing in his left wing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was nothing really, Blu." Jewel assured him, but deep down, this was all a lie for now so she did not get Blu worried, knowing how protective he can be. "I just had a dream that...That I was being chased by humans."

"Oh..." Blu replied, not really knowing what to say next, but at the same time, believing her lie. He lifted her wing up and planted a kiss on it as a way to keep her calm. "I bet you're just adjusting to this place. Don't worry; nothing's bad going to happen to us here. We're safe."

"I know, Blu. I know." Jewel smiled, turning her head towards the window in their room where she could see the weather looked quite different since she had fallen asleep. In fact, it looked like a bad day. "Is it raining outside? How long was I asleep for?"

Blu took a few seconds to answer her question as he looked towards the clock on their room, trying to remember to exact amount of time it had been. As usual, acting like a nerd bird. "Well, by calculations and maths, you've been asleep for exactly eleven hours, two minutes, and twenty point two seconds."

"I've been asleep for eleven hours?" Jewel said surprised, not remembering the last time she had ever slept for long, and the fact that her dream only felt like five minutes ago. "Wow. What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock in the morning." Blu answered, placing both of his wings back to his sides as he sat beside his beautiful wife, keeping her company since they were going to be in here for a while. "I got back with the photo album, and you fallen asleep by the time I got back. I decided to let you sleep. But the photos are still there if you want to look at them."

Jewel leaned her head up for a moment to see the brown photo album lying in the center of the bed, a couple of feet away from her broken talons. "Sure. I'm wide awake now, and could do with something to do."

Blu scooted himself forward towards the photo album until he was close enough, and used both of his wings to drag it back towards them. He grunted slightly, wishing he still had some of his enhanced strength.

"Try not to drop it on yourself again, Blu. I'm really comfortable, and I would hate to get up to help you again." Jewel teased him, recalling the previous night when Blu had trapped himself under a book.

"Very funny." he sarcastically replied, finally getting the book over to them both before he used his wings to pry it open to the first page. "Now, this is called a photo album. This is what humans use to hold their photos in."

"Photos in, huh?" Jewel replied, using her wings to sit herself beside her husband as they both looked towards the photo album. She smiled as he looked towards a photo of Blu, who looked a little younger than he was now. "Is this you?"

_"No, it's my evil twin."_ Blu sarcastically thought to himself, but he would not dare say this to her, knowing she could still beat him in a battle despite her condition. He smiled as he looked towards the picture she was pointing at. "Yeah, this is me when I was ten-years-old."

The both looked towards the picture that was a photo of Blu when he was younger, and he was eating some pancakes to himself with a knife and fork in his wings. For Blu, this was just a memory, but for Jewel, she found this to be quite entertaining. Maybe being in this place was not going to be so bad.

"You still looked cute then." Jewel complemented him, pecking the side of his beak for a second before looking back towards the photos. She looked toward a photo in the corner that Blu quickly covered up with his wings. "Blu, what are you doing?"

"Uh, let's go onto the next page." Blu replied, ignoring her question as he attempted to turn the page, but Jewel was not going to let him get away with it so easily.

"What are you hiding? Let me see." Jewel said, moving his wings away from the photo that he was covering up. She looked towards him in confusion for a moment before seeing the reason he was covering up that photo, and this caused her to giggle.

The photo he was trying to cover up was a picture of Blu sleeping peacefully when he was just a little chick. He looked SUPER adorable in the photo, and this is why he feared showing it to his wife. Blu had his wings covered over his face in embarrassment while his wife looked towards the photo.

"Awww, Blu, is this you when you were a chick?" Jewel cooed, finding her husband to be even cuter when he was just a little baby. "You looked so adorable."

_"Oh, cheese 'n' sprinkles, I'm never going to live this down."_ Blu panicked in his thoughts, finding it to be the most embarrassing thing that had happened to him in his entire life. "Alright, Jewel. You caught me. Now, go ahead, and laugh it out."

"Blu, I'm not going to laugh." Jewel assured him, playfully nudging him with her good wing to get his attention. "I think you looked adorable as a little chick. Let's face it; all of us were like that when we were little. Don't worry; I am not going to tell anyone."

Blu smiled in response as he finally uncovered his wings around his face, trusting his wife now to tell anyone about this photo. "Uh, thanks for not laughing, Jewel."

"You can trust me, lovehawk." Jewel reassured him, turning back to the photo album to look at some more photos of Blu or whoever else could be in there. "Now, shall we get back to looking at these photos?"

"Lets." he agreed, feeling less embarrassed now while he turned the photo album over to the next page. He suddenly pointed his wing to a photo that he was so desperate to see. "Oh, oh, look at that one! It's me and Linda on a trip together."

Jewel followed his wingtip where she could see a picture of Blu standing on Linda's hand, and they both were smiling on it as they stood on a beach together. Blu did not look much different than he did now, but as for Linda, she was wearing a bathing suit with a sombrero hat. "Wow, Linda sure had a big hat."

"It's called sombrero." Blu replied, thinking back for a moment to their trip there, and how funny it was when Linda accidently fallen over in the sand. "It was a trip to Mexico."

"Mexico?" Jewel queried, the only languages she was familiar with were Portuguese, English, and American, but Mexican was a new one. "I've never heard of that place before."

"It's right next to America." Blu explained. "It was almost as hot as it was here."

"I'm sure it was." Jewel replied, turning the next page herself while Blu was not looking to see some more of their interesting photos. She then saw yet another photo that had got her interested. "What's the photo?"

Blu followed her wingtip where he could see her pointing to a photo that had been taken quite a long time ago. He smiled as he recalled back to the day it was taken. "That's me and Linda on the day she first opened up her first bookstore in Minnesota. That was the grand opening day."

"I see." Jewel replied, looking towards some of the other photos that were in this album, wondering what other photos could be in there that she may enjoy.

Before long, they were both startled slightly when they heard a knocking on the window to their room. The two lovebirds looked towards the window where they could see three military macaws knocking on the window, looking somewhat desperate to get inside since it was raining outside.

"It's Captain Lenny and Lieutenant Raxos." Blu said, closing the photo album before he extended his wings out up to the window to let them inside. He still did not want to upset Jewel, but surely it would be rude of him to just leave them out there.

"Who's that with them?" Jewel inquired, looking towards the other military macaw, who looked a little taller than Lenny, and had dark green feathers than the average military macaw.

"I'm not sure." Blu admitting, flying to the top of the window before he gripped the handle with his talons, grunting slightly as he tried to pull it open. He opened the window wide enough for them to fly inside before closing it so he did not let any of the cold inside.

He flew back over to the bed with Jewel as Captain Lenny, Raxos, and the other military macaw shook their bodies a couple of times to get the rain out before landing on the bed with the two blue macaws.

"Ahh, thanks for that." Lenny thanked, drying his feathers off as he and the other two military macaws stood a few feet away from that.

"Captain Lenny. Good to see you." Blu greeted him, smiling as he walked towards him and offered him a talon shake.

"Likewise, Blu." Lenny smiled, accepting his talon shake as a way of greeting each other since they had not seen each other since the events of being in that alternative world. "How are you both holding up? Nico and Pedro told us you were here."

"We're doing okay, thanks for asking." Blu replied, gesturing his wings to himself and his wife, who could not stand up to greet them due to her injury. "We're going to be staying here until her talons and wing heals, and my ribs and concussion are better."

"That's good, because there someone here who wants to meet you both." Lenny declared, gesturing his wing to the bigger military macaw standing behind him, who was being helped stand up by Raxos. "Blu, Jewel, you are about to meet someone who is rarely met. I would like you both to meet General Breno, founder and leader of the entire military macaw army."

Blu was shocked about this as he had the chance to meet someone who was almost more of a hero he could have been. General Breno was a tough military macaw in his early years, and rumor has it that he once killed a snake with his bare talons.

The blue macaw was happy enough to meet this General as it would be a stupid move not to. He greeted him in a friendly manner as Breno made his way towards him, using a bird-size cane to help him walk. "General Breno, it is an honor to meet you, sir."

"Indeed it is, Blu." Breno agreed, smiling as he finally got in front of the blue macaw and offered him a talon shake to which Blu accepted almost immediately.

"Is your talon feeling okay?" Blu inquired, not wanting to seem rude as he could noticed that Breno was flying perfect a minute ago, but seemed to have trouble walking.

"I have a little trouble walking now since I am quite old." Breno admitting, using his cane to keep himself supported while he got back to the previous subject at hand. "Anyway, I will cut to the chase; Blu, Jewel, you have both showed such bravery for everything you have done."

"Bravery?" both Blu and Jewel said simultaneously, looking at each other for a quick a second.

"Yes, bravery." Breno replied, knowing they both seemed to be confused what so-called bravery that had done. To them, saving the day was just simply helping out. "You saved a lot of birds from Nigel, you defeated Vadin and the brotherhood, you defeated Johnny the snake, Kate, and his gangsters, and you was even able to stop a power being recently. Nexus was almost immortal, and you were able to defeat him, his nephew, his entire army, and save everyone. To me, that is the most proud thing of have seen during my twenty-years in the army."

"Wow...I'm quite shocked to hear that, General." Blu admitted, rubbing his right wing with his left wing for a moment. "But I can't take all the credit. Jewel helped me along the way. If it weren't for her, I would not have had any motivation to continue. Nico, Pedro, and another Jewel and Rico from another world helped me defeat Nexus, and Rico was the one to almost kill him. Arlene was the one who helped me defeat Ivan. And the Angelus helped me defeated Nexus to first time, and was the one to finish him off."

"I am aware of all this." Breno assured, smiling across his beak as he beckoned for Raxos to give him something. "But all of you played a part in helping. We already told Nico and Pedro the same thing we are telling you, and now, we are going to present you both with this. Raxos, if you please."

Breno extending out his right wing that he used to accept something from Raxos. He smiled placed one of them items over Blu's neck before he limped towards Jewel and gave her the same thing.

The two blue macaws smiled as they looked towards the small golden medals around their necks with the title "Act of bravery" carved around the medal outline. For once, they were finally rewarded for sacrificing part of their lives to save millions.

"Thank you...This truly is an honor." Blu said, unable to find the exact words he could say to show how grateful he was for this.

"Yeah...Thank you." Jewel thanked sweetly, smiling as she examined the medal around her neck.

"No need to thank me." Bren assured them, limping back towards Lenny and Raxos, who were happy enough to wait for him. "Both of you deserve it. But I unfortunately have to go now. Duty calls."

"We understand." Blu assured him, sitting back down by his beautiful wife, holding her wing at the same time.

"Thank you." Breno smiled, placing his cane into his talons as he hovered back into the air with his two soldiers, flying back towards the window that they came from. He hanged back for a moment as Lenny and Raxos already had flown outside back into the city of Rio de Janeiro. "You both get some rest. And we wish you a happy recovery."

Before long, the military macaws had left, making their way back to the jungle of Rio de Janeiro. Seconds after they left, Blu closed the window behind them before sitting beside his wife, both of them proud of their medals.

"Wow, Blu. We finally got a reward for everything that happened to us." Jewel said smiling, resting her head down against her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah. It feels kind of good." Blu admitted, placing his wings over his wife as they both lay down in the center of the bed, cuddling with one and other.

The two lovebirds enjoyed each other's company as they rested with each other since it was quite early in the morning. Both of them smiled as they cuddled with each other while the storm had settled in, but they were both safe and sound inside the bookstore.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the time were now nine o'clock, and the bookstore would usually be opened in around half-hour. For now, it was time for the two lovebirds to have some breakfast. After all, they were going need to eat to keep up their injury.

Blu and Jewel both sat together in the center of their bedroom as they both waited for their breakfast to arrive. Blu was quite exited, but was for the female macaw sitting beside him, she suspected she was going to have to eat something she would not like.

"Oh, boy, breakfast is almost here." Blu said, licking his beam as he rubbed his wings together, ready to fulfill his hunger. "I can't wait."

"What are we eating, Blu?" Jewel inquired, turning towards her husband with an inquired face.

"Linda's going to bring me some of my breakfast, but as for you, Linda knows how much you love your fruits, so she's going to bring you your favorite fruits." Blu answered, tapping his wings together, wanting to eat some of his favorite cereal.

"My favorite fruits?" Jewel repeated, her expression changing into a happy one. "Mangoes, grapes, and star frits?"

"Yep." Blu smiled, keeping his eyes focused upon the door. "All for you."

Before long, the door had opened up, and Linda had walked inside their room, carrying a tray in her hands. She set the tray down in front of them both that had a bowl of cereal on one side, and a plate of fruits on the other.

"There you go guys." Linda said, lifting her finger up for a moment that she used to stroke Blu's head, to which he enjoyed. She then attempted to stroke Jewel, who flinched and attempted to move back.

"Its okay, Jewel." Blu assured her, placing his wings onto her shoulders to keep her from getting scared, knowing she still had some doubts for humans. "Linda won't hurt you. Give her a chance."

Jewel hesitated for a moment but decided to give it a try. She closed her eyes as Linda placed her finger on her head, and stroked her head down to her back. She rolled her eyeballs around, thinking it was a little pathetic. However, she soon felt herself enjoying being petted by a human, and this even caused her to raise a smile. _"Hey, I guess this isn't so bad after all."_

Linda continued to stroke Jewel for a moment, and could tell she was enjoying it by the way she chirped. She stopped stroking her and prepared exited the guest room so they could both enjoy their breakfast in private.

Blu was about to say something to Jewel until something suddenly shot itself inside of his beak that caused him to groan as he swallowed them in disgust. "Erg!...Not that vitamins."

"That's the fastest I ever got you to swallow your vitamins, Blu." Linda said smiling, patting his head for a moment before she stood up and exited the guest room.

As soon as she was gone, the two began to dig into their breakfast. Blu picked up his spoon in his talon and began to eat the Krunchy Fruit, his favorite cereal. As for Jewel, she was happy enough to eat her fruits, enjoying every sweet taste of them.

The two lovebirds enjoyed their breakfast together as they enjoyed their morning with one and other. Hopefully, they could both think of some more things to do while they were recovering in the bookstore. But on the bright side, their kids would be here in a couple of days, and that would be enough to keep them happy for a while.

* * *

**And this chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. As you can see, not much is happening, and these past couple of chapters is mainly focused around Blu and Jewel recovering. Don't worry, there will be some other chapters that are not set around them. Anyway, stay tuned for more.**


	33. Confessions

**Darkness Reborn**

**Here I bring you the next chapter of "Darkness Reborn", ladies and gentleman, and sadly, this story is coming to an end soon. These next couple of chapters will conclude what happened to everyone else, and how they are going. But other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The following day, the blue macaws had finished their breakfast together and were now thinking of some more activates to them both to do. It was still morning, and the weather had not seemed to change much. Linda was downstairs, managing the bookstore on her own for a while.

To pass the time for a little while, Blu had brought up a game that he use to play with Linda back in the olden days for him and his wife to play for a while. It was a game of chess. Jewel did not know how to play of course, but surely teaching her would not be so difficult.

Blu finished setting up the chest pieces on the board and sat on his side of the chess board. They both sat on the center of the bed together, with Jewel sitting with her back to the pillow while Blu sat with his back to the end of the bed.

"Okay, Jewel, this is a game of chess." Blu said as he sat down behind his side of the chess board, and he was the color blacks.

"Chess?" Jewel replied, confused as she arched an eyebrow up, completely puzzled to what this strange game was. "And what do you do with this game?"

"You see these pieces here?" Blu asked, gesturing his wings to both the kings on the ends of the chess board, to which Jewel merely nodded in response. "These are our kings. You have to protect them. The aim of the game is to take out your opponent's king."

"I see." Jewel replied, still confused to what the rest of these pieces were doing here, and what their purpose to be doing. "And what about these? The ones that look like castles and horses? And all those other funny pieces?"

"Each of them has their own name and their own unique skill." Blu answering, about to explain to his beautiful wife about the other pieces in chess. He pointed his wingtip to each of the pieces as he gave a quick debrief of what they were. "These are called pawns. They can only move one step in only one direction which is up. They can only take out their enemies by going diagonal. In other words, they can only go in a cross position."

"Oh...I get it." she replied, beginning to somewhat understand about this strange features. She then pointing her wingtip to her castle, wanting to know what the rest of them did. "What about these?"

"That is a castle. They can go as far as they want in either upwards or to the left and right." Blu explained, somewhat feeling like this was going to take him a while to explain each of these features. "That one is a horse. They can either move one and then go twice to another direction, or move two and then go one in another direction. That one there is a bishop. They can go as far as they want but can only go crosswords. And that one there is the queen. It can go in any direction it chooses. But as for the king, he may only go one step in any direction."

"Right." Jewel sceptically said, hoping she could remember all this when she would play against her husband very soon. "Now, how do we take each other out?"

"Simple." Blu smiled, knowing how easy this next part was going to be to explain. "If you move towards another piece, you take them out and place them to the side of the board. However, to take out the king, you have to get him in a position where no matter where he goes, he's trapped. And when you do get him, you say, "Checkmate".

"Oh. Okay. I think I got it now." Jewel replied, leaning up slightly since she had her talons rested on the bed, and this made it a little difficult for her to move. "Shall we play?"

"Of course, M'lady." Blu replied smiling, taking a quick bow down to her as he beckoned for her to go ahead and play. "You're the whites, and the rule is whites have to go first."

"Hmmm, okay, I got this." Jewel thought to herself as she gripped one of the pawns in her wingtip and moved it forward to begin her first move of this new game. "Alright. Now what do I do?"

"Once you make a move, it's the other persons turn then." Blu explained, moving one of his pawns forward to begin their game of chess, and he had the feeling he would win. Not because Jewel was new to this, but because he rarely lost. "Okay, now it's your turn okay."

"Okay, ummmm, I move this." Jewel replied, moving another pawn piece out from its position. She smiled as she had to admit this was a little fun to her entertainment. "I guess this game is kind of fun."

* * *

After twenty minutes or so had passed, the two blue macaws had enjoyed game of chess together, and to Blu's surprise, Jewel was surprisingly good at this game. Blu had only his kind, castle, and two pawns left, but as for his wife, she still had her King, her queen, three pawns, and two castles left.

Making one more move, Jewel grinned as she pushed her castle to the back of the board, revealing she had blocked Blu's king for making any more that could allow him to escape. "Checkmate, Blu." she declared, grinning as she folded her wings together.

"Unbelievable." Blu said, his chocolate brown eyes wide open as he could not believe he had just been beaten in a game of chess by someone who had not even played it before. "How did you...? I...I..."

"Looks like I win." Jewel said smiling, watching as Blu turned around his wings folded together, and obviously not liking the fact he had lost. She continued her smile as she used her wings to scoot herself around the board over to him, and it better be worth it since moving for her was a lot harder now.

Jewel got behind her husband and moved herself sidewards so her talons were not in the way. She grinned as she moved both of her wings around Blu's body, resting her head down on his back as she teased him. "Awww, is my Bluey upset because I bet his butt at a little game of chess?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Blu replied, still seeming to be in a mood as his wife leaned up and pecked the side of his beak.

"Blu, it's just a game. There's nothing wrong with losing." Jewel assured him, leaning herself back up as she placed her wings near her talons after feeling a little pain. "Now, are you going to complain about it all day?"

"No, it was just a game I suppose." Blu agreed, finally managing to raise a smile as he stood up and picked up his beloved wife in his wings, carrying her back over to the pillow. "How are your talons feeling? Are they in pain?"

"No, I'm fun." Jewel assured her, looking towards her broken talons as she wiggled her toes around in them to get the feeling back. "They're just a little numb. I can't wait to walk again."

"I hate to break it to ya, but that is still going to be a little while." Blu declared, setting her down near the top off the bed at the end of the pillows. "Now you sit there and rest while I put the chess board away."

"If you insist, lovehawk." Jewel smiled, placing her wings around her chest as her husband picked up the chess board and pushed it over to the end of the bed while placing the pieces back into a small bag.

Blu placed the chess board and its contents under the bed for now since he was a little tired to go and take it all the way back to the attic. He sighed as he jumped back over to his beloved wife and lay down beside her. "Now that's taken care of, want do you want to do?"

"Actually Blu, I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Jewel requested, having something on her mind that she needed to know.

Blu arched a curious eyebrow, puzzled to what Jewel would want to talk to him about. He agreed nevertheless as they both lay down together, cuddled in their wings. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about that guy, Drako. The one who gave you and the others your powers." Jewel answered, remembering something that Drako had mentioned when they had met him in the World of Darkness. "You know him, don't you?"

Blu thought back to the previous night when Drako had returned and showed them the prophecy that they needed to know. He dazed off in his thoughts while his wife waited for an answer.

* * *

_Blu dazed out from his thoughts as Drako pulled out some sort of rolled-up paper from his belt. He did not expect him to be real, and thought everyone in that world were not real except for him and Lenny. "Drako?"_

_"You know him, Blu?" Jewel inquired, her too shocked as she remembered this was the same mysterious figure who had warned her not too long ago._

_"I see you both remember me." Drako replied, taking his scroll out as he prepared to unfold it and read it out to them._

_"Both?" Blu and Jewel said simultaneously, looking at each other for a moment in confusion, both surprised that they knew the same person._

_"Yes." Drako answered, taking out his sword for a moment where he began carving something on a nearby tree that one of them would recognize. "Blu and I met in an alternative dream world, and after that, I was aware of the danger ahead and needed one of you to keep a secret. I was suspected Blu would not wait, so I needed to tell someone who could keep a secret, and that was you, Jewel."_

* * *

Blu dazed out from his thoughts as he was about to answer his wife's question, knowing there was no way he could avoid the question. He decided to answer honestly while he cuddled himself closer to her. "Jewel, remember the day I came flying into the tree hollow, and hugged you, saying I missed you so much?"

Jewel nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Well, I was gone for weeks." Blu answered, knowing that this was going to leave his wife confused for a moment. "Lenny had gotten hold of the Orb of Light. It corrupted him, made him evil. He and I ended up in this alternative world where he was an evil King, Raxos was his General. They were hunting down and capturing anyone they could find. I was with these three other blue macaws and Rico, too. They were all rebels. While I was there, I met Drako. He told me that I was the hero who would save the day and bring peace to Rio...Me and Lenny battled until be both touched the Orb that sent us back home like nothing had even happened...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Jewel. I didn't want you to worry."

Jewel was a little surprised as this was a little more than she bargained for to take in. She sighed as she closed her eyes for a second and nodded in response. "Thanks for telling me that, Blu. It's shocking, but it's good to be honest."

"Yeah...I guess it is." Blu agreed, but at the same time, he felt he had something to say to Jewel since Drako had mentioned her name, too. "What about you, Jewel? Drako said he knew you too."

"It's true, Blu. He did." Jewel admitted, wanting to be completely with her husband since they were on the subject of course, and being honest was good. "A couple of nights ago, I flew outside while the rest of you were sleeping, and he jumped me. I thought he was attacking me, but instead, he warned me about what was happening and told me to keep quiet until I saw that symbol he drew on the tree...I wanted to tell you, Blu, but I couldn't...For the sake of our home."

"I know, Jewel. I know." Blu soothed her, smiling as they both hugged each other in their wings while looking into each other's eyes. He lifted his wing up and stroked the side of her face, much to her delight. "I love you, Jewel. Everything's going to be okay. Your talons will heal, and soon, we will both be flying again in no time."

"I know, Blu, and I love you, too. I am happy to have you as my mate and I would never give you up got any other bird in the World." Jewel replied smiling, trusting Blu's words to be true as she knew he was right as usual. "Like you say, Blu, "_never alone_"..." she paused so Blu could sing the rest.

"_Cause this is our home_." Blu smiled, moving his face closer to Jewel's where they both nuzzled each other with their eyes closed, happy to be in each other's company.

The last fully-grown male and female of their kind cuddled with each other, wrapped in bandages as they hugged each other in their wings, knowing the whole nightmare with all of their enemies such as: the brotherhood members, the gangsters, the dark macaws, Nexus. It was all finally over.

For once in their lives together, they were finally rewarded with the ultimate gift that they had been waiting so long to happen. Peace. They finally had peace. This was all they wanted in their new lives together, nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, the military macaws had finished locking away their new prisoners into their cells. Now that they had full control of their prison again after they were captured by Nexus, they were locking away any remaining dark macaws in cells.

Lieutenant Raxos stood with his younger yet taller nephew Anton, and he opened the cell door for Kate the macaw to walk inside. "Well, come on. In you go."

"Uh-uh." Kate refused, shaking her head to the side as she rubbed her wingtips together for a second. "I want a bigger cell and a more comfortable nest. I'm not going in that one."

"Kate, there's no point arguing with us, so please just get in the cell." Raxos requested, his voice calm yet serious as he beckoned for her to go into the cell for a second time. "We don't want to have to call reinforcements, so please just get inside and maybe if you behave, we can arrange for you to be in a better cell."

"I said no, and I am not going in that cell or any cell until I get my comfortable cell." Kate said, standing firm as she folded her wings together to show she was serious. "And you can't make me because you can't touch a girl."

"Hmmm." Raxos hummed as he looked towards his nephew, who struggled in response. His expression soon changed into a smile as he saw a familiar face walk into the cell block area with them. He looked back towards Kate as he sighed. "You're right, Kate. I can't throw you in there. But she can."

Kate looked confused for a moment before she looked up where her beak dropped. She gasped as a huge military macaw was standing in front of her. She was huge! Twice the size of Anton, who stood back as he allowed her to walk through. "Oh, my."

"Kate, I would like you to meet my little niece Adriana." Raxos introduced them both, gesturing both his wings to his niece and the yellow and blue macaw, who now looked nervous as the gigantic macaw stood in front here. "Now, what were you saying about your cell?

Kate gulped in response as she Adriana cracked her wings together. She quickly ran into her cell, closing her cell behind her in the process. "No, no, I wasn't saying anything! I love this cell. It's so comfortable."

"That's what I thought." Raxos smirked, turning back to his niece and nephew was he escorted them both through the cell block area. "Come on, you two. I'll get you both some ice-cream."

Saying this, the brother and sister got excited as they ran closer towards their uncle, their talons causing the entire ground to vibrate due to their gigantic size. They both may be like children, but the point is, they were both going to make great soldiers one day.

* * *

**Chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. The blue macaws confessed a couple of secrets to each other, and we got to meet Anton's older sister, Adriana. Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks.**


	34. A forgotten memory

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hey, everyone, here is the next chapter of my story, and I may have another chapter out today too, but it will only be a short one. Thanks to everyone who followed my story. I would list your names but I am afraid I might miss one of their names. Enjoy the next chapter, ladies and gentleman.**

* * *

A week had passed since the two blue macaws Blu and Jewel had moved into the bookstore with Linda until their injuries healed. But now they were happy to have their children with them, who had been dropped off early in the morning by their uncles. The weather was still quite rainy since it had started, but it did look like it was beginning to lighten-up.

Inside the small guest room, Blu and Jewel were laying in the center of their bed right at the end of the pillow. The two macaws were tucked under the blankets as they both laid on their sides slightly while their four children were cuddled in between them both, also tucked under the blanket with their eyes closed.

"Did you miss us both, kids?" Blu inquired, smiling as he watched Jessica, who was laying the closet to him lean her head against his body.

"Yeah." all four children simultaneously replied, keeping their eyes closed as they were laying together in a row. Jessica was lying next to Blu, Crystal beside her, then Azul, and then Rey, who was lying right next to his mother.

"I'm cold, Mom." Rey admitted, shivering slightly despite the face he was tucked under a blanket, but this may be because he had just been out in the rain.

"Don't worry, honey, you will get warm soon." Jewel assured her youngest son, smiling as she placed her right wing near his face and stroked his head with her wingtip.

Blu smiled too as he looked over to the end of the bed where he could see Nico and Pedro who were still here. He could see both of them were sitting near the end of the bed, watching the TV together that they both seemed to enjoy. "Guys, you might not want to stare at the TV for so long. It can be bad for eyesight."

"Yeah, yeah." the duo replied, waving their wings to him for a second, not seeming to be listening to him as they continued to watch the TV together.

Blu ignored the duo as he turned his attention back to his four children, who seemed to be falling asleep. He smiled as he looked towards his wife, who smiled in return as they eyed their four children. "They look so peaceful, don't they, Jewel?"

"Yeah." she agreed, making herself comfortable as she too planned to have a little rest for a while. "They seem tired."

Blu looked back towards Nico and Pedro after his wife had stated something that caught his interested. He cleared his throat to gain their attention, to which worked despite them being concentrated on the TV. "Nico, Pedro, you didn't keep our children up too late, did you?"

"No, of course not!" Nico assured him, knowing how protective Blu was of his children, and not following what he had requested may cost them both his trust. "We put them to bed at ten o'clock like you asked. They just missed you, and had trouble sleeping."

"Oh..." Blu said, now feeling somewhat ashamed for his lack of trust to the two birds that were practically like his brothers. He rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously apologized to them. "I'm sorry, you guys. I should have known you would never do anything to our children. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." Nico assured him, accepting his apology while taking his bottle-cap off from his head for a moment.

"We don't hold a grudge." Pedro added, winking towards the blue macaw.

"Thanks guys." Blu smiled, happy that he and Jewel had friends like them who may not be the smartest all the time, but they had big hearts, and could brighten their days up any time with their music. "You're both welcome to stay here if you want to."

Nico and Pedro did not expect for Blu to allow them to stay in this bookstore since they were in the same area as humans. But they took him up on his offer, and Nico was the one to answer. "Thanks Blu, we will wait until the rain stops."

"That's fine with us, guys." Jewel assured them, resting her head against the pillow as she watched her children sleeping in the corner of her eye. She looked back towards the duo who kept their eyes locked onto the TV. "So, have you both seen Rafael and Eva, recently?"

"Yeah, we dropped by to that bird dude's aviary yesterday." Nico answered, lifting his wing over his face when his bottle-cap almost dropped over his eyes. "They're both okay. Rafael's eyes should be fine again soon."

"That's good. I was worried for them both." she admitted, while trying to make conversation between them since she was pretty bored. "So, guys. You both have any new songs you can sing for us?"

The two put the TV on mute for a moment as they began thinking. They placed their wings onto their chins with their eyeballs looking upwards to help them think. This was a little tough to think of since they had written a lot of songs in the past.

The duo clicked their wingtips together as they jumped up and faced the blue macaw family.

"As a matter of fact, Pedro and I have made some new music recently." Nico replied, folding his wings together as he tried to think of which song to choose. "Hmmm. Let me think..."

Pedro did the same as his best friend: trying to think of a song they could sing together. He began naming random songs, trying to think of one he had not sang for them before. "Hmmm, let's see...I Wanna Party, Lady hear me tonight, what is Love..."

The two best friends smiled as they high-fived each other, thinking of the perfect they sing for their blue macaw friends. They both got in position as they prepared to sing their song to them, and hopefully, they did not mess it up since they had not actually performed it yet.

"Okay, guys and gals, this is a little song me and my friend here like to call "Hero". Nico declared, adjusting his bottle-cap and he and Pedro prepared to sing.

The two used a couple if things in the room to use as playable objects. Nico used his bottle-cap to play as a drum while Pedro found some piano wires and used them to play them as a guitar.

Nico:

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?_

Pedro:

_Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
Would you tremble_

Nico:

_If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die_

Pedro:

_For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Nico and Pedro:

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Nico:

_Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?_

Pedro:

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

Nico and Pedro:

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Nico:_

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

Pedro:

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?_

Nico:

_Well, I don't care..._

Pedro:

_You're here tonight._

Nico and Pedro:

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

Nico:

_I can be your hero._

The two best friends took a bow as the blue macaw clapped their wings to them, cheering slightly while they did not want to make too much since Linda might think they were in trouble, and come rushing in.

"Nice job, guys." Blu congratulated the duo, continuing to clip both of his wings for a moment with his children and wife doing the same.

"That was a great song." Jewel complimented them, resting her head back down against the pillow as she finished clapping her wings. After all, her wing was a little painful still.

"Thanks, Blu, Jewel, and you too, kids." Nico thanked them, taking his bottle-cap off for a second as a polite way of thanking them. "It's the first time we ever sang that song. Right, Pedro?"

"Right-o, buddy." the cardinal agreed, before and his best friend slapped their wings against each other, followed by a secret friendship handshake they did. It reminded Blu of the handshake he and Linda use to perform.

Now that they had finished their song for their friends, the duo Nico and Pedro had to admit they were quite bored now. The TV was getting a little boring now, and it was still too rainy for them to fly out in especially with their sizes.

"Well, we're bored." Nico admitted, flicking through the channels of the TV by touching the remote as he and Pedro sat there with bored expressions. "Nothing else is on. That music show we were just watching ended!"

"I'm sure they're plenty over things for you both to do." Blu assured them, getting out from the blanket as he made his way over to the duo, leaving his family alone for a moment. He sat down beside him as he tried to think of something to keep them from complaining. "Ummmm, you guys ever played hide and seek?"

"We did that this morning before we dropped off the kids." Nico answered, adjusting his bottle-cap across his head.

Blu placed his wingtip to his chin in an attempt to think before he stopped the perfect thing sitting right next to the TV. He jumped down to the bottom of the TV, returning seconds later with two video game remote controls that he handed over to the two.

"What is this?" Pedro inquired, looking at the funny controller-thing in his wings that left him completely confused to what it meant.

"They are video game controllers." Blu answered as he turned on the gaming consoles while trying to explain to the two how it worked.

"What's a video game?" Jewel inquired, setting her wings around her four children who were now wide-awake to see what their father and uncles were up to.

"Well, it's a game that you play on the TV." Blu explained, sitting down to the two samba birds as he tried to explain this in simple terms. "You control on the characters on the game to do what you want." he paused as he gestured his wing to the screen. "The guy in the blue is you, Nico, and the one in the red is Pedro. You both need to attack each other until one of you is knocked down."

"Huh, right..." Nico skeptically said, gripping the controller in his wings and talons as he watched the screen that they were going to play on. "Well, this does seem weird to me, but I will give it a try."

"This is awesome!" Nico whooped, rapidly pressing the buttons on the controller than was a little difficult since he had to keep moving due to his size.

"I love this thing!" Pedro admitted, him too doing the same as his best friend: rapidly pushing the buttons as fast as he could. He could see his health was low on the game, meaning he was going to lose. "No, no, no, no! NO!"

_"Game over. Player 1 Wins."_ a voice on the game declared.

"Ha-ha, I win!" Nico whooped as he jumped up from near the control pad and began to dance to celebrate his victory. He placed his bottle-cap on the ground and hung onto it upside down as he spun around. "Alright, Nico's the man!"

After the seeing the awesome video game, the blue macaw kids wanted to play on this game, too. And seemed like such fun, and after all, if they were going to be here for a while, they might as well make the best of it.

"Mom, can we play?!" Rey inquired, jumping up and down on the spot he was standing on.

"Please, Mom." Crystal requested, giving her mother the puppy dog look in an attempt to make her change her mind.

Jewel merely chuckled in response as she looked towards her husband and was about to ask his opinion, but for once, decided she did not need his permission. She beckoned for her children to go ahead and play. "Of course you can kids, just be careful."

"We will, Mom!" Azul assured his mother as he and his siblings jumped towards the control pad.

Nico and Pedro decided to go onto one of the video game controllers together while the four blue macaws took control of the other pad. They started another game together, having fun with the human device that they only discovered not over five minutes ago.

Blu watched his children play on the gaming console with their uncles and this made him happy that they were having fun despite the fact they had only just got back from the World of Darkness not too long ago. He laid down beside his beautiful wife and moved his wing around her. "How are you feeling, Jewel?"

"I'm doing okay now that our children are here to lighten-up our day." Jewel answered, smiling as she looked towards her four children playing the game with their uncles. "Looks like they are enjoying that video-gamy-thing of yours."

"It's actually called a video game console." Blu corrected her, trying to act smart as he smirked.

"Don't get smart with me, Bluey." Jewel teased him, resting her head down against his chest, snuggling closer to him.

Blu merely smiled in response, knowing that his wife was only kidding around. Or so he thought so at least. He rested his head a little higher than her own as he moved his wings around her. "Are you talons feeling okay?"

"Blu, you can ask me the same question every five minutes, and I will reply with the same answer." Jewel replied, knowing that Blu was just looking out for, but she did have to admit he was being a little over-protective. "Don't worry, my talons are fine. They're going to heal."

"I know, Jewel, I'm just worried for you." Blu explained, showing his concern towards his loved one as he held her close in his wings. "A lot of things happened to you in the past. You were possessed by the Angelus, you were stabbed by Nexus, you were kidnapped by Ivan, and you was locked in a cell, and now you're half-broken, and-"

"Shhhh." she shushed him, playing her wing on top of his beak to keep him from talking further. She whispered to him in a calm voice while taking her wing off from his beak, reassuring him everything was fine. "Blu, I know you're concerned, and I think that's sweet. But I promise you I am going to fine."

Blu nodded in agreement as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. He kept his wings around her as he playfully nuzzled her head for a moment. "I know that, Jewel. I love you, and I promise, when we get home, things are going to be different. I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Blu, that's sweet of you to say, but you know you can't protect me from getting hurt all the time." Jewel replied, closing her eyes as she attempted to get some sleep. "It's going to be okay. Remember, it's over now."

Blu smiled as he knew his wife's words were right. He held her in his wings as he too tried to get some sleep with her for a little while. He could now rest peacefully as he knew everything was going to be fine, and their love was now stronger than ever.

* * *

The following day, nighttime had finally arrived and it was now the time where all birds and humans were sleeping. Inside the guest bedroom of Linda's bookstore, the blue macaw family was sleeping peacefully, tucked under the blanket as they slept. All of them except for Blu that is.

Blu had woken up at around twelve o'clock in the morning after he had remembered something, something important that he did not expect to remember. This certainly was shocking to him, and it had left him quite shocked.

He sighed as he thought back to the memory that had suddenly flashed back into his mind after so many years had passed since he was just a little chick. Despite the many things that have happened to him since he arrived in Rio de Janeiro, he never expected something like that to happen.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The year was 1996 in a small town called Moose Lake inside the state of America Minnesota. Inside a small house among the town, a baby blue macaw sat in his new cage inside his owner's bedroom. He had been adopted by Linda after she found him inside a crate in the middle of the road._

_Little Blu was on his own at the moment, shaking slightly as he did not like to be left alone. He had been living with Linda and her family for around two-weeks now, but he still felt somewhat nervous around this new environment._

_"Mam." he spoke silently to himself, investigating the area, expecting his mother to be around here somewhere, but sadly, she was nowhere to be seen, and this made him sad. He continued shaking silently as he had his tiny wings around himself._

_Blu looked towards the small window that was near his cage where he could see there was a tree only a couple of feet away from the house. He turned around where he could see someone standing on the tree outside._

_Standing on a tree branch covered in snow was a black hawk, which looked around ten-years old. He stared off into the distance like he was looking for someone. The hawk turned to the right and spotted the baby blue macaw staring at him from inside the house._

_Blu jumped in fear slightly as the hawk standing outside stared at him. He covered his eyes with his wings despite the fact he was protected by a cage and a window. He uncovered his eyes where he could see the hawk was still staring at him with a scary expression._

_The hawk smiled towards the blue macaw as he winked at him before extending his wings out from his sides and taking flight into the cold state of Minnesota._

_After he was gone, little Blu was puzzled to why the hawk had smiled and winked at him. He placed his wings back to his sides as he laid down in his small cage and closed his eyes, drifting off into a sleep until his owner had return._

* * *

**Here is the next chapter, everyone. What do you think of that then? Blu and Rico actually met each other fifteen-years ago before Blu had came to Rio. Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks, which may be out later today.**


	35. Rico's final sea shanty

**Darkness Reborn**

**Hello, everyone, I got that chapter out like I said I would today, and this is quite a short chapter. I hope you do enjoy it though, and as usual, any questions, feel free to let me know. But you should not have anymore questions since this story is close to an end.**

**Anyway, I have talked enough. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the universe older Blu and Jewel were from, a lone black hawk stood at the top of the highest tree of the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, staring off into the beautiful sunrise. It had been one week since he and his Blu and Jewel had returned to their home after they were somehow dragged into that world.

After living ten years of peace since he had took part in all of Blu and Jewel's adventures, he had to admit, he was glad he had one more adventure to take part in. He smiled as he looked below where he could see friends had arrived.

There were ten different black hawks landing beside him on the branches of the tall tree. He sighed as he opened his eyes for a moment and looked off into the distance, seeing his blue macaw friends flying around the jungle together, making their way off into the sunrise.

He looked back into the sun where he began one of his favorite songs with the other hawks. The other black hawks sang the main chorus to the song while Rico sang the main words to his favorite sea shanty.

Rico:

_Sally Brown, she's the gal for me boys!  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
Sally Brown she's the gal for me, boys!  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

_It's down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown boys!  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
Down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown boys!  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

_She's lovely on the foreyard, an' she's lovely down below boys!  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
She's lovely 'cause she loves me, that's all I want to know boys!  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

The other hawks jumped up from the tree and began flying around the area they were in. As for the main leader of their song, he remained on top of the tree as they all continued to sing with each other.__

_Ol' Captain Baker, how do you store yer cargo  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
Some I stow forward, boys, an' some I stow after  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

_Forty fathoms or more below boys!  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
There's forty fathoms or more below boys.  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

_Oh, way high ya, an' up she rises  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
Way high ya, and the blocks is different sizes  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

The other black hawks landed back onto the huge tree with Rico, and half of them stood to Rico's left while the other half stood to his right. All of them placed one wing around each other's as they continued to sing the remaining words of their sea shanty.

_Oh, one more pull, don't ya hear the mate a-bawlin?  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
Oh, one more pull, that's the end of all the hawlin'  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

_Sally Brown she's the gal for me boys!  
Roll Boys! Roll boys roll!  
Sally Brown she's the gal for me, boys!  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown_

Rico and the other hawks finished their song together as they extended their wings out from their sides and took flight into the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, wondering what surprises were in store for them.

Usually for the hawk, he spent his time either alone or hanging around with the blue macaws. But for ones, he decided to spend some time with his own kind, and now they were flying through the crystal-clear sky.

While they were flying, Rico knew that he was getting old and his time would be here soon. He was thirty-years-old, but still had the skills to get into brawls with other birds, and could even drink an entire bottle of whiskey in one.

He smiled again which was rare for anyone to see, and flew off into the distance as the locals of the jungle danced and sang with each other in beautiful voices. He knew from this day forth everything was going to be fine, and one day, he would be reunited with the one he loved more than anything in the entire world.

* * *

**Ricardo the Black Hawk has sang his final sea shanty. He will now get to live the rest of his life in peace in the wild of Rio de Janeiro just like he always wanted to. Stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	36. The End of the Rio the Darkness Saga

**Darkness Reborn**

**Well, everyone, this is the final chapter, and I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

Two months had finally passed since the blue macaws Blu and Jewel had been resting in the bookstore together, and they had finally fully-recovered from their injuries and were back in the jungle of Rio de Janeiro with their children where they belong. Their home had been a little messy since they had not been there in so many weeks. But they had no problem cleaning it out.

It had never felt so good to be free for the two blue macaws, especially for Jewel. She loved to be free, and did not hesitate to fly around the jungle as much as she could. Despite this, she still loved her family more than anything and was willing to be with them for the rest of her life. She was going to have a little trouble walking for a couple of days, but the good news was she was going to make a full recovery.

As for a few of their friends, they had returned to their usual lives. Rafael and his wife Eva had returned to the jungle with their eighteen children, now that Rafael's eyes had fully-recovered, and could see clearly again.

The two best friends Nico and Pedro were back at their samba club again, but to celebrate their return and to make themselves even more popular, they moved their samba club into the jungle of Rio de Janeiro, and it looked almost the exact same as it did in the city.

The three assassins Exo, Asya, and Anox had began their business again to help protect the innocent, and now Asya and Anox were official husband and wife together. It was going to take Exo sometime to get over the events of watching his mentor and once friend been murdered in cold blood.

As for the other worlds, the World of Light was now being run by the Mage, who had now been elected King by the army of light macaws, and he swore he would do well by this place, and promise the Angelus he would take care of it. As for the World of Darkness, the entire world was deserted with half the dark macaws defeated, and the other half being locked away in the World of Light.

Now that everything was set straight in the way I suppose to be, hopefully the blue macaw family could finally live that peaceful life they wanted in the wild. It was not going to be easy to live over the events of everything that has happened to them, but they could try, and as long as they had each other...

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**The end. And this is the official end to the "Rio the Darkness Saga". I thank my many readers for following me for all these months. You have all been a big help, and without your reviews to give me confidence, I may not have made it this far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kraft58**

**RIO2lover100**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw**

**Isaac the shapeshifter**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**chloemcg**

**Crexis The Purple Macaw**

**rio craziness**

**RIO fan F1N**

**Assassin's Creed Master**

**SpixPrime**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw**

**bobi4500**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**MCGamemaster90**

**IlovethemovieRio**

**Xerion**

**Bulletstorm986**

**Blu Razgriz**

**Cobalt the Spix Macaw**

**Blumacaw13**

**Loco Vampire**

**Jeff117**

**All of you have been a big help. Thank you.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk...Out**


End file.
